


The Dragon's Bride PL

by Kitsune1978



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1978/pseuds/Kitsune1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Dramione, alternatywa. Streszczenie Autorki: Po balu na zakończenie siódmej klasy Hermiona i Draco budzą się w mugolskim hotelu nadzy, skacowani i wytatuowani. Tak się składa, że są również małżeństwem. Muszą więc znaleźć jak najszybciej sposób na rozwiązanie tego horrendalnego problemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

**The Dragon's Bride**

**by Rizzle**

Zgoda Autorki na tlumaczenie: JEST

**o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o0o0o**

Od tłumaczki słów kilka.

Jeśli nie znasz tej historii, koniecznie przeczytaj ostrzeżenia! (A jeśli nie masz 18 lat, najlepiej w ogóle opuść stronę.)

Ostrzeżenia odnośnie rozdziału 1.

Erotyka. Graficzne opisy. Quasi-gwałt (dub-con). Niecenzuralne słownictwo.

Ostrzeżenia odnośnie całości.

Koło kanonu toto nawet nie leżało. Tekst został napisany w odpowiedzi na prompta, stąd pewne rozwiązania fabularne. Szczegóły w profilu Autorki.

Graficzne opisy będą się raz na jakiś czas pojawiać, takoż bluzgi i przemoc.

Tytuł pozostaje nieprzetłumaczony, ponieważ nie znajduję dobrego odpowiednika w rodzimej mowie. Konia z rzędem temu, kto to zrobi : )

Postaci i inne rozpoznawalne miejsca, obiekty itd. rzecz jasna należą do J. K. Rowling.

**o0o0o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o**

**The Dragon's Bride by Rizzle**

**o0o0o0o**

**Tłumaczenie: Kitsune1978**

**o0o0o0o**

**Beta: MaggieTheCat**

**o0o**

**0o0o0**

**o0o0o0o**

**ROZDZIAŁ** **1.**

Sobotni poranek...

o0o0o0o

**Draco**

[Siódma rano]

_Au. Rety. Kolejne dwa au._

_To już razem trzy._

_Gdzie ja do cholery jestem? I czemu moja głowa boli tak, jakby przez całą noc skakały po niej dwa napalone hipogryfy?_

_Argh. Nie. Za dużo pytań naraz. Lepiej to przespać._

_Znów się upiłem._

_Najwyraźniej._

[Ósma rano]

_Nie! Głupi mózg. Śpij dalej._

_Słońce prześwieca przez zasłony. To dobrze. Znaczy jestem w pomieszczeniu. Ostatnio zasnąłem w rynsztoku. Smród nie dał się zmyć przez kilka dni. To było paskudne._

_Muszę się wysikać. Ale jeszcze bardziej muszę się wyspać._

_Takie osobliwie przyjemne ciepło... Pościel pachnie jak różana herbata z wanilią... i coś jeszcze._

_Miło._

_Grzeczny mózg. Gaś światło._

o0o0o0o

**Hermiona.**

[Ósma trzydzieści rano]

_Matko Przenajświętsza. Ale mnie boli. Wszędzie._

_Powieki skleiły mi się na amen._

_Śpij._

_Sekcja i analiza później._

_Ach. Grzeczny mózg._

[Dziesiąta trzydzieści]

_Wody._

_Ktoś. Ktokolwiek._

_Życie za szklankę wody._

_Głowa mnie boli, stawy mam zesztywniałe, nogi jak galareta._

_Taka jestem straszliwie obolała... W miejscach, które nie powinny tak boleć..._

_Boże. Pamiętam._

_Bal z okazji ukończenia szkoły..._

o0o0o0o

Draco obudził się pierwszy.

Podparł się na łokciach i otworzył przekrwione, załzawione szare oczy. Mrugnął parę razy i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, próbując zwilżyć usta. Z równym powodzeniem mógłby nawadniać pustynię. Trzeba wprawdzie przyznać, że budzenie się z takim potężnym kacem nie było dla niego nowością. W końcu miał osiemnaście lat, był przystojny, popularny i dysponował dość znacznymi sumami pieniędzy, które mógł wydać we wszystkich najlepszych lokalach w Anglii (i dwóch lub trzech we Francji), nie mówiąc już o tym, że w każdym z nich miał własny stolik. Nic więc dziwnego, że wielokrotnie zawierał znajomość z paskudnym uczuciem ociężałości, sygnalizującym kaca.

W tej właśnie chwili Ślizgon poczynił trzy zaskakujące odkrycia.

Po pierwsze, był w pokoju hotelowym, niespecjalnie zresztą pięknym. Zasłony, na szczęście zaciągnięte, miały odcień jaskrawej zieleni. Dywan był ohydnie brązowy i kudłaty, a umeblowanie zrobione z plastiku, sklejki i jakiegoś metalu.

Po drugie, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że w pokoju panował totalny chaos. W kącie leżało wywrócone krzesło z przetrąconą nogą, która kołysała się powoli w rytm obrotów przedpotopowego, zakurzonego wiatraka zwisającego z sufitu. Na toaletce spoczywała pusta butelka Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Jej zawartość wylała się na dywan, na którym widniała duża, mokra plama. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane ubrania, co wyglądało jak efekt jakiejś szalonej masakry pralniczej. Oficjalna szata, którą miał na sobie ubiegłego wieczoru, leżała porzucona w kącie. Srebrno-zielona odznaka Slytherinu przebłyskiwała w fałdach pomiętej tkaniny.

Były tam również inne części odzieży - nie jego, jak Draco stwierdził ze wzniesioną brwią. W nogach łóżka zwisała bezładnie granatowa szata, wywrócona na lewą stronę. Koronkowy stanik brzoskwiniowej barwy wisiał na klamce drzwi do łazienki. Jego własne majtki były ciekawie udrapowane na przekrzywionym abażurze nocnej lampki.

 _Cóż,_ _i_ _nspekcja zakończona_ , pomyślał Draco, opadając na poduszkę. Wprawdzie czuł, że w głowie ma parę funtów stopionego ołowiu, ale rżnięcie to zawsze rżnięcie. Dla zdrowego, młodego czarodzieja fakt, że miał okazję się pieprzyć, zawsze był powodem do radości - a przynajmniej w takim złudnym przekonaniu pozostawał Malfoy do chwili, w której wreszcie odwrócił głowę w kierunku szczęśliwej odbiorczyni swoich niezbyt trzeźwych zalotów, czyniąc tym samym Odkrycie Numer Trzy.

_Do. Ciężkiej. Cholery._

Na łóżku, zwinięta w kłębek, pogrążona w głębokim śnie i zdecydowanie naga, leżała obok niego niezłomna prefekt naczelna Hogwartu, rozdawczyni srogich spojrzeń i nieustannych ostrzeżeń, obrończyni przepracowanych skrzatów domowych na całym świecie, jedna z niewielu uczennic, które nigdy nie miały szlabanu - Hermiona Granger.

Ponadto, kiedy rozsądek Draco powrócił z grubsza na swoje miejsce, chłopak zauważył, że ręka Granger spoczywała na jego równie nagim udzie w nadzwyczaj poufałym geście.

Aż do tej chwili Malfoy junior miał siebie za obeznanego w świecie młodego człowieka. Zabawa, flirty i inne bardzo przyjemne pozaszkolne rozrywki nie były mu w żadnym przypadku obce. Jednak obecna sytuacja wprawiła go w stan permanentnego zdumienia na dobre pięć minut.

Dopiero kiedy jarmarczny złoty zegar na ścianie wskazał godzinę dziesiątą czterdzieści, Draco zdołał w pełni przyswoić sobie paskudny fakt, że dopiero co przespał się ze swoją koleżanką, która tak jak on właśnie ukończyła Hogwart. Nie chodziło zresztą o zwyczajny seks. Sądząc po wyglądzie pokoju, po prostu zdarli z siebie ubrania.

Ślizgon zignorował nagłe, opóźnione przebudzenie dolnej części swojej anatomii oraz wszelkie procesy logicznego myślenia i obrzucił śpiącą dziewczynę spojrzeniem pełnym niemal bezbożnej fascynacji.

Granger leżała na boku, przodem do niego, śpiąc twardo jak zapaśnik po wygranych zawodach. Długie, splątane włosy koloru burgunda częściowo zasłaniały jej twarz. Wokół nóg miała owinięte prześcieradło, a kołdrę zwinęła sobie pod głową. Wyglądało na to, że zagarnęła dla siebie większość pościeli, podczas gdy Draco zaanektował tylko poduszkę.

Na pomalowane paznokcie Merlina! Jeśli tylko się wyda, że przeleciał tę urodzoną wśród mugoli zmorę Hogwartu, Ślizgoni obrzucą go zgniłymi jajami, jak tylko przestąpi próg szkoły. Owszem, bal na zakończenie roku szkolnego już się odbył, ale do oficjalnego końca semestru pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie.

 _Być może jednak_ _zerżnięcie_ _Granger nie_ _jest_ _w ostatecznym rozrachunku takie złe,_  pomyślał Draco. Mógł potraktować to jako ostateczną rozgrywkę, w której nieznośna, wszystkowiedząca dziewucha straciła ładnych parę punktów, kiedy wspiął się na jej wysoki, nieskazitelnie biały piedestał i zauroczył ją na tyle, by dostać przepustkę do starannie strzeżonych, perłowych wrót.

Gdyby tylko, cholera, mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak do tego doszło.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy mu przypadkiem kaktus na dłoni nie wyrośnie. Owszem, Granger nie była poczwarą. Już w czwartej klasie mógł to zauważyć każdy chłopak w Hogwarcie, który nie zabawiał się z kolegą z dormitorium w „gdzie chowamy kij od miotły". Dziewczyna była dość atrakcyjna, ale - poza fatalnym zbiegiem okoliczności, dzięki któremu urodziła się szlamą - Granger miała najbardziej wkurzającą, odstręczającą osobowość, jaką mogła zostać obdarzona istota ludzka.

Oboje uczęszczali do szkoły koedukacyjnej, co naturalnym następstwem rzeczy oznaczało, że powietrze w dormitoriach, klasach i korytarzach gęstniało od nieprzyzwoitych nastoletnich rojeń. Draco nie zaprzeczał, że były takie chwile, kiedy rozważał następującą ewentualność: przewiesić Granger nad kociołkiem po lekcji eliksirów i zerżnąć ją porządnie tak, żeby przestała wreszcie zadzierać nosa. Oczywiście nigdy nie planował pójść dalej, niż tylko to sobie wyobrażać. Poza tym, że Granger była harpią, najprawdopodobniej by go wykastrowała, gdyby ośmielił się chociaż o nią otrzeć w zatłoczonym korytarzu. Fajnie było na nią popatrzeć, ale nie była warta  _tego_.

A jednak mimo wszystko się z nim przespała i jeśli tylko nie odegrał tutaj istotnej roli potężny  _Imperius_ , to można było stwierdzić, że zdjęła swoje wykrochmalone na sztywno figi całkiem chętnie. Część jego osoby chciała jak najszybciej się deportować i szczegółowo opowiedzieć kumplom o skandalicznej eskapadzie... Jednak inna jego część zaczynała sobie przypominać.

Wraz z przymglonymi wspomnieniami napłynęło podniecenie. Ocean podniecenia.

Draco był boleśnie świadom, że skutki libacji jeszcze nie do końca ustały. Wciąż był lekko pijany i na to zwalił całą winę, gdy kładł rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, pragnąc przypomnieć sobie coś więcej o chwilach, w których dotykał złotawej, lekko piegowatej skóry. Granger przytuliła się do niego mocniej, a jej uchylone wargi otarły się o jego obojczyk. Westchnęła we śnie, a Draco poczuł, jak krew mu się burzy. Jego sterczący członek drgnął, domagając się uwagi, jak zresztą prawie każdego ranka.

Cofnął rękę najostrożniej, jak się dało, i ujął obolałego fiuta w dłoń. Jeden płynny ruch złagodził napięcie w jądrach. Kolejny je zintensyfikował. Skóra na całej długości go piekła, była poobcierana i nadwrażliwa. Nawet gdyby chciał myśleć inaczej, sygnały płynące z jego ciała były aż nadto wyraźne.

Pieprzyli się i to z całą pewnością więcej niż raz.

Granger wydała senny dźwięk protestu, kiedy się odsunął. Mamrocząc coś bez przerwy (jak na szlamę przystało, zrzędziła nawet we śnie), zarzuciła nogę na jego uda, ocierając się brzuchem o jego skórę.

W tym momencie dobrze wychowany, szanujący się młody czarodziej postanowiłby z pewnością być dżentelmenem i obudzić dziewczynę. Draco jednak był draniem i wiedział o tym. Z narastającym uczuciem niecierpliwego oczekiwania ostrożnie przesunął się w dół, przytrzymując jej nogę w górze. Nie była to szczególnie wygodna pozycja do snu, ale Granger się nie obudziła, mimo że zaczęła wydawać ciche odgłosy niezadowolenia.

Draco czuł, jakby każdy jej ciepły, wilgotny oddech palił mu skórę. Przestało się już liczyć to, kim byli i gdzie się znaleźli. Nie miało znaczenia, że przez prawie siedem lat uważał ją za nieznośną i odpychającą. Ważne było tylko to, że dziewczyna była miękka i ciepła, a jego pewna zupełnie nielogiczna część ciała gwałtownie domagała się powtórki. Draco położył jej rękę na pośladkach, przysuwając jej biodra bliżej, i tytułem wstępu dotknął członkiem jej podbrzusza.

Skóra Granger była chłodna i niesamowicie miękka. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła sennie brwi i zacisnęła lekko usta. Rozluźnioną prawą rękę wciąż trzymała na wysokości twarzy, z wnętrzem dłoni skierowanym do góry i lekko skulonymi palcami. Nadawało jej to niewinny wygląd, który tylko podsycił jego podniecenie.

 _Cipka to_ _zawsze_ _cipka_ , powiedział sobie Ślizgon, a sądząc po stanie jego genitaliów, ta była naprawdę niezła.

Jego manipulacje spowodowały, że prześcieradło zsunęło się niżej i po raz pierwszy na trzeźwo Draco mógł zobaczyć jej piersi. Nie były niestety tej wielkości, na jaką by miał ochotę. Szczerze mówiąc, to były okropnie małe.

Chłopak częściowo tylko zdawał sobie sprawę z cichego dokuczliwego głosiku w tyle głowy, który od jakiegoś czasu krzyczał do niego: „Hej! Gapisz się na sutki Granger!"

_O, mój zdrowy rozsądek. Witam ponownie. Gdzie byłeś sześć godzin temu?_

Draco ujął prawą pierś dziewczyny, ścisnął ją lekko i obserwował, jak różowe brodawki nagle stwardniały i pociemniały. Kiedy poprzednio zbyt gwałtownie zmienił pozycję z siedzącej na leżącą, krew uderzyła mu do głowy i teraz czuł narastające mdłości. Przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. W ustach miał ohydny smak papierosowego dymu i starych skarpetek, co tylko pogarszało jego stan. Nie namyślając się zbytnio, zamknął oczy i zanurzył twarz we włosach Granger, głęboko wdychając jej zapach. Imał się czegokolwiek, co odwróciłoby jego myśli od niebezpiecznego ściskania w żołądku.

Znów poczuł cudowny aromat wanilii i płatków róż. Pod spodem unosił się lekki zapach potu i nieomylna, piżmowa woń seksu. Pokrzepiło go to na tyle, że podciągnął jej nogę wyżej i sięgnął ręką w dół, celując członkiem pomiędzy jej uda. Już wcześniej, kiedy sam się dotykał, zaczęło go ogarniać znajome, cudowne uczucie, lecz dopiero muśnięcie wilgotnych kędziorków pomiędzy nogami Granger posłało go niemal na krawędź rozkoszy.

Była już gotowa, mokra zarówno od swoich soków, jak i od czegoś, co - jak Draco przypuszczał - było niewątpliwie jego własnym wkładem w całą sprawę. Stwierdził, że każdy element układanki działał na jego korzyść, kiedy, nie napotykając żadnego oporu, wślizgnął się w centrum promieniującego od niej gorąca.

A ona wciąż spała.

Chłopak zajęczał cicho, a jego oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry. Wszystkie idiotyczne, chamskie określenia na temat płci żeńskiej, które kiedykolwiek słyszał, przelatywały mu przez głowę. Granger była taka nabrzmiała i ciasna. Jedwabista, dopasowana, zaciśnięta. Pchnięcie, tarcie, ssanie. Cipka.

Wszystko tak idealnie pasowało.

W jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski wspomnień. Stłumiony śmiech Granger, którym wybuchła w jego pierś, kiedy w pośpiechu opuszczali Wielką Salę i szli ścieżką w stronę Hogsmeade. Dziewczyna nazwała go sfanatyzowanym marnotrawstwem czarodziejskiego talentu i odepchnęła go. Jakieś niewyraźne, zamglone cienie. Uczucie triumfu, kiedy odwzajemniła jego pocałunek. Dreszcz oczekiwania.

Pyknięcie towarzyszące teleportacji. Nikłe uczucie zagrożenia, stłumione przez podniecenie.

Jedno wspomnienie, szczególnie wyraźne, wypłynęło na powierzchnię jego świadomości - Granger dosiadająca okrakiem krzesła, które teraz leżało połamane w kącie. Jej głowa unosiła się płynnie w górę i w dół, a on trzymał dłonie w jej włosach, kierując jej ruchami bardziej delikatnie, niż gdy robił to z innymi partnerkami.

Ten konkretny obraz sprawił, że Draco stracił nad sobą kontrolę i pchnął tak silnie, że dziewczyna przesunęła się na łóżku.

\- Au - szepnęła ochryple, marszcząc czoło. Oblizała wargi w taki sam sposób, jak Draco zrobił to przed chwilą. Widać było, że jej gałki oczne gwałtownie poruszają się pod powiekami.

Obserwując uważnie jej twarz, Draco pchnął ponownie.

\- Uchnn.

Zmarszczki na jej czole pogłębiły się. Najwyraźniej się budziła.

Z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu, o którym wolał teraz nie myśleć, w głowie rozbrzmiał mu głos matki.

 _Te wszystkie flirty z młodymi, ślicznymi czarownicami kiedyś ustaną_ _-_  oznajmiła Narcyza Malfoy zeszłego lata -  _kiedy znajdziesz sobie partnerkę o odpowiedniej reputacji._

 _Zatem miejmy już za sobą pierwszą część_ , postanowił Draco, ignorując pierwsze fale potężnego bólu głowy. Przewrócił Granger na plecy, wchodząc w nią jeszcze głębiej.

Wymagało to jego całej siły woli, by nie opadł na nią, nie zakrył jej ust ręką i nie posuwał jej, dopóki by nie wybuchnął. Czuł, jakby mięśnie ramion zmieniły mu się w galaretę i drżały gwałtownie, kiedy się na nich opierał.

Dziewczyna była tak cudownie, rozkosznie gorąca i jedwabista, jakby tysiące miękkich nici ciasno oplatały jego członek na całej długości, rozluźniając się i zacieśniając ponownie. Zostawić to byłoby hańbą. Wyjść z niej byłoby przestępstwem. Był przecież tylko mężczyzną, bezsilnym niewolnikiem odwiecznych rytuałów godowych.

Co jednak weszło, musi znowu wyjść i... O kurwa, jakie to było wspaniałe uczucie.

Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby pchać głęboko i rytmicznie. Jego ruchy były niezgrabne, ale co z tego, skoro nieuchronnie ogarniała go najwyższa błogość. Jeszcze dwa pchnięcia i było po wszystkim.

Draco z całej siły przygryzł dolną wargę i wytrysnął w dziewczynę.

W tym właśnie momencie Hermiona Granger otworzyła oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ** **2** **.**

\- Spływaj! - wychrypiała Granger. Oczy miała tak szeroko rozwarte, że Draco widział małe złote plamki rozsiane na tęczówkach.

\- Chyba właśnie to zrobiłem - odparł Ślizgon i gdyby nie to, że brakowało mu ochoty i energii, by silić się na wielką uprzejmość, pewnie palnąłby się w czoło za brak taktu.

Ogarniała go nieodparta senność, której zawsze doświadczał po seksie, i nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny ikry, by wdawać się w słowne potyczki z rozwścieczoną Hermioną Granger. Może byłaby tak miła i poszła spać... na godzinę lub dwie?

Leżała pod nim sztywno jak gliniana kukła, na której ćwiczyli zaklęcie reanimacyjne w szkole. Zachęcająca miękkość znikła, pozostało tylko ciepło. Na policzkach miała wiele mówiący rumieniec, który sprawiał wrażenie, że dziewczyna zaraz ulegnie samospaleniu.

\- Złaź ze mnie.  _Ale już!_  - rozkazała Granger, tym razem z większym naciskiem. Spojrzenie spetryfikowanego skrzata znikło, zastąpione przez znajome sztyletowanie wzrokiem, które uprawiała jako prefekt naczelny.

Draco westchnął.  _Czemu nie._

Czuł, jak wbijała mu paznokcie w ramiona. Na to też mógłby narzekać, ale zdobył się tylko na zirytowany grymas.

Dziewczyna może i była jędzą, ale cholernie dobrą w łóżku. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zmęczony po całonocnej sesji. Czuł, że jego męskość w szybkim tempie wiotczeje, aczkolwiek Granger zaczęła wić się pod nim i skręcać tak gwałtownie, że i tak dostarczała mu sporej dawki wszelkiego rodzaju przyjemnych odczuć.

Przeklinając w duszy, spełnił jej polecenie. Przetoczył się na bok i ciężko opadł na materac.

Właściwie to należało się jej chyba jakieś wyjaśnienie. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że Malfoy nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zaszło od chwili, gdy razem wyszli z balu, do momentu, gdy obudził się z kacem i potężnym wzwodem. Poza kilkoma przebłyskami czegoś, co bez najmniejszych wątpliwości kwalifikowało się do kategorii pierwszorzędnego bzykania, całą resztę pokrywała mgła alkoholowego zamroczenia. Najwidoczniej wszystkie te chwile, kiedy z Goyle'em i innymi Ślizgonami eksperymentował nad wytrzymałością ludzkiego ciała na alkohol, zakończyły się śmiercią sporej ilości jego komórek mózgowych.

Draco nie znosił stanu, kiedy nie mógł sobie czegoś przypomnieć. To powodowało zbytnią niepewność.

\- Granger, w zasadzie to nie spodziewam się, że... - zaczął, ale mówił sam do siebie. W drzwiach do łazienki mignęła tylko bosa stopa, po czym rzeczone drzwi zatrzaśnięto z taką siłą, że zatrzęsły się obrzydliwe żaluzje po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Kilka sekund później ze środka wychynęła ręka, uchwyciła wiszący na klamce stanik i wciągnęła go do środka, po czym drzwi trzasnęły z taką samą siłą jak wcześniej.

Draco, niezbyt tym przejęty, naciągnął na siebie zmięte, przepocone prześcieradło i zamknął oczy. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć szum tryskającej z prysznica wody.

o0o0o0o

Hermiona kompletnie ignorowała duże lustro w kształcie serca wiszące nad różową umywalką. Kurki pod prysznicem były maksymalnie odkręcone, ale jeszcze pod niego nie wchodziła. Czekała, aż pomieszczenie napełni się parą, po czym położyła dłoń na lustrze i przetarła je, wpatrując się w odbicie swojej twarzy.

Beznamiętnie notowała takie szczegóły jak ciemne kręgi pod oczami, bladość skóry i opuchnięcie warg. Z natury miała pełne usta, jednak tego ranka zwiększyły one swój rozmiar prawie dwukrotnie. Lekko zassała dolną wargę, wyczuwając językiem delikatne pęknięcia i otarcia. W kąciku ust i pod prawym uchem skórę miała podrapaną przez męski zarost. Drżącą ręką dotknęła czerwonej plamy, a potem odsunęła włosy z twarzy. Jej makijaż był kompletnie rozmazany. Pod oczami widniały pozostałości tuszu do rzęs, a po szmince nie pozostał już nawet ślad. Straciła też jeden z kolczyków ozdobionych perełkami.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że jej oczy są bardziej matowe niż zwykle. Fakt faktem nigdy nie miały zbyt żywej barwy. Uważała ich brązowy kolor za żałośnie wręcz pospolity. Niepodobny do zaskakującej, przykuwającej uwagę zieleni oczu Harry'ego, piwnych tęczówek Rona zmieniających odcień zależnie od kierunku padania światła czy przeszywających na wskroś, srebrzystych oczu Malfoya.

_Malfoy._

Dziewczyna jęknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Stwierdziła z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że Ślizgon nic nie pamiętał. Nie wiedziała, czy czuć ulgę, czy urazę. Łajdak był nawet w tak dobrym humorze, że pozwolił sobie na kolejny... kolejny...

Kurde! Nie mogła nawet o tym myśleć, choć rzecz jasna pamiętała, jak jeszcze pięć czy sześć godzin temu szczegółowo instruowała Malfoya, co ma robić, a ten spełniał wszystkie jej polecenia, dopóki nie poczuła intensywnych skurczy pewnych mięśni, o których nawet nie wiedziała, że je ma. Teraz, kiedy się obudziła, czuła je znowu. W podbrzuszu rozlał się tępy ból, nie mający jednak nic wspólnego z dokuczliwym ćmieniem podczas okresu. Tym niemniej jednak jej pamięć działała bez zarzutu.

Hermiona nie piła często. Tylko parę razy upiła się porządnie wraz z przyjaciółmi, i raz z kuzynami na Nowy Rok. Z reguły miała kaca i wymiotowała, kiedy przyszło do dzielenia z Harrym i Ronem butelki tequili.

Kiedy jednak miała przypomnieć sobie fakty, nigdy nie było z tym kłopotu. Hermiona była dobrym analitykiem. Gdy miała jakiś dylemat, prawie zawsze potrafiła znaleźć rozwiązanie, powracając do samego początku problemu i śledząc cały wątek przyczynowo-skutkowy. Jej umysł był już gotów się do tego zabierać, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co uprawiała seks z Draco Malfoyem - a to był zaiste niebłahy dylemat i problem.

\- Zakończenie szkoły - wyszeptała do swojego odbicia z naganą w głosie.

Postać w lustrze patrzyła na nią pustym wzrokiem. Koniec roku, alkohol i euforia skumulowały się, owocując najgorszą pomyłką, jaką Gryfonka popełniła od czasu, kiedy w drugiej klasie niemal zmieniła się w kota Milicenty Bulstrode.

Nadal pozostawało zagadką, dlaczego uroczystości z okazji zakończenia roku do tego stopnia zmąciły jej zdrowy rozsądek. W zasadzie to nie było czego świętować. Voldemort nadal się panoszył w czarodziejskim świecie, Śmierciożercy atakowali czarodziejskie społeczności, tuzinami rekrutowano nowych aurorów, a środki bezpieczeństwa wciąż były zaostrzone. Powinna to być stonowana, spokojna uroczystość, a nie coś takiego jak  _to_.

Hermiona pamiętała, jak bez większego namysłu zakładała swoje oficjalne szaty tuż po zajęciu się wszystkimi sprawami, których wymagała jej kończąca się właśnie prefektura. Dziewczyna zeszła do Wielkiej Sali pół godziny po tym, jak rozpoczęły się uroczystości, i kiedy wreszcie była na miejscu, zabawa rozkręciła się już na całego.

Wszędzie wirowały roześmiane, tańczące pary, pochłonięte poważnymi, głębokimi rozmowami - a przynajmniej tak można było sądzić z wyrazu bezgranicznego skupienia na ich twarzach. Wszyscy prawie zapomnieli już o owutemach. Egzaminy się skończyły, tak samo jak czasy, gdy jednego dnia Gryfonka walczyła z nikczemnymi, szalonymi czarodziejami, a następnego ranka miała pisać test z numerologii. Zostały dwa tygodnie do chwili, w której będzie musiała opuścić miejsce, będące przez ostatnie siedem lat jej drugim domem. Hermiona wiedziała, że już tu nie wróci, mimo że tyle tu dokonała i nauczyła się rzeczy, o których kiedyś myślała, że są niemożliwe. Odczuwała na tę myśl smutek i pewną tęsknotę, jednak nad nimi dominował przejmujący żal. Nad czym, nie była w stanie powiedzieć.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czego jej będzie brakowało najbardziej. Im dłużej obserwowała kolegów, tym bardziej była niespokojna. Nie wiadomo czemu myśl o opuszczeniu ukochanego dormitorium prefektów i ostatecznej przeprowadzce do jej dawnego pokoju w domu rodziców wydawała się tak strasznie przygnębiająca.

Może to przez Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się po raz pierwszy od tygodni, kiedy śliczna blondynka z Hufflepuffu szeptała mu coś do ucha. Może przez Seamusa, który ryzykował nienawiść Rona, entuzjastycznie obściskując się z Ginny pod szkolnym sztandarem. Parvati Patil była żywym przykładem powiedzenia „promieniejący szczęściem", kiedy przemykała przez salę, prezentując niedawno otrzymany pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nieważne, że z Justynem Finn-Fletchleyem rozstawali się i schodzili na powrót już cztery razy w ciągu tego roku.

Nawet Ślizgoni mieli wyjątkowo dobre humory. Gregory Goyle podrzucał na kolanie chichoczącą Pansy Parkinson, podczas gdy Blaise Zabini zrzucił swoją maskę statecznego prefekta naczelnego na tyle, że poprosił do tańca uśmiechającą się szeroko Krukonkę.

Tymczasem Hermiona stała w centrum tego wszystkiego, czując dezorientujący przypływ nostalgii i przedziwną melancholię. Była otoczona ponad setką swoich kolegów, a mimo to zupełnie, niewytłumaczalnie  _sama_.

Podeszła do wazy z ponczem i stała tam ponad dwie godziny, przybita i zasmucona.

Trzy lub cztery bezalkoholowe drinki później zauważyła Draco Malfoya.

Ślizgon stał oparty o ścianę na przeciwległym końcu sali, po lewej stronie głównych drzwi. Obserwował rozbawiony tłum z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Ubrany był w świetnie skrojoną szatę w kolorze głębokiej czerni, która zdawała się pochłaniać światło świec.

Romantyczna wersja tej historii mogłaby głosić, że ich znaczące spojrzenia spotkały się w połowie drogi ponad głowami wirujących w tańcu kolegów, nasycone niespełnioną od lat namiętnością. Niestety to był Draco Malfoy, który po prostu  _nie postępował_ romantycznie. Wpatrywał się w tłum, podczas gdy Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

Obserwowała go przez dłuższy czas. Większość ludzi go obserwowała. Trudno było tego nie robić - w końcu był prefektem, kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, a zarazem szukającym. Pod względem osiągnięć w nauce był na liście pięciu najlepszych uczniów w szkole, plasując się na tym samym miejscu co Padma Patil, trzy i pół punktu poniżej Hermiony. Nie był szczególnie miłą ani skromną osobą, a wrażenie to pogarszał jeszcze sposób, w jaki Malfoy kroczył korytarzami szkoły, przybierając pełną wyższości minę stwórcy, a zarazem władcy świata. Od zawsze był po prostu  _wredny_  i nie zapowiadało się, żeby miało to kiedykolwiek ulec zmianie, w przeciwieństwie do innych, bardziej... namacalnych walorów, których nabywał w miarę upływu lat.

Nie istniał żaden racjonalny powód, dla którego Hermiona akurat tego wieczora pozwoliła, żeby nieznaczny pociąg, jaki czuła do Ślizgona, kompletnie wyrwał się spod kontroli. Zazwyczaj żelazną ręką trzymała bardziej emocjonalne impulsy na wodzy, a jej ambiwalentne uczucia do Malfoya nie zmieniły się od początku szkoły. Wciąż jednak zaskakiwało ją, że ktoś może być tak bardzo odpychający, a jednocześnie jej się podobać,

Pośród tych dywagacji z zaskoczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że ruszyła do przodu i krok za krokiem zbliżała się w kierunku Malfoya, trzymając dwie szklanki z ponczem i gorączkowo zastanawiając się, skąd bierze się jej niespotykana zuchwałość.

Jej wzrok spoczął na na spodniach Ślizgona i skupił się w okolicy lekkiego wybrzuszenia po lewej stronie rozporka. Hermiona czuła, że twarz jej płonie, ale pocieszała się, że nie było tego widać w mdłym blasku oświetlających Wielką Salę świec. Poza tym wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby zwracać szczególną uwagę na jej rumieńce.

Myśli dziewczyny podążały dalej tym tropem i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak też wygląda ta konkretna część jego ciała. Pewnie blada jak cała reszta, za wyjątkiem zaróżowionego czubka. Gorąca i twarda. Była ciekawa, jaki okazałby się w dotyku, kiedy mogłaby przesunąć kciukiem po wilgotnym, zaokrąglonym wierzchołku. Malfoy zamknąłby oczy, a z jego warg wydarłby się bezgłośny jęk.

Nie, Draco Malfoy nigdy nie zniżyłby się do okazywania jakichkolwiek uczuć, czy to podczas seksu, czy pod wpływem świątecznej atmosfery na balu na zakończenie roku szkolnego.

Jako prefekt domu i prefekt naczelna Hermiona miała prawo wchodzić do pokojów wspólnych oraz wszelkich zakątków i zaułków często wizytowanych przez uczniów szukających odrobiny intymności. Słyszała więc różne powtarzane szeptem plotki i stłumione chichoty i jeśli można było ufać dwuznacznym komentarzom starszych uczennic, Draco Malfoy był niezłą partią - i to wcale nie ze względu na pochodzenie i znajomości.

Hermiona czuła, że zasycha jej w gardle. Im była bliżej, tym bardziej zastanawiało ją, czemu zdrowy rozsądek zdecydował się ją opuścić, zastąpiony przez uczucie topnienia i pulsowania w podbrzuszu. Ogarniało ją nerwowe podniecenie i świadomość, że wystąpiła ze swego rodzaju osobistym wyzwaniem.

Wreszcie ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Malfoy przez moment patrzył jej w oczy, po czym ostentacyjnie zmierzył ją od dołu do góry ze swoją zwykłą arogancją. Kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać, szybko poleciały pierwsze ledwo zamaskowane obelgi, ukryte pod pozorami przekomarzania się. Przez siedem lat doszli w tym do perfekcji. Wreszcie rozmowa zeszła na temat ich prefektur. W czasie całej rozmowy Malfoy zabawiał się różdżką, przetaczając ją między swoimi długimi palcami.

Chyba dopiero kiedy Hermiona zapytała go o dalsze plany, Ślizgon zaczął rozumieć, że nie przyszła do niego tylko po to, żeby poruszyć kwestie formalne z jedynym aktualnie trzeźwym prefektem. Przez parę sekund stał jak wryty, a Hermiona widziała jasno absurdalność sytuacji i czuła, jak z każdym uderzeniem serca wycieka z niej cała odwaga.

Malfoy utkwił w niej wzrok. Widać było, jak za tymi szarymi oczami odbywa się szybka analiza i kalkulacja. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a na jego przystojnej twarzy odbiło się przez chwilę rozbawienie i podejrzliwość. Potem się uśmiechnął. Nie był to grymas wyższości, lubieżny uśmieszek ani wyraz triumfu. Po prostu pewny siebie uśmiech, który powoli rozlał się na jego twarzy, rozpraszając grozę sytuacji.

Chłopak wciągnął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się na całą wysokość - a był wyższy od niej o dwie głowy.

\- Nie chciałabyś iść gdzieś, gdzie jest nieco mniej... uroczyście? - zapytał, a z jego głosu zniknęły ostatnie nutki złośliwości i pogardy. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała u niego tego tonu, aczkolwiek nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że kiedy już go używał, to dostawał, czego chciał.

Przypomniała sobie teraz, jak przemknęło jej przez myśl, że  _takie_  opanowanie powinno być zabronione. Była przyzwyczajona do rozbrajającej szczerości Harry'ego i naiwnego uroku Rona, a teraz czuła, jak pod szatami kolana trzęsą jej się tak, że uderzają o siebie nawzajem. Stała na rozstajnych drogach Wielkiego Moralnego Dylematu. Brakowało jej tylko komentatora.

_Panno Granger, za bramką numer jeden kryją się bezpieczne, lekko erotyczne sny w zaciszu twojego własnego łóżka. Rano będziesz mogła się śmiać z przyjaciółkami z tego, jak niemal oświadczyłaś się Draco Malfoyowi! Za bramką numer dwa, o ile masz śmiałość, żeby ją otworzyć, kryje się bilet w jedną stronę prosto do piekielnych otchłani. Tyle ognia i siarki, ile jesteś w stanie znieść._

_Parzy? Tak. Będziesz żałować? To niemal pewne. Rozważ jednak, że szatan ma oczy przejrzyste i srebrne jak lodowiec i najpiękniejsze dłonie, jakie widziałaś w życiu. I nawet jeśli nie znosisz jego samego i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje, to czujesz, że tej nocy pragniesz czegoś, co tylko on jest w stanie ci dać..._

Przeklęty Malfoy zdawał się czytać w jej myślach i milczał czekając, aż jej wątpliwości się rozwieją, a zakłopotana mina się wypogodzi. Potem wziął ją pod rękę. Nadal był tym samym aroganckim synem śmierciożercy, co na początku, ale z biegiem lat zyskał pewną dojrzałość, dzięki której przewyższał innych chłopaków z Hogwartu. Malfoy nie był już chłopakiem, tylko mężczyzną, swobodnym i pewnym siebie.

Hermiona orzekła, że to kwestia ubrania. Kiedy ktoś nosił na sobie kawałek tkaniny wart miesięcznej pensji to najwidoczniej wystarczało, by uniknąć nerwowego przestępowania z nogi na nogę i dukania.

Niestety, Hermiona Granger może i była na tyle inteligentna, by osiągnąć najlepsze wyniki z sumów w bieżącym stuleciu, ale nie znajdowała dość słów na określenie własnej głupoty, kiedy w końcu zdecydowała postawić tamę wspomnieniom, wchodząc pod prysznic utrzymany, podobnie jak cała łazienka, w kolorze odblaskowego różu. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, kiedy pod wpływem gorącej wody nasiliło się pieczenie niezliczonych obolałych miejsc na jej ciele. Wzięła mydło i mały ręczniczek i przystąpiła do zmywania pozostałości ostatnich przygód.

Szczególnie zawzięcie tarła miejsce na swoim biodrze. Bez większego efektu, gdyż małżeńskie tatuaże się  _nie zmywają_.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3.**

Kiedy Hermiona wyszła z łazienki, Draco już nie spał. Leżał na łóżku z rękami pod głową, kontemplując łuszczącą się farbę na suficie. Na prześcieradle pod jego krzyżem widniała duża, mokra plama, ale najwyraźniej nie chciało mu się ruszać. Przekrzywił głowę i obserwował Hermionę zawiązującą pasek od różowego szlafroka.

Dziewczyna nagle poczuła się niewygodnie w swoim ciele, aż nazbyt świadoma swoich wilgotnych włosów, napuchniętych powiek, zaczerwienionych oczu i obrzmiałych ust. Lekko przygryzła dolną wargę, myśląc sobie, że Ślizgon z pewnością nie mógł jej powiedzieć nic gorszego niż samopotępiające komentarze, które słyszała w swojej głowie. Jak zwykle okazało się, że go nie doceniła.

\- Jak tam twój nos? - zapytał.

\- Mój nos? - odparła, czując narastającą furię.

W jego głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie.

\- Już nigdy go tak wysoko nie zadrzesz, co?

Chciała przekazać mu Bardzo Złe Nowiny w cywilizowany sposób, ale pod wpływem jego słów postanowienie wyparowało jak kropla wody padająca na rozżarzony metal.

\- Ty żałosna namiastko czarodzieja, wypaczony efekcie chowu wsobnego! - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Malfoy odrzucił prześcieradło i wstał. Hermiona czuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Boże, ależ ten facet był wysoki. Trudno było zachować zimną krew, kiedy była w tym samym pokoju co wkurzony, wredny,  _wysoki_  syn byłego śmierciożercy.

I czy doprawdy musiał być taki nagi? Byli już trzeźwi, na litość boską. No i było... jasno.

Hermiona zebrała się w sobie, przygotowując się na grad obelg. Malfoy jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał i zajął się zbieraniem swoich ubrań. Z jakiegoś powodu rozdrażniło ją to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Granger, przestań się tak nadymać, bo pękniesz - skwitował Ślizgon ze znużeniem. Podniósł buty i postawił je na komodzie. - Tak to już jest, że wszyscy ludzie, nawet czarodzieje, uprawiają seks. Stąd się biorą małe czarownice i mali czarodzieje.

Włosy po prawej stronie jego głowy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a z drugiej przylegały płasko - najwidoczniej spał na lewym boku. Hermiona nigdy przedtem nie widziała go tak rozczochranego. Z jakiegoś powodu onieśmielało ją to jeszcze bardziej. Znikła cienka warstewka dobrych manier czarodzieja czystej krwi. Pozostał tylko Draco Malfoy i jego paskudny charakter.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy Hermiona odczuwała słodką satysfakcję na myśl o tym, co mu powie.

Wlepiła wzrok w plamę na dywanie i odetchnęła głęboko. Rozchyliła poły szlafroka, obnażając jedną nogę aż po biodro.

\- Malfoy - odezwała się, czując, że jej głos lekko drży. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Chłopak oglądał właśnie swoje pomięte szaty z wyrazem niesmaku.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią. Otworzył szerzej oczy na widok jej wysuniętej nogi, kiedy jednak zobaczył to, co mu pokazywała, przymrużył powieki tak, że jego oczy przybrały kształt wąskich szparek.

Malfoy z natury miał jasną cerę, ale na widok tatuażu w mgnieniu oka pobielał jak trup.

\- O żesz kurwa - zaklął, upuszczając szatę na podłogę.

 _Właśnie tak,_  pomyślała Hermiona z sadystyczna rozkoszą.  _Witam w moim świecie._

Przekazałaby mu swój plan, który obmyśliła pod prysznicem, gdyby Malfoy nie zmienił się w jednej chwili w psychopatę. Złapał ją za szlafrok i przyciągnął do siebie tak gwałtownie, że jej zęby uderzyły o siebie boleśnie. Zaklęła i chciała go kopnąć, choć już nie dotykała stopami dywanu.

\- Jak? Kiedy? - zapytał rozkazującym tonem, było jednak widać, że kompletnie stracił głowę.

\- Puszczaj, ty pieprzony damski bokserze - syknęła Hermiona. - To nie był właściwie nasz pomysł. Po opuszczeniu szkoły poszliśmy do pubu na Pokątnej.

\- Do Dziurawego Kotła?

Wydała odgłos, który brzmiał jak „pffft".

\- Tak, Malfoy. Poszliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie wszyscy znajomi gratulowali nam pierwszej randki.

Ślizgon postawił Hermionę na podłodze, nie komentując jej sarkastycznej wypowiedzi. Miał tak dziki wyraz twarzy, że nawet sam legendarny Wiktor Krum podniósłby ręce do góry w geście poddania.

\- Więc gdzie byliśmy? W Wężu i Kamieniu?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, masując dłonią kark. Mogła się założyć, że skórę będzie tam miała paskudnie otartą przez materiał szlafroka.

\- Na drugim piętrze nad pubem był salon tatuażu. Chciałeś tam zajrzeć, więc weszliśmy do środka i... Nie bardzo wiem, co było dalej, ale tak to się skończyło.

Malfoy rzucił jej nieufne spojrzenie.

\- Podałaś mi narkotyki?

Gryfonka wciągnęła powietrze tak gwałtownie, że chyba dało się to słyszeć trzy domy dalej. Z oburzoną miną zrobiła krok do tyłu i wzięła zamach, chcąc go uderzyć w twarz albo gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie udałoby się jej trafić. Złapał ją za nadgarstek w chwili, gdy jej dłoń znajdowała się trzy cale od jego policzka.

\- Udało ci się, jak byliśmy dziećmi, ale uderz mnie jeszcze raz, Granger, to połamię ci palce - zagroził.

Hermiona, niezrażona porażką, kopnęła go z całej siły w goleń. Malfoy stęknął z bólu i wykręcił jej rękę za plecami z tą samą siłą, która w nocy sprawiała, że rozkosznie miękły jej kolana. Teraz dziewczyna czuła, że z każdym uderzeniem serca ogarnia ją coraz większa panika.

Ślizgon popchnął ją twarzą na łóżko i zarzucił jej szlafrok na głowę, wciąż wykręcając jej rękę do tyłu. Materac stłumił jej oburzone krzyki, ale nie przestawała się miotać, dopóki nie poczuła dotyku ciepłych palców chłopaka na swojej skórze.

Malfoy przeklinał w co najmniej trzech językach, wpatrując się w tatuaż na biodrze Hermiony, i zamilkł dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

Wijący się łagodnie smok, wykłuty na skórze Granger przez tatuażystkę, był najwyraźniej orientalnej proweniencji. Srebrny tusz połyskiwał jak diamentowy pył, a smok zdawał się pełznąć po ciele Gryfonki, co udowadniało, że tatuaż był zaczarowany. Głowa smoka w kształcie grotu strzały znajdowała się tuż pod jej prawą kością biodrową, a jego łuskowate ciało sięgało do jej nogi i zakręcało w prawą stronę, znikając w zagięciu skóry pomiędzy pośladkiem a udem.

Malfoy nie miał żadnych wątpliwości - to był cholerny tatuaż małżeński. Stara, niemal zapomniana praktyka z dawnych czasów, wciąż jednak wykorzystywana przez pary, którym do przypieczętowania związku nie wystarczała wymiana przysiąg.

Od chwili, kiedy Granger mu to pokazała, zaczął odczuwać słabe pulsowanie, niczym wyładowania elektryczne pełznące w górę jego kręgosłupa i łaskoczące skórę na plecach. To było interesujące. Niezwykłe.

Cud istnienia magii nigdy nie przestał zachwycać i zdumiewać Malfoya, a raczej niewielkiej, dziecięcej części jego umysłu. Aktualnie ta część stała na baczność, pełna skupienia, choć zdrowy rozsądek zaczynał brać nad nią górę.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogły im się przydarzyć podczas libacji, wybrali pójście do jakiegoś podejrzanego zaułka i równie podejrzanego salonu tatuażu, gdzie poddali się krótkiej ceremonii zawarcia małżeństwa i o wiele dłuższej - tatuowania.

Draco był pewien, że siedzące gdzieś wysoko na chmurze, nieznane mu bliżej bóstwo musiało pękać ze śmiechu.

Żeby usunąć to cholerstwo, potrzeba będzie konkretnej znajomości rzeczy. Mimo że nie był ekspertem od Niewiarygodnie Głupich Zaklęć, wiedział chociaż tyle, że tatuaże małżeńskie należą do kategorii magii krwi i jako takie są bardzo trudne do usunięcia.  _Choć nie aż tak jak Mroczny Znak_ , pomyślał Draco z ulgą. Tylko dwóm śmierciożercom udało się kiedykolwiek usunąć piętno i zaledwie jeden z nich przeżył, żeby móc o tym opowiedzieć.

Malfoy stwierdził, że potrzebują anulować małżeństwo tak szybko, jak się da. Nie spadną niczyje głowy, nie trzeba strategicznie wypychać nikogo przez okno, żeby się nie wygadał. Kasa wszystko załatwi. Nawet najgorsze błędy można naprawić za pomocą pieniędzy i odrobiny łotrostwa.

W międzyczasie Granger próbowała wykorzystać jego rozproszenie i usiłowała trafić go łokciem w jądra.

\- O nie, nie - zganił ją lekko, patrząc jak jej plecy wyginają się, żeby złagodzić naprężenie w wykręconej ręce. Zorientował się, że musi sprawiać jej spory ból, i rozluźnił uścisk.

Mimo powagi sytuacji poczuł, że mu staje. Kontynuował oglądanie tatuażu, tym razem jednak raczej z ciekawością niż ze zgrozą. Muskając palcami gładką skórę, przesunął dłonią po tatuażu na udzie Granger. Dziewczyna znajdowała się w takiej pozycji, że Malfoy miał doskonały widok na te części jej ciała, których sama nie byłaby w stanie zobaczyć bez pomocy lustra. Mniemał, że było to spostrzeżenie czysto estetyczne. Granger była różowa, czysta i wilgotna po kąpieli. Miała najładniejszy tyłek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, a także śliczną cipkę. Draco delikatnie złapał ją za pośladek i przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż fałdu skóry aż do wewnętrznej strony uda. Widniał tam sporych rozmiarów siniec zaraz obok miejsca, gdzie kończył się ogon smoka.

Chłopak dotknął tego miejsca kciukiem. Wszystko pasowało doskonale. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego seks z Granger był tak niesamowity. W ich relacji nie było nic spokojnego, w łóżku czy poza nim.

Malfoy musnął kostkami palców skręcone włosy pomiędzy jej nogami i Granger się wzdrygnęła. Z trudem obróciła głowę, piorunując go wzrokiem. Jej uda były zaróżowione i nawet jeśli dotykał jej bardzo delikatnie, jego palce pozostawiały nikły czerwony ślad.

Przez chwilę stał jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Skończyłeś już? - zapytała dziewczyna tonem, który zamroziłby piwo kremowe z odległości piętnastu kroków.

 _Tak jakby,_  pomyślał Draco smętnie.  _Wracamy do ustalonej kwestii pod tytułem „Ożeniłem_ _s_ _ię_ _z_ _e_ _s_ _zlamą_ _i_ _w_ _szystko,_ _c_ _o_ _z_ _t_ _ego_ _m_ _am,_ _t_ _o_ _c_ _holerny_ _t_ _atuaż"._

Puścił ją szybko i odszedł pozbierać swoje szaty. Granger usiadła na skraju łóżka i nie poruszyła się, dopóki nie podniósł różdżki i nie odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Wtedy cofnęła się do tyłu z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeszcze nie rzuciłem swojej pierwszej Zabójczej Klątwy i przeceniasz się, sądząc, że użyję jej przeciw tobie - powiedział, zapinając rozporek.

Granger jednak nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w stojącym za jego plecami lustrze. Po chwili spojrzała mu w twarz. Opisałby jej minę jako wrednie zadowoloną z siebie, gdyby to nie było zupełnie do niej niepodobne.

Czując, że podnoszą mu się włosy na rękach, Draco zerknął przez ramię w lustro.

\- Ja pierdolę - szepnął, dotykając lśniących, kruczoczarnych skrzydeł, które miał wytatuowane na plecach. Długie pióra obejmowały jego klatkę piersiową, sięgając do miejsca, gdzie kończyły się jego żebra. Jedno skrzydło było jakby złamane i złożone wpół. Tatuaż byłby naprawdę małym dziełem sztuki, gdyby nie reprezentował wszystkiego, co powodowało u chłopaka mdłości.

Hermiona z fascynacją obserwowała odcienie zgrozy pojawiające się na twarzy Malfoya, kiedy podchodził bliżej do lustra, żeby obejrzeć swoje plecy. Jej zdaniem tatuaż był skończenie piękny. Stwierdziła to już w pierwszej chwili, kiedy tylko go zobaczyła. Teraz jednak widok ten sprawiał, że chciała skryć się w mysią dziurę i wrzeszczeć tak długo, dopóki nie straci głosu.

Analityczna część jej umysłu dziwiła się, że Malfoy miał parę skrzydeł (w tym jedno złamane), podczas gdy ją naznaczono smokiem. Ku swojemu rozdrażnieniu posiadała bardzo niewielką wiedzę na temat magicznych tatuaży. Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że temat sam w sobie był napiętnowany przez skojarzenia z Voldemortem i jego Mrocznym Znakiem. Każdy, kto się zbyt tą kwestią interesował, stawał się mocno podejrzany.

\- Pozbędziemy się tego - powiedział Draco, przełykając ślinę. - Tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Złapał w lustrze wzrok Granger, w którym mógł odczytać, że mówi rzeczy aż nazbyt oczywiste.

\- Rzecz jasna, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, nie musisz rzucać na siebie  _Obliviate_ , jeśli nie chcesz. W pełni zrozumiem, że chciałabyś zatrzymać kilka wspomnień - oznajmił i posłał jej złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- To do ciebie podobne mieć takie złudzenia, Malfoy. Być może to dla ciebie nowość, ale zazwyczaj jesteś dla mnie odstręczający. Ostatnia noc to błąd i wiesz o tym cholernie dobrze.

Hermiona pomyślała, że mogłaby na niego splunąć, gdyby stał bliżej. Niestety opuściła kilka najważniejszych lekcji w pluciu na odległość, które Ron, Harry i Dean przeprowadzali na Wieży Północnej.

Sądząc po wyglądzie Malfoya, a konkretnie żyle pulsującej na jego skroni, nie był zachwycony jej pyskówką. Z zawziętą miną złapał ją za przód szlafroka, jak kocica tarmosząca krnąbrnego kociaka. Obrócił ją tyłem do siebie i stanął przed lustrem. Przytrzymywał ją jednym ramieniem i chociaż uścisk był o wiele delikatniejszy niż ten, który zafundował jej wcześniej, Hermiona nie była w stanie się wyrwać.

\- Jesteś podłym kłamcą, Granger - sapnął jej w kark. - A ja nienawidzę kłamców.

Wepchnął kolano pomiędzy jej nogi i rozsunął poły szlafroka. Jego dłoń powoli ześlizgnęła się w dół jej brzucha. Hermiona zamrugała szybko, pragnąc, żeby obraz w lustrze się zamglił. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie patrzy na potworny wypadek samochodowy, ale nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku.

Ślizgon wydał z siebie odgłos aprobaty, kiedy wsunął dwa palce pomiędzy jej nogi. A być może było to przytaknięcie samemu sobie. Trudno było to ocenić.

Dziewczyna nie była mokra, w zasadzie cała wilgoć była spowodowana wcześniejszą kąpielą, ale to, co zrobił Malfoy, zamknęło jej usta. Wyglądała na okropnie zawstydzoną. Ktoś z większym doświadczeniem rzuciłby parę ciętych komentarzy na temat jego własnych szat, wyraźnie wybrzuszonych w pewnym miejscu, ale Hermiona milczała. Tylko jej spuszczone oczy rzucały buntownicze błyski.

Pewne podejrzenie zakiełkowało w umyśle Draco, ale odrzucił je niemal od razu. Żadna dziewczyna, która robiła loda tak jak Granger,  _nie mogła_  być nowicjuszką w temacie. Uczyła się szybko, fakt, ale żeby aż  _tak_  szybko? Ciekawe, z kim najpierw ćwiczyła. Z Potterem? Oj, chyba nie. Może i był pogromcą mrocznych czarodziejów, ale przeraziłby go cień rzucany przez jego stojącego fiuta. Z Krumem? To już bardziej prawdopodobne. A jeszcze bardziej z Weasleyem. Swój pozna swego. Draco często myślał sobie, że w piegowatym, zawsze wyszczerzonym idiocie kryło się coś więcej, niż wskazywały na to pozory.

\- Jesteś odrażający - poinformowała go Granger. Dość oryginalnie, gdyż z reguły używano w tej sytuacji określenia „wstrętny".

\- Powtórz to, a zobaczysz, jak odrażający potrafię być - zagroził i odsunął dłoń, ostentacyjnie wycierając palce w jej szlafrok. - Nie uciekniesz w poczucie wyższości. Tak, zerżnąłem cię po królewsku. Tak, podobało ci się. Jednak nie, nie zamierzam nigdy powtarzać wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy. -  _I tego rana_ , dodał natrętny głosik w jego głowie. - Przestań więc zaciskać ręce na tym szlafroku, jakby rzucono na niego zaklęcie niewinności.

Granger nienawidziła przegrywać w pojedynkach na słowa i na logikę. Draco wiedział o tym już wcześniej. Pod tym względem byli do siebie podobni, tylko że on potrafił używać słów tak, że osiągał lepszy efekt.

Chłopak zerknął na zegar i zobaczył, że zbliżało się południe. Zmarnowali już dosyć czasu. Jeśli mieli znaleźć dyskretne, skuteczne i najpewniej kosztowne rozwiązanie problemu tatuaży, potrzebowali pomocy.

Nadszedł czas, żeby wezwać Wielkie Różdżki - dosłownie.

Ślizgon puścił dziewczynę.

\- Ubierz się. Wyjeżdżamy - oznajmił.

Na jej twarzy odbiła się mieszanina podejrzliwości i nadziei.

\- Dlaczego? Dokąd jedziemy?

Draco obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, które zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.

\- Spotkać się z moim ojcem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Shetani za uwagi (już poprawione) i padam do nóżek MaggieTheCat, która zgodziła się betować! YAY!

Dziękuję Shetani za uwagi (już poprawione) i padam do nóżek MaggieTheCat, która zgodziła się betować! YAY!

ROZDZIAŁ 4.

Scena rozgrywająca się w sobotni poranek po balu siódmoklasistów była cokolwiek przygnębiająca. Jak ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu pani Pomfrey nakazywała tradycja, pod drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego wiła się długa kolejka oczekujących na swoją porcję eliksiru na ból głowy.

Większość szósto- i siódmoklasistów nie zeszła na śniadanie, bo woleli oni zażyć parę dodatkowych godzin snu. Ci, którzy byli w stanie umyć się, ubrać i wziąć w garść na tyle, żeby pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali, cierpieli na mniejszy lub większy ból głowy i nudności.

Ron Weasley w ogóle nie spał tej nocy i rankiem pochłonął porcję czarnej kawy, która zabiłaby dorosłego czarodzieja. Wskutek tego dostał wytrzeszczu oczu i słowotoku. Mówił i jadł jednocześnie.

\- Problemy z erekcją, strach przed pierwszym razem, bojaźliwy kogucik. Różnie się na to mówi, Harry. Naprawdę nie zadręczaj się z tego powodu. Każdemu się to zdarza raz na jakiś czas.

Harry Potter leżał górną połową tułowia na stole, opierając głowę na rękach. Nawet jego zwykle rozczochrane włosy sprawiały wrażenie, że są zbyt zmęczone i przygnębione, żeby sterczeć zuchwale. Można by pomyśleć, że jest pogrążony we śnie, gdyby nie regularne postękiwanie, wyrażające dezaprobatę dla Rona, który droczył się z nim w sposób daleki od subtelnego.

\- Picie rzecz jasna nie pomaga - kontynuował rudzielec, rozsmarowując na toście solidną porcję dżemu borówkowego. - Musisz pędzić do toalety co pół godziny, zasypiasz w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili, a kiedy próbujesz zapędzić matadora na arenę, okazuje się, że jest... hmmm... nieco omdlały...

\- Ron, jeśli musisz być tak obsceniczny od samego rana, przynajmniej pisz to na kartce - zrzędziła Ginny znad talerza. Cera dziewczyny, zazwyczaj kremowo-brzoskwiniowa, była bura jak owsianka. Nawet jej piegi zbladły. Co chwilę zakrywała usta ręką, wpatrując się szklanym wzrokiem w dal.

\- Sorki - Ron wyszczerzył zęby, widząc dręczące jego siostrę mdłości. Wyciągnął z torby pióro, wziął serwetkę i przez kolejne dwie minuty radośnie coś na niej skrobał.

\- Proszę, podaj to Harry'emu.

Ginny wyrwała mu serwetkę i rzuciła ją na stół.

\- Stary, rozchmurz się - powiedział Ron, przełamując kromkę chleba na pół. - Jestem pewien, że Alicja Crowley to wyrozumiała dziewczyna.

\- Więcej nie piję - powiedział Harry, niepocieszony. Przesunął palcem po serwetce. - Już nigdy.

Wszyscy w zasięgu słuchu kiwnęli głowami. Ginny, która sama odkryła tego ranka negatywne konsekwencje spożywania w dużych ilościach mieszanin różnych rodzajów alkoholi, poklepała go nawet po ramieniu. Deklaracji Harry'ego nikt nie brał poważnie, zwłaszcza że Ginny też zaprzysięgła parę minut wcześniej, że już do końca życia nie weźmie alkoholu do ust.

Im dłużej trwała poimprezowa regeneracja sił, tym zwyczajniej płynęła rozmowa.

\- Swoją drogą to ciekawe, czy Alicja cokolwiek zauważyła - zastanowił się Ron. - Harry, podaj jajka, proszę. Nie te. Te drugie. Lubię, jak żółtka są płynne.

Grdyka Ginny podskoczyła w górę i w dół. Dziewczyna odłożyła łyżkę.

Harry z roztargnieniem podał przyjacielowi talerz z sadzonymi jajkami.

\- No pewnie, że zauważyła. Znaczy, nie planowałem nic robić, ale zaczęła się tak... przystawiać. Boże, już pewnie cały Hufflepuff wie.

Ron otworzył usta, gotów po raz kolejny pokrzepić kolegę, ale przerwało mu hałaśliwe pojawienie się Seamusa Finnigana.

\- Dobry! - wykrzyknął Seamus, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi Wielkiej Sali i podchodząc do stołu Gryffindoru. Skórę miał zabarwioną na lekko pomarańczowy odcień, co bez wątpienia oznaczało, że poddał się już kuracji pani Pomfrey. Dzięki temu zapewne miał doskonały humor, zwłaszcza że pielęgniarka często aplikowała wypróbowany eliksir na ból głowy razem z delikatnym zaklęciem polepszającym nastrój.

Ginny skrzywiła się pod nosem, mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak „cholernykrzykliwyIrlandczyk", aczkolwiek wydawała się cieszyć na widok swojego „tak jakby chłopaka".

\- Wspaniały dzień! - oświadczył Seamus, kiedy zwędził czwartoklasistom tacę grzanek i przecisnął się w kierunku Ginny i Rona. Rozejrzał się po skwaszonych twarzach. - Czyżby zakończenie roku nie obudziło waszego radosnego ducha? - zapytał i zaczął nucić pod nosem hymn szkolny, nakładając sobie na talerz bekon, jajka, wędzone śledzie i grzanki.

\- Mój duch spoczywa uśpiony, nim nie zakończy się semestr - odparła Ginny. - Zaśpiewaj jeszcze raz, Finnigan, i Merlin świadkiem, że nie odpowiadam za to, co ci zrobię.

Podniosła nóż do masła z morderczym błyskiem w oczach.

Seamus tymczasem przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy zauważył Neville'a usadowionego parę siedzeń dalej. Chłopak w milczeniu zgarniał owsiankę do ust, kryjąc się za wielką salaterką z owocami.

\- Longbottom, wyciąłeś wczoraj niezły numer.

Neville zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

\- Seamus, to był przypadek. Wiesz, że tak było.

\- A co się stało? - wtrącił Ron, przenosząc wzrok z niezadowolonej twarzy Seamusa na czerwone policzki Neville'a.

Seamus założył ręce na piersi.

\- Nasz kochany Neville spuścił wczoraj spodnie przed Ginny i Susan Bones.

Harry poderwał głowę do góry, zapominając o swoim upokorzeniu.

\- Neville co zrobił?

Longbottom potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Po prostu musiałem! Naprawdę bardzo mi się chciało, a nikogo w pobliżu nie było, więc poszedłem w krzaki, dobra? Każdy to czasem robi, no nie? - Chłopak posłał kolegom proszące spojrzenie. - Myślałem, że się dokładnie rozejrzałem, zanim... no...

Harry ryknął śmiechem, podczas gdy na twarzy Rona współczucie mieszało się ze złością.

\- Neville! Już nie żyjesz! To moja siostra!

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

\- Ron, cóż za szokująca hipokryzja. Mam sześciu braci, jakbyś nie wiedział. Myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałam...

Rudzielec zakrył jej usta ręką.

\- Ty siedź cicho! Masz być słodka i czysta, inaczej mama urwie mi głowę. Dlatego nigdy tego nie widziałaś - powiedział, akcentując każdą sylabę tak, jakby miało to uprawomocnić jego oświadczenie. - I nie zobaczysz, dopóki nie będziesz miała, eee... co najmniej trzydziestki.

Ginny pacnęła go w ramię, a Harry poczuł, że uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy od początku dnia. Tymczasem Ron zaczął gapić się na Neville'a.

\- Jak dobrze wiedzieć, że nie ja jeden miałem jakieś kłopoty - mruknął Harry. Zaledwie skończył mówić, kiedy rozległ się kolejny wrzask.

\- Chwała Potterowi zdobywcy! - zawołał Dean Thomas, wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali. Skórę miał w podobnym odcieniu jak Seamus.

Ron energicznie potrząsnął głową.

\- Proporzec wciągnięty na maszt! Śmiała dywersja w szeregach Hufflepuffu, by skraść ich drogocenny kwiat! - piał Dean.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, wpatrując się w szklankę z sokiem.

\- Wzniósł wysoko sztandar, docierając do sedna!

Neville jęknął. Harry miał rumieńce w kolorze bakłażana.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, THOMAS! Cholerny proporzec nigdy nie został wciągnięty na maszt!

Uczniowie siedzący przy pozostałych stołach spoglądali na nich znad swoich talerzy. Dean przez chwilę stał jak ogłuszony, zanim nie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- O kurde, co się stało?

Harry westchnął.

\- Niebawem z pewnością dowiesz się szczegółów.

Wszyscy przyjaciele obrócili głowy w kierunku stołu Hufflepuffu, gdzie Alicja Crowley, niebywale atrakcyjna partnerka Harry'ego na balu, szeptała coś do ucha Susan Bones, zaś co najmniej sześciu Puchonów piorunowało wzrokiem Harry'ego i Neville'a.

\- Wspaniale - powiedział Neville z tą odważną rezygnacją, której nauczyło go siedem lat eliksirów ze Snape'em. - Jeśli do poniedziałku nie nabiją mi lima, to będzie doprawdy cud.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Hermiona cię uratuje, Neville. Dobrze jest przyjaźnić się z prefekt naczelną.

\- Właśnie, a gdzie Hermiona? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokół. W zasadzie jej nieobecność nie była zbyt dziwna, zważywszy na to, że dziewczyna często wstawała wcześnie i zabierała śniadanie na poranne patrole. Był jednak weekend, a w weekendy zazwyczaj starała się jeść śniadanie razem z przyjaciółmi.

Ron wepchnął sobie do ust dwie magdalenki naraz.

\- Jehu swohej mamy. Pszszed list.

Wyjął spod talerza starannie złożony list i podał Harry'emu.

\- Cóż, to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ratunek - skwitowała Ginny, obserwując z rozbawieniem Tima Gaggleby'ego, pałkarza Hufflepuffu, który śledził każdy ruch Neville'a, powoli zaciskając żylaste dłonie w pięści.

\- Cicho bądź, marudo - jęknął Ron, odpychając talerz i nawet nie starając się stłumić długiego, głośnego ziewnięcia. - To wprost nieprzyzwoite użalać się teraz nad sobą. Szkoła się skończyła. Pomijając Voldemorta i trądzik, to życie jest piękne.

o0o0o0o

Tymczasem zaś - o czym Ron nie wiedział - życie miało paskudny zwyczaj rzucać człowiekowi kłody pod nogi, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał.

Rok temu Hermiona była rozkosznie zajęta nauką do sumów, spotkaniami z przyjaciółmi, obowiązkami prefekta i sporadycznym spiskowaniem przeciw wrogom czarodziejskiego świata.

Wczoraj była dość szczęśliwa, w miarę beztroska i, co najważniejsze, niezamężna.

Godzinę temu zastanawiała się, czy przetrwa resztę dnia.

W tej chwili niczego już nie była pewna.

Ciekawość może i była pierwszym stopniem do piekła, ale Hermiona nie zamierzała dać się utopić w siarce bez walki.

Siedziała naprzeciw Draco w magicznym powozie, udając się w piętnastominutową podróż z maleńkiej czarodziejskiej wioski Thimble Creek do Malfoy Manor. Opuścili obskurny mugolski hotel w Londynie bez zbytniego zamieszania i w nie najlepszych nastrojach. Między nią a Malfoyem panowało milczenie, początkowo przyjęte z ulgą. Teraz jednak potęgowało tylko napięcie.

A było ono koszmarne.

Zatrzymali się na chwilę przy poczcie na Pokątnej, gdzie Hermiona spędziła okropne dwadzieścia minut, pisząc listy do Rona i Harry'ego: „Wpadłam na jeden dzień do mamy..." i drugi do McGonagall: „Spędzam ten weekend u rodziców. Przepraszam, że wcześniej nie uprzedziłam..."

Hermiona nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w łganiu, aczkolwiek czas, który spędziła z przyjaciółmi, powinien uczynić ją mistrzynią półprawd i zmyślonych historyjek. Podczas gdy Ron i Harry byli perfekcyjni w udawaniu głupków, Hermiona wolała uciekać się do innych sposobów: zmieszanych spojrzeń, pogmatwanych wyjaśnień, które tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśniały, i nagłych zmian tematu, które miały sprawić, że przesłuchujący zostawi ją w spokoju z czystej frustracji.

Strategia ta sprawdzała się doskonale w pewnych przypadkach (kiedy przesłuchującym był Filch) i znacznie gorzej w innych (kiedy trafiło na Snape'a).

Pewnie Harry i reszta wylegiwali się teraz nad jeziorem, grzejąc się w promieniach południowego słońca i grając w Eksplodującego Durnia lub w szachy, a może nawet poszli do Hagrida. Ginny zapewne znowu udawała, że jest oczarowana anielsko cierpliwym Seamusem Finniganem, unikając wzburzonych spojrzeń, które słał jej Harry. Neville pewnie towarzyszył profesor Sprout w przygotowaniach do jego przyszłej asystentury. Blaise Zabini, niebywale zdolny prefekt naczelny, zwrócił na pewno uwagę na jej nieobecność i zajął się organizacją.

Hermiona obliczyła, że nie znajduje się więcej niż sto mil od Hogwartu. Odległość niewiele znacząca dla kogoś, kto miał pozwolenie na teleportację, ale i tak dziewczyna czuła się, jakby ją wystrzelono na drugi koniec świata.

Miała wrażenie, że żyje cudzym życiem.

Rzecz jasna najwięcej wspólnego z jej niepokojem miał wysoki, markotny młody czarodziej, który jechał razem z nią. Od kiedy wsiedli do powozu starała się na niego nie patrzeć. Niestety siedziała zwrócona tyłem w kierunku jazdy, a spoglądanie na przemykający do tyłu krajobraz przyprawiało ją o chorobę lokomocyjną.

Ich przelotny wypad na Pokątną był nawet zabawny. Hermiona cieszyła się, że nie popadła jeszcze w taką panikę, żeby umknęły jej śmieszne detale. Malfoy defilował cały czas pięć kroków przed nią, z kapturem podróżnej peleryny naciągniętym głęboko na bladą twarz, na wypadek gdyby jakiś przechodzień zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że nieco rozczochrana prefekt naczelna Hogwartu idzie za nim. A raczej próbuje dotrzymać mu kroku, nieuprzejmemu draniowi.

Po drodze na pocztę Hermiona dwa razy straciła go z oczu. Za każdym razem podchodził do niej z wyrazem bezgranicznej irytacji na twarzy, ciągnąc ją za łokieć i znów wysforowując się przed nią. Traktował ją jak ofiarę moru, od której bał się zarazić. Tak ją kusiło, żeby podnieść obluzowany brukowiec i walnąć Malfoya w tył jego szlachetnej blond głowy, że aż musiała zacisnąć dłoń w pięść i włożyć ją głęboko do kieszeni.

Ślizgon praktycznie wepchnął Hermionę do budynku, wsadzając jej cztery sykle w garść, i nakazał jej, „żeby się sprężyła". Dziewczyna posłała mu spojrzenie, które, jak miała nadzieję, odzwierciedlało jej Najwyższą i Śmiertelną Obrazę, po czym rzuciła w grubianina pieniędzmi i spędziła swoje wesolutkie dwadzieścia minut, przelewając żałosne kłamstwa na papier.

Kiedy wyszła z poczty, Malfoy był już w połowie drogi do publicznej filii sieci Fiuu, znajdującej się koło Trzech Mioteł. Zgrzytając zębami, poszła za nim jak ociągające się jagnię pędzone przez niechętnego pasterza. Stamtąd zafiukali do Thimble Creek, wioski położonej na południe od posiadłości Malfoyów.

Hermionę zawsze fascynowała bogata historia starych czarodziejskich posiadłości w Europie. Przypisywała to swojemu mugolskiemu pochodzeniu i uczuciu, że należała do kompletnie innego świata. Uczucie to pojawiało się ze szczególną intensywnością za każdym razem, kiedy czytała o naprawdę starych rodach - tych, których drzewo genealogiczne sięgało do tysiąca lat wstecz.

Stwierdziła, że jeśli ktoś przeglądał kompendium historii czarodziejów i co parę stron napotykał na wzmianki o swoich przodkach, nie mogło to pozostawać bez wpływu na jego ego. Zresztą nie tylko pałace miały swoją historię. Dotyczyło to często całych społeczności.

Na przykład Thimble Creek. Przez prawie czterysta lat mieszkańcy maleńkiej wioski odrabiali pańszczyznę dla Malfoyów, pracując przy utrzymaniu posiadłości - w stajniach, ogrodach, sadach, winnicach i na polach.

Kiedy jednak Hermiona i Malfoy wyszli z pełnego sadzy kominka w miejscowej piwiarni, tętniąca niegdyś życiem wioska była prawie wyludniona. Kilku starszych czarodziejów patrzyło na nich sponad kufli. Spoglądali na Draco niezbyt przyjaźnie i przez jedną niemiłą chwilę Hermiona obawiała się gradu zgniłych owoców albo, co gorsza, klątw.

Wieśniacy jednak nic nie zrobili, a dwójka uczniów bez żadnych przeszkód wynajęła powóz do pałacu. Nawet jeśli chłodne powitanie uraziło Malfoya, to nie okazywał tego.

Hermiona zgodnie ze swoją naturą miała mnóstwo pytań, żadne jednak nie wydawało się dość istotne, by naruszać chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Tylko na jakiś czas, rzecz jasna.

W ostatnich latach wiele się zmieniło wskutek procesów śmierciożerców. Po sprawie Lucjusza koło fortuny nie potoczyło się w dobrą dla Malfoyów stronę. Od kiedy usunięto Knota ze stanowiska, nie trwało długo zanim Ministrem Magii został Artur Weasley. Nie było żadnych nominacji, gdyż większość ewentualnych kandydatów ceniła życie bardziej niż tak wysoką (i niepewną) pozycję. Zresztą Artur podpisywał pozwolenia na obławy i zarządził stan wojenny dwa miesiące wcześniej, nim na drzwiach gabinetu ministra zawisła mosiężna tabliczka z jego nazwiskiem.

Wskutek wprowadzonych przez niego obostrzeń, zwanych „Prawem Artura", do Malfoy Manor można się było dostać jedynie powozem. Aportacja i korzystanie z sieci Fiuu były zabronione. W zamian za „poufne i rzeczowe" informacje udzielone wymiarowi sprawiedliwości, które zaowocowały aresztowaniami wielu śmierciożerców i sympatyków Voldemorta, Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi zasądzono szesnaście lat aresztu domowego - bez różdżki, bez magii i bez przyjaciół. Groziła mu paskudna klątwa, jeśli tylko wystawiłby swoją blond głowę za okno, żeby zerknąć na pnące begonie.

Wielu innych śmierciożerców również udzielało informacji w zamian za zawieszenie wyroku osadzenia w Azkabanie. Wysoko postawieni czarodzieje kwestionowali skuteczność Prawa Artura, jednak sprawą zasadniczą pozostawał fakt, że Azkaban był przepełniony i znacznie trudniejszy do opanowania, od kiedy odprawiono dementorów. Planowano budowę drugiego więzienia, ale brakowało funduszy. Na dodatek mugolski premier zaczynał się za bardzo interesować poczynaniami czarodziejskiej społeczności w związku ze wzrastającą ciągle liczbą czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy z obawy przed Voldemortem chcieli przeniknąć z powrotem do świata mugoli.

Poza tym w większości departamentów ministerstwa wciąż brakowało kadry, nawet jeśli do nowo stworzonej jednostki Ochrony Ministra wciąż zgłaszali się nowi kandydaci (Ron nazywał ich złośliwie aurorami w wersji light). Każdy dodatkowy knut w chudnącym wciąż budżecie przeznaczano na bezpieczeństwo, inwigilację i wywiad. Prewencja miała wyższy priorytet niż kary.

Tak więc Lucjusza osadzono w złotej klatce. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Harry miałby sporo do powiedzenia na ten temat, jednak pod koniec procesów chłopak kontentował się już tylko faktem, że może chodzić do szkoły i nie czuć przy każdym kroku oddechu śmierciożerców na karku.

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak uprawomocnił się wyrok i zamrożono konta Lucjusza w Gringotcie i innych czarodziejskich bankach, Narcyza Malfoy spakowała manatki i wyjechała do kuzyna w Szwajcarii. Niewiele o niej wiedziano. Gazety opisywały ją jako kobietę pokonaną, niczym się niewyróżniającą, aczkolwiek z niezaprzeczalnym talentem zachowywania pozorów. Była doskonałą gospodynią i gdy sfotografowano ją po raz ostatni w wieku czterdziestu lat, nadal była niezwykle piękna.

Zabrała ze sobą wszystko, co mogła pomniejszyć zaklęciem. Zostawiła tylko jedynego syna na wychowanie człowiekowi, którego otwarcie nazywano potworem.

Hermionie było prawie szkoda Draco. Może chłopak pozyskałby więcej współczucia, gdyby nie przechadzał się po szkole, zadzierając nosa i uśmiechając się z wyższością w sposób, który aż się prosił o wypomnienie mu sytuacji rodzinnej. Nigdy jednak nie wspominał imienia ojca od czasu awantury, którą mieli z Harrym pod koniec piątej klasy.

Sugestia Draco dotycząca spotkania z jego ojcem początkowo spotkała się z dużym niedowierzaniem Hermiony. Dość trudno było jej przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że ten mężczyzna chciał doprowadzić do zamordowania uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia w Hogwarcie i przyczynił się do opętania Ginny, które mogło zakończyć się tragicznie.

To był ten sam człowiek, który stał przy Voldemorcie i patrzył, jak ten próbuje zabić czternastoletniego Harry'ego chwilę po tym, jak z rąk nikczemnego czarodzieja zginął Cedrik Diggory.

Ten sam, który niemal przyczynił się do śmierci Hermiony w komnacie z mózgami w ministerstwie.

Jedyne, co Hermiona chciałaby uzyskać od Lucjusza Malfoya, to zaproszenie na jego pogrzeb, gdzie z przyjemnością rozsiałaby plotki o swojej zachwianej równowadze psychicznej, tańcząc wraz z Ginny na zimnym, opuszczonym grobie.

Dlatego kiedy Draco oznajmił jej, że jadą na spotkanie z jego ojcem, dziewczyna najpierw zaśmiała się mu w twarz, potem zachłysnęła się i zamilkła, kiedy zdrowy rozsądek niechętnie powrócił na swoje miejsce.

Ślizgon miał rację.

Jeśli chcieli pozbyć się problemu szybko i po cichu, ojciec Draco, wprawdzie obleśny, lecz mający niezbędne powiązania, był jedną z najlepszych osób, jakie mogli wybrać. Rzecz jasna Hermiona też miała swoje zasoby i zabezpieczenia. Nie przeżyłaby siedmiu lat z Ronem i Harrym, licząc tylko na szczęśliwy traf. Lucjusz Malfoy może i został skazany, ale nadal był niebezpieczny.

Bez wiedzy Draco - choć dupek mógł ją łatwo przyłapać, gdyby raczył wejść na pocztę razem z nią - napisała trzecią wiadomość i pozostawiła w okienku z instrukcją, że ma ona trafić do Dumbledore'a, jeśli po trzech dniach Hermiona nie odbierze jej osobiście.

W ciągu trzech dni bardzo wiele mogło się zdarzyć i Hermiona stwierdziła, że zaufanie, jakie okazała Draco, wychodząc z nim z balu, tak się zwiększyło, że postanowiła pojechać z nim do jego domu. Gdyby nawet chciał ją wykończyć, to miał już sporo okazji, więc Hermiona wierzyła, że chłopak, nawet jeśli był erotomanem, to nie byłbezmyślnym szaleńcem.

Tak samo chciała myśleć o jego ojcu, jednak Lucjusz Malfoy był spiskowcem i oportunistą niemającym szacunku dla zasad moralnych. Trudno było przewidzieć postępowanie takich ludzi. Wiarygodność nigdy nie była znamienną cechą rodu Malfoyów i tu właśnie leżał powód niepokoju Hermiony.

Osobnicy pokroju Crabbe'a i Goyle'a odpowiadali atakiem na atak. Każda prostacka zaczepka ze strony Rona skutkowała bójką. Tymczasem odwet Draco nadchodził po kilku tygodniach, kiedy już nikt nie mógłby podejrzewać, że nagły, tajemniczy napad łaskotek u Rona był w jakikolwiek sposób powiązany z wcześniejszym drażnieniem Ślizgona.

Czując, że jej antypatia wzrasta w tempie wykładniczym, Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi i wreszcie na niego spojrzała.

Draco siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając dłonie na kolanach. U innego chłopaka ta poza raziłaby może pewną zniewieściałością, u Malfoya nosiła tylko znamiona niezależności.

Kurzajki, pomyślała Hermiona, kiwając w duchu głową. Byłoby łatwiej sprowadzić go do parteru, gdyby nie był tak cholernie atrakcyjny. Potrzebował tylko paru strategicznie rozmieszczonych kurzajek. Przydałyby się również krzaczaste brwi albo kartoflowaty nos.

Niestety jednak Malfoy nie posiadał kurzajek, znamion, plam ani innych cielesnych niedoskonałości. Hermiona miała dość czasu, by poznać tę kwestię z najdrobniejszymi nawet szczegółami i wiedziała, że pod ubraniem chłopaka kryje się sześć stóp i dwa cale gładkiej, bladej skóry, w blasku płomieni wyglądającej jak kremowy jedwab. Jego skóra sprawiałaby wrażenie dziewczęcej, gdyby nie prężyły się pod nią szczupłe, acz niezaprzeczalnie męskie muskuły.

W którymś momencie podczas ostatniego roku Draco Malfoy odbył nieuniknioną dla każdego nastolatka podróż i z chłopca stał się mężczyzną. Rzecz jasna nadal widać było pozostałości jego chłopięcego ja, jeśli ktoś zechciałby ich poszukać. Opryskliwy, dziecinny grymas ust albo delikatne zaróżowienie policzków, kiedy podejmował fizyczny wysiłek. Włosy nie ściemniały mu z biegiem lat, inaczej niż wielu blondynom. Wciąż były tak jasne, że niemal platynowe. Hermiona podejrzewała, że miało to więcej wspólnego z jego pochodzeniem niż fizycznym rozwojem.

Poza tym jednak był niezaprzeczalnie dorosły. Hermiona mogłaby być zdumiona tym, jak radził sobie w intymnej sytuacji, gdyby nie fakt, że nie oczekiwała od niego mniej, nawet jeśli miał tylko osiemnaście lat. W Malfoyu nie było nic zwyczajnego i Hermiona żałowała szczerze, że właśnie ta cecha przywiodła ją do tego, co okazało się najlepszą okazją do spieprzenia sobie całego życia.

Cisza w powozie była teraz tak ciężka, że aż niemal bolesna. Hermiona pomyślała, że jeśli się zaraz nie poruszy, to dostanie odcisków na tyłku.

Malfoy drgnął może z jeden raz od chwili, kiedy wyjechali. Równie dobrze mógłby być wyrzeźbiony z granitu. Tymczasem jakaś szczególnie głęboka dziura potrząsnęła powozem tak, że dziewczyna wyprostowała się na siedzeniu. Było jej gorąco, czuła, że się lepi i denerwowała się coraz bardziej.

Dość. Miała już dość tej ciszy.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w domu? - zapytała, a słowa wyleciały jej z ust, zanim zdążyła zamaskować jakieś podteksty.

W pierwszym momencie wydawało się, że Draco ją zignorował, ale po chwili odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od okna.

\- Na Halloween.

\- To prawie osiem miesięcy.

\- Szlama zna się na matematyce. A już myślałem, że nic mnie nie zdziwi.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co obraża ją bardziej - fakt, że użył tego okropnego słowa czy to, że nie włożył w obelgę zbyt wiele serca. Szczerze mówiąc, to od paru już lat nie nazwał jej w ten sposób, a i tak Ron zawsze obrażał sięo to bardziej niż ona.

Gryfonka westchnęła.

\- Tak się zastanawiałam, kiedy znów usłyszę to słowo.

\- Jak nie chcesz słyszeć, to nie dawaj mi powodu - skwitował. - A zresztą, jak już jesteśmy w temacie, przypominam ci, żebyś w obecności mojego ojca trzymała buzię na kłódkę. Ja będę mówił. Odzywaj się tylko, jak cię o coś zapyta. Jak się da, spróbuj nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Najlepiej o nic nie pytaj, nawet jeśli by cię to miało zabić. Po prostu nic nie mów. Okazuj szacunek, a może wszystko pójdzie gładko.

Hermiona prychnęła. To ją obrażało.

\- A ja myślałam, że papież mieszka w Watykanie.

Malfoy wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Wietrzyk wpadający przez otwarte okno zdmuchnął chłopakowi grzywkę na czoło. Ten odsunął ją niecierpliwie.

\- Co ty powiedziałaś? - zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Nic. Nic, o czym miałbyś pojęcie - wymamrotała nieobecnie.

\- Wiem, gdzie leży pieprzony Watykan - rzucił nagle, nieoczekiwanie przechodząc od znudzenia do złości.

Hermiona spłoszyła się, czując się jeszcze gorzej teraz, kiedy spojrzenie jasnych oczu skierowało się bezpośrednio na nią. Usta miała suche z pragnienia i zdenerwowania, więc oblizała wargi. Draco zamrugał i spojrzał na usta dziewczyny, zaraz jednak wrócił wzrokiem do jej oczu.

\- Czy naprawdę musisz zachowywać się tak, że jest jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie, niż było? - zapytała cicho.

\- Będzie w cholerę źle, zanim sytuacja choć trochę się poprawi, więc sugeruję, byś przyzwyczaiła się do tego, co nieprzyjemne - wycedził, kładąc sarkastyczny nacisk na słowo „nieprzyjemne".

\- Myślisz, że twój ojciec zna kogoś, kto może odwrócić to zaklęcie?

Równie dobrze mogłaby pytać, czy zamki są budowane z kamienia albo czy w quidditcha gra się na miotłach.

\- Nie, Granger. Jedziemy, żeby wypić z moim ojcem herbatkę i zjeść lody. Tak rzadko ma okazję się rozerwać ostatnimi czasy, od kiedy jest więźniem we własnym domu.

Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego sądzisz, że spotkanie z twoim ojcem to taki dobry pomysł!

\- Bo ja wiem? - odpalił Malfoy. - Może dlatego, że poza Voldemortem ojciec zna się na prawidłach rządzących dziwnymi rodzajami magii lepiej niż jakikolwiek żyjący czarodziej. A może dlatego, że lista jego znajomości jest tak długa i plugawa, że udało mu się wejść we współpracę z ministerstwem, pomimo że był prawą ręką Voldemorta. Jest winien zbrodni, których nie umiałabyś sobie nawet wyobrazić, a uniknął pocałunku dementora!

\- My też nie jesteśmy kompletnymi idiotami - odparowała Hermiona, a Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

Zdanie to można by prawdopodobnie zakwalifikować jako pierwszy (i chyba ostatni) komplement, jakim dziewczyna go kiedykolwiek obdarzyła.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł łazić po szkole, czytając książki o sposobach pozbycia się magicznych tatuaży? - zapytał, zwężając oczy. - Ty sama być może masz pewien margines wolności, ale niektórzy są pozbawieni tego luksusu.

Hermiona wydała z siebie odgłos frustracji.

\- Nie jestem poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Tak samo jak ja, mimo że podczas ostatnich dwóch lat przeprowadziłem entuzjastyczną kampanię, która miała przekonać wszystkich, że nienawidzę mojego ojca i wszystkiego, co on sobą reprezentuje.

W dużym stopniu była to prawda. Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o Draco Malfoyu, to odkąd jego ojciec wszedł w układ z ministerstwem, chłopak wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Voldemortem. Wielu ludzi przypuszczało rzecz jasna, że obrał tę taktykę tylko dlatego, że - logicznie rzecz ujmując - jedynie w ten sposób mógł zachować prawo do jakichkolwiek roszczeń związanych z rodziną Malfoyów.

Ministerstwo skonfiskowało znaczną część pieniędzy i majątku, by wykorzystać je na zapłatę odszkodowań wojennych, nadal jednak pozostał pokaźny fundusz powierniczy, parę letnich rezydencji i spadek Draco po matce i dziadku. No i był też Malfoy Manor...

Hermiona zbyt późno zorientowała się, że powinna przestać czytać tygodnik „Czarownica".

Malfoy jednak miał rację. Musieli rozwiązać swój problem w tajemnicy i bez rozgłosu. Raczej nie dałoby się tego zrobić w Hogwarcie. Hermiona podejrzewała, że przeciwzaklęcie będzie czymś bardzo sekretnym i nielegalnym.

\- Widzę, że nie będzie to szczęśliwe spotkanie? Żadnych ojcowsko-synowskich pikników przy stawie z kaczuszkami?

Hermiony już nie obchodziło, czy Draco miał problemy w domu. Widać było, że temat ojca jest dla niego drażliwy, ale dziewczyna była Malfoyowi winna jeden czy dwa zjadliwe komentarze. Draco wyglądał po jej wypowiedzi, jakby go piorun strzelił. Rozprostował nogi i pochylił się do przodu, celując w jej kierunku palcem.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę, Granger, albo powiem ci w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, do jakich wyczynów jest zdolna twoja świętoszkowata buźka, kiedy nie gada bzdur.

Jak zwykle zaskoczyła ją szybkość, z jaką chłodny i nieuprzejmy Malfoy w mgnieniu oka przemienił się w budzącego grozę. Dziewczyna syknęła cicho. Nikt nigdy tak do niej nie mówił. Nawet Ślizgoni nie śmieli otwarcie obrażać prefekt naczelnej. Teraz jednak nie była w Hogwarcie, a jej przyjaciele pozostawali daleko poza zasięgiem słuchu i wzroku. Zresztą niezależnie od tego, jak wstrętnie Malfoy ją traktował, Hermiona podejrzewała, że jego grobowy nastrój ma wiele wspólnego z faktem, że z nich dwojga to on miał więcej powodów do strachu przed swoim ojcem niż ona.

Zatem postanowiła trzymać język za zębami.

Powóz toczył się po wyboistej drodze, dopóki na szczycie wzgórza poza linią drzew nie ukazały się ciemnopopielate kamienne ściany Malfoy Manor. Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że cały czas wstrzymywała oddech, i westchnęła głęboko. Trudniej było jej oderwać ręce od krawędzi siedzenia.

Widziała już wcześniej zdjęcia tego domu. Każdy widział. Od momentu, kiedy rozpoczęły się procesy śmierciożerców, gazety co tydzień radośnie zamieszczały trzystronicowe rozkładówki o rezydencjach domniemanych popleczników Voldemorta.

Malfoy Manor był szczególnie interesujący ze względu na to, że był drugim z kolei najstarszym czarodziejskim dworem w Europie, zaś pierwszym, jeśli brać pod uwagę obszerność znajdującej się w nim kolekcji czarnomagicznych artefaktów. Wszystkie je wywieziono i skatalogowano, zaś najbardziej podejrzane znaleziska zniszczono. Niektóre złożono w specjalnej krypcie należącej do ministerstwa, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób można je unicestwić. Starsze klasy Hogwartu przyjeżdżały do rzeczonej krypty na wycieczki, oglądając skonfiskowane przedmioty. Było to przydatne, gdyż pokazywało jednoznacznie, z jakimi chorymi umysłami przyjdzie im się zmierzyć.

Hermiona z bliska dostrzegła, jaką cenę zapłaciła posiadłość za skazanie Lucjusza na areszt domowy. W jej utrzymaniu niezbędna była magia, inaczej traciło się nad wszystkim kontrolę. Dekoracyjne dzikie wino niemal całkowicie pokryło mury grubą warstwą zielonych pnączy. Wszystkie trawniki były zasypane suchymi liśćmi. Niegdyś starannie przystrzyżone, teraz wyrosły tak, że zakryłyby małe dziecko. Źdźbła traw były pożółkłe i zwiędnięte.

Zbudowany w gotyckim stylu pałac wyglądał ponuro i złowieszczo, ale Hermionie wydał się piękny. Przypominał jej dawne dwory na plantacjach w Nowym Orleanie, które miała okazję zobaczyć, będąc tam z rodzicami na wakacjach. Rodzinny dom Draco z pewnością będzie się chylił ku upadkowi coraz bardziej w ciągu nadchodzących lat, nadal jednak miał niezaprzeczalny urok. Nietrudno było sobie wyobrazić Lucjusza, Narcyzę i Draco jako mieszkańców tego miejsca. Żaden bezpretensjonalny, zwyczajny czarodziej czy czarownica nie mógłby tu gospodarzyć.

W zaciszu swoich myśli Hermiona panicznie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie, jak otwierają się przed nią drzwi, a za chwilę jej kędzierzawa, ciemnowłosa, szlamowatej krwi osoba wylatuje głową naprzód, wypluta na żwirową drogę prowadzącą do rezydencji.

Połączenie zaintrygowania, przestrachu i oczekiwania na nieznane ze spoconymi dłońmi zawsze rozwiązywało Hermionie język. Teraz też zwróciła się do Malfoya, zapominając o zakazie.

Chłopak marszczył lekko brwi. Jego ręce, poprzednio skromnie złożone na podołku, teraz niespokojnie skubały mosiężny guzik przy zapięciu letniej peleryny. Wyglądał na przejętego do tego stopnia, że już uprzednio zbyt swawolna wyobraźnia Hermiony teraz zaczęła szaleć. Jej puls gwałtownie przyspieszył.

Srebrzyste oczy utkwiły spojrzenie w brązowych, na jedną przelotną chwilę dając obojgu uczucie, że dzielą to samo przeznaczenie. Nagle Hermiona nie miała już nic do powiedzenia.

Kiedy powóz ze skrzypieniem osi zatrzymał się w chmurze kurzu przed frontowym wejściem do dworu, dziewczyna pomyślała sobie, że wielka szkoda, iż Draco jest takim krnąbrnym erotomanem.

Inaczej mogłaby go nawet wziąć za rękę.


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ** **5.**

Draco wolałby już wyjce rozpryskujące ropę czyrakobulwy, klatkę pełną wściekłych sklątek tylnowybuchowych, drażliwego długoroga rumuńskiego rozsmakowanego w pieczonych czarodziejach czystej krwi... Do diabła, zostałby nawet osobistym niewolnikiem Neville'a Longbottoma na piekielne dwa tygodnie, żeby tylko nie musiał jechać do domu.

_Trochę za późno na zmianę zdania, czyż nie?_

Tak, Draco zgodził się w milczeniu ze swoim Wewnętrznym Dręczycielem. W końcu już od dłuższej chwili wraz z Granger czekał w ponurej ciszy przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor.

Ślizgon kołysał się na piętach, spocone ręce wepchnąwszy głęboko do kieszeni. Przez ułamek sekundy wyobrażał sobie, że pociąga za sznur od dzwonka, po czym zostawia Granger na progu, a sam pędzi w kierunku powozu, toczącego się z wolna w stronę bramy.

Dziewczyna jakby czytała w jego myślach, gdyż powoli odwróciła swoją kędzierzawą głowę, świdrując go wzrokiem. Nieznacznie przysunęła się bliżej.

Nawet jeśli się bała, ukrywała to cholernie dobrze. Poza nerwowym wykręcaniem rąk, co, jak wiedział, robiła zawsze, kiedy się denerwowała, pozornie wyglądała na całkiem spokojną.

Ich podróż na Pokątną przebiegła bezproblemowo. Granger radziła sobie z sytuacją lepiej, niż przypuszczał. Oczekiwał raczej łez i gorączkowej paplaniny, dlatego rozmyślnie trzymał się od niej z dala - od niej i jej nieskończonego potoku natrętnych, bezsensownych pytań.

O Merlinie, ileż ona gadała. Kiedy byli jeszcze w pokoju hotelowym, z trudem zwalczył pokusę zakneblowania dziewczyny jej własną satynową bielizną. Wyłowił jej figi spod poduszki i nie powiedział jej tego, przez zabawne pół godziny obserwując, jak przewracała pomieszczenie do góry nogami. Wręczyłby jej majtki od razu, gdyby tylko przyznała, że ich szuka.

Kiedy deportowali się na Pokątną, była już niemal pora lunchu. Podczas gdy jego własna nieobecność na śniadaniu w szkole zaowocowałaby tylko znacząco uniesionymi brwiami niektórych Ślizgonów, brak Granger wznieciłby co najmniej lekką panikę. Draco zatem zasugerował, żeby napisała do obu bezmózgich imbecyli, których nazywała przyjaciółmi, oraz do McGonagall.

Wicedyrektorka Hogwartu z pewnością wybuchłaby jak bomba, gdyby miała choć cień podejrzenia, że jej bezcenna prefekt naczelna popadła w jakieś kłopoty.

Draco zaś był pewien, że spanie z nim zdecydowanie kwalifikowało się do kategorii „kłopoty".

Kiedy tylko podeszli pod pocztę, poczuł przypływ wspaniałomyślności i wręczył Granger parę sykli na sowę. Nastroszona, wszystkowiedząca niewdzięcznica zareagowała na jego uprzejmość spojrzeniem tak miażdżącym, że włosy na głowie powinny stanąć mu dęba. Z pogardliwym parsknięciem rzuciła mu pieniądze w twarz i jak burza wpadła do budynku, pozwalając, by umknął jej jego uśmiech rozbawienia.

Gryfonka miała jaja, musiał to przyznać. Obserwował ją z zewnątrz, czy przypadkiem nie zacznie wyprawiać jakiejś hecy w stylu wybuchania płaczem na oczach rozleniwionego weekendowym wypoczynkiem tłumu - ale nie. Dla stojącego za ladą jowialnego, tęgiego, łysiejącego poczmistrza Granger była wręcz reklamą uprzejmości i słodyczy, podczas gdy do niego samego zwracała się z ogniem w oczach, srogo marszcząc brwi i piorunując go wzrokiem.

Przynajmniej miała sporą skalę stanów emocjonalnych, stwierdził Draco, w przeciwieństwie do Rona Weasleya, który nadawał nowe, irytujące znaczenie określeniu „prosty".

Draco obserwował Granger, jak przygryzła koniuszek języka, zastanawiając się, co napisać. Na poczcie było duszno i dziewczyna ściągnęła kaptur. Materiał zaczepił o jej ozdobioną kamieniami klamrę do włosów i loki rozsypały się jej na ramionach. Nieobecnie zebrała włosy ręką i zgarnęła na jedną stronę, owijając kosmyk wokół palca zakończonego obgryzionym paznokciem.

Ślizgon uznał, że jak na dziewczynę zupełnie nieprzejmującą się strojem Granger była zaskakująco kobieca. Niełatwo było dostrzec jej lekki krok i delikatne kołysanie szczupłych bioder, kiedy przemierzała zamek schowana za naręczem książek lub nieodłączną podkładką do notowania.

Naprawdę, powinna się lepiej ubierać. Ciuchy, które nosiła po zajęciach, były zupełnie jak wory pokutne z wyciętymi otworami na ręce - szorstkie, bezbarwne, bezkształtne i nudne. Draco znał się na ubraniach. Odziedziczył tę cechę po matce, podobnie jak sekretne upodobanie do szamponów ziołowych (odkryciem miesiąca był „Rozmaryn i hawafena"). Chłopak nieświadomie otaksował sylwetkę Granger i w wyobraźni ubrał ją we wspaniałe, rdzawoczerwone szaty z głęboko wyciętym dekoltem, żeby odkryć gładką skórę między jej małymi piersiami.

_Albo jeszcze lepiej_ , pomyślał. Zamrugał i w wyobraźni rozebrał Gryfonkę do butów na wysokim obcasie i srebrnego łańcuszka wokół lewej kostki. Dziewczyna wyglądała o niebo lepiej bez ubrania. W zasadzie to im więcej miała na sobie odzieży, tym bardziej była wkurzająca.

Być może jednak chodziło o coś innego. Po prostu im mniej Granger miała na sobie, tym bardziej był zdekoncentrowany.

Tak. To było właśnie to.

Zastanawiał się, czy ich wspólna noc wstrząsnęła nieco jej rygorystycznymi zasadami moralnymi. Byłaby ogromna szkoda, gdyby taka namiętna dziewczyna na powrót przybrała maskę lodowej księżniczki.

Niestety nie potrzebował nawet kryształowej kuli, żeby odczytać jej przyszłość. Wystarczyło tylko zerknąć na opiekunkę jej domu. Minerwa McGonagall była wyjątkową nauczycielką i budzącą respekt zastępczynią dyrektora, przy tym jednak posiadała seksualny powab gumochłona. Wielka szkoda, ponieważ czarownice żyły dłużej niż czarodzieje i osiągały szczyt swoich erotycznych możliwości później niż oni.

Jeśli tylko Granger raczyłaby wytknąć nos poza harmonogram prefektów, zauważyłaby może, że w Hogwarcie są przyjemniejsze rozrywki niż penetrowanie korytarzy na wzór Argusa Filcha, tylko w ładniejszej i lepiej pachnącej wersji.

A może już zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jej umyka. Wyjaśniałoby to jej nagłe zainteresowanie jego „usługami" tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru.

Cóż za intrygująca myśl. Najwidoczniej złote dziewczę Gryffindoru było jednak przekupne. Być może z małą zachętą udałoby mu się...

\- Eee, Malfoy - wyszeptała Granger, przerywając jego rozważania.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z góry.

\- Chyba nikt nie otworzy drzwi...

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby powtórnie pociągnąć za inkrustowany srebrem dzwonek, kiedy chłopak ostrzegawczo uniósł ramię.

Po drugiej stronie rzeźbionych dębowych drzwi dało się słyszeć ciche gmeranie przy zasuwie. Skrzydło odchyliło się na całą szerokość, odsłaniając powykrzywianego, starego skrzata, ubranego w różowy patchworkowy kapturek na imbryk.

Stworzenie złapało głęboki oddech, zerknęło na Draco szklistymi oczami i rzuciło się na niego.

\- Panicz Draco wrócił do domu! Och! Tulipanka jest taka szczęśliwa!

Opanowując grymas, Malfoy postąpił naprzód, wciąż z uczepioną siebie skrzatką.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Tulipanko - dość grzecznie odparł Draco. Poklepał skrzatkę po brunatnej głowie, szybko przeszukując wzrokiem wnętrze foyer.

Było tam chłodno, ciemno i pełno kurzu, dokładnie tak, jak Draco pamiętał. Słońce bezskutecznie próbowało przebić się przez brudne szyby. Kurz tańczył w kilku zabłąkanych smugach światła padających na czarną marmurową podłogę. Brakowało tam mebli, za to wzdłuż kręconych schodów stały rzędy drewnianych skrzynek na butelki.

\- I jeszcze panicz Draco przyprowadził panienkę! - Tulipanka odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony, gapiącej się na przepaściste foyer. Skrzatka skłoniła się głęboko, najwyraźniej zapominając o zesztywniałych artretycznych stawach. - Witamy w Malfoy Manor, panienko.

Granger zamrugała szybko, zerkając w dół na rozpromienione stworzenie.

Draco przewrócił oczami. Im szybciej dziewczyna zamknie rozdziawioną buzię i przestanie wybałuszać oczy, tym szybciej będą mieli za sobą rozmowę z Lucjuszem.

\- Dom cię nie ugryzie - skomentował, zdejmując pelerynę i oddając ją Tulipance.

Hermiona doszła do siebie na tyle, że posłała mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Chociaż może cię wypluć - dokończył z prychnięciem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek wesołości.

Obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale zdołała przestąpić próg i wkroczyła na chłodny marmur.

\- Gdzie ojciec? - zapytał Draco. Tulipanka właśnie zerkała z wyraźną dezaprobatą na wymięte szaty panicza.

\- Pan Lucjusz jest w gabinecie - padła odpowiedź, a piskliwy głos skrzatki stał się nagle dużo wyższy. - Czy panicz życzy sobie zobaczyć się z nim od razu?

\- Tak, nie chcemy odkładać nieuniknionego na później, czyż nie? - Draco posłał Hermionie sardoniczny uśmiech i podał jej ramię. Jak można się było spodziewać, Gryfonka zignorowała jego gest.

Chłopak ruszył za Tulipanką, zauważając, że Hermiona po raz pierwszy nie wykazywała absolutnie żadnej chęci, żeby wysforować się na czoło.

o0o0o0o

Czarodzieje czystej krwi, tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy, byli już rzadkością.

Miało to mniej wspólnego z nieuchronnym napływem pośledniej krwi, a więcej ze stopniowym porzucaniem starych obyczajów, wśród których chłosta była normalną praktyką utrzymania dyscypliny w domach, gdzie płodzono potomków tylko po to, aby podtrzymać ciągłość rodu i wdrażać rodzinne kodeksy postępowania, określające wszystko - od sposobu dosiadania wierzchowca do metod ugłaskiwania niezadowolonej faworyty.

Malfoy senior posiadał pewną immanentną elegancję, której Draco jeszcze nie osiągnął i był tego świadom. Pod tym względem Lucjusz był jak Snape. Co by nie mówić o nauczycielu eliksirów, mężczyzna poruszał się płynnie i lekko jak smuga atramentu w wodzie. Lucjusz był podobny, tyle że bardziej energiczny i żywotny. Poza tym motywy Snape'a były dość niejasne, podczas gdy Malfoya czarodziejski świat jednoznacznie poznał jako szumowinę najgorszego rodzaju. Pomijając fakt, że czarodziej bez różdżki był szanowany mniej więcej tak, jak prostytutka z Nokturnu, Lucjusz Malfoy nadal był człowiekiem, z którego nie należało żartować.

Tutaj właśnie pojawiała się Hermiona Granger, ożenek z którą najprawdopodobniej należał zdaniem Lucjusza do żartów w możliwie najgorszym guście, szczególnie jeśli dziewczyna kiedykolwiek uzależniała udzielenie zgody na anulowanie małżeństwa od konkretnej sumy pieniędzy. Draco jednak sądził, że zna ją na tyle, by móc tę możliwość od razu wykluczyć.

Granger nie interesowały pieniądze. Taka właśnie była dziwna.

Przez ostatnie trzy lata to Draco przesyłał galeony potrzebne na zaspokojenie potrzeb mieszkańców Malfoy Manor. Owszem, ojciec został bez grosza, ale syn nie. Draco dostawał szczodre miesięczne stypendium wypłacane ze spadku po pradziadku Juliuszu. Ponadto matka przekazała mu podejrzanie dużą sumę pieniędzy, zrzekając się zarazem swojej roli opiekunki.

Galeony nie stanowiły więc problemu, jednak Draco nie mógł zrobić dla swojego domu rodzinnego nic więcej. Nałożony na posiadłość zakaz posiadania różdżek spowodował, że pracownicy w końcu porzucili swoje zajęcia. To było zrozumiałe - nikt nie zamierzał trudzić się pracą bez możliwości pomagania sobie czarami. Do utrzymania porządku na trzystu hektarach ziemi pozostała tylko stara skrzatka, która nie mogła zrobić zbyt wiele, nawet jeśli była wybitnie oddana.

Draco nie uważał, by ojciec winił go za tę sytuację. Duma Lucjusza mogła jednak zostać urażona i choć dużo mu brakowało do stania się bezmyślnym szaleńcem, to w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat rozpacz, brak możliwości pocieszenia i bardzo droga brandy sprawiały, że dawał się poznać z jak najgorszej strony.

Oby tylko Lucjusz nie postanowił wykorzystać nowiny o małżeństwie syna jako wymówki, by ostatecznie poddać się szaleństwu. Nie byłby zresztą pierwszym śmierciożercą w areszcie domowym, który stracił rozum. Nie dalej jak miesiąc wcześniej Kadmos Avery dostał ataku morderczego szału. Zanim unicestwili go aurorzy, zdążył swoją antyczną kataną obciąć głowy trzem skrzatom.

Na Malfoy Manor, tak samo jak na rezydencję Avery'ego, nałożono wiele zabezpieczeń. Zaklęcia blokujące i alarmujące sięgały aż do fundamentów. Najmniejszy ślad uprawiania czarnej magii sprowadziłby na dom gromadę aurorów. Nie wynikłoby z tego nic dobrego, gdyby ojciec Draco podniósł nagle z biurka ciężki, onyksowy przycisk do papierów i zatłukł nim Granger na śmierć. Draco uważał to jednak za wysoce nieprawdopodobne. Proste morderstwo nie było w stylu Lucjusza. Zresztą sama myśl o zbrukaniu krwią cennego, ręcznie wykonanego dywanu Aubusson wystarczyłaby, żeby odwieść Malfoya seniora od pochopnych działań.

Draco stał właśnie na wspomnianym wyżej dywanie, skończywszy informować ojca, że ostatnio dał się wytatuować i ożenił się z dziewczyną pochodzącą z rodziny mugoli. Gryfonka stała przy nim.

Jeśli miało się rozpętać piekło, zabrzmiał właśnie sygnał startowy.

Na pierwszy rzut oka ojciec wydawał się przyjmować wiadomości o ich popełnionym po pijaku szaleństwie dużo lepiej, niż Draco przypuszczał. Aczkolwiek jeśli chodziło o Lucjusza, to pozory mogły zawsze mylić.

\- Jak? - zapytał senior, zawierając w jednym słowie niesmak, zgrozę i lodowatą furię.

Stał pośrodku gabinetu, wciąż ubrany w krwawoczerwony szlafrok z surowego jedwabiu, mimo że była trzecia po południu. Na biurku znajdowała się pusta, kryształowa karafka, a obok szklanka wypełniona do połowy koniakiem. Długie włosy miał rozwichrzone, a na czole pulsowała mu żyła. Nie był to dobry początek, ale Draco pomyślał, że niewiele mogli w tej sprawie zrobić.

Ślizgon był zadowolony, że Granger tylko się wierciła, podczas gdy on czystym, monotonnym głosem przekazywał ojcu swoją wersję wydarzeń z feralnej nocy. Pewnie umierała z pragnienia, by się odezwać, ale udało jej się zmilczeć. Być może pojęła, że najlepiej było poinformować Lucjusza o sprawie tak szybko i zwięźle, jak się tylko da.

Draco rozpoczął opowieść od ich wyjścia z balu. Przeszedł do wycieczki do Węża i Kamienia, ledwie napomknął o wydarzeniach w salonie tatuażu i ceremonii zawarcia małżeństwa i zakończył na tym, jak obudzili się w obskurnym mugolskim hotelu w Londynie.

Nikogo nie zaskoczyło to, że Lucjusz nie zaszczycił dziewczyny nawet jednym spojrzeniem, od kiedy Tulipanka wprowadziła ich do gabinetu do chwili, kiedy Draco opisał ich tatuaże. Równie dobrze Hermiona mogłaby być niewidzialna.

Kiedy chłopak skończył, zapadła długa, straszliwa cisza.

Na jej tle dźwięk zeschłych liści miotanych wiatrem po całym dziedzińcu oraz zmartwione mamrotanie Tulipanki urastały do rangi grzmotu. Tymczasem Lucjusz się nie odzywał. Bardzo wolno, w sposób niepasujący do wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia, mężczyzna odgarnął do tyłu kosmyk długich, srebrzystych włosów i wysączył ze szklanki łyk brandy.

\- O ile się nie mylę, to zaklęcie nosi nazwę  _Fida Mia_  - oznajmił Lucjusz tak cicho, że Draco nie usłyszałby go, gdyby nie wstrzymywał oddechu.

Granger wybrała dokładnie ten moment, by uwolnić falę swoich wątpliwości.

\- Ale czy zaklęcie  _Fida Mia_  nie jest w tym kraju zakazane przez prawo, bo jego skutków nie da się cofnąć? - palnął Najtęższy Umysł Hogwartu. - Chodzi mi o to, że  _Fida Mia_  wywodzi się od zaklęcia tropiącego, którym feudalni czarodzieje naznaczali swoje sługi jako czymś w rodzaju piętna, żeby ci nie mogli uciec.

Draco podchodził właśnie w stronę regału z książkami, stojącego naprzeciw kominka.

\- Och, na pewno jest jakieś przeciwzaklęcie - skwitował. - Jestem pewien, że była tu gdzieś taka stara księga o...

Nagle Lucjusz mignął Hermionie przed oczami jak błyskawica. Dziewczyna nie miała nawet czasu krzyknąć z zaskoczenia, kiedy mężczyzna szarpnął syna za ramię i spoliczkował go z taką siłą, że Ślizgon zatoczył się na mały stolik zastawiony chińską porcelaną, na której wciąż spoczywał nietknięty lunch.

Tulipanka pisnęła przeraźliwie i zakryła twarzyczkę pomarszczonymi dłońmi, mamrocząc do siebie coraz bardziej niewyraźnie. Tymczasem Hermiona odruchowo rzuciła się w kierunku Draco, żeby go złapać lub przynajmniej spowolnić upadek. Nie była jednak dość szybka i chłopak przewrócił się na finezyjnie zdobiony, kuty stolik, tłukąc naczynia i rozrzucając jedzenie i srebrne sztućce dookoła.

Zgroza na twarzy dziewczyny doskonale kontrastowała z chłodną pogardą na twarzy Lucjusza. Hermiona przykucnęła przy Draco i podała mu rękę.

\- Zostaw - syknął Ślizgon, odtrącając jej wyciągnięte ramię. Dziewczyna bez słowa opuściła dłonie i odwróciła się w kierunku starszego Malfoya, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

\- Czy nie dość już muszę znosić? - wycedził Lucjusz przez zęby.

\- Trudności pomagają nam rosnąć w siłę, czyż nie, ojcze? - odparował Draco. Podniósł się na nogi, przyciskając dłoń do policzka, przeciętego ostrym odłamkiem porcelany. - To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś.

Wrogość między nimi była prawie namacalna. Nienawiść wisiała w powietrzu jak dym.

Lucjusz odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Tulipanko, odprowadzisz mego syna do jego komnat. Pragnę porozmawiać z panną Granger sam na sam.

\- Nie - sprzeciwił się Draco.

\- Tak - w tym samym momencie odezwała się Hermiona, tak blada, że z daleka było widać piegi na jej nosie.

Ślizgon spiorunował ją wzrokiem i posłał ojcu spojrzenie, którego znaczenia Hermiona nie umiała rozszyfrować, po czym wymaszerował z gabinetu z Tulipanką u boku i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

o0o0o0o

Tymczasem Malfoy senior zasiadł za biurkiem i zaczął notować coś szybko na grubym kremowym pergaminie, który prawdopodobnie był wart więcej niż cokolwiek, co Hermiona miała kiedykolwiek w ręku.

\- Zamierzam poświęcić pani piętnaście minut, panno Granger. Potem zostanie pani umieszczona w pokoju gościnnym na następne kilkanaście godzin. W dniu jutrzejszym powróci pani do Hogwartu, przedtem jednak powiadomię panią, jak rozwiązać nasz mały... problem. Resztę pozostawiam pani i mojemu synowi.

Przestał pisać i zerknął na nią, zauważając jej oburzony wzrok i drżące ręce.

\- Jak mniemam, nie pochwala pani moich metod wychowawczych? - zapytał uprzejmym, spokojnym tonem. Zaczynał już trochę bełkotać i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz był po prostu pijany.

Nie usprawiedliwiało to jednak jego postępowania, Hermiona wciąż miała gorącą nadzieję, że na trzeźwo był lepszym ojcem.

\- Przekracza pan swoje prawa. Postępując w ten sposób, poniża pan siebie, swojego syna i nazwisko. Chociaż temu ostatniemu nic już chyba nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

\- Mam bardzo mało do stracenia, panno Granger.

Hermionie wydawało się wręcz nieprawdopodobne, jak bardzo Draco był podobny do ojca. Lucjusz jednak, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, był jeszcze przystojniejszy. Wyglądał, jakby wyszedł z obrazu Goi - niepokojąca treść, ale doskonała forma.

Uroda Lucjusza drażniła i prowokowała, ale Draco miał bardziej męskie rysy. Odziedziczył po ojcu niezwykłą barwę włosów i oczu, za to w spadku po matce dostał charakterystyczne rysy Blacków - pełne, łagodnie wygięte usta, szczupłą budowę ciała i szerokie barki, którymi natura obdarzyła również Syriusza.

Hermiona czuła, że część jej osoby pragnie tylko wybiec z tego domu duchów w najszybszym tempie, na jakie stać jej trzęsące się kolana. Inna, mniej inteligentna część chciała po prostu usiąść i patrzeć, zupełnie jakby obserwowała dzikiego jaguara w zoo - tylko że w tym wypadku od drapieżnika oddzielało ją jedynie biurko z drzewa wiśniowego.

Boże. Znowu miała mdłości.

\- Ja sama płacę za swoje błędy - powiedziała spokojnym tonem. - Nawet jeśli przyznałabym się rodzicom, nie tknęliby mnie palcem.

\- Mój syn to nie byle podrzutek, panno Granger. Zazwyczaj nie interesuję się jego podbojami, kiedy jednak postanawia  _pojąć za żonę_  pannę, do której się mizdrzy, sprawy przybierają zgoła inny obrót. Wtedy poczytuję sobie za mój obowiązek okazać dezaprobatę. - Lucjusz posłał dziewczynie twarde spojrzenie i skrzyżował ramiona. - Przejdźmy zatem do meritum. Jesteś przecież inteligentną młodą kobietą, zatem niech padnie wreszcie zasadnicze pytanie. Ile chcesz?

\- Za Draco? - Hermiona gapiła się na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem i urazą. - Czekoladową żabę. Jeśli nie ma pan żadnej pod ręką, to może tę nielegalną, bezcenną książkę o egipskich klątwach, o której chodzą plotki, że gdzieś ją pan schował - kontynuowała fałszywie wesołym tonem. - Och, zaraz. Przypomniało mi się, że ministerstwo skonfiskowało pana wszystkie rzeczy, prawda? No to żaba wystarczy.

Ten tekst to dopiero było coś. Gdyby Ron był tu z nią, zagwizdałby z aprobatą i klepał się po kolanach z uciechy. Hermiona uważała, że to i tak za mało dla Lucjusza, który najwyraźniej sądził, że zdjęła majtki przed jego synem dla pieniędzy.

Niestety, prawda była gorsza. Młody Malfoy sprawił, że zdjęła przed nim majtki dla samej przyjemności, i tyle.

Mięsień drgnął na twarzy Lucjusza. Gdyby spojrzenia miały moc Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, Hermiona padłaby w tej samej chwili na ziemię, wijąc się w agonii.

\- Nie igraj z moją cierplwiością, dziewczyno - wycedził Lucjusz szyderczo, wychylając się do przodu i obnażając zęby w złowieszczym grymasie. - Przypominam ci, że nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś.

Hermiona była rozczarowana. Spodziewała się po tym człowieku czegoś więcej.

\- Nie chcę pańskich pieniędzy. Chcę zakończyć to małżeństwo. Im szybciej nam pan pomoże, tym szybciej będziemy to mieli za sobą.

Lucjusz milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważnie i postukując długimi palcami w blat.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Dam wam kontakt do człowieka, który zajmie się znalezieniem eksperta będącego w stanie zdjąć zaklęcie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie wolno mi opuszczać tych włości, sami musicie zająć się tym, by małżeństwo zostało jak najszybciej anulowane.

o0o0o0o

Hermiona powinna się domyśleć, że Draco będzie czekał na nią w korytarzu. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Lucjuszem Gryfonka opuściła gabinet i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się ciężko o mahoniowe deski, czekając, aż jej serce zacznie bić normalnie, gdy nagle przy jej boku znalazł się Draco. Złapał ją za ramię i powlókł w głąb korytarza.

Sądząc po wyglądzie, wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z długim rękawem i dżinsy. Krople wody z wilgotnych włosów spływały mu na kołnierzyk. Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek od początku szkoły widziała go noszącego coś innego niż szkolne szaty, strój do quidditcha albo ubranie robocze na zielarstwo lub opiekę nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Czuła się zdezorientowana i zaskoczona na myśl, że Malfoy nosił dżinsy jak każdy normalny nastolatek.

\- Co ci powiedział? - dopytywał Draco ze wzburzoną miną.

Hermiona poczuła delikatny zapach rozmarynu unoszący się z jego włosów. Zauważyła też, że dwa górne guziki od koszuli miał krzywo zapięte.

\- No? - warknął, gdy nie odpowiedziała.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i pomasowała sobie skronie. Czuła już nadchodzący ból głowy i miała nadzieję, że delikatny masaż złagodzi go choć odrobinę. Niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak zasiąść nad parującym kubkiem herbaty, najlepiej w jej własnym dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Większość z jej najbardziej śmiałych planów zrodziła się właśnie podczas posiedzeń nad zbyt długo parzoną i przesłodzoną czarną herbatą.

Ponieważ ten sposób poprawienia sobie humoru był niedostępny, sięgnęła po inną, niemal równie dobrą opcję - rozjuszenie już i tak wkurzonego Draco Malfoya.

\- Twój ojciec zaoferował mi czekoladową żabę i księgę o klątwach w zamian za anulowanie małżeństwa. Chyba całkiem nieźle na tym wyjdę.

Zaraz po tych słowach Hermiona pomyślała, że spędza z Malfoyem zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Zaczynała już stosować te same co on metody dokuczania innym.

Ślizgon stał przez chwilę jak wryty, po czym złapał ją za ramiona i pchnął na ścianę, na której wisiał rząd portretów.

\- No doprawdy - wymamrotał zaspany czarodziej w kryzie, mieszkaniec najbliższego obrazu. - To niepotrzebne.

Zaskoczona Hermiona syknęła przez zęby, kiedy walnęła głową w pozłacaną ramę. W tym samym momencie poczuła dziwne łaskotanie na biodrze i udzie. Uczucie rozprzestrzeniało się coraz niżej i Gryfonka stwierdziła, że albo zdrętwiała jej noga, albo srebrny smok wytatuowany na jej skórze zaczął się nagle poruszać.

O tej drugiej możliwości wolała chwilowo nie myśleć. Lepiej było zaczekać z tym do chwili, kiedy znów będzie miała hogwarcką bibliotekę do dyspozycji.

\- Czy nie potrafisz ze mną rozmawiać bez stosowania tych zapaśniczych chwytów? - warknęła, wbijając paznokcie w jego przedramiona.

Draco złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie byli ze sobą tak blisko od tamtych chwil w hotelowym pokoju i Hermiona zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że wpatruje się w oczy przejrzyste jak woda w górskim potoku. Inna sprawa, że w tych oczach odbijała się wściekłość. Najwyraźniej Malfoyowi nie spodobało się jej nonszalanckie zachowanie.

\- Słuchaj, ty głupia dziwko - wypluł Draco. - Za dwa tygodnie mam dostać tyle ze spadku po moim dziadku, że nie będę musiał już nigdy więcej tu przyjeżdżać. Przyznaję, że nie tylko ty jesteś winna tej katastrofy, ale jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, gorzko tego pożałujesz.

To było coś nowego. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, analizując w myślach tę informację.

\- Boże, ty naprawdę nienawidzisz Lucjusza tak samo jak wszyscy.

Draco uniósł brwi, najwidoczniej skonfundowany.

\- Granger, ty nie masz pojęcia, co to jest nienawiść. Kiedy naprawdę kogoś nienawidzisz, krew wrze ci w żyłach. Zaczynasz czuć, że jesteś zdolna do morderstwa.

\- Ja cię nienawidzę - odparła Hermiona i nagle pojęła, że tak właśnie czuje. Draco przekrzywił głowę i zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem.

\- Nie - skomentował, kręcąc powoli głową. - Tak naprawdę to nie. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się powoli, przywodząc Hermionie na myśl kota z Cheshire. Dokładnie tym uśmiechem poczęstował ją, gdy zgodziła się wyjść razem z nim z balu. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi. Czuła się, jakby owiał ją zimny wiatr, gwałtowny i rześki, ale nawet przyjemny - zwłaszcza jak ktoś lubił taką pogodę...

Nagle jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Lód w spojrzeniu Ślizgona zaczął stopniowo tajać, zupełnie jakby pod wpływem gorąca promieniującego od jego ciała przez cienki materiał jego koszuli. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby Malfoy tak na kogoś patrzył.

Jak zauroczona wpatrywała się w cienką czerwoną linię na jego policzku, znaczącą miejsce, gdzie skaleczył go kawałek porcelany. Nie mogąc opanować ciekawości, uniosła rękę i przesunęła po ranie kciukiem, po czym spojrzała Malfoyowi w oczy. Czuła, że próbuje przeprosić go bez słów za to, że został zraniony, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to robi.

Chłopak przymknął oczy i wydawało się, że jego oddech przyspieszył. Przesunął rękę z jej podbródka na policzek i przywarł do niej jeszcze mocniej. Hermiona, już wcześniej mocno rozgrzana przez panujący tego dnia nieznośny upał, teraz miała wrażenie, że gorąco emanujące z ich zetkniętych ze sobą ciał zmieniło korytarz w piec hutniczy.

Górna część koszuli Malfoya była wilgotna i przylegała ściśle do jego ciała, tak że pod cienkim materiałem rysowały się wyraźnie jego obojczyki i mięśnie klatki piersiowej. Hermiona czuła, jak wali jej serce, kiedy rozchylone wargi Ślizgona znalazły się o cal od jej ust.

Jeśli coś miało się teraz stać, było niemal pewne, że oboje gorzko tego pożałują. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znajdowali się w bliskim sąsiedztwie rozeźlonego i najprawdopodobniej emocjonalnie niestabilnego Lucjusza Malfoya. Wprawdzie wystarczyłby jeden ruch - Hermiona powinna tylko pokręcić głową, odepchnąć Draco albo rzucić zjadliwy komentarz, żeby powstrzymać to, co było już oddalone tylko o grubość oddechu...

\- Paniczu Draco - wdarł się w ciszę drżący, cienki głosik skrzatki. - Tulipanka ma zabrać panienkę do jej pokoju.

Mięśnie Malfoya zesztywniały i Hermiona pomyślała przez chwilę, że Ślizgon jej nie puści. Wtedy jednak pokiwał głową.

\- Gwarantuję, że  _będziesz_  mnie nienawidziła po tym, jak to wszystko się skończy - wyszeptał. Gryfonka stała w miejscu jak zamrożona, podczas gdy Draco cofnął się o krok. Wraz z nim zniknęło ciepło, intensywne spojrzenie i pocałunek, który widocznie nie miał się wydarzyć.

\- Jesteś wrednym dupkiem, złym do szpiku kości - oznajmiła Hermiona buńczucznie, zadzierając brodę.

\- Granger, dupek dupkowi nierówny. Mój ojciec na przykład należy do tych najgorszego rodzaju. Dlatego lepiej nie gadaj, co ci ślina na język przyniesie, dopóki nie wrócimy do szkoły. - Pogroził jej palcem, jakby była niegrzecznym dzieckiem. - Nie będę dwa razy powtarzał.

Hermiona wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, oparta całym ciężarem o ścianę, gdy Ślizgon zbliżył się do drzwi gabinetu, zapukał, po czym wszedł do środka.

Cóż, Draco z pewnością zaliczał się do wrednych dupków. Pytanie tylko, jakiego dokładnie rodzaju.

o0o0o0o

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy Tulipanka prowadziła Hermionę do gościnnego pokoju znajdującego się we wschodnim skrzydle, gdzie dziewczyna miała zostać do chwili powrotu do Hogwartu następnego ranka. Skrzatka zasypywała dziewczynę radami, wskazówkami i różnymi informacjami, ale Hermiona była zbyt zamyślona, by zwracać na to większą uwagę.

Pokój gościnny, zaskakująco skąpo umeblowany, ozdobiono w zbyt krzykliwym stylu. Zewsząd zwieszały się i przyciągały wzrok połacie drogich tkanin - aksamitu, satyny, atłasu i jedwabiu. Meble wykonano z drewna tekowego, a sądząc po kolorystyce tkanin, pokój był przeznaczony dla dziewcząt. Hermiona orzekła, że zdecydowanie zbyt wiele było tu różu i bieli. Pokoje dla chłopców były zapewne utrzymane w kolorach ziemi, ze zwieszającymi się ze ścian obciętymi łbami hipogryfów i żelaznymi kajdanami w garderobie, na wypadek gdyby śmierciożercy chcieli się trochę zabawić po popijawie.

\- Czy panienka potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze? - zapytała Tulipanka, wytrącając Hermionę z zadumy.

Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Jej wzrok padł na mały stolik przy ścianie, gdzie stał cynowy kubek z parującym eliksirem.

\- A to co takiego? - zdziwiła się Hermiona i podeszła do stolika, by przyjrzeć się miksturze z bliska. Tulipanka tymczasem wyciągała dwie wielkie poduchy z falbanami z kufra z drewna sandałowego, który stał przy łóżku.

\- Panienka musi to wypić, zanim zje kolację - odparła skrzatka.

\- Dobrze, ale co to jest?

\- Eliksir po.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w kubek i pociągając podejrzliwie nosem. Lucjusz widocznie miał ją za kompletną idiotkę, skoro sądził, że wypiłaby jakikolwiek eliksir, który podano jej w tym domu.

\- Po? - zapytała. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Panienka jest po tym z paniczem Draco, prawda? - zapytała skrzatka delikatnie. Sposób, w jaki to zrobiła, sprawił, że Hermiona od razu pojęła, o czym mowa. Tulipanka poklepała ją po przedramieniu.

\- Najlepiej wypić to dziś. Jutro będzie smakował jeszcze gorzej - powiedziała skrzatka, marszcząc nos.

Hermiona nieufnie wpatrywała się w eliksir, który zdawał się bulgotać i pienić w odpowiedzi na jej spojrzenie.

Tulipanka cmoknęła niecierpliwie.

\- Eliksir jest w porządku. Tulipanka sama go robi. Niech panienka spojrzy. - Skrzatka złapała kubek i wysączyła łyk mikstury. - Smakuje trochę jak popiół, ale kucharz dodał miód dla panienki.

Proszek Fiuu, korzeń lotosu, pędy malwy i kwiat strączyńca, z niewielkim dodatkiem miodu. Krótko mówiąc, standardowy i staromodny Wywar Antykoncepcyjny, którego przyrządzania uczyła się w piątej klasie. Większość czarodziejów używała zaklęć, ale Hermiona była zupełnie pewna, że ani ona, ani Malfoy nie rzucili  _Contraceptusa_.

Gryfonka jęknęła w duszy. Co się z nią, do cholery, stało? Żeby nawet nie pomyśleć o zapobieganiu ciąży? Boże, powinna sobie solennie obiecać, że już nigdy nie weźmie alkoholu do ust - tego płynnego zła, które wypaczało logiczne myślenie i powodowało zanik instynktów moralnych. Wprawdzie biorąc pod uwagę aktualny moment jej cyklu miesięcznego, było wysoce nieprawdopodobne, by zaszła w ciążę z Draco, ale wolała dmuchać na zimne. Lucjusz Malfoy zapewne sądził podobnie i wolał nie narażać syna na dalsze komplikacje związane z niechcianym małżeństwem.

Dziewczyna podziękowała skrzatce i wypiła pierwszy łyk eliksiru.

\- Długo już pracujesz dla tej rodziny? - zapytała.

Tulipanka wciąż krzątała się koło niej jak nadopiekuńcza matka i Hermiona czuła się przez to nieswojo. Była pewna, że musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z Lucjuszem. Pewnie rozkazał skrzatce upewnić się, że ich niemile widziany gość wysączył do dna ohydnie smakującą miksturę.

\- Tak, tak. - Tulipanka pokiwała głową. - Tulipanka pracowała tu, jeszcze zanim panicz Draco się urodził i trzeba go było zacząć niańczyć.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wciąż go niańczysz?

Skrzatka wzruszyła ramionami, ale jej oczy zabłysły figlarnie.

\- Panicz Draco nie życzy sobie, żeby ktoś go niańczył, ale Tulipanka wie, jak postawić na swoim.

\- Nie wątpię w to - skomentowała Hermiona, uśmiechając się z zaszklonymi oczami.

Kubek był wreszcie pusty i Tulipanka zabrała go ze sobą. Po jej wyjściu Hermiona na przemian siedziała na skraju łóżka i spacerowała dookoła komnaty. Po czterdziestu minutach znowu pociekły jej łzy, a po trzech godzinach poddała się pokusie i wsunęła pod jedwabną kołdrę, siłą woli zagłuszając nieproszony głosik w jej umyśle, który beształ ją za to, że zgodziła się przyjąć jakiekolwiek udogodnienie oferowane przez Lucjusza Malfoya.

Ucieczka w sen mogła jej z pewnością pomóc zapomnieć na chwilę o ciężarze, jaki spoczął na jej ramionach, ale Hermiona i tak zdawała sobie sprawę, że następne dwa tygodnie będą chyba najdłuższymi w jej życiu.

Zwłaszcza jeśli wyzna prawdę Harry'emu i Ronowi.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6.**

Severus Snape cierpiał na chroniczną bezsenność. Przy tych nielicznych okazjach, gdy udało mu się uspokoić natłok myśli na tyle, by zapaść w drzemkę, i tak nie zaznawał wypoczynku. Jego sen był zawsze krótki, przerywany i pełen koszmarów, z których większość wprawiłaby normalnego człowieka w stan kompletnej rozsypki emocjonalnej.

Snape niewielu rzeczy pragnął bardziej niż spokojnego snu. Cóż za ironia, że jako Mistrz Eliksirów nie był w stanie, czy raczej nie chciał, uwarzyć eliksiru, który zapewniłby mu kilka godzin ucieczki w błogosławioną nieświadomość. Och, istniały oczywiście eliksiry mogące spełnić jego pragnienie. Zabrałyby go do krainy snów na tak długo, jak by tego chciał. Nigdy ich jednak nie warzył, chyba że dla kogoś innego.

Chyba po prostu lubił się nad sobą znęcać.

A może problem tkwił w czymś innym. Niewielu było ludzi, którzy prawdziwie zasługiwali na taki sen, i Snape uważał, że do nich nie należy. Mimo to położył się wcześnie do łóżka, ignorując zalegające po kątach stosy zabazgranych przez uczniów pergaminów, które usiłowali mu wcisnąć jako pracę domową.

Wiek powoli zaczął dawać mu się we znaki i Snape odkrył, że nie jest już w stanie siedzieć niemal do samego rana i sprawdzać prace bez narastającego zmęczenia. Chłód panujący w lochach też dokuczał mu dużo bardziej niż kiedyś. A lochy były naprawdę zimne, dosłownie i w przenośni. Zupełnie jakby dobry nastrój, jasne myśli, ogólnie rzecz biorąc wszystko, co słodkie i puchate, było gorącym powietrzem, które zawsze ulatywało do góry, pomagając mieszkańcom wyższych pięter spać smacznie i głęboko.

Snape myślał czasami - ale tylko czasami - że oddałby wiele, by przespać się snem pierwszorocznego Puchona.

Nagle w kominku rozległ się szum. Snape usiadł na łóżku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, odsunął kołdrę i wziął różdżkę z nocnego stolika. Rzucił _Lumos_ i wstał, by przejść do gabinetu. Było już wprawdzie dobrze po północy, ale, o ile słuch go nie mylił, ktoś próbował skontaktować się z nim przez sieć Fiuu.

Nocny gość już czekał, nie wychodząc poza obmurowanie kominka. Snape zacisnął wargi na widok Lucjusza Malfoya, kiedy srebrzyste oczy tego ostatniego omiotły gospodarza od stóp do głów, analizując wszystkie szczegóły - aksamitne pantofle, szlafrok i nieco potargane tłuste włosy.

\- Zazwyczaj nie kładziesz się tak wcześnie - zauważył Lucjusz.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział już, że to będzie jedna z _tych_ nocy.

\- Poza nudnymi zajęciami z bandą pierwszoroczniaków, mających pomyje zamiast mózgu, musiałem dziś zastąpić Lupina na obronie przed czarną magią - rzekł Snape, poddając się przeczuciu, że tej nocy sen raczej nie będzie mu dany. Mężczyzna postanowił wysączyć filiżankę mocnej, czarnej kawy, żeby zagłuszyć zmęczenie.

\- Ach. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę, jakby chciał zerknąć w stronę okna. - Nie wiedziałem, że wilkołak tu wrócił. Czyżby dzisiaj była pełnia? - kontynuował zdawkowym tonem. - Nie zauważyłem.

Tymczasem Snape zajął się przygotowaniem kawy w niewielkiej kuchni, której rozmiary zostały ograniczone do minimum, by zrobić miejsce na jego wciąż rozrastającą się pracownię. Mistrz Eliksirów lubił naprawdę mocną kawę. Najlepiej, by przepalała blat stołu na wylot i była przyrządzona za pomocą magii.

\- Pełnia była wczoraj. Dzisiaj dochodzi do siebie.

\- Severusie, wyglądasz doprawdy paskudnie.

\- Dziękuję, Lucjuszu - odparł Snape, masując sobie szczękę. Rozbolała go po tym, jak zgrzytał zębami, próbując bezskutecznie zmusić się do zapadnięcia w sen. - Widzę, że areszt domowy wcale nie polepszył twoich manier.

Lucjusz uniósł jasną brew. Gdyby ktoś nie przyglądał się zbyt dokładnie, w tym świetle można by go pomylić z Draco. Snape widział mnóstwo razy tę samą minę na twarzy młodego Ślizgona. Podobieństwo było wręcz niesamowite.

\- A powinien?

\- Nie, chyba raczej nie - westchnął Snape. - Lucjuszu, pogawędki o niczym nigdy nie były twoją mocną stroną. Podejrzewam więc, że przerywasz mi odpoczynek z jakiegoś istotnego powodu. Masz pozwolenie na korzystanie z sieci Fiuu przez godzinę tygodniowo, sugeruję zatem, byś szybko i zwięźle wyłożył, czego chcesz.

Za starych, dobrych czasów podobna złośliwa uwaga spotkałaby się z takim szyderstwem ze strony Lucjusza, że zwiędłyby od niego stokrotki na trawniku. Jednak stare, dobre czasy już minęły - co nie znaczyło, że zostały z kretesem zapomniane. Świadczył o tym błysk źle skrywanej nienawiści w oczach Lucjusza.

W swojej obecnej postaci, Lucjusz Malfoy przypominał wściekły huragan, zamknięty w szczelnej, żelaznej skrzyni. Czarodziej, który niegdyś siał postrach i budził respekt, powoli gasł. Najpierw pozbawiony różdżki, a potem również możliwości stanowienia o sobie, Lucjusz był już tylko cieniem dawnego siebie. Z całej otoczki pozostało jedynie nazwisko.

Snape mógłby uważać historię Lucjusza za zabawną, a obecną sytuację za zasłużoną, gdyby nie fakt, że ich losy pozostawały ściśle ze sobą splecione. Powstrzymywało to Snape'a przed przybieraniem postawy moralnej wyższości - a zwłaszcza ta część, która pozostawiła na nich obu permanentne znaki.

Sądząc po minie Lucjusza, mężczyzna zmagał się wewnętrznie z tym, co miał właśnie powiedzieć. Snape był zaintrygowany, gdyż Malfoy senior niezmiernie rzadko bywał niepewny, nawet kiedy w oczywisty sposób nie miał racji. Był to zresztą jeden z powodów, dla których jego osobowość miała taką zniewalającą siłę. Niewielu ludzi było zdolnych do posiadania równie nieugiętych, nawet jeśli błędnych przekonań.

I tylko w przypadku Lucjusza jawne i oczywiste zło wyglądało tak dobrze.

\- Draco - rzekł wreszcie Lucjusz.

\- Rozumiem - odparł Snape zwodniczo łagodnym tonem. - Obawiam się jednak, że musisz podać mi więcej szczegółów.

Lucjusz podniósł rękę i dotknął palcami ucha. Oznaczało to, że tylko Snape powinien usłyszeć słowa, które miały właśnie paść. Połączenia z kominka Lucjusza były wprawdzie monitorowane, ale Snape wiedział, jak zapewnić im obu prywatność. Potrzeba było tylko jednego zaklęcia. Rzuciwszy je, Snape musiał powiadomić następnego dnia Dumbledore'a, ale do dobrych stron bycia podwójnym agentem należało posiadanie pewnych przywilejów.

\- Powiedział ci, że przyjechał do mnie w weekend? - rzekł Malfoy, wreszcie przystępując do rzeczy.

Snape pokiwał głową, zrezygnowany.

\- Twój syn poinformował mnie o wizycie w domu rodzinnym dopiero po powrocie. Gówniarz spowodował niemały chaos wśród swoich współdomowników, którzy nachodzili mnie stadami, święcie przekonani, że twój syn upił się podczas balu na zakończenie szkoły i zniknął w jakimś nieodkrytym dotąd zaułku Hogwartu.

\- Już zapomniałem, jaki jest wysoki.

Głos Lucjusza brzmiał niemal melancholijnie, co nie zdarzało się często. Snape znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, z czym wiąże się ledwo zauważalna bełkotliwość mowy Malfoya. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna, oprócz picia, spędził tego wieczoru sporo czasu w myślodsiewni.

Mistrz Eliksirów przycisnął palce do czoła.

\- Byłbym wielce zobowiązany, gdybyś powiedział wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, i zakończył tę sprawę. Nie mam w zwyczaju prowadzić nocnych pogaduszek ze śmierciożercami w stanie wskazującym na spożycie i z prawomocnym wyrokiem. Pojmujesz chyba, że to kiepsko wpływa na reputację.

Srebrzyste oczy Lucjusza rozbłysły wściekle.

\- Ty łajdaku.

Snape był niemal zawstydzony satysfakcją, jaką odczuł na widok oburzenia Lucjusza. Nie okazał tego jednak w żaden sposób.

\- Swój pozna swego.

\- Zostaliśmy postawieni w sytuacji, w której możemy potrzebować twojej pomocy - oznajmił Lucjusz szorstko, a jego głos zdradzał irytację. - Draco znalazł się w tarapatach.

Snape prychnął pod nosem.

\- Nie przypominam sobie czasów, kiedy ten krnąbrny owoc twoich lędźwi nie był w tarapatach - sarknął, wysączając łyk kawy z filiżanki, po czym zasiadł na skórzanym fotelu, który należał niegdyś do Dumbledore'a. Popękane, wytarte obicie było dowodem, że czasy świetności mebla minęły już kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Snape'a z ukosa.

\- Chodzi o tego rodzaju tarapaty, do wydobycia z których jest potrzebna pomoc Emanuela Borgina, ty cholerny, despotyczny draniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się, odstawił filiżankę ze spojrzeniem wlepionym w swego gościa i wstał z miną, na widok której hogwarccy pierwszoklasiści pochowaliby się za kociołkami.

\- Lucjuszu, co ty, na Merlina, zrobiłeś?

Malfoy senior spojrzał nań z urazą.

\- _Ja_ nic nie zrobiłem.

\- W co w takim razie wpakował się mój przeklęty chrześniak, że wymaga to pomocy Borgina?

Z jakiegoś powodu Lucjusz wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Najwyraźniej w Hermionę Granger...

Snape zamrugał.

\- Słucham?

\- Wzięli ślub! Pozwolili, by rzucono na nich _Fida Mia!_ Draco przywiózł dziewczynę do domu, żeby mnie o tym poinformować. Powiem tylko tyle, że powinienem lepiej poradzić sobie z sytuacją. - Lucjusz westchnął i zapatrzył się w wytarty chodnik przed kominkiem.

\- Durne dzieciaki! - wypluł Snape, w duchu przyznając gościowi zupełną rację. To była katastrofa! Może nie z rzędu tych największych, ale tym niemniej katastrofa! - Ze wszystkich idiotycznych pomysłów, na jakie mogli wpaść...

Snape postanowił, że nie zapyta Lucjusza, co ten zrobił synowi. Zamiast tego Mistrz Eliksirów przywołał w wyobraźni obraz Draco, gdy ten przyszedł go poinformować o wizycie w domu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, i nic poza tym.

\- Ten monumentalny błąd zostanie niebawem naprawiony - rzekł Malfoy.

Snape odetchnął głęboko. Jak mało Lucjusz wiedział o osobie, którą Draco się stał, a zarazem jak mocno kochał syna! Mógł być tylko jeden przekonujący powód, dla którego Draco zaryzykował narażenie się na gniew ojca, zamiast przyjść po radę do opiekuna domu. Jeśli chłopak chciał skupić na sobie uwagę ojca w sposób niepodzielny, to udało mu się tego dokonać swoim ostatnim wyskokiem, niechcący wciągając w to wszystko Hermionę Granger.

_Chłopcze, coś ty najlepszego zrobił?_

\- Lucjuszu, to coś więcej niż zwykły błąd. _Fida Mia_ należy do zaklęć, których nie da się cofnąć! A ty planujesz posłać tę dwójkę do ludzi pokroju Emanuela Borgina, żeby coś z tym zrobili?

\- _Au contraire_ , drogi Sevie. - Lucjusz założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na gospodarza znacząco. - Są sposoby i _sposoby_.

Snape uniósł brwi.

\- Czarna magia? - Mężczyzna prychnął. - Wątpię, by Granger na to przystała.

Lucjusz nie wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

\- Rozmawiałem z dziewczyną. Zrobi wszystko, co konieczne, by pozbyć się problemu. Borgin im pomoże, oczywiście za odpowiednią cenę.

\- Dwie sprawy... - mruknął Snape, niespokojnie krążąc po gabinecie. Lucjusz wskazał mu gestem, by ten kontynuował. - Technicznie rzecz biorąc, można rzucić przeciwzaklęcie, ale obie strony muszą być w pełni zgodne co do unieważnienia małżeństwa, żeby to zadziałało. Biorąc pod uwagę kompleksowość... - Snape urwał i westchnął. - ...i intymność oryginalnego rytuału, podejrzewam, że żadne z nich nie ma tatuażu na ręce władającej różdżką, prawda?

\- Co masz na myśli? - warknął Malfoy, choć jego głos zdradzał, że zna już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Dziewczyna nie jest Draco zupełnie obojętna - oświadczył Snape, ignorując demonstracyjne zaszokowanie na twarzy Lucjusza. - Jeśli mają się zabrać za unieważnienie małżeństwa, musi się to stać szybko, zanim chłopak w pełni uświadomi sobie swoje uczucia.

Lucjusz wyglądał na dotkniętego.

\- Owszem, zauważyłem to. Wydawał się być zaniepokojony możliwością, że pozbędę się dziewczyny.

Snape sięgał właśnie po filiżankę z kawą, ale zastygł w pół ruchu.

\- A powinien się niepokoić?

\- Jeśli nawet, to raczej nie z powodu braku wcześniejszych prób z mojej strony - odrzekł Malfoy, wzruszając ramionami, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie mordowaniu dzieci.

\- Kiepski żart - skomentował kwaśno Snape. - Oczywiście wyjaśniłeś mu, że dla ciebie czasy likwidacji mugolaków skończyły się dawno temu.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się tylko i rozłożył ręce w błagalnym geście. Spojrzał przy tym na Snape'a w sposób, który dałoby się jedynie opisać jako figlarnie wrogi. Był w tym przebłysk dawnego, czarującego Lucjusza.

\- Jak sam widzisz, drogie Severusie, być może nie brakuje mi motywu, ale środki to zupełnie inna historia. Przejdźmy więc do drugiej sprawy, o której wspomniałeś.

Snape pomyślał, że raczej nie było zbyt roztropne zdradzać Lucjuszowi to, o czym właśnie chciał powiedzieć, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń nie miał wyboru.

\- Zakon otrzymał z potwierdzonych źródeł informację, że Voldemort znów rozpoczyna w Hogwarcie kampanię rekrutacyjną - oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym zapadła głucha cisza. Obaj mężczyźni przybrali nieodgadnione miny, w zaciszu swoich umysłów rozważając tę wiadomość.

Snape demonstracyjnie zamieszał mętną kawę w filiżance.

\- Draco nie jest ani kandydatem, ani liderem - rzekł wreszcie Lucjusz opanowanym głosem.

\- Nawet nie pomyśli o przyłączeniu się do nich - potwierdził Snape, zadowolony z wypowiedzi Lucjusza. - Jednak ta kampania znacznie komplikuje sprawy. Twój syn byłby dla nich cennym nabytkiem. Pewne... frakcje mogłyby się okazać niezbyt zachwycone tym, co właśnie zrobił. Jeśli jego małżeństwo z Granger wyjdzie na światło dzienne, mogą zaistnieć poważne reperkusje.

Malfoy przymrużył oczy.

\- W takim razie nie może ono wyjść na światło dzienne.

\- Może jednak problem pojawił się w dobrym momencie - ciągnął Snape. - Jeśli Draco będzie zajęty rozwiązywaniem małżeństwa z Granger, może Łowca Głów go pominie. Jak to mówią, co z oczu, to i z serca. Chłopak lubi wszędzie wtykać nos, przez co zbyt często popada w kłopoty. Wprawdzie język staje mi kołkiem na samą myśl o tym, co chcę teraz powiedzieć, ale jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ze względu na istniejące przyciąganie pomiędzy nimi, Granger wywrze na niego pozytywny wpływ.

\- Pozytywny wpływ? - Lucjusz prychnął. - Owszem, dziewczyna jest odważna, przyznaję to. Niestety jest również beznadziejnie naiwna. Ma przerażającą wręcz skłonność do wypowiadania swojego zdania w najmniej odpowiednim ku temu czasie.

Kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się lekko w górę.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony tym, jak szybko można się uzależnić od szczerości, kiedy spróbujesz jej chociaż raz.

\- Ach. Teraz, jak mniemam, _ty_ masz mi coś do powiedzenia, nieprawdaż?

Snape nie marnował ani chwili.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć prawdę o matce? - zapytał miękko.

\- A co niby miałbym mu rzec? Że odmówiłem Narcyzie prawa do opieki nad nim i że ta próżna kobieta zrobiła wszystko, by uderzyć we mnie w sposób najgłupszy z możliwych? - wypluł Lucjusz.

\- Na zęby Merlina! - wykrzyknął Snape. - Jego matka nie umarła od wstydu będącego udziałem wygnańców, tylko zażyła dawkę opium, która uśmierciłaby centaura! Narcyza nie żyje od miesięcy, a ty wciąż mu o tym nie powiedziałeś!

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie - szepnął Lucjusz.

\- Draco nie jest głupcem. Jeśli spróbuje wyśledzić, czyje pieniądze zasilają jego skrytkę w Gringotcie, to rychło się dowie, że wpłaty sygnowane nazwiskiem Narcyzy w rzeczywistości pochodzą ode mnie. Lucjuszu, jego matka nie żyje. Sprawa pozostaje ściśle utajniona, ale kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw. Musisz powiedzieć chłopakowi prawdę albo stracisz go całkowicie.

\- Nie sądzę, by bardzo się przejął tą stratą - zauważył Lucjusz.

\- Owszem, Draco nie będzie za tobą tęsknił - przyznał Snape z brutalną szczerością. - A ty powinieneś być wdzięczny jakimkolwiek bóstwom, które zdarza ci się okazjonalnie czcić, że Draco jest kimś więcej niż ty. A zarazem kimś mniej.

Lucjusz zerknął w bok i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego.

\- On powinien być naszym dzieckiem, Sev. Twoim i moim...

Mistrz Eliksirów zachichotał mrocznym śmiechem, pozbawionym wesołości.

\- Nawet gdyby najnowsza magia mogła oszukać fizjologię, na świat przyszłaby prawdziwa bestia. Bądź lepiej wdzięczny, że chłopak odziedziczył wiele cech charakteru po Narcyzie.

\- Owszem - zgodził się Lucjusz, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. - Wszak ty zawsze byłeś niezdarą i prostakiem.

To była dawna obelga przerzucana między nimi wiele lat wcześniej, tym zabawniejsza w chwili obecnej, że dorosły Snape miał w przeciwieństwie do swojej nastoletniej wersji dwa razy więcej gracji i precyzji.

Mistrz Eliksirów zatopił spojrzenie w nieobecnych oczach Lucjusza, próbując sięgnąć poza alkoholowe zamroczenie. Przekonał się niebawem, że nadal potrafi tam dostrzec pozostałości człowieka, za którym bez namysłu podążył te dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Czasami Snape czuł się zbity z tropu, gdy obserwował Draco na lekcjach, kompletnie zaabsorbowanego wykładem albo gapiącego się w przestrzeń z uśmieszkiem na ustach, który był niczym innym jak znakiem rozpoznawczym Lucjusza.

Snape uważał, że Draco był na tyle podobny do ojca, iż mogło się to stać powodem do zmartwienia. Jednak szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że osobowość Draco stanowiła mieszankę nadmiernych ambicji Lucjusza, które doprowadziły do jego upadku, ze spokojem, a nawet pewną płytkością Narcyzy. Chłopak był z pewnością sprytny, a czasami też nikczemny, ale nie pozwoliłby, żeby ktoś inny używał go jako narzędzia. Na to Draco był zbyt podobny do swojej egoistycznej matki.

Snape miał jednak aż nazbyt dobre rozeznanie w niebezpieczeństwach związanych ze ślepą wiarą, gdy szło się za kimś bez zastanowienia i zadawania pytań, pozostając głuchym na głos rozsądku. Sam przecież przyjął Mroczny Znak w wieku siedemnastu lat, podtrzymywany na duchu przez milczącą, acz wspierającą obecność swego mentora, enigmatycznego Lucjusza. Kilka lat później zaś stał wśród tłumu gości na jego ślubie, obserwując pocałunek, jaki Lucjusz złożył na zimnych, czerwonych wargach Narcyzy Black. Chwilę po tym srebrzystoszare oczy Malfoya przeszukały tłum i kiedy wyłowiły zeń Snape'a, na ustach Lucjusza zagościł szybki jak mgnienie uśmiech przeznaczony tylko dla nich obu.

\- Nagle odczułem nieodpartą potrzebę, by kogoś zamordować - oznajmił Lucjusz, a zmęczenie i troska o syna sprawiły, że wyglądał dokładnie na swoje czterdzieści jeden lat.

\- Jeśli już o tym mówimy - zaczął Snape, a jedwabisty ton jego głosu stał się twardy jak stal - to zrób chłopakowi jeszcze raz jakąkolwiek krzywdę, a będziesz go mógł oglądać tylko spoza krat Azkabanu. Nie myl nigdy mojej pomocy z przyjaźnią.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

\- Ach, Severusie, z pewnością nie popełnię tego błędu po raz kolejny.

Snape nie musiał sięgać po zegarek, by wiedzieć, że wyznaczona Lucjuszowi godzina dobiegała końca. Szmaragdowe płomienie w kominku przygasały, zamieniając się w obłoki dymu. Malfoy też to zauważył.

\- Ufam, że będziesz mnie informował na bieżąco? Próby uzyskania jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień od Draco przypominają rzucanie _Lumosa_ pod wodą...

Snape wiedział doskonale, o czym Lucjusz mówi, i poczuł nagłe zadowolenie, że sam nigdy nie został ojcem. Zachowanie Draco nadawało całkiem nowe znaczenie określeniu "pominąć coś milczeniem."

\- Jestem lojalny przede wszystkim wobec mojego chrześniaka, ale oczywiście będę cię informował na bieżąco.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie.

\- Aha, Lucjuszu, jeszcze jedno.

\- Tak?

\- Możesz to sobie nazwać wścibstwem z mojej strony, ale chciałbym ci zadać pewne pytanie.

Malfoy patrzył na swojego gospodarza bez słowa.

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś odzyskał wolność? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Lucjusz odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu, i ta pewność zbiła Snape'a z tropu tak samo jak słowa, które padły.

\- Zabrałbym syna, czy by tego chciał, czy nie, i uciekłbym z kraju - oznajmił były śmierciożerca.

\- Naprawdę skazałbyś go na taki los? - drążył Snape. - Musiałby porzucić wszystko i zapomnieć o ludziach, których znał. Musiałby ciągle uciekać i zawsze się ukrywać.

Płomienie zgasły niemal całkiem i postać Lucjusza w kominku zaczęła się rozmywać, a jego głos zabrzmiał jak odległe echo.

\- Zrobiłbym to w okamgnieniu.

Połączenie zostało przerwane z odgłosem gasnącej świecy. Jedynym dowodem odbytej rozmowy był zapach kopciu i płomieni oraz fakt, że Snape był już całkiem rozbudzony, czujny i o wiele bardziej wstrząśnięty, niż chciałby przyznać.

Mężczyzna podszedł do biurka i usiadł. Mebel był w posiadaniu jego rodziny przez trzy pokolenia, pięknie wykonany z drzewa różanego, z nogami w kształcie lwich łap. Jedna z niewielu rzeczy, do których Snape miał pewien sentyment.

Biurko miało cztery szuflady otwierane za pomocą ozdobnych gałek, po dwie z każdej strony. Kiedy jednak Snape stuknął różdżką w puste miejsce pomiędzy nimi i wyszeptał krótkie zaklęcie, ukazała się piąta, dużo mniejsza szuflada. Posłuszna rozkazom czarodzieja, wysunęła się bezszelestnie, ukazując niewielkie zawiniątko z zielonego aksamitu. Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym wziął go do ręki. Pewnie zadrżałyby mu dłonie, gdyby nie to, że był Mistrzem Eliksirów i w jego zawodzie nie było miejsca na okazywanie tego rodzaju słabości.

Mężczyzna szybko odsunął materiał, odsłaniając ukryty w zawiniątku błyszczący, złoty klucz.


	7. Chapter 7

Dzięki Shetani za pomoc przy jednym drobiazgu i nieodmiennie ukłony dla mojej bety MaggieTheCat.

Zapraszam do czytania.

o0o0o0o

**ROZDZIAŁ 7.**

Hermiona przerzuciła kolejną pożółkłą stronicę, marszcząc brwi. Czytała właśnie wstęp do jednej z książek odkopanych w dziale Magii Archaicznej i Rzadko Używanej. Dział ten był dość pokaźny i zajmował prawie jedną trzecią zachodniego skrzydła biblioteki. Hermiona podejrzewała, że wiele ksiąg było zarezerwowanych dla osób z listy oczekujących, gdyż uczniowie ze starszych roczników, gdy tylko mieli wolną rękę w wyborze tematyki do swoich projektów, nieodmiennie zajmowali się bardziej ryzykownymi zaklęciami - i nic dziwnego. W końcu Klątwa Bawarska, służąca do obdzierania ludzi ze skóry, choć oryginalnie wykorzystywana do oskórowywania drobiu, była zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca niż zwykłe, codzienne zaklęcia typu Chłoszczyść.

\- Panno Granger, jeśli nie potrzebuje pani mojej pomocy, pójdę zrobić sobie herbatę - rzekła pani Pince, przemykając między półkami, by poodkładać na miejsca książki, które Hermiona już przejrzała i odłożyła na bok jako nieprzydatne.

Jak bibliotekarka poinformowała Hermionę, na temat zaklęcia Fida Mia opublikowano jedną książkę w ciągu ostatnich trzystu lat. Ku irytacji Gryfonki, sprawozdanie Tallowstuba było raczej zbiorem anegdotek i pogłosek niż rzetelną pracą badawczą. Sądząc po grubej warstwie kurzu, pokrywającej purpurową, skórzaną okładkę, inni uczniowie nie uważali tej tematyki za godną zainteresowania. Spośród dawnych zaklęć woleli najwidoczniej te bardziej makabryczne.

\- Oczywiście, bardzo pani dziękuję. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do bibliotekarki i strąciła na podłogę sporego rybika, który wychynął spomiędzy stronic. Zrezygnowana przyglądała się, jak pani Pince zgniotła go kwadratowym obcasem swoich bardzo praktycznie wyglądających butów. Bibliotekarka mruknęła coś uprzejmie na pożegnanie i weszła do gabinetu.

Poza Dumbledore'em i może Remusem Lupinem pani Pince była jedyną w Hogwarcie osobą dość dobrze uświadomioną na temat różnorakich wyczynów, których Hermiona dokonywała na przestrzeni lat wraz z Harrym i Ronem. W zasadzie można by stwierdzić, że bibliotekarka dysponowała pośrednimi dowodami ich winy i gdyby tylko Snape, któremu często krzyżowali szyki, zapragnął poznać szczegóły rozlicznych pozaszkolnych aktywności trójki przyjaciół, powinien jedynie zerknąć na listę książek, wypożyczanych przez Hermionę. Znalazłby tam pozycje z dziedziny zaawansowanego eliksiroznawstwa, a także prace na temat zaklęć i klątw, których użycie było limitowane lub wręcz zabronione przez prawo. W porównaniu z tą listą, rekordy Harry'ego i Rona były zupełnie niewinne. Hermiona nie była zbyt chętna, by chłopcy wypożyczali pewne pozycje pod swoimi nazwiskami. Chociażby taka książka jak: "Peleryna niewidka. Jak o nią najlepiej dbać?" wyglądałaby cokolwiek podejrzanie na liście Harry'ego.

Na szczęście pani Pince wydawała się postępować według jakiegoś niepisanego kodeksu bibliotekarzy, gdzie jedna z zasad brzmiała: "Nie będziesz udostępniał listy książek wypożyczonych przez ucznia innym członkom kadry nauczycielskiej, dopóki nie zażąda tego otwarcie zirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów". Owszem, pani Pince była gotowa wytargać ucznia za uszy, gdyby uszkodził któryś z jej cennych woluminów, ale w ciągu kilku lat Hermiona, jako szanujący książki kujon, zawiązała z nią pewien rodzaj sojuszu. Może nawet surowa bibliotekarka lubiła w samotności rozmyślać nad tym, do czego zabierała się trójka Gryfonów za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona opuszczała bibliotekę po długim i zazwyczaj owocnym posiedzeniu? A może pani Pince, niemająca w zasadzie żadnego życia osobistego, w ten sposób rozpraszała samotność, jakby żyjąc życiem trójki niespokojnych duchów?

Ta myśl przywołała uśmiech na twarz Hermiony, wdzięcznej bibliotekarce za to, że ta nigdy o nic nie pytała. Na przykład, prośba Gryfonki o pomoc w odnalezieniu tekstu poświęconego Fida Mia spotkała się tylko ze znaczącym uniesieniem brwi.

Wspomnienie książki przywołało Hermionę do niemiłej rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna poruszyła ramionami, by trochę je rozluźnić, i rozejrzała się po bibliotece, odwracając wzrok od leżącego przed nią tomu, nad którym siedziała niemal przez całą przerwę. Na sam jego widok pociły jej się ręce, a w brzuchu czuła nerwowy skurcz.

Poza dwójką Krukonów z trzeciej klasy siedzących w odległym kącie i skrobiących coś zawzięcie na pergaminach, Hermiona była sama. Siedziała w małej odosobnionej niszy z oknem, którą w miarę upływu lat zaczęła traktować jak swoją. To była jej przystań, jej kryjówka, w której mogła niezauważenie spiskować wraz z przyjaciółmi. Ileż to razy zasiadała tutaj z Harrym, Ronem i Ginny, szepcząc nad zalegającymi na stole stosami ksiąg...

Hermiona odsunęła na bok wspomnienia, gdyż od czasu pamiętnego balu na zakończenie szkoły powodowały u niej silną melancholię, i kontynuowała czytanie.

_Rozdział trzeci. Pochodzenie._

Zgodnie z treścią książki, Fida Mia była początkowo wykorzystywana jako zaklęcie demonstrujące lojalność lenników wobec suzerena.

_Odpowiednie zaklęcie do pokazania ścierce kuchennej_ _,_ _gdzie jej miejsce_ \- pomyślała Hermiona z niesmakiem.

W miarę upływu czasu, pierwotne zaklęcie było zmieniane i wykorzystywane do innych celów, wypaczane i przekształcane. Podobny los spotkał Chińskie Szepty oraz wiele innych czarów, jak profesor Binns często powtarzał uczniom. Czarodzieje byli wprawdzie konserwatywni, ale mimo to magia w nieunikniony sposób ewoluowała w ciągu stuleci i niewiele było inkantacji, które w pierwotnej wersji nie oznaczały czegoś zupełnie innego.

Hermiona przerzucała strony długiego, napisanego przesadnie rozwlekłym i ozdobnym stylem rozdziału o zastosowaniu Fida Mia w czasach średniowiecza. Jej wymięty notatnik z oślimi uszami szybko zapełniał się zapiskami.

_Dwie strony mogą poddać się działaniu zaklęcia, tzw. "osoby wtajemniczone". Zazwyczaj jedna z nich jest dominująca (pan), a druga podległa (sługa)._

_Wtajemniczeni muszą wyrazić zgodę na przyjęcie znaku, którym jest zazwyczaj symbol lub herb strony dominującej (w formie tatuażu lub piętna)._

_W przypadku tatuażu, kształt może być niezależny od godła lub rodzinnych insygniów, jakimi świadczy się strona dominująca. Zaklęcie może samo wybrać symbol będący wizualną reprezentacją partnera i przełożyć go na język obrazu._

_Umysł wzdraga się przed akceptacją myśli, że człowiek mógł dobrowolnie poddać się magicznemu napiętnowaniu i zostać czyjąś własnością, w sensie dosłownym. A jednak dziwaczne ilustracje w książce zdają się to potwierdzać. Widać na nich hoże, pulchne służebne z odbijającym się na twarzach uniesieniem, jak klęczą przed swoimi łaskawie wyglądającymi panami, podczas gdy ciemne, wijące się znaki zostają magicznie uwiecznione na ich nadgarstkach, ramionach, łydkach, a nawet (patrz str.617) pośladkach._

Hermiona przerzuciła kolejną stronicę z miną pełną obrzydzenia. Jej nagły ruch spowodował, że sztywny pergamin rozdarł się nieco. Dziewczyna zerknęła w kierunku gabinetu pani Pince, niemal gotowa na spotkanie z bibliotekarką rozjuszoną taką profanacją. Całe szczęście pani Pince tkwiła jednak wciąż u siebie i Hermiona mogła wrócić do lektury.

Pomimo licznych romantycznych konotacji - mniejsza o to, że każdy, kto znajdował w tym cokolwiek romantycznego, musiał chyba oberwać tłuczkiem w głowę - zaklęcie prezentowało się nieciekawie. Daleko mu było wprawdzie do potworności Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, ale i tak zalatywało odeń z daleka czarną magią. W końcu Fida Mia powstała w czasach, gdy czarów nie klasyfikowano jednoznacznie jako czarną lub białą magię.

Gdyby Hermiona miała zgadywać, to jej zdaniem w zaklęcie zostały wplecione pierwociny Imperiusa z niewielkim dodatkiem legilimencji. Stare, dobre czytanie w myślach, możliwe dzięki utrzymywaniu słabego, ale ciągłego połączenia dwóch umysłów. Dzięki temu panowie byli zawsze świadomi, gdzie w danej chwili przebywał ich sługa, co czyniło ucieczkę praktycznie niemożliwą... o ile słudzy w ogóle mieli ochotę uciekać. Maślany wyraz oczu panny widniejącej na stronie 617 wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że ucieczka była ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślała.

_Od połowy XVII w. zanikło wykorzystywanie_ _Fida Mia_ _do monitorowania służących. W tym samym czasie coraz popularniejsze było angażowanie skrzatów do roli sług._

_1762 r._

_Duński ekspert od uroków, a przy tym słynny poligamista, Lars Hendricks, stworzył swój własny rytuał małżeński, kiedy duńskie Ministerstwo Magii zabroniło mu oficjalnie poślubić jego pięć kochanek. Jako magiczną podstawę do rytuału użyto zaklęcia Fida Mia. Ciekawostka: Lars został później postawiony przed sądem i nałożono nań grzywnę za niewłaściwe praktyki magiczne na kozie._

Hermiona zakonotowała sobie, aby w związku z tym sprawdzić wszystkie możliwe odniesienia do Aberfortha Dumbledore'a.

_1800 r._

_Zaklęcie małżeńskie Fida Mia zostało upowszechnione przez rodzinę Hendricksów, liczącą ok. 60 osób, jako modna alternatywa dla "nudnych i zapyziałych" tradycyjnych przysiąg małżeńskich._

_Sto lat później zaklęcie uznano w Anglii za nielegalne, wciąż jednak jest praktykowane we wschodniej Europie._

Marszcząc brwi, Hermiona zaczęła czytać następny rozdział, wciąż robiąc notatki.

_Rozdział 4. Skutki_

_Poddający się zaklęciu często doświadczają erotycznej..._

Erotycznej?

Hermiona jęknęła pod nosem, przekreślając słowo, choć była zarazem zadowolona, że jej nastrój poprawił się na tyle, by uznać przejęzyczenie za nawet zabawne.

_...euforycznej błogości podczas przyjmowania znaku. Okres jej trwania waha się u poszczególnych osób od kilku godzin do kilku tygodni._

Hermiona stwierdziła, że z tego, co dotąd wyczytała, można było wyciągnąć wniosek, że zaklęcie zaczęło działać na nią i Draco od pierwszej chwili, gdy igła tatuażystki nakłuła jego skórę. Nie było już ważne, czy zrobili to w poszukiwaniu wrażeń, czy faktycznie chcieli się poddać ceremonii małżeńskiego tatuowania. Gdy zaklęcie zostało rzucone, jego moc była wiążąca i nieodwracalna.

Tatuaż Malfoya była bardziej skomplikowany niż jej. W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni Hermiona dwa razy podejmowała próbę naszkicowania go w notatniku. Za każdym razem kończyło się to frustracją i wydzieraniem kartki, choć problem nie leżał w artystycznych zdolnościach Hermiony. Chodziło raczej o to, że kruczoczarne skrzydła nie wyglądały przekonująco na papierze. Niezależnie od prób starannego cieniowania i liniowania węglem, wychodziły płaskie, martwe i kompletnie bez sensu.

Możliwe, że nie pamiętała zbyt dobrze, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądają.

Pamiętała za to, jak Malfoy leżał na stole w salonie tatuażu, wyciągnięty na brzuchu i ubrany tylko w spodnie. Spodnie, które były tak czarne, że zdawały się przyciągać do siebie i pochłaniać tę już i tak niewielką ilość światła, która była obecna w ciemnawym pomieszczeniu. W zestawieniu z czarnym materiałem skóra chłopaka wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej blada.

Kiedy weszli do prowizorycznie urządzonego salonu, Malfoy szerokim gestem oddał Hermionie hołubioną dotąd butelkę Ognistej, nakazując dziewczynie wypić co najmniej jedną trzecią zawartości, zanim przyjdzie jej kolej na poddanie się zabiegowi.

\- Za ból - powiedział, jakby wznosił toast, a jego mina świadczyła o tym, że nie może się już doczekać. Chociaż był nieźle wstawiony, nadal miał cholernie ostry język. Rzucił kilka zjadliwych komentarzy na temat pozostawiającej wiele do życzenia czystości salonu i sterylizacji narzędzi, po czym przeszedł do krytykowania stołu z nieheblowanych desek, od którego, jak stwierdził, na pewno powbijają mu się drzazgi. Podczas całej tyrady sędziwa i przygarbiona tatuażystka nie odezwała się ani słowem. Dopiero kiedy Malfoy wysypał na jej dłoń zawartość swojej sakiewki, uśmiechnęła się dość przerażającym, bezzębnym uśmiechem. Jak się wydawało, kobieta nie mówiła po angielsku. Nie znała też francuskiego, niemieckiego, włoskiego, hiszpańskiego, goblideguckiego ani żadnego innego języka, w jakim próbowali ją zagadnąć. Jedynym dźwiękiem, zastępującym w jej przypadku komunikację werbalną, było brzęczenie złotych galeonów.

Nadal szczerząc dziąsła, starucha wskazała Hermionie wytartą kanapę w rogu, po czym przystąpiła do pracy nad tatuażem Draco. Oczy jej błyszczały z uciechy, co było najwyraźniej dowodem, że rozciągnięci na jej rozchybotanym stole przystojni, dobrze płacący osobnicy czystej krwi zdarzali się równie rzadko, co knuty w sakiewce Malfoya.

Hermiona nie najlepiej pamiętała, co było dalej. Była pewna, że przysiadła na kanapie i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, po czym zasnęła. Po przebudzeniu zostawiła butelkę Ognistej na podłodze i podeszła do stołu, by popatrzeć na postępy w pracy tatuażystki. Rozmiar tatuażu powinien być dość niepokojący, podobnie jak strużki krwi, które starucha ścierała co jakiś czas rutynowym ruchem z pleców Malfoya. Hermiona jednak odkryła, że widok powoli wzbierających, pęczniejących ciemnym szkarłatem kropel był dziwnie wciągający i nie pozostawiał miejsca na niepokój. Dziewczyna gapiła się na nie, wstrzymując oddech, jakby bała się, że niechcący przerwie ten wyjątkowy, wręcz hipnotyzujący rytuał.

\- Ziewhisky? - wybełkotał Malfoy ochrypłym szeptem. Najwyraźniej nawet bez otwierania oczu wiedział, że Hermiona stanęła obok.

\- Całą wypiłam - skłamała Gryfonka. Wydała się sobie sama bardzo dowcipna i Malfoy chyba też tak pomyślał, bo otworzył oczy i posłał jej uśmiech, który w normalnych okolicznościach byłby zapewne zniewalający. Teraz jednak, gdy Ślizgon był pod wpływem alkoholu, uśmiech wyglądał trochę głupkowato. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, zanurzył palce w jej włosach i przyciągnął ją bliżej, składając na jej ustach pocałunek.

Hermiona pomyślała, że na pierwszy rzut oka - a na drugi tym bardziej - nikt by nie zgadł, że Malfoy był zdolny do _takiego_ pocałunku - czułego, delikatnego, niemal kochającego. Ten pocałunek był antytezą Draco; należał do tych, które sprawiały, że dziewczynom miękły kolana na samo wspomnienie.

Tatuażystka odeszła na chwilę w kąt i zapaliła kadzidło. Czerwonawy punkcik rozjarzył się w półmroku, a fala snujących się po salonie oparów przyniosła zapach, który uderzał do głowy tak samo jak Ognista Whisky. Jednak w powietrzu zawisło coś więcej niż tylko żądza wzniecona przy pomocy nadmiernych ilości alkoholu, połączona z kardynalną głupotą dwojga nastolatków.

Hermiona podejrzewała, że zaklęcie wykorzystało pewne minimalne wzajemne zainteresowanie, jakie niewątpliwie istniało między nią i Malfoyem już wcześniej, i zwielokrotniło je, zmieniając w nieodparte, zniewalające wręcz przyciąganie. Ich pragnienie stało się niemal żywą istotą, która zagnieździła się w Hermionie, powodując uwrażliwienie jej zmysłów do tego stopnia, że patrzyła na wszystko z dziecięcą wręcz fascynacją, zupełnie jakby odkrywała świat na nowo. Jej palce aż się rwały, by poznawać wszystko dotykiem - a przede wszystkim, by poznawać Draco. Kiedy tatuaż na jego plecach z wolna wyłaniał się z nicości pod naciskiem igły w zręcznych i szybkich dłoniach tatuażystki, Hermiona niczego nie pragnęła tak jak tego, by móc stopić się z nim w jedno i doświadczyć tego, czego on doświadczał. Pragnęła położyć dłonie na jego gibkim ciele i przesuwać palcami po bladej skórze, badając każde zagłębienie i zaokrąglenie.

\- Niesamowite - wyszeptał Malfoy, przesuwając kciukiem po jej policzku. Jego elokwencja i sarkastyczny dowcip jakby znikły pod wpływem intensywnych wrażeń, jakich najwidoczniej doznawał podczas tatuowania.

Tak, to faktycznie było niesamowite. Tak niesamowite i potężne, że weszli do pierwszego lepszego motelu, jaki napotkali po drodze, żeby zrobić jedyną rzecz, o jakiej w tamtym momencie byli w stanie myśleć - czyli skonsumować świeżo zawarte małżeństwo.

Ani Draco, ani Hermiona nie byli w pełni sobą, gdy stara kobieta ich tatuowała. Przydarzyło im się dokładnie to, co Tallowstub opisywał w swojej książce - krótki okres euforii, który całkowicie zagłuszył głos rozsądku i umiejętności logicznego myślenia, zmieniając ich w parę napalonych królików.

Starożytne zaklęcie zwiodło ich na manowce, na jeden moment zatrzymując dla nich czas. Niestety, niezależnie od złudzenia, jakiemu ulegli, czas biegł wciąż dalej, a każda chwila była nieodwołalnie połączona z kolejną. I tak, kilka dni później Hermiona tkwiła w bibliotece, podejmując desperackie próby naprawienia szkód.

Zniesmaczona samą sobą, Gryfonka westchnęła i zaczęła czytać ostatni rozdział.

_Rozdział 6. Zdejmowanie zaklęcia_

Po dziesięciu minutach czytania i robienia notatek, streściła swoje uwagi w akapicie, który nie był bynajmniej pocieszający.

_Zaklęcia właściwie nie da się cofnąć. Wyjątkiem są sytuacje, gdy jedna ze stron umrze, wytatuowana skóra zostanie zdarta albo zostanie amputowana część ciała, na której umieszczono tatuaż._

_Zasięgnąć porady u osoby praktykującej to zaklęcie._

Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.

Hermiona poprawiła się na twardym krześle z prostym oparciem. Pomimo upływu kilku dni od poddania się zaklęciu nadal odczuwała dziwne uwrażliwienie wszystkich zmysłów. Jej policzki były lekko zarumienione, a ręce cieplejsze niż zwykle. Wyraźnie czuła sztywność materiału swojej szkolnej szaty i szorstki dotyk kołnierzyka na karku. Zastanawiała się, czy Draco miał podobne objawy. Nawet jeśli tak było, to dupek ukrywał to perfekcyjnie. Nadal łaził po korytarzach z miną udzielnego księcia, którego nie imają się żadne zmartwienia. Tłoczący się przed klasami Ślizgoni nadal rozstępowali się przed nim, gdy tylko się pojawił. Spełniał wszystkie swoje obowiązki, jak należy i nikt by nie zgadł, że coś było nie tak.

I za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądał na nią przez całą długość Wielkiej Sali z miną, sugerującą, że zaraz wstanie i podejdzie do niej, Hermiona przepraszała przyjaciół i uciekała stamtąd, jakby stado olbrzymów deptało jej po piętach. Całe szczęście, że jako prefekt naczelna mogła przekazywać polecenia innym prefektom poprzez karteczki przypięte na tablicy i dzięki temu nie musiała rozmawiać z Malfoyem bezpośrednio.

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tego dnia właśnie dała Malfoyowi pisemne instrukcje, by pilnował uczniów z czwartej klasy, którzy odrabiali szlaban. Było to jedno z zadań najbardziej znienawidzonych przez prefektów. Krótko mówiąc, unikanie Ślizgona szło jej wręcz perfekcyjnie. Nie mieli także żadnych zajęć razem poza zaawansowaną numerologią, ale profesor Vector wspaniałomyślnie zwolniła osoby kończące szkołę z ostatnich lekcji w tym roku.

Hermiona uzyskała też pozwolenie od McGonagall, by wpaść na pocztę na Pokątnej. Wzięła pozostawiony tam list do Dumbledore'a, który miał mu zostać dostarczony po trzech dniach jej nieobecności. Inaczej mówiąc, wszystko szło dobrze, poza tym, że wyraźnie wyczuwała złość Draco z powodu jej skutecznych uników. Najwyraźniej był to jeden z efektów ubocznych zaklęcia.

Hermiona sądziła, że im dalej będą się trzymać od siebie, tym lepiej. Tallowstub pisał, że skutki Fida Mia bywają silniejsze, gdy strony pozostają w bezpośredniej bliskości. Niestety jednak zachowywanie dystansu niewiele dało.

Początkowo dziewczyna odczuwała jedynie ciągłe mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie miała tatuaż. Nie było to jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjemne. Gdyby miała to opisać, to powiedziałaby, że czuje, jakby ktoś dmuchał lekko na jej biodro i wewnętrzną stronę uda. Potem jednak pojawiły się inne "odkrycia", na eksplorację których Gryfonka nie miała najmniejszej ochoty.

Jednym z tych "odkryć" był wstrząs, jakiego doznała poprzedniego ranka, budząc się z najdziwniejszym uczuciem, jakie kiedykolwiek miała. Na wpół przytomna, wsunęła rękę w spodnie od piżamy, szukając czegoś, czego tam nie było i rzecz jasna nie mogło być. Brutalnie przywołana do rzeczywistości zrozumiała, że odczuwa dokładnie to samo, co Draco, który najwidoczniej obudził się właśnie z pilną potrzebą zajęcia się swoją poranną erekcją. Hermiona sama już nie wiedziała, co było gorsze - konieczność wzięcia szybkiego i zimnego prysznica, by ugasić kiełkujące w niej podniecenie, czy świadomość tego, jak znajdujący się kilka pięter niżej Ślizgon dogadzał sobie bez żadnych zahamowań.

Doprawdy, już samo to wystarczyło, by przyprawić każdą normalną kobietę o atak paniki. Tymczasem wkurzających przypadków było coraz więcej i Hermiona serdecznie ich nie znosiła. Pojawiły się u niej nietypowe ataki złości i rozdrażnienia. Kiedy biedny Neville po raz kolejny stąpnął nogą na fałszywy stopień schodów i zablokował przejście, nawrzeszczała na niego. A kiedy w Wielkiej Sali siedziała i czytała gazetę, Lavender stanęła za nią i pochyliła się, czytając jej przez ramię. Hermiona pacnęła koleżankę z całej siły w bok, czego wcześniej nigdy by nie zrobiła.

Gryfonka nigdy nie lubiła, gdy ktoś jej czytał przez ramię, głównie dlatego, że sama czytała bardzo szybko i irytowało ją, że musi czekać na tych, którzy mieli wolniejsze tempo. Zazwyczaj jakoś to znosiła, tamtego ranka jednak po prostu nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Całe szczęście jej postępek nie wywarł na Lavender większego wrażenia. Koleżanka posłała tylko Hermionie zdumione spojrzenie i jakby nigdy nic zasiadła do śniadania.

Hermiona tymczasem zastanawiała się, czy mogło być na świecie coś gorszego niż odkrywanie we własnym charakterze okropnych cech osobowości Malfoya.

Pozostawali jeszcze Ron, Harry i Ginny. Ta trójka, choć Ginny w mniejszym stopniu niż chłopcy, najmocniej zdawała sobie sprawę z paskudnego humoru Hermiony, który towarzyszył jej od niedzieli. Zdaje się, że za jego przyczynę uznawali zgodnie zbliżający się nieodwołalnie wyjazd z Hogwartu. Wielu innych uczniów z najstarszego rocznika też zachowywało się inaczej niż zwykle, więc dziwne zmiany nastroju Hermiony nie wyróżniały się jakoś szczególnie.

Co z tego, skoro umierała z pragnienia, by opowiedzieć im o tym, co się przydarzyło. Miała nawet taką fantazję, że pada na podłogę, wybuchając płaczem i błagając ich o wybaczenie. Niestety, _nie mogła_ tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie teraz i na pewno nie w taki sposób.

To zrozumiałe, że czuła wstyd i żal. Jednak w grę wchodziło też rozczarowanie samą sobą, a to była dla Hermiony gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia. Zanim cały ten wstrętny incydent miał miejsce, Gryfonka miała bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Niestety odkrycie, że ona, Hermiona Granger, była dokładnie taka sama, jak inni, było silnym ciosem dla jej uporządkowanego sposobu postrzegania świata, a jeszcze większym - dla jej ego.

Hermiona oparła ręce na książce i położyła na nich głowę, kompletnie przybita. Westchnęła tak ciężko, że jej wydech przewrócił kartkę w notatniku. Wiedziała, że nie może unikać Draco bez końca. Musieli się kiedyś spotkać, chociażby po to, żeby mógł przeczytać list, jaki napisała do Borgina. Do tego czasu jednak doprawdy lepiej było, by nie widziano ich razem częściej niż zwykle. Przy czym "zwykle" oznaczało pięciominutowe sprzeczki na spotkaniach prefektów albo złośliwe docinki, gdy mijali się na korytarzach.

Hermionę zalała złość. To była jej szkoła, do cholery! Nadal była prefektem naczelnym i nie podobało jej się, że musi kryć się po kątach za każdym razem, gdy nadęty, jasnowłosy dupek pojawiał się w polu widzenia. Dość już było naiwnych dziewczątek, które próbowały zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, łażąc za nim krok w krok i chichocząc jak głupie.

Gdyby tylko... Gdyby tylko mieli więcej czasu. Gdyby tylko zgodził się poczekać z rozwiązywaniem problemu do wakacji. Gdyby tylko nie był tak denerwująco przystojny. Gdyby...

\- Nie wiem, co cię tak wkurzyło, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś świetnie się nadawała do przypilnowania za mnie dzisiejszych szlabanów - odezwał się za nią jedwabisty, melodyjny, męski głos.

Hermiona odwróciła się. Za nią stał Blaise Zabini, a jego ciemne oczy w kształcie migdałów patrzyły na nią rozbawieniem. Jeden z promieni słońca wnikających przez witrażowe okna odbił się od odznaki prefekta naczelnego na jego piersi i Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy Zabini polerował ją tak samo często, jak niegdyś robił to Percy Weasley.

Dziewczyna zamknęła leżącą przed nią książkę, mając nadzieję, że jej ruch nie wyglądał desperacko.

\- Od kiedy tu stoisz? - zapytała.

\- To zależy - odparł z uśmiechem. - Długo już sztyletujesz tę książkę wzrokiem?

\- Patrzę tak na wszystkie książki - rzekła Hermiona ze znużeniem w głosie i odsunęła krzesło. - Nie poszedłeś na lunch?

Blaise nie usiadł na krześle, tylko oparł się o stół, krzyżując nogi w kostkach.

\- Chciałem cię złapać przed zajęciami - oznajmił, przyglądając się, jak Hermiona zbiera swoje notatki. - Zapomniałaś się wpisać do harmonogramu na następny tydzień. Przed lunchem zapytałem Weasleya, gdzie możesz być, a on szybko wypaplał odpowiedź. Najwidoczniej nie byłem jedyną osobą, która cię szukała.

\- O kurczę. - Hermiona pacnęła się w czoło, po czym wzięła od Blaise'a papiery. - Przepraszam, całkiem zapomniałam. Mogę wziąć szlabany, jeśli masz wieczorem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

Blaise osuszył atrament, po czym złożył harmonogram i schował do kieszeni.

\- Jakoś dam radę, choć wszystko jest ciekawsze niż przyglądanie się, jak Dennis Creevey robi maślane oczy do Roberty Carstairs. A ty się tak nie przejmuj, że zapomniałaś. Każdemu może się zdarzyć, zwłaszcza że to już praktycznie koniec szkoły.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się kątem oka, zastanawiając się, czy wszyscy Ślizgoni posiadali ten szczególny gen obdarzający wyjątkową gracją, czy też w ich rodzinach zatrudniano specjalnych nauczycieli, dzięki którym ich uczniowie nabywali umiejętność eleganckiego wysławiania się i poruszania się z kocim wdziękiem.

No, może jednak nie wszyscy. Crabbe i Goyle byli tępi, komunikowali się równie elegancko, co trolle, i tak jak one się poruszali - zdecydowane przeciwieństwo Malfoya i Zabiniego, których ruchy były płynne i gibkie.

Blaise był tylko odrobinę wyższy od Hermiony i miał szczupłą budowę ciała. Pod tym względem był dość podobny do Draco, tylko że Malfoy kojarzył jej się raczej z panterą, podczas gdy Zabini - z rączym i smukłym arabem. Hermiona poznała Blaise'a całkiem nieźle od czasu, gdy zostali prefektami naczelnymi. Oboje świetnie ze sobą współpracowali; szło im tak dobrze, że zwrócili uwagę całej kadry. McGonagall oświadczyła nawet, że byli najsprawniejszą parą prefektów od czasów Molly Prewett i Artura Weasleya.

Poza tym, że z Blaise'em dobrze się pracowało, miał też inne zalety. Ciemny kolor jego skóry i egzotycznych oczu, odziedziczonych po matce, przyciągał powszechną uwagę w szkole, gdzie większość uczniów stanowili Anglosasi. Przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło, ale nawet jeśli większość dziewczyn doceniała estetyczne walory Zabiniego, to nigdy nie patrzyły na niego jak na Malfoya. Nic dziwnego, że temu ostatniemu ego napuchło tak, że ledwo mieściło się w zamku.

Blaise był również osobą, na której mogła polegać. Partnerem, a może nawet przyjacielem. Gdyby chciała się upić i pójść do łóżka z jakimś czarującym Ślizgonem, naprawdę mogła trafić gorzej niż na Zabiniego.

I tak się właśnie stało, niestety.

\- Teraz mamy obronę z Lupinem - oznajmił Blaise, nadąsany. - Byłaby to kolejna godzina słodkiego lenistwa, gdyby nie Snape, który przykazał Lupinowi nas nie rozpieszczać.

Żadna to była niespodzianka. Pomimo że większość nauczycieli wykazywała się daleko idącą pobłażliwością, jeśli chodziło o zajęcia z uczniami kończącymi szkołę, Snape najwyraźniej postawił sobie za cel uczynić z nich "ludzi, którzy mogą się na coś przydać", jak to określił.

\- Rozpieszczać? - powtórzyła Gryfonka, przewracając oczami. - Lupin i bez tego kazał nam pracować na obronie tak ciężko, jak jeszcze nie pracowaliśmy od czasu powrotu Voldemorta.

Hermiona miała wiele powodów, by nie przepadać za Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale tym, co szczególnie ją w nim drażniło, był jego faworyzujący stosunek do Ślizgonów i źle maskowana pogarda wobec Lupina. Ron lubił to nazywać "wbudowanym wykrywaczem niesprawiedliwości". Hermiona pojmowała wprawdzie, że stres, jakiego Snape niewątpliwie doświadczał, będąc podwójnym agentem, z pewnością miał spory wpływ na jego nieznośne zachowanie, lecz facet mógł doprawdy spuścić trochę z tonu.

Najdziwniejszy zaś był fakt, że jedyną osobą, jaka znosiła Snape'a bez narzekań, stał się Harry.

Wypadki zaistniałe pod koniec piątej klasy zostawiły na nich wszystkich niezatarte piętno, ale Harry zniósł je szczególnie ciężko. Z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu Lupin wyraźnie się wahał, by zająć w życiu Harry'ego pozycję, na której stał przedtem Syriusz. Dumbledore zaś, z jakichś powodów znanych tylko jemu, w żaden sposób na Lupina nie wpływał. Zamiast tego nalegał, by Harry kontynuował lekcje oklumencji ze Snape'em. Przez ostatnie półtora roku obaj pracowali nad tematem zamykania umysłu Harry'ego przed Voldemortem bez zgrzytów, wyjąwszy okazjonalne sprzeczki. Harry nigdy nie mówił za wiele o tych zajęciach, ale zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona mieli wrażenie, że na jakimś poziomie Harry był zadowolony z faktu, że choć jedna osoba z pokolenia jego ojca odgrywała w jego życiu dość znaczącą rolę, nawet jeśli nie z wlasnej woli. Sama myśl o Snapie będącym dla Harry'ego kimś w rodzaju ojca była co najmniej dziwaczna, ale Harry nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko temu.

Blaise zabębnił palcami w stół.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, opisał nas wobec Lupina jako "bandę rozpuszczonych leni, którzy mają jeszcze mleko pod nosem". Dlatego czekają nas prace ręczne - oznajmił z takim niesmakiem, że Hermiona musiała się uśmiechnąć. - Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem - przyznał. - Czasy się zmieniają.

\- Na lepsze - odparła Hermiona z determinacją, biorąc z rąk Zabiniego swoją torbę.

A zatem nadszedł wreszcie czas, kiedy tego popołudnia podczas zajęć z obrony ze Ślizgonami musiała się zmierzyć ze swoimi demonami. A raczej z jednym wysokim, jasnowłosym i szarookim demonem, który, gdyby tylko chciał, mógł kompletnie zrujnować jej reputację, o moralności nie wspominając.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozwiewając obawy niektórych oznajmiam, iż nie zamierzam porzucać tego tłumaczenia w najbliższej ani też dalszej przyszłości xD

_Enjoy._

o9o9o9o

**ROZDZIAŁ 8.**

Hermiona Granger była cholernie sprytną, małą suczką.

Nie to, żeby Draco wcześniej o tym nie wiedział. Jednak ostatnie trzy dni pozwoliły mu w pełni poznać jej przebiegłość.

Wszyscy prefekci z pewnością byli ludźmi bardzo zapracowanymi, zwłaszcza przed końcem roku szkolnego, gdy lista spraw do zrobienia na wczoraj z każdym dniem wydłużała się, zamiast kurczyć, a tymczasem chwila odjazdu Ekspresu Hogwart przybliżała się w oszałamiającym tempie. Blaise Zabini, na ten przykład, przemykał między Wielką Salą i pokojem wspólnym Slytherinu jak pędząca kometa z ogonem pomocników drepczących mu po piętach. Jako pierwszy był rano na nogach i jako ostatni (poza samym profesorem Snape'em) kładł się do łóżka.

Tak, prefekci mieli wiele pracy. A jednak... A jednak szkoła nie była aż tak wielkim obiektem, by dwie osoby nie mogły przeprowadzić krótkiej rozmowy w jednym z niezliczonych zakątków zamku, zapewniających ludziom w potrzebie chwilę prywatności. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało, dopóki Draco nie zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie zbliżyć się do Granger choćby na tyle, by wyszeptać obelgę. Doprawdy, dziewczyna była tak nieuchwytna, jak Crabbe i Goyle podczas obiadów, na które podawano tartę ze szpinakiem. Przez ostatnie trzy dni Granger jadła posiłki w swoim dormitorium albo idąc korytarzami, czego Draco dowiedział się od gotujących w kuchni skrzatów. Kiedy zaś wreszcie mógł ją zobaczyć, zawsze była w czyimś towarzystwie. Nieodmiennie pałętał się przy niej Potter z Weasleyem, a jeśli jakimś cudem ich nie było, Granger chodziła w towarzystwie siostry Wiewióra. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wesołe miny, Draco przypuszczał, że nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co stało się w weekend.

No i bardzo dobrze.

Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Malfoy potrzebował, to czerwony z wściekłości Ron Weasley, wyzywający go na pojedynek w Wielkiej Sali, nie mówiąc już o Potterze, który wreszcie ujawniłby swoją ciemną stronę i zmienił go w kupkę popiołu na oczach całej szkoły.

Owszem, cały spektakl byłby dość zabawny. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłby Snape, byłoby z pewnością zamordowanie Pottera, po czym Mistrz Eliksirów zostałby w trybie pilnym odesłany do Azkabanu. Weasleyowi pociekłoby po nogach na myśl, że ma się zaopiekować owdowiałą właśnie Granger, a Filchowi pozostałoby tylko posprzątanie mopem smętnych resztek Draco z podłogi.

Ciekawe, czy planowała kiedyś im powiedzieć.

Draco stwierdził, że chyba raczej nie. Pewnie miała się za wzór cnót wszelakich i gdyby tylko zdradziła się choć słowem, jej nieskazitelny wizerunek byłby zrujnowany.

Pansy często mówiła, że cicha woda brzegi rwie. Dziewczyny takie jak Granger zawsze miały kilka trupów w szafie. Jednak Draco stwierdził, że z jakiegoś powodu nie odpowiada mu świeżo osiągnięty status "trupa". Właściwie to był przecież pozbawiony skrupułów do tego stopnia, że zasługiwał co najmniej na miano "potwora w szafie".

Malfoy chciał jednego - żeby Granger  _pamiętała_. Chciał żeby - kiedy już cała ta afera z ich małżeństwem się zakończy i kiedy Granger postarzeje się z mężusiem i trójką bachorów u boku - przewracała się w nocy z boku na bok, wspominając, jak była związana z nim, z Draco Malfoyem, nawet jeśli tylko przez dwa tygodnie.

To było nieco sadystyczne, ale już dawno przyznał się sam przed sobą, że ma takie skłonności, i to wyraźne. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że był Malfoyem, no i całą resztę, chyba nie dało się tego uniknąć, a i próby zmiany spełzłyby na niczym.

Trzeba przyznać, że Granger nie sprawiała wrażenia, że coś było nie tak. Owszem, była blada i uśmiechała się zbyt szeroko i zbyt często. Jej styl ubierania się był tak samo beznadziejny jak przedtem, ale trudno było liczyć, żeby jednonocne łóżkowe szaleństwo z nim w roli głównej istotnie zmieniło stan rzeczy. Najwyraźniej poczucia smaku nie dało się przekazać na drodze osmozy.

Codzienna rutyna Granger nie uległa żadnym zmianom, za wyjątkiem posiłków, na które nie chodziła, i nawet gdyby ktoś zauważył, że coś było nie w porządku, to nikt by nie odgadł, co się tak naprawdę z nią stało.

Poprzedniego dnia Draco prawie ją przyłapał na osobności. Przerwa śniadaniowa się kończyła, a Bliznowaty i jego przygłupi kompani nadal siedzieli sami przy stole Gryfonów. Niebawem dołączyła do nich Ginny Weasley, przynosząc dwa puste talerze.

_Aha._

Draco wstał od stołu i pospieszył na zewnątrz, lecz zatrzymał go po drodze Edward Knox, Ślizgon z szóstej klasy. Niestety, takie były złe strony bycia jednym z najlepszych uczniów.

\- Malfoy, czy mógłbym dostać kopię twojego projektu z zaklęć z zeszłego roku?

\- Dostaniesz, jak znajdę w swoim pokoju zestaw do konserwacji miotły, który dał ci ojciec.

\- O nie! Przecież on jest zupełnie nowy!

\- A ja otrzymałem dwieście pięćdziesiąt procent za ten projekt - oznajmił Draco.

-  _No dobra_.

Wreszcie Malfoy wyszedł z zamku. Dzień był piękny, może trochę zbyt ciepły, ale na szczęście Draco szybko zlokalizował swoją ofiarę. Granger leżała na plecach na jednej z szerokich, granitowych ławek porozstawianych nad brzegiem jeziora. Bez wątpienia skała nagrzała się przyjemnie od samego rana. Granger położyła sobie na twarzy otwarty podręcznik do zaklęć, żeby osłonił ją przed promieniami słońca. Sądząc po jej spokojnym, powolnym oddechu, była maksymalnie zrelaksowana albo po prostu spała.

Draco wiedział, co się kryło pod tą książką. Gdyby Granger odsunęła ją i spojrzała na niego, zobaczyłby ciemne kręgi pod jej oczami i delikatne błękitne żyłki pod bladą skórą. Jej łagodnie wygięte usta miałyby spokojny wyraz. Jeśli by się nagle obudziła, pewnie przez kilka chwil patrzyłaby na niego, mrugając z oszołomieniem, dopóki nie doszłaby do siebie.

Może nawet oblizałaby wargi.

Draco westchnął. Dobrze wiedział, jak to jest być pozbawionym snu do tego stopnia, że jedynie krótkie chwile relaksu w ciągu dnia pozwalały jakoś przetrwać. W obecnych czasach połowa uczniów w Hogwarcie nie sypiała nawet w przybliżeniu tyle, ile powinna.

Ślizgon otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i zmierzył niebo rozeźlonym spojrzeniem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do zamku w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż wtedy, gdy z niego wychodził.

Tak naprawdę to chciał nią potrząsnąć i dogadać się wreszcie co do spotkania z Borginem. Właściciel sklepu był zajętym człowiekiem i musieli się z nim umówić co najmniej kilka dni wcześniej. Nic dziwnego, że Lucjusz im go polecił. Borgin miał odpowiednie znajomości i wiedział więcej o obrocie nielegalnymi przedmiotami, niż ministerstwo uważało za stosowne. Poza tym chłopak też nie miał za wiele czasu wolnego. W Slytherinie panował coraz większy burdel i Draco wraz z Blaise'em i Pansy robił, co mógł, by zmotywować młodszych kolegów do nieco bardziej odpowiedzialnego zachowania. Pokój wspólny był cały zapaskudzony, uczniowie bez najmniejszych skrupułów szmuglowali do zamku wszelkie rodzaje kontrabandy i jakby tego nie było dość, na Dom Węża spadła hańba za sprawą siedmiu Ślizgonów, którzy zostali poważnie ukarani za nielegalne pojedynki w szkole.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Draco, w czasie gdy nie zajmował się stawianiem młodszych kolegów do pionu, przeprowadzał bardzo dyskretne rozpoznanie w temacie zaklęcia  _Fida Mia_. Kiedy jeszcze był w domu ojca, Lucjusz po swoim początkowym wybuchu gniewu wyciągnął z półki egzemplarz książki "Fida Mia. Zaklęcie lojalności" i wręczył go synowi. Niestety, książka byłą cholerną stratą czasu i niczym więcej. Według autora nie było możliwości pozbycia się tatuażu i nie istniało przeciwzaklęcie. Aczkolwiek niektóre obrazki okazały się  _bardzo_  interesujące.

Jedyne konkrety były zawarte w rozdziale o skutkach i gdyby Draco nie miał pewności, że jego rzeczy są systematycznie przeszukiwane przez współdomowników, pewnie zacząłby zapisywać swoje doświadczenia.

Przykład pierwszy z brzegu: cholerny zapach Granger, który prześladował go dosłownie wszędzie. Początkowo Draco był przekonany, że to perfumy Pansy, Milicenty albo którejś z młodszych Ślizgonek. Pansy była wszak znana z tego, że bez opamiętania wypróbowywała najnowsze i najdziwaczniejsze zapachy.

Któregoś ranka wreszcie ją o to zapytał.

\- Róża? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - To dlatego tak węszysz od samego rana, jakby ktoś rzucił łajnobombę?

\- Tak, róża. A dokładniej róża herbaciana. Wiesz, Pansik, byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś się w tym nie kąpała. Tu wszędzie jest otwarty ogień. Tęsknilibyśmy za tobą.

Pansy posłała mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

\- Jedno jest pewne: to nie moje perfumy. Róża herbaciana wyszła z mody - oświadczyła, najwyraźniej urażona jego przypuszczeniem.

\- No dobra. - Draco kiwnął głową - To pewnie Milicenta.

\- Nie. Milicenta używa tej okropnej wody kolońskiej Augusta Winthropa. Oni teraz ze sobą chodzą. Draco, doprawdy, jesteś do tyłu z najnowszymi plotkami.

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział, gdyż właśnie wtedy pojął, że to musiała być Granger. Jej zapach był najsilniejszy rankiem, kiedy używała tego czegoś - cokolwiek to było - o zapachu róży herbacianej.

Jednak zapach nie był najgorszy. Były też przypadkowe, niewyjaśnione momenty...

Boże. Draco nie mógł nawet o tym myśleć.

Momenty, kiedy przejmował się uczuciami innych ludzi.

Otóż to. I rzygać mu się od tego chciało.

Najpierw był ten incydent nad jeziorem. Miał doskonałą okazję, by wyrwać Granger ze snu takim potrząśnięciem, że jej zęby zadzwoniłyby o siebie, i nie zrobił tego. A następnego ranka jakaś Gryfonka z pierwszej klasy wywaliła się na schodach i wrzeszczała tak głośno, że nawet Irytkowi zwiędłyby uszy. Owszem, miała dość paskudnie rozwalone kolano, ale gdyby Draco był sobą, przestąpiłby po prostu nad nią i wspiął się do góry, by pozbawić głowy Puchona z czwartej klasy, który na szczycie schodów mazał po ścianie mugolskim markerem.

\- Czy mogłabyś przestać wydawać ten wkurzający dźwięk? - warknął Malfoy do dziewczyny... po czym pomógł jej się podnieść i zaprowadził do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie dał nawet rady jej dogryźć, używając swojej specjalności, obraźliwej aliteracji. Co z tego, że nazwał ją bełkoczącą beksą, skoro oba wyrazy nie były nawet w tym samym zdaniu, a tym samym się nie liczyły.

Doprawdy, Granger była jak wrzód na tyłku, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie było jej stać na poświęcenie mu paru minut. Przecież prędzej czy później musieli ze sobą pogadać. Draco nie zamierzał czekać do końca roku szkolnego z rozwiązaniem całego problemu. Po pierwsze, jego ojciec był na to zbyt nieprzewidywalny, a po drugie, Draco zbyt wiele wynegocjował z ministerstwem, by teraz to stracić tylko przez swoją głupią żoneczkę, której głównym mechanizmem obronnym okazało się wyparcie.

Kroplą, która przepełniła czarę goryczy, była informacja na tablicy prefektów. Ku swemu niedowierzaniu dowiedział się z niej, że on, Draco Malfoy, miał pilnować czwartoklasistów odrabiających szlaban!

To było niesłychane. Prefekci siódmych klas nigdy, przenigdy się tym nie zajmowali. Owszem, mogliby to robić, gdyby nie to, że uczniowie czwartych klas byli szczególnie irytujący.

Pierwszo-, drugo- i trzecioklasiści byli przeważnie zdumieni i oszołomieni szkołą i wszystkim, co się w niej działo. Kiedy przychodziło im odrabiać szlaban, można było zostawić ich samych na całą godzinę. Filch uwielbiał szlabany z najmłodszymi uczniami, którzy pod jego kontrolą musieli czyścić i polerować różne rzeczy.

Piąto-, szósto- i siódmoklasiści mieli do wykonania masę prac domowych, dlatego też często po prostu nie starczało im czasu, by łamać regulamin. Jeśli już jednak dostawali szlabany, często pilnowali ich nauczyciele, którzy dawali swoim podopiecznym nudną, papierkową robotę.

Czwartoklasiści zaś... Z nimi było najgorzej. Teraz na przykład chodziło o dwóch Krukonów, przyłapanych w klasie na bójce - i to bójce na pięści - o względy jednej ze Ślizgonek z tego samego rocznika.

Draco wypełnił swój obowiązek, usadowiwszy się na krześle nauczyciela i oparłszy nogi na biurku. W jednym z uczniowskich pulpitów znalazł jakiś stary mugolski magazyn dla panów i przeglądał go, podczas gdy Krukoni polerowali blaty, a Ślizgonka zdejmowała nieaktualne zapiski z korkowej tablicy z tyłu klasy. W klasie było wyjątkowo gorąco nawet pomimo zaklęcia chłodzącego, które Draco pozwolił sobie rzucić.

\- Singh, bądź tak dobry i otwórz to okno, co?

Krukon rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i cisnął szmatę na podłogę, po czym pomaszerował do okna, mrucząc pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego.

\- Jak długo jeszcze będziemy to robić? - marudził jego kolega, Winston. Albo Wimple. Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak ten chłopak się nazywał.

\- Tak długo, jak wam każę. A jeśli starczy czasu, to zajmiecie się też szafkami.

\- Nie możesz nas do tego zmusić - oznajmił Singh buntowniczo i wstał. - Profesor Flitwick powiedział, że mamy zrobić tylko pulpity.

\- Ależ mogę. Wracaj do pracy albo zamienię cię w muchomora.

Singh rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, ale groźba podziałała przynajmniej na tyle, że przestał się buntować.

Draco zerknął na tył klasy.

\- Świetna robota, Carmen. Już wystarczy.

Chłopcy aż podskoczyli.

\- Co? Przecież ona prawie nic nie zrobiła! I spóźniła się na szlaban!

\- Mam słabość do dziewczyn, rozumiecie. Zwłaszcza do Ślizgonek. A ona tylko dlatego odrabia z wami szlaban, że wypaplaliście jej nazwisko, kiedy Flitwick was przyłapał.

\- Wiesz co? Byłoby miło, gdyby wreszcie powiedziała, kogo odwiedzi w wakacje, mnie czy Singha? Czekamy od miesięcy, żeby się zdecydowała! Muszę powiedzieć rodzicom, żebyśmy mogli wszystko zaplanować! - lamentował Winston (czy też Wimple).

Czyli to był powód całej awantury. Draco jednak orzekł, że chłopak ma częściowo rację.

\- Carmen, kogo odwiedzisz w wakacje? - zapytał.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się.

\- Karpala - odrzekła, spoglądając na Singha z aprobatą. Ten wyszczerzył zęby, zerkając na kolegę, który miał kwaśną minę. Draco tymczasem powrócił do przeglądania magazynu, niestety nie na długo, gdyż Ślizgonka podeszła doń i usiadła na biurku.

\- Co czytasz? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę i wypinając swój nieistniejący biust. Zatrzepotała rzęsami z taką siłą, że Draco niemal poczuł powiew powietrza.

\- Mugolskie sprośności. Nic, co by cię interesowało.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Ślizgonki trudno było czymś zaszokować.

\- Mój starszy brat też to kiedyś oglądał. Matka stwierdziła, że to prostackie, i kazała mu wyrzucić.

\- Znając go, pewnie miał tego więcej pod łóżkiem.

\- Czy to prawda, co mówią? - dopytywała Carmen, przyciszając głos. - Że dostaniesz spadek po ojcu, mimo że on jeszcze żyje? Słyszałam, jak Milicenta Bulstrode mówiła o tym Pansy Parkinson.

Draco nie mógł nie podziwiać jej tupetu.

\- Te dziewczyny to straszne plotkary - odrzekł. - Zawsze dziel przez dwa to, co od nich usłyszysz.

\- I tak będziesz potrzebował mieć panią swojej posiadłości. Nie ma żadnego czarodzieja w wieku poniżej trzydziestu lat i z majątkiem ziemskim, który byłby kawalerem. No chyba że wliczymy Enroda Higgsa. - Dziewczyna zrobiła zamyśloną minę.

\- On...

\- Lubi zakładać po południu ubrania w kolorowe orientalne wzory i zawsze co drugą sobotę chodzi do salonu Maurice'a? - zapytała Ślizgonka, chichocząc.

\- Żona chyba może poczekać - rzekł Draco w odpowiedzi na przyjemną szczerość dziewczyny. - Co do zarządzania majątkiem, wynajęta gosposia mniej kosztuje.

\- A dokąd pójdzie twój ojciec, gdy jego wyrok dobiegnie końca? Słyszałam, że okropnie jest z nim mieszkać, bo to podobno straszny tyran.

Malfoy popatrzył na dziewczynę z ukosa.

\- Carmen, jesteś bardzo wścibska.

Ślizgonka wzruszyła ramionami, ale była na tyle bystra, że zaczęła udawać zmieszanie.

\- Po prostu lubię być ze wszystkim na bieżąco - wyznała. - Poza tym wiesz, że bez ciebie Hogwart już nie będzie taki sam.

Podczas ostatnich kilku minut ich rozmowy Singh próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Draco. Niestety wołał go po imieniu, mimo że Draco zastrzegł, iż Krukoni mają zwracać się do niego per "panie Malfoy", jeśli nie chcą zginąć powolną i bolesną śmiercią.

Wreszcie chłopak poddał się.

\- Panie Malfoy - warknął, przyciskając zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie do boków. - Już po dzwonku. Możemy iść?

\- Tak, jeśli mi powiecie, czego się dziś nauczyliście.

Chłopak zamrugał.

\- Że w szkole nie wolno bić się na pięści?

Draco westchnął.

\- Carmen, czego się nauczyłaś?

Dziewczyna nie rozczarowała go.

\- Że w szkole nie wolno bić się na pięści i  _dać się na tym złapać_.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

\- Otóż to.  _Teraz_  możecie iść.

Chłopcy czekali, aż Draco potwierdził podpisem, że odpracowali szlaban, po czym uciekli z klasy, jakby sam Czarny Pan deptał im po piętach. Carmen podała mu swój papier, kiedy już stali w drzwiach, a gdy wręczył go jej z powrotem, sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej zielone, lśniące jabłko.

\- To dla ciebie - oznajmiła - za to, że nie mogłeś pójść na lunch, bo musiałeś nas pilnować.

Tak się składało, że Draco przepadał za takimi jabłkami, więc szybko schował je do kieszeni i potruchtał do głównych drzwi. Z tego, co się wcześniej dowiedział, zajęcia z obrony miały się tym razem odbywać na zewnątrz, w szklarni numer cztery.

Granger też tam powinna być i lepiej, żeby była przygotowana na to, co miał jej do powiedzenia.


	9. Chapter 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9.**

Kiedy Hermiona i Blaise przybyli do wyznaczonej szklarni, przed drzwiami zebrała się już spora grupa uczniów. Pogoda może i nie była najlepsza na przeprowadzanie zajęć na świeżym powietrzu, ale właśnie z jej powodu siódmoklasiści opuścili zamek - a dokładnie z powodu zadania, które miał dla nich Lupin.

Od samego rana było parno, a nad zamkiem wisiały ciemne, granatowe chmury. Deszcz wprawdzie jeszcze nie spadł, lecz nieruchome, ciężkie powietrze i kompletny brak wiatru zapowiadały nadchodzące opady. Jezioro, zazwyczaj lazurowe i błyszczące, nabrało głęboko kobaltowego koloru, a jego powierzchnia była równa niczym tafla szkła.

Wokół spoconych, rozdrażnionych uczniów unosiły się chmary meszek, a znad błotnistego brzegu jeziora dochodził nieprzyjemny zapach. Wielka kałamarnica zrezygnowała z prób przeczekania upału w głębinach jeziora i wypełzła na płyciznę, wijąc się w błocie przy akompaniamencie ssąco-mlaszczących odgłosów.

Uczniowie stali w dwóch grupach. Gryfoni trzymali się blisko siebie, nawet bez względu na spiekotę. Od razu dało się ich rozpoznać po przyjacielskich pogaduszkach, jakie prowadzili między sobą, oraz po ubiorze - a raczej jego braku. Gdyby McGonagall znalazła się gdzieś w okolicy, z pewnością miałaby coś do powiedzenia na temat porozpinanych szkolnych szat, podwiniętych rękawów i rozluźnionych krawatów.

Tymczasem Ślizgoni stali w ciszy, którą przerywało tylko kichanie i smarkanie jednego z nich, najwidoczniej przeziębionego. Wszyscy byli ubrani w wyprasowane szaty, a na każdej była przypięta odznaka z herbem ich domu.

\- Tam jest - oznajmił Harry na widok Hermiony, wskazując na nią ruchem głowy. Gryfonka podeszła bliżej, rozpoznając, że jej przyjaciel miał bardzo dobry humor. Najwyraźniej poranny trening quidditcha udał się nadzwyczajnie, a było wszak wielkim marzeniem Harry'ego, by drużyna nie obniżyła standardów po jego odejściu z Hogwartu. W związku z tym chłopak nieustannie zmuszał swoich zawodników do ćwiczenia najlepszych zagrań taktycznych, jakie wymyślił podczas tych kilku lat, gdy był kapitanem. Oprócz tego zagrzewał ich do zdwojonego wysiłku tekstami w stylu: "Zacznijcie tylko przegrywać, to wrócę tu i skopię wam tyłki". Ponadto Harry zaczął już trenować nową ścigającą. Piątoklasistka Emma Snotscotter miała wprawdzie źle kojarzące się nazwisko, ale za to przerzucała kafla z siłą i zręcznością, która przywodziła na myśl legendarnych pałkarzy Gryffindoru, czyli bliźniaków Weasley.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Harry przywołał Hermionę gestem. Dziewczyna przecisnęła się przez tłum i stanęła w cieniu obok przyjaciół.

\- Znowu cię nie było na obiedzie. Już mieliśmy posłać kogoś, żeby cię odnalazł - oznajmił Harry, zerkając znacząco na Seamusa, który stał z założonymi na piersi rękami i wpatrywał się rozeźlonym wzrokiem w Rona. Najwidoczniej kolejny raz się ze sobą pożarli, co zdarzało się coraz częściej od momentu, gdy Seamus przestał się kryć ze swoimi zamiarami względem Ginny.

\- On ma na myśli, że chciał, bym przeleciał się po zamku, wrzeszcząc twoje imię - wtrącił Seamus z pewnym rozdrażnieniem. - I to w tym upale - dodał po chwili.

Ron pacnął dłonią w ramię, rozgniatając meszkę.

\- Gdybyś był sprytny, Finnigan, to zacząłbyś od biblioteki. Ale tak się pechowo składa, że nie jesteś.

\- Ależ dzisiaj jest duchota. - Lavender Brown dołączyła się do pogawędki.

Ron odwrócił się i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem. Lavender miała rozpięte dwa górne guziki bluzki i zawzięcie wachlowała się wściekle różowym notatnikiem, należącym do Parvati.

\- Ma to pewne plusy - oznajmił Ron, gapiąc się na delikatny, kwietny wzorek na staniku Lavender, doskonale widocznym pod jej wilgotną od potu bluzką. Dziewczyna prychnęła z odrazą i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim Hermiona przyzwyczaiła się do tego nowego Rona, tak otwarcie zainteresowanego płcią przeciwną i wszystkim, co się z nią wiązało. Był on zupełnym przeciwieństwem starego, dobrego Rona - wiernego w przyjaźni, na którego zawsze mogła liczyć. Nie to, żeby Ron przestał być wierny w przyjaźni czy niezawodny. Jednak ostatnimi czasy jego uwaga miała tendencję do rozpraszania się, kiedy tylko w grę zaczynało wchodzić kobiece ciało.

Dean Thomas popatrzył w niebo, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chyba zaraz zacznie lać. Jak Lupin się nie pospieszy, przemokniemy do suchej nitki.

Tymczasem nauczyciel siłował się z zardzewiałym zamkiem w drzwiach szklarni. Utrzymująca się od dłuższego czasu wysoka wilgotność powietrza spowodowała, że drewno napuchło, wskutek czego zasuwa nie chciała się przemieszczać.

\- Zaklinowało się - oświadczył Lupin, bez efektu pociągając za zasuwę. Harry odchrząknął, a kilku zirytowanych Ślizgonów wymamrotało coś pod nosem.

Wprawdzie wszyscy wiedzieli już o likantropii Lupina, lecz nauczyciel nadal wolał nie demonstrować w obecności uczniów swoich zaskakujących możliwości, nawet mimo zniecierpliwionych jęków Deana i Seamusa, zaczynających się od: "Mocniej, panie profesorze!", a kończących się na: "No jak długo tak można?".

Hermiona tylko raz miała szansę ujrzeć pokaz fizycznej siły Lupina od czasu, gdy przystąpiła do Zakonu. Owszem, widok śmierciożercy wylatującego głową naprzód przez okno wśród brzęku tłuczonego szkła robił wrażenie, ale zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty oglądać tego po raz kolejny. Niemniej Remus Lupin wciąż pozostawał jej ulubionym nauczycielem, i nie bez powodu. Pomimo posiadania różnych nie do końca ludzkich cech, Lupin miał niebywałe zdolności przekazywania wiedzy. Dumbledore określił to wręcz "Złotym Dotykiem". Nawet Ślizgoni podchodzili do Lupina z respektem, wprawdzie mniejszym niż do Snape'a, ale jednak. Co więcej, w przeciwieństwie do Mistrza Eliksirów Lupin zyskał szacunek uczniów, nie grożąc im bez ustanku otruciem tylko po to, by przekonać się, czy uwarzą na czas antidotum.

Po jakimś czasie drzwi, za które szarpał Lupin, ustąpiły z trzaskiem. Nauczyciel wytarł spocone czoło chustką do nosa i gestem wskazał uczniom, by weszli do środka.

\- Wiem, że jest dzisiaj gorąco - odezwał się przepraszająco - ale profesor Sprout doniosła mi o pewnym problemie i musiałem zaproponować, że rozwiążę go razem z wami.

Lupin rozejrzał się dookoła, dopóki spojrzenie jego orzechowych oczu nie spoczęło na Harrym. Uśmiechnął się do Gryfona, a ten odpowiedział tym samym, kołysząc się na piętach.

\- Brakuje kilku osób - zauważył Lupin.

Jedną z nich był Neville, towarzyszący profesor Sprout w drodze na Pokątną, gdzie mieli zakupić potrzebne rzeczy na zajęcia z zielarstwa. Drugą - Vincent Crabbe, którego rodzice zabrali ze szkoły, kiedy tylko zdał swój jedyny owutem. Trzecią i ostatnią osobą, która z jakiegoś powodu się nie pojawiła, był Draco Malfoy, i Hermiona odczuła niewysłowioną ulgę z tego powodu.

\- Bez obaw, skończymy ze wszystkim w ciągu godziny. - Lupin pociągnął nosem. - Chyba że zacznie padać...

Nauczyciel postawił na środku szklarni duży, drewniany pojemnik i usadowił się na nim, przeglądając notatki.

\- Oto, z czym mamy do czynienia. W zeszłym tygodniu profesor Sprout zamówiła kilka egzemplarzy tropikalnego splątorośla. Niestety, ptak dostarczający przesyłkę miał, hm, wypadek, zanim doleciał do Hogwartu. Paczka, którą zgubił, upadła gdzieś po północno-zachodniej stronie zamku. Z powodu ciepłej, wilgotnej pogody splątorośle zaczęło się bardzo szybko rozrastać na skraju lasu. Kilku mieszkańców Hogsmeade poskarżyło się już, że zostali przez nie pokłuci.

\- Panie profesorze, co się stało temu ptakowi? - wtrącił Dean Thomas z uciechą.

Oczywiście wszyscy już wiedzieli, co spotkało biedną arę pocztową, która przyleciała tu z dalekiej Birmy. W siódmej klasie większość uczniów nie miała zbyt wielu powodów do śmiechu, zwłaszcza przed zdaniem owutemów, dlatego wszyscy chwytali się czegokolwiek, co mogło złagodzić napięcie. Sprawcą wypadku ary był oczywiście Hagrid. Od kilku miesięcy polował na nietoperze-wampiry, kolekcjonując ich skórki, z których zamierzał uszyć pelerynę dla swojej wybranki, Olimpii Maxime. Z racji rozmiarów tej ostatniej, wiele stworzeń musiało poświęcić życie, by peleryna była gotowa, i to nie tylko nietoperzy. Najwyraźniej Hagridowi zdarzało się czasami spudłować.

\- Zginął - odparł Lupin z kamienną twarzą.

\- Proszę pana, a jak on zginął? - dopytywał Gregory Goyle.

Cóż, widocznie jednak nie wszyscy zdążyli się tego dowiedzieć.

\- To nie jest teraz istotne - odrzekł Lupin z naciskiem. - Chodzi o to, że musimy zebrać wszystkie egzemplarze splątorośla. Takie jest nasze zadanie na dzisiaj.

Nauczyciel zeskoczył z pojemnika i zdjął wieko. Uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół i od razu zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej. Harry przegarnął palcami włosy i przetarł rękawem zaparowane okulary. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela i wyciągnęła rękę, by przygładzić sterczący do góry kosmyk jego czarnych włosów. Kiedy tylko odsunęła dłoń, włosy Harry'ego powróciły do poprzedniej pozycji.

Gdy Harry'emu udało się zajrzeć do pojemnika, jego entuzjazm wyraźnie zmalał. Spędziwszy większą część wakacji między trzecim a czwartym rokiem na pielęgnacji żywopłotu Dursleyów, był aż nazbyt dobrze zaznajomiony z utensyliami znajdującymi się w środku.

\- Co? Mamy pielić? - zapytał, wpatrując się w kilkanaście par rękawic, obok których leżały rydle. - I to ma być obrona przed czarną magią?

\- Może to jakieś niebezpieczne rośliny - podpowiedziała Lavender. - Jak diabelskie sidła.

\- Splątorośle to nie jest roślina - wtrącił Blaise, rzucając Gryfonce miażdżące spojrzenie, które było jego specjalnością. - To zwierzę, które wygląda jak roślina. Zostało ono błędnie zaklasyfikowane ze względu na ekstremalnie małą ruchliwość.

Lupin kiwnął głową.

\- Doskonale, Blaise. Masz zupełną rację. Zanim jednak przystąpimy do działania, dobierzcie się wszyscy w pary. Niech każdy weźmie rękawice, rydel i wiadro.

Dyplomatycznym zdolnościom Lupina należało zawdzięczać, że uczniowie stawiali raczej niewielki opór jego decyzji o dobieraniu w pary, a konkretnie temu, że łączył chłopaków z dziewczynami i Ślizgonów z Gryfonami. Dumbledore, który postawił sobie za cel zmniejszenie wrogości między poszczególnymi domami, był tym zachwycony. Snape i McGonagall natomiast stwierdzili zgodnie, że uczniowie będą się tylko kłócić i przez to trudniej będzie się im skoncentrować.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że miło będzie mieć wreszcie kogoś innego za partnera niż Neville'a. Czuła się wprawdzie trochę winna, ale Neville doprawdy za bardzo na niej polegał podczas tych lekcji. Zdarzało jej się też pracować z Goyle'em, który z kolei bardziej dbał o rozwijanie swoich umiejętności pałkarza niż o higienę osobistą. Zarówno Neville, jak i Goyle, w oczywisty sposób ustępowali Malfoyowi, który, mimo że miał cięty język, to na lekcjach obrony zachowywał chłodną, profesjonalną postawę. Jedynym tego powodem był fakt, że Lupin przyznawał oceny za pracę parom, a nie pojedynczym uczniom.

Tym razem wszyscy trzej byli nieobecni. Hermiona została bez partnera, więc podeszła do nauczyciela, który odliczał pary rękawic. Lupin przerwał odliczanie i zerknął na dziewczynę z uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zgasł. Mrugnąwszy kilka razy, jakby z zaskoczeniem, nauczyciel uniósł głowę lekko do góry i Hermionie przemknęło przez myśl, że zaczął węszyć jak wilk.

\- Panie profesorze? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Hermiono - odparł, potrząsając lekko głową, jakby chciał odegnać nieproszone myśli. Nagle zrobił minę, jakby go olśniło. - Ach tak! Zapomniałem, że Crabbe już nie chodzi do szkoły. Oczywiście będziesz przez resztę lekcji pracowała ze mną.

Gryfonka uważała, że to świetny pomysł. Miała właśnie wziąć przygotowaną dla niej parę rękawic, gdy nagle temperatura w szklarni spadła, tak że Hermionie wystąpiła na ciele gęsia skórka.

Wyczuła Malfoya ułamek sekundy wcześniej, nim go zobaczyła.

Oboje nie byli tak blisko siebie od czasu, gdy w niedzielę po południu przybyli razem pod wrota Hogwartu. Kompletnie zaskoczona i skonfundowana, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje go _całego_. Zupełnie jakby na chwilę wstąpiła w jego ciało, poczyniwszy w mgnieniu oka szereg spostrzeżeń, i następnie błyskawicznie się wycofała.

Malfoy był spocony, głodny, zmęczony i było mu gorąco. Poza tym wszystkim jednak Hermiona wyczuła, że Malfoy czegoś intensywnie wyczekuje. Dziewczyna nie analizowała tego, co zauważyła, tylko zrobiła demonstracyjnie spokojną minę i wlepiła wzrok w swoje skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona.

\- Przepraszam - rzekł Draco do Lupina, lekko zdyszany. - Zatrzymały mnie obowiązki.

\- Rozumiem - odparł Lupin, rozglądając się po innych uczniach. - Hmmm, zobaczmy...

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby. _O nie. Błagam_ _._ _K_ _ażdy, tylko nie on._

\- Doskonale! - wykrzyknął Lupin. - Hermiona nie ma z kim pracować!

Draco nie raczył nawet na nią zerknąć.

\- Zawsze to lepsza opcja niż Longbottom - oznajmił i zarzucił torbę na ramię, podchodząc do Gryfonki. - A co dzisiaj robimy?

\- Pielimy - odpowiedział Lupin, a jego zazwyczaj neutralny głos zabrzmiał lekko wyzywająco.

Draco westchnął.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, zapoznamy się najpierw z cechami splątorośla. Tak, Blaise, pamiętam, że przerabialiśmy to w zeszłym semestrze, ale nikomu nie zaszkodzi przypomnienie szczegółów. Ich użądlenie może być bolesne.

Uczniowie przyglądali się, jak Lupin wyjął z pojemnika zwinięty rulon i podpórki. Stuknął w nie różdżką i tablica stanęła na ziemi, a papier się rozwinął, ukazując animowany diagram, na którym przedstawiono wyobrażenie czarodzieja stojącego obok egzemplarza splątorośla. Mężczyzna co chwilę uderzał w zwierzę toporem.

\- Czy tu są zachowane proporcje? - zapytał od razu Ron, bowiem splątorośle było co najmniej dwa razy wyższe od walczącego z nim czarodzieja.

\- Tak, ale te w naszym lesie mają tylko kilka dni, więc nie będą większe niż główka kapusty. Trzeba je mocno i gwałtownie szarpnąć, uważając przy tym na kolce - wyjaśnił Lupin. - Najlepiej zbliżyć się do nich po cichu. Większość dnia spędzają, śpiąc, i bywają agresywne, gdy się je obudzi. Splątorośla to fascynujące stworzenia - dodał, kiwając głową, gdy zwierzę na diagramie pacnęło atakującego je czarodzieja w głowę i próbowało złapać go za kostkę.

Uczniowie nie podzielali entuzjazmu nauczyciela. Milicenta wyjęła zatęchłą rękawicę z pojemnika i skrzywiła się.

\- Blee - powiedziała, wrzucając rękawicę z powrotem i kiwając ręką na Rona. - Weasley, ty będziesz ciągnął.

Ron przewrócił oczami i wziął zestaw potrzebnych narzędzi, po czym podszedł do Hermiony.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby twojemu partnerowi przydarzył się jakiś tajemniczy i wysoce podejrzany wypadek podczas pracy, tylko poproś - oznajmił. Tymczasem Draco patrzył na niego, jakby Ron był irytującym kłakiem kurzu, który przyczepił mu się do ubrania.

\- Jaka szkoda, że to tylko spóźnienie. To było zbyt wiele, mieć nadzieję, że postanowiłeś opuścić wszystkie lekcje w tym tygodniu - wyszeptała Hermiona do Malfoya, gdy Lupin zaczął odpowiadać na pytania.

\- Czwartoklasiści - odrzekł tylko Ślizgon.

Hermiona udawała, że nie wie, o czym jest mowa. Tymczasem Draco wziął rękawice i rydel z pojemnika.

\- Wpisałaś mnie na listę i musiałem pilnować tych wkurzających gówniarzy podczas szlabanu.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- A tak, rzeczywiście.

\- Poza tym unikałaś mnie - dodał Malfoy po cichu. Wciąż patrzył dziewczynie w oczy i Hermiona czuła, że jej pewność siebie z wolna maleje.

\- Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? Malfoy, ja cię unikam od siedmiu lat.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Draco, zniżając głos. - Jak na prefekt naczelną, wyjątkowo trudno cię znaleźć, kiedy tego nie chcesz. Wściekłbym się, że przez ciebie dostałem zadanie, którego nawet młodsi prefekci nie chcieliby tknąć. Okazało się jednak, że były pewne dodatkowe... atrakcje.

\- Takie jak? - zapytała Hermiona wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

\- Carmen Meliflua - odrzekł Draco ze sprośnym uśmieszkiem. - Niegrzeczna i cudownie ambitna Ślizgonka z czwartej klasy. Przypomniała mi, że byłem taki sam w jej wieku.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z niesmakiem i miała już rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, kiedy wtrącił się Lupin.

\- Draco, czy mógłbyś mniej mówić, a więcej pracować?

Nauczyciel chwilę wcześniej wyjaśniał Pansy, że konieczność odebrania wiadomości od jej matki nie zwalniała jej z obowiązku uczestniczenia w zajęciach.

\- Ależ oczywiście, panie profesorze - odparł Draco z uśmiechem równie szczerym jak ten, którym obdarzali kupujących sprzedawcy używanych różdżek. Chłopak spojrzał na rękawice upaprane ziemią i błotem, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że je w ogóle niesie. - Granger, myślę, że ty będziesz ciągnąć.


	10. Chapter 10

**ROZDZIAŁ 10.**

Ron, Hermiona, Draco i Milicenta zostali przydzieleni do przeszukania północnych okolic zamku. Ślizgoni wysforowali się na czoło, gawędząc ze sobą bez chwili przerwy. Hermionie udawało się chwilami wyłapać po kilka wyrazów, takich jak "nowa moda", "wakacje w St. Barthelemy" czy coś o wątpliwym guście Milicenty w doborze chłopaków.

\- Zadziwiające, jak wiele można powiedzieć, tak naprawdę nie mówiąc nic - skomentował Ron po cichu.

\- Mają do tego talent - zgodziła się Hermiona.

\- Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał rudzielec, posyłając przyjaciółce dziwne spojrzenie.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak. A czemu pytasz?

\- No, po pierwsze to nie przychodzisz na posiłki. Lavender mówiła, że byłaś wczoraj wobec niej opryskliwa. Harry stwierdził, że to pewnie upał. Albo kobiece sprawy. Ginny zawsze się łatwo wkurza, kiedy męczy ją to drugie.

\- Ron, to wina tej duchoty - rzekła Hermiona zmęczonym głosem. - Jestem skonana, ale poza tym nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

Wreszcie dotarli do granicy lasu, gdzie zaczynała się ścieżka, którą chadzał Hagrid z Kłem. Poza gajowym nikt tu nie uczęszczał, więc dróżka była ledwo widoczna. Z tego, co Hermiona słyszała, to Hagrid właśnie gdzieś w tej okolicy zastrzelił arę pocztową, niosącą paczkę ze splątoroślem.

\- Teraz się rozdzielimy - rozkazała Milicenta. - Wy pójdziecie tą stroną ścieżki, a my drugą, chyba że macie inny pomysł.

Nikt się nie zgłosił, więc Hermiona z Malfoyem ruszyli w kierunku wskazanym przez Milicentę. Zanim odeszli, Ron rzucił przyjaciółce spojrzenie, które miało zapewne dodać jej otuchy.

Minęło dziesięć minut, zanim Hermiona zauważyła pierwszy egzemplarz splątorośla. Malfoy szedł obok niej w milczeniu, bez wątpienia czekając do chwili, gdy znajdą się poza zasięgiem czyichkolwiek uszu. Oboje zagłębili się już dość daleko w las, dalej niż większość uczniów. Hermiona puściła wodze fantazji i wyobraziła sobie, jak spomiędzy drzew wyłania się galopem kobieta-centaur, nazywając Malfoya niezłym kąskiem i porywając go ze sobą. Myśl ta rozbawiła Hermionę do tego stopnia, że Gryfonka z trudem powstrzymała śmiech. Parsknęła tylko pod nosem, a Malfoy zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

Dziewczyna konsekwentnie go ignorowała. Jej głównym celem było w tej chwili pozbycie się splątorośla, którego grube, jędrne macki leżały spokojnie na ziemi, jakby stworzenie odpoczywało. Kiedy tylko Hermiona się zbliżyła, macki wystrzeliły w powietrze jak bicze, wydając cichy, syczący dźwięk. Zapewne to wibracje jej kroków pobudziły splątorośle do reakcji.

Zwierzę przypominało trochę kaktus w pięknym odcieniu fioletu, ze sporymi, purpurowymi kolcami, z których wyciekał gęsty, biały sok. Akurat ten egzemplarz był bardzo mały i Hermiona z łatwością oderwała go od ziemi, krzywiąc się, gdy splątorośle zaczęło się wić w uścisku jej dłoni, chronionych grubymi rękawicami.

\- Pisałaś już do Borgina? - odezwał się wreszcie Malfoy, opierając się o drzewo i przyglądając się obojętnie ostatnim drgawkom zdychającego zwierzęcia.

_Czyli przystępujemy do rzeczy._

\- Niedługo napiszę. Muszę... Po prostu muszę najpierw mieć jakiś plan. Na razie sporo czytałam. - Jej głos był zdecydowanie zbyt piskliwy i brzmiał ulegle.

Malfoy ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.

\- No co? - warknęła Hermiona.

\- Daj mi ten cholerny adres i sam tam napiszę. Zdejmą z nas to pieprzone zaklęcie podczas jednej wizyty, i to za pół ceny.

\- Malfoy, nie dam ci tego adresu. Twój ojciec przekazał go właśnie mnie z jakiegoś powodu. Pewnie bał się, żebyś wszystkiego nie schrzanił.

Splątorośle wreszcie oklapło i Hermiona z satysfakcją wrzuciła je do wiadra.

Malfoy miał minę, jakby właśnie odkrył w sobie dotąd nietknięte rezerwy spokoju.

\- Mój ojciec zrobił to, bo wie, że Ślizgoni mają brzydki nawyk grzebania w cudzych rzeczach - oznajmił uprzejmie. - Szantaż to bardzo stara sztuczka. Nawet pierwszoklasiści to wiedzą. Moja sytuacja jest już i tak niepewna. Po co jeszcze miałby ryzykować, że jakiś ambitny dzieciak zacznie rozsiewać plotki.

Hermiona po raz nie wiadomo który dziękowała niebiosom, że przydzielono ją do domu, gdzie pierwszoklasiści zajmowali się raczej podkładaniem łajnobomb, a nie walką o władzę.

\- Zrobiłam już szkic - przyznała wreszcie. Tak naprawdę to zrobiła ich kilkanaście, ale Malfoy nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Chłopak położył dłoń na piersi, udając zaskoczenie. Hermiona zauważyła, że nie założył rękawic, które dał im Lupin. Oczywiście nie zamierzał nic robić, pieprzony paniczyk.

\- Szkic, no doprawdy. Słuchaj, czy ty kiedykolwiek coś robisz, nie planując tego najpierw co do najmniejszego szczegółu?

\- Chrzań się.

Malfoy przestał szczerzyć zęby. Zamiast tego - i to chyba było gorsze - zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać.

\- Granger, powiedz szczerze. Naprawdę żałujesz tego, co się stało?

W oczach Ślizgona mignął wiele mówiący błysk. Hermiona wiedziała, że chłopak ją podpuszcza. Zarumieniła się po korzonki włosów, choć jej zażenowanie byłoby jeszcze większe, gdyby nie fakt, że wyczuwała w Malfoyu niepokój, starannie skrywany za przerośniętym ego. Hermiona pragnęła tylko jednego - walnąć go tak, by pokazał resztki przyzwoitości i współczucia, drzemiące być może na dnie jego duszy.

Doprawdy, Malfoy doprowadził ją do tego, że jej uczucia zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. W jednej chwili była zmęczona i wycofana, w następnej - rozwścieczona i agresywna.

\- Tak - powiedziała, przypomniawszy sobie, że zadał jej pytanie.

\- Powiedziałem "szczerze".

\- Szczerze? Tak! Żałuję każdej chwili i na samo wspomnienie chce mi się rzygać!

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że krzyczy, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Malfoy wyglądał na zadowolonego jej wybuchem. Kiwnął głową i odezwał się:

\- Daj mi ten szkic. Moja sowa doleci do Borgina szybciej niż którakolwiek ze szkolnych, nie mówiąc już o tym, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- Dobrze, Malfoy, ale pamiętaj, jeśli choć jedno słowo przedostanie się do gazet, znajdę sposób, żeby się zemścić.

\- Daj spokój, chyba nie było aż tak źle? Granger, gdzie twoje ambicje naukowe? Czy przypadkiem nie eksperymentowałaś? - zapytał Ślizgon, sugestywnie unosząc brwi. Kogoś innego może by oszukał, ale Hermiona już go zdążyła poznać.

\- Niby kiedy miałam to robić? Byłam zajęta dobijaniem targu z twoim ojcem i szarpaniem się z tobą po korytarzach - wypluła.

Malfoy zrobił niewinną minę.

\- Wiesz, mój tatuaż robi czasem takie dziwne rzeczy - oznajmił, siadając na zwalonym, omszałym pniu. Ze szkolnej torby wyciągnął zielone jabłko pokryte lśniącą skórką i Gryfonka przypomniała sobie, że przecież Malfoy nie był na lunchu, bo pilnował uczniów odrabiających szlaban.

\- Dziwne? - zapytała, zarazem podejrzliwa i ciekawa.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby pozował do portretu. "Wredny, zły, dokuczliwy dupek zjada jabłko".

Hermiona nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Była zmęczona, zirytowana, a na dodatek jej oczy kierowały się tam, gdzie same chciały. Zerknęła na policzek chłopaka, na którym nie było już śladu po rozcięciu, a potem na jego zmysłowe wargi, tak łatwo układające się do złośliwego uśmieszku. Malfoy ugryzł jabłko, ukazując rząd idealnie białych i równych zębów. Odrobina soku pociekła mu z kącika ust i chłopak zebrał ją koniuszkiem języka.

_Idiotko, nie patrz tam._

Nagle Hermiona zaczęła żałować, że Ślizgon z powodu szlabanu nie mógł zjeść lunchu. Kto mógłby przypuszczać, że zwyczajny akt jedzenia jabłka będzie tak wyglądać w wykonaniu Malfoya? Może powinna pobierać opłatę za wstęp na to przedstawienie?Lavender i Parvati zażądałyby, żeby zamiast jabłka wziął wielkiego, okrągłego lizaka, a Malfoy byłby zadowolony, że przyciąga ich uwagę. Usiadłby z tym swoim uśmieszkiem i zaczął lizać...

_O Boże._

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz - zażądał nagle Malfoy i Hermiona zamrugała, zdając sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon gapił się na nią tak, jak zapewne ona gapiła się na niego.

\- Co?

\- Spójrz na moje usta. Często to robisz.

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się, nagle wdzięczna za panujący w lesie upał, od którego już wcześniej była czerwona na twarzy.

\- Jesteś nienormalny, Malfoy. Nie patrzyłam na twoje pieprzone usta. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to jesteśmy na zajęciach. Lepiej się pilnuj, żeby ludzie nie zaczęli się zastanawiać, czemu po siedmiu latach nienawiści nagle zacząłeś ze mną rozmawiać.

Niestety, kiedy szło o Malfoya, zmysły Hermiony rządziły się swoimi prawami. Dziewczyna opierała się, ale jej wzrok nieuchronnie powędrował w zakazanym kierunku. Miała jeszcze nadzieję, że zobaczy coś, co zepsuje cały efekt, na przykład kawałek jabłka tkwiący między jego zębami. Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich. Uśmiech Malfoya był, jak zawsze, nieskazitelny.

_I wkurzający. Tak, zdecydowanie wkurzający,_ pomyślała Gryfonka, odwracając się.

\- Hm - mruknął Malfoy, zamyślony. - Lewe skrzydło właśnie drgnęło.

Wyglądał teraz jak naukowiec dumający nad skomplikowanym problemem i Hermiona pomyślała, że gdyby miał notatnik, to pewnie zacząłby robić zapiski. To był Draco Jeden Z Najlepszych Uczniów, i Hermiona przyznawała po cichu, że nieco łatwiej było z nim sobie radzić niż z Draco Nadętym Dupkiem. Jako Jeden Z Najlepszych Uczniów bywał nawet zabawny, choć Hermiona zjadłaby prędzej swoją odznakę prefekt naczelnej, niż mu o tym powiedziała.

\- Czy to znaczy, że twój tatuaż się rusza? - zapytała dziewczyna zaszokowanym tonem.

\- Takie sprawia wrażenie. Odczuwam jakby łaskotanie czy ukłucia - wyjaśnił Malfoy. - Całkiem to przyjemne.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- To do ciebie podobne, czerpać z tego wszystkiego jakąś chorą przyjemność.

Malfoy zignorował drwinę.

\- Tak się składa, że jestem leworęczny - dodał, wyciągając przed siebie lewą rękę.

Wprost nieprawdopodobne, by taki nieznośny typ miał tak piękne dłonie. Hermiona obserwowała, jak położył rękę na udzie. Czubki jego palców wskazywały w stronę rozporka i Gryfonka przeklinała w myślach, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął dokładnie w tamtym miejscu.

_Teraz to więcej niż pewne,_ pomyślała desperacko. _Kompletnie straciłam wątek._

\- Oho! - odezwał się nagle Malfoy, wskazując palcem na coś za jej plecami. Hermiona odwróciła się, wystraszona, i zobaczyła dość agresywnie wyglądające splątorośle, które unosiło właśnie macki w powietrze.

\- Całkiem spore - skomentował Ślizgon. - Bierz się za nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby pokonał nas Weasley z Milicentą.

Hermiona też nie miała na to ochoty. Z westchnieniem złapała wiadro i po cichu zbliżyła się do zwierzęcia. Zręcznie złapała najgrubsze macki i pociągnęła z całej siły. Okazało się, że nie było mocno zagłębione w ziemi i wyrwała je bardzo łatwo, rozpryskując wokół grudy ziemi. Większość pecyn wylądowała na Malfoyu i jego głupim, zielonym jabłku.

Zarozumiały uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy w ułamku sekundy, a Hermiona zaśmiewała się do rozpuku. Nie śmiała się tak szczerze od czasu, gdy wróciła do Hogwartu po swojej podróży do Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy nie był zły. Patrzył na nią tylko z takim samym dziwnym spojrzeniem, jak czasami Ron lub Harry, kiedy mieli zamiar zrobić coś okropnego, na przykład zagonić ją do kąta i rozsmarować jej krem z ciasta na włosach. Oczywiście sama myśl, że Malfoy miałby zrobić coś takiego, była idiotyczna, ale Hermiona wolała dmuchać na zimne. Tłumiąc chichot, zabrała wiadro i rydel, i ruszyła dalej ścieżką. Ślizgon został tam, gdzie siedział, i dziewczyna spędziła kilka kolejnych rozkosznie spokojnych minut, próbując odnaleźć nowe splątorośla, jednak bez efektu. Spoglądając na gęstwinę drzew, stwierdziła, że listowie było tutaj bardzo gęste. Mało prawdopodobne, by zaginione splątorośla dostały się aż tak daleko.

Hermiona ruszyła z powrotem i niebawem zauważyła po lewej stronie ścieżki niewielką, cienistą polanę. Na jej środku, usadowione pomiędzy niezliczonymi okazami grzybów, gnijącymi konarami i opadłymi liśćmi, drzemało całkiem spore, chyba już dorosłe splątorośle.

Ne jego widok dziewczyna orzekła, że jej wysiłki zostały sowicie wynagrodzone. Podeszła bliżej, przykucnęła i wsunęła rękę pod spód, ciągnąc mocno za dolną część stworzenia. Lekko zaniepokojona, Hermiona zorientowała się, że nie było to kilka egzemplarzy, tylko jedno duże, mocno rozrośnięte splątorośle, które na dodatek zaczęło się wić i syczeć tak głośno, że nieśmiałki z pobliskich drzew uciekły wystraszone. Dziewczyna zaparła się obcasami w ziemię, postanowiwszy, że żadna magiczna istota, niezależnie czy to była nieprawidłowo sklasyfikowana roślina, czy też zwierzę, nie pokona jej tego dnia. Zaciskając lewą dłoń na stworzeniu, prawą ręką sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę. Była przekonana, że szybkie _Impedimento_ załatwi sprawę, gdy nagle jedno z odnóży splątorośla owinęło się wokół jej rękawicy, ściągając ją na ziemię. Kolejne odnóże przylgnęło do nadgarstka Hermiony i kolce wbiły się w jej skórę. Gryfonka odruchowo cofnęła rękę i kolce oderwały się od macki.

Hermiona miała uczucie, jakby użądliło ją kilkanaście pszczół naraz. Z okrzykiem bólu zaczęła walić stopą w ziemię, przeklinając od czasu do czasu. Zaskoczone splątorośle też groźnie uderzyło odnóżami w ziemię. Impas nie trwał długo, gdyż zamieszanie przywabiło Malfoya, który spokojnie kroczył ścieżką, niosąc w ręku cztery martwe splątorośla. Nie miał na sobie rękawic, ale za to trzymał w dłoni różdżkę. Najwyraźniej należał do zwolenników doktryny: "Jestem zbyt mądry, by ciężko pracować". Co ciekawe, Ron zajmował dokładnie takie samo stanowisko.

\- Zaraz zrobimy z tym porządek. - Chłopak podszedł bliżej, wyglądając na zirytowanego. - To kara za samotne wędrowanie po lesie.

Z ręką Hermiony było dość kiepsko. Na przedramieniu widać było dwa głębokie cięcia wypełnione trującą wydzieliną. Dziewczyna czuła, jak puchnie jej ręka.

Malfoy odrzucił martwe splątorośla na bok i chwycił dłoń Hermiony, z bliska przyglądając się ranom.

\- Pożałujesz, jeśli mnie pokrwawisz, Granger.

Hermiona czuła od niego zapach jabłka. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknęła na swoją dłoń, która wydawała się mała w porównaniu z bladymi rękami Malfoya. Krew na jej skórze powodowała, że dłonie chłopaka wydawały się jeszcze bielsze. Hermiona miała na palcu wskazującym purpurowy pierścionek ze sztucznej żywicy, który dostała od najmłodszego kuzyna. Wcześniej miała do niego spory sentyment, ale teraz nagle zaczęła się go wstydzić, tak samo jak swoich obgryzionych, poplamionych atramentem paznokci.

Rozgniewana, Hermiona zganiła się w duchu za te myśli.

\- Te rękawice są do niczego - narzekał tymczasem Malfoy. - Można by sądzić, że powinniśmy mieć lepsze wyposażenie za pieniądze, które dają osoby z rady.

Chłopak wyciągnął kolce, ignorując krzywiącą się z bólu Hermionę. Kiedy spojrzała na niego, zauważyła, że Ślizgon wpatruje się w nią jak w wyjątkowo ciekawy, eksperymentalny eliksir, zapowiadający się nader obiecująco. Chłopak miał wciąż smugę brudu na nosie i na policzku, jednak wcale nie wyglądał przez to mniej elegancko. Paradoksalnie ta skaza sprawiała, że jego rysy wydawały się być jeszcze doskonalsze, a lodowate oczy doskonale przejrzyste.

Hermiona z całej siły walczyła z pragnieniem, by sięgnąć do jego twarzy i kciukiem zetrzeć smugę błota z jego skóry. W ten sam sposób próbowała nieraz przygładzać włosy Harry'emu, chociaż bliskość tego ostatniego nie przyprawiała ją o uczucie, że w brzuchu miała gniazdo bahanek.

\- Lepiej teraz? - zapytał Malfoy miękko, spoglądając na nią z tak bliska, że mogła niemal policzyć niebieskie plamki na jego tęczówkach.

\- Tak - odparła Gryfonka, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku. Czuła, że rany nadal ją pieką.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią łakomie, jakby nagle podsunięto mu pod nos coś, co miał okazję poznać tylko powierzchownie, a pragnął doświadczyć więcej i głębiej. Hermionie przypomniało się, jak zdybał ją w korytarzu w Malfoy Manor, tyle że tym razem nie sprawiał wrażenia zmieszanego. Widać było, że dokładnie wie, czego chce, i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma w okolicy żadnego skrzata, który mógłby jej przyjść z pomocą.

Tylko nie to!

\- Nie - wyrzuciła, cofając się gwałtownie. Właściwie to nie wiedziała, przeciwko czemu tak gwałtownie protestuje, ale stwierdziła, że na wszelki wypadek lepiej będzie wyrazić głośno swoją niechęć, zanim Ślizgon przejdzie do realizacji swojego pomysłu, cokolwiek by to nie było. - Malfoy - dodała ostrzegawczym tonem, a chłopak pokręcił głową, jakby sądził, że Hermiona tylko udaje. Gryfonka wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, który miał go odstraszyć, lecz faktycznie nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Hermiona czuła się, jakby przyciśnięto ją do granitowej ściany.

\- To tylko dla przypomnienia - szepnął. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czy te słowa są skierowane do niej, czy też próbował zapewnić samego siebie, że jego uczynek nie ma większego znaczenia.

Boże. Pocałował ją, i to jak! Pocałunek był głęboki i zmysłowy, zupełnie jakby Ślizgon chciał przywrócić ostrość rozmywającym się z upływem czasu wspomnieniom.

Rzeczywiście, Malfoy nienawidził, kiedy czegoś dobrze nie pamiętał. Hermiona przekonała się o tym już wcześniej.

Pocałunek sprawił, że nie mogła pozbierać myśli. Cała była rozedrgana. Malfoy otarł się czubkiem nosa o jej nos i przesunął językiem po jej zaciśniętych wargach, domagając się uległości. Pachniał książkami, jabłkiem i dymem z ogniska.

Po chwili rozluźnił uścisk i przesunął dłonie na jej kark, kładąc je tuż pod klamrą, którą miała spięte włosy. Przerwał na chwilę, dając jej odetchnąć, i powiódł wargami wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, aż do czułego punktu na szyi pod uchem.

_Krzycz,_ pomyślała Hermiona. _Odepchnij go i pobiegnij do szklarni._

Szumiało jej w uszach, serce waliło, a jej upaprane ziemią dłonie kurczowo zaciskały się na plecach Ślizgona. Malfoy nagle odsunął się od niej i przez krótką chwilę Hermiona widziała jego rozszerzone źrenice i pociemniałe tęczówki, które kolorem zaczęły przypominać burzowe niebo nad ich głowami. Błyskawicznie zrobiła krok w przód, opierając się o niego ponownie, gdyż zdawała sobie sprawę, że kolana mogą się zaraz pod nią załamać. Malfoy zerknął na nią dziwnie i przez krótką chwilę przytrzymał ją przy sobie, opierając czoło na jej ramieniu. Oboje łapali gwałtownie powietrze, a Ślizgon zaczął nagle dygotać.

Hermiona nie mogła się nadziwić spustoszeniu, jakie zaklęcie siało w ich mózgach.

Malfoy odsunął się ponownie, ale tym razem Hermiona została na swoim miejscu.

\- Granger, jesteś chyba najlepiej strzeżonym sekretem Hogwartu - powiedział chłopak cicho. Okrucieństwo w jego głosie przekreśliło namiętną intensywność zakończonego właśnie pocałunku. Patrząc Hermionie prosto w oczy, Malfoy poprawił sobie spodnie, zupełnie jakby z premedytacją chciał wprawić ją w zakłopotanie. Gryfonka nie odwróciła wzroku, pozwalając, by w jej oczach odzwierciedliła się cała nienawiść.

Każdy jego uczynek, każdy gest był na chłodno wykalkulowany. Wszystko, począwszy od udawanej troski o Hermionę, a skończywszy na pocałunku, było w każdym calu eksperymentem, drobną rozrywką, mającą rozproszyć nudę codzienności. Hermiona pomyślała sobie, że nawet gdyby spędziła następne dziesięć lat, ucząc się wszystkiego, co mogła o Draco Malfoyu, i tak wciąż by ją zaskakiwał.

Droga powrotna do zamku ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Przebyli ją w milczeniu i nawet jeśli Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czemu Malfoy nie wykorzystywał tej okazji, by dalej ją prowokować, to, spojrzawszy na jego wściekłą minę, szybko dała sobie spokój z próżnymi rozważaniami.

Aby dopełnić tego posępnego nastroju, ciemne chmury pokropiły ich deszczem. Kiedy wyszli wreszcie z lasu, powietrze mocno pachniało ozonem, a w miejscu, gdzie zaczynała się ścieżka, czekał już powalany ziemią Ron. Obok stała Milicenta, a na ziemi leżała kupka martwych splątorośli.

Ron najwidoczniej ucieszył się z mżawki, która stanowiła wspaniałą wręcz odmianę po dokuczliwej duchocie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko do Hermiony i wystawił twarz na deszcz. Patrząc na jego zachwyt, nie można było pozostać obojętnym.

Gryfonka pomachała do niego. W tej samej chwili Ron poszarzał na twarzy, z przestrachem gapiąc się na coś widocznego ponad czubkami drzew. Obracając się, by zobaczyć, co to takiego, Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła wrzeszczącą Milicentę, która w panice pędziła w stronę zamku. Dreszcze przeszły dziewczynie po plecach, a jej przerażenie jeszcze wzrosło, kiedy Malfoy wpadł na nią i jedną ręką złapał ją za ramię, a drugą chwycił Rona, odciągając ich oboje w przeciwną stronę.

\- Malfoy, co...

\- Zamknij się, Granger, i biegnij! - wrzasnął Ślizgon, szary na twarzy tak samo, jak Ron.

Hermiona zerknęła w tył i poczuła, jak krew ścina się w jej żyłach. Nad lasem widniał, ogromny i wciąż rosnący, Mroczny Znak. Upiorna czaszka lśniła srebrzyście, a spomiędzy jej zębów powoli wyślizgnął się wąż i owinął wokół niej. Cały Znak sprawiał wrażenie, że jest czymś namacalnym, a powietrze wokół buczało i trzeszczało jak naładowane elektrycznością.

Niemożliwe, by tylko oni to zauważyli. Znak wystrzelono tak wysoko, że zauważyła go z pewnością połowa Hogsmeade, o Hogwarcie nie wspominając.

Przy szklarni Hermiona zauważyła Lupina. Nauczyciel wykrzykiwał rozkazy, a większość uczniów uciekała w stronę zamku. Tylko niektórzy zostali przy Lupinie, i ci podążyli w kierunku zbliżającej się trójki. Z różdżki nauczyciela wciąż tryskały czerwone iskry - najwyraźniej dopiero co zaalarmował innych profesorów.

\- Nic wam nie jest? - dopytywał, taksując wzrokiem każde z nich po kolei.

\- Nic - wysapała Hermiona. - Wszyscy się odliczyli? - dodała szybko. W końcu była prefektem, i to naczelnym.

\- Tak. Ty, Draco, Ron i Milicenta byliście ostatni - odparł Lupin, zaganiając wszystkich w stronę zamku. Swoją uwagę koncentrował głównie na Harrym, który nie wyglądał na ucieszonego perspektywą wycofania się. Ron też trzymał się z tyłu.

\- Odmeldować się w Wielkiej Sali, każdy u swojego opiekuna domu - poinstruował Lupin, rozeźlony. - Inaczej was ukarzę. Harry!

Harry tymczasem wpatrywał się nagląco w Hermionę.

\- Widziałaś coś? Cokolwiek? - dopytywał.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła w milczeniu głową.

\- Ojej! Patrzcie! - zawołała Parvati, wskazując na Znak.

Czaszka zmieniła się. Srebrzysta poświata zniknęła i Znak zrobił się jaskrawozielony, zaś wijący się wokół czaszki wąż urósł. Jego łuski pogrubiły się, tępo zakończony łeb wydłużył się, a z tułowia wyrosły ostro zakończone szpony. Jedynie rozwidlony język pozostał ten sam.

Krótko mówiąc, wąż zamienił się w smoka.

Hermiona poczuła, że Malfoy przeraził się na ten widok jeszcze bardziej. Zaparło jej dech, jakby ktoś kopnął ją w brzuch. Zgięła się wpół i o mały włos przewróciłaby się na bok, gdyby Malfoy nie złapał ją za ramiona.

\- Znów się zaczyna - powiedział Blaise miękko, wpatrując się w niebo. Mżawka zamieniła się w ulewę, a Znak zrobił się niewyraźny, zupełnie jakby patrzyli na odbicie w falującej wodzie.

Lavender kurczowo zaciskała dłonie na przedramieniu Parvati.

\- Panie profesorze, co się dzieje? - wyszeptała.

Harry odezwał się pierwszy.

\- To Mroczny Znak Malfoyów. Lucjusz Malfoy musiał uciec!


	11. Chapter 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11.**

Dzięki prefektom i nauczycielom, którzy błyskawicznie zaalarmowali cały Hogwart, wystarczyło dwadzieścia minut, by zebrać wszystkich mieszkańców zamku w Wielkiej Sali. W wyniku podobnych prób, przeprowadzanych kilkakrotnie na żądanie Ministerstwa Magii, uczniowie byli dobrze przygotowani na taką ewentualność. Artur Weasley nazywał to "alarmem na wypadek oblężenia", choć jego żona upierała się, że sama nazwa była o wiele bardziej przerażająca niż to, co się pod nią kryło.

Zaczarowany sufit w Wielkiej Sali odzwierciedlał zarówno przestrach zgromadzonych, jak i paskudną pogodę na zewnątrz. Ulewa była teraz tak obfita, że krople uderzające w dach zagłuszały każdy odgłos - zupełnie jakby tysiące skrzatów stepowały na dachówkach. Opiekunowie domów musieli krzyczeć z całych sił, żeby ich usłyszano. Oprócz Snape'a, który wciąż się nie pojawił, pozostali trzej opiekunowie sprawdzali listy obecności, upewniając się, że żaden uczeń nie zawieruszył się w pustych korytarzach. Pod nieobecność Mistrza Eliksirów Slytherinem zajmował się Blaise Zabini, z udręczonym wyrazem twarzy wywrzaskujący nazwiska swoich współdomowników. Kilka minut później Snape wpadł do sali, powiewając szatami, z miną bardziej ponurą niż kiedykolwiek. Szybko rozejrzał się wokół i kiedy wzrokiem odnalazł Draco w tłumie, skinął niemal niedostrzegalnie głową. Ruch ten od razu zwrócił uwagę chłopaka. Malfoy zbył wzruszeniem ramion zasypującą go pytaniami Pansy, ruszając natychmiast w kierunku Snape'a.

Harry śledził uważnie całe to wydarzenie.

\- Jak sądzisz, co stanie się z Malfoyem? - wyszeptał mu do ucha Ron. Mogli rozmawiać swobodnie, bo profesor McGonagall wyczytała już wcześniej ich nazwiska, a teraz wywoływała Catherine Xavier.

\- Jeśli Lucjusz znalazł jakiś sposób, by się uwolnić, ministerstwo uważa pewnie, że Draco o tym wie - odparł Harry, zaskoczony tym, że głos mu nie drży. Czuł, że dłonie wciąż mu się lepią od potu. Rzadko kiedy miał szansę zobaczyć Mroczny Znak wystrzelony z tak bliskiej odległości, a dwa razy w ciągu trzech lat zupełnie mu wystarczyło.

Ron zmierzył Malfoya przymrużonymi oczami.

\- Wygląda, jakby wypił kwartę bobrzego sadła.

\- Niby czemu tak uważasz? - wtrącił Seamus, przyglądając się Ślizgonowi. - On przecież zawsze jest taki blady.

\- No, w sumie tak...

Hermiona przepychała się w ich kierunku przez tłum Krukonów z pierwszej klasy, tulących się do siebie i starających się nie uronić żadnego słowa, które mówił do nich profesor Flitwick. Lupin szedł zaraz za nią.

\- Ron! - zawołała, kiwając na rudzielca. - Dumbledore i twój tata chcą się z nami widzieć!

\- Tata już tu jest? - zapytał Ron, zaskoczony.

Harry rzucił swoje rzeczy Seamusowi.

\- Super. Ja też idę.

\- Ty nie - odparł Lupin z miną, która zniechęcała do jakichkolwiek protestów. - Wy dwoje, biegnijcie do gabinetu dyrektora - polecił Hermionie i Ronowi. - Czekajcie przed wejściem, aż ktoś was zawoła. Ja muszę poinformować profesora Snape'a, że dyrektor wzywa też Milicentę Bulstrode.

\- Jeśli Dumbledore chce świadków, to ja też mogę iść. Widziałem Znak - nalegał Harry.

\- Ty masz tu zostać. To cię jeszcze nie dotyczy.

Lupin użył zdecydowanie złych słów, gdyż twarz Harry'ego stężała. Po chwili odbiła się na niej złość.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie to dotyczy! Wszystko, co jest związane z Voldemortem, dotyczy mnie osobiście, nie wiesz o tym? Nauczyłem się tego w piątej klasie. A ty po co tu jesteś? Po co tu wszyscy jesteśmy, jeśli nie po to, by pomagać w walce z Voldemortem?

\- Harry, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to jestem tu po to, by się wami opiekować. - Lupin omiótł spojrzeniem grupkę Gryfonów. - Wami wszystkimi.

Harry miał nieustępliwą minę. Hermiona zorientowała się, że widywała ją u niego zbyt często w ciągu tego roku.

\- Że co? Opiekować się mną? Jesteś pewien? Nawet Snape był dla mnie bardziej pomocny od czasu tamtych wydarzeń w piątej klasie! Wszyscy wiedzą, że zgodziłeś się tu uczyć, bo nikt inny się nie zgłosił, a ty nigdzie indziej nie dostaniesz pracy!

\- Harry! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zaszokowana bezczelnością przyjaciela. Ron, stojący obok, też gapił się na niego zdziwiony. Snape przerwał rozmowę z Draco, a McGonagall wyczytywanie listy, i oboje zwrócili wzrok na Harry'ego. Chłopak nagle zorientował się, że w sali zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie kilkoma kaszlnięciami. Deszcz przestał walić w dach już dobrą chwilę wcześniej i teraz wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry'ego i Lupina.

\- To nie czas ani miejsce na takie awantury - syknęła Hermiona do Harry'ego. - Chodź, Ron, musimy już iść.

Lupin kiwnął głową, jakby wziął do siebie słowa Hermiony.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później - odezwał się ze zbolałą miną. - Zostaniesz w Wielkiej Sali, Harry, albo Gryffindor straci trzydzieści punktów. To nie są żarty.

Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał u niego tak zimnego tonu.

Lupin odszedł w kierunku Snape'a, a Ginny dopchała się wreszcie do Seamusa i Harry'ego. We trójkę patrzyli w niezręcznej ciszy, jak nauczyciele wymienili kilka słów, zanim zagarnęli Malfoya i pobladłą Milicentę, pospiesznie opuszczając salę.

\- Czy ktoś mi wreszcie wyjaśni, co tu się dzieje? Mieliśmy zaklęcia, kiedy nagle Ernie McMillan wleciał do sali, krzycząc, że Lucjusz Malfoy zaatakował Draco w lesie - powiedziała Ginny, lekko zdyszana. - Nie przejęłam się zbytnio, bo to przecież Ernie, ale...

Harry się nie odezwał. Z zaciętą miną ruszył w kierunku wyjścia i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami.

Seamus, który wciąż trzymał w rękach rzeczy Harry'ego, posłał Ginny znaczące spojrzenie i klapnął na krzesło przy stole Gryfonów, wzdychając ciężko.

o0o0o0o

Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem do Draco od chwili, gdy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, a Draco go nie nagabywał. Jak Mistrz Eliksirów często mawiał, w całym Hogwarcie były tylko trzy absolutnie bezpieczne miejsca, gdzie można było odbywać potajemne rozmowy. Pierwszym takim miejscem był gabinet dyrektora, drugim - prywatne kwatery Snape'a, a trzecim - Pokój Życzeń.

Obaj Ślizgoni czekali w milczeniu przed wejściem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, podczas gdy Ron, Hermiona i Milicenta weszli już do środka.

Draco myślał o szkolnych korytarzach i o tym, że bez gwaru rozmów i odgłosu setek stóp szurających po kamieniach wydawały się one nieco upiorne. W ciągu siedmiu lat nauki przyzwyczaił się do tłumów przemieszczjących się z klasy do klasy, teraz jednak korytarze były kompletnie opustoszałe, a odległy hałas z Wielkiej Sali brzmiał tutaj jak nikłe mamrotanie i szepty - zupełnie jakby kamienne mury zbudziły się do życia, zainteresowane ostatnimi wypadkami. Jedyną osobą, która minęła ich po drodze, był Filch, przepatrujący niższe piętra zamku w poszukiwaniu maruderów. Woźny na ich widok skinął Snape'owi głową, a Draco posłał krzywy uśmiech, choć co do tego ostatniego nie można było być pewnym, gdyż Filch miał zawsze kwaśną minę i w jego wykonaniu każdy uśmiech wyglądał nieszczególnie. Oczywiście nie byłoby niespodzianką, gdyby woźny okazywał jedynie w ten sposób swoją odwieczną awersję względem Draco. Ten był swoją drogą przyzwyczajony, że ludzie mieli o nim jak najgorsze mniemanie, aczkolwiek - jak często powtarzał Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi - zupełnie go to nie obchodziło, dopóki mógł robić to, co chciał. Właśnie dlatego lubił być prefektem - miał swój własny pokój i wolno mu było dawać szlabany nieznośnym dzieciakom, które odważyły się źle na niego spojrzeć.

Teraz jednak otaczająca go zawsze podejrzliwość i ogólna antypatia, z którą musiał sobie radzić od chwili, gdy skazano jego ojca, żywo przypomniała mu, jak niepewna stała się jego sytuacja w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że musiał bronić swojej reputacji, ile o to, że musiał bronić się przed nią.

Ślizgon odczuwał nudności, niewątpliwie będące skutkiem przeżytego wydarzenia. Na widok Mrocznego Znaku adrenalina napłynęła mu do żył, indukując zwierzęcą reakcję - walcz lub uciekaj. Teraz groza przeminęła, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie chłodu w żołądku. Zerknąwszy na Snape'a, Draco odkrył, że nauczyciel ma ponurą minę, ale poza tym nie wygląda na zbytnio poruszonego. Cóż. Gdyby Draco kiedykolwiek zobaczył opiekuna swojego domu w panice, oznaczałoby to z pewnością, że koniec świata jest już bliski.

Draco wiedział oczywiście, że ma prawo się bać. Pojawienie się Mrocznego Znaku to nie żarty. W przeszłości używano go czasami jako sygnału oznaczającego wezwanie, przeważnie zaś miał wzbudzać przerażenie i oznajmiać, że jakikolwiek straszliwy czyn popełniono w miejscu, z którego Znak został wystrzelony, to jego sprawcą był Voldemort lub śmierciożercy. Przesłanie Znaku było jasne i proste: "Śmierciożercy tu byli. Posrałeś się już ze strachu?"

Ostatnimi czasy natomiast Mroczny Znak był wystrzeliwany przeważnie w trakcie ataków. Wskutek tego rozwiewał się otaczający go wcześniej nimb tajemnicy i zgrozy absolutnej, zamieniając zieloną czaszkę z wężem w zwykły znak firmowy o prostej symbolice, którym reklamowali się śmierciożercy.

Krótko mówiąc, Voldemort zatrudniał coraz gorszych specjalistów od public relations.

Draco wspomniał niektórych ze swoich współdomowników, którzy posuwali się nawet do tego, że przestawali nazywać Czarnego Pana Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, mówiąc o nim po prostu - Voldemort. W czasach, kiedy Draco dorastał, coś takiego byłoby nie do pomyślenia.

Czy Granger przypadkiem nie ględziła coś w ten deseń? "Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą", czy jakoś tak. Cholerna dziewucha. Przekleństwo tego tygodnia, przekleństwo tego miesiąca, a może nawet, biorąc pod uwagę kierunek, w którym toczyły się sprawy, przekleństwo tego roku.

Niezależnie od tego, zaraz po tym, jak w lesie wystrzelono Znak - jeszcze zanim wąż Voldemorta zamienił się w smoka Malfoyów - pierwszą myślą Draco nie było wcale wziąć nogi za pas i zwiewać, aż by się kurzyło. Pierwszym jego instynktownym odruchem było ratowanie Granger. Chłopak odsunął tę myśl od razu po tym, jak dotarła ona do jego świadomości, gdyż wcale nie chciał podążać ciernistą ścieżką, jaką ten wgląd przed nim odsłonił. Jego życie było już i tak dostatecznie pochrzanione.

Prawdopodobnie w lesie skrywała się grupa śmierciożerców z zamiarem rzucenia wszelkich możliwych niewybaczalnych na dziewczynę, którą Harry Potter kochał jak siostrę. A może nawet, co gorsza, przybyli usunąć syna najbardziej znanego zdrajcy wśród śmierciożerców, który to syn - tak się akurat złożyło - pieprzył się ostatnimi czasy z dziewczyną, którą Harry Potter kochał jak siostrę.

Tym niemniej, odruch ratowania Granger nie miał nic wspólnego z heroizmem. Draco był ostatnią osobą, ze strony której Gryfonka mogłaby liczyć na akt bezinteresownego bohaterstwa.

A Weasley... Cóż to za godny towarzysz Pottera-bohatera! Gdyby rozdawano nagrody za "Największy wysiłek poświęcony staniu i gapieniu się z otwartymi ustami", rudzielec po tym wydarzeniu z Mrocznym Znakiem z pewnością zająłby pierwsze miejsce.

Draco nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego wyobraźni pojawiała się i znikała perwersyjna scena: drobne ciało Granger, spoczywające na mokrej trawie, jej pełne usta zsiniałe, oczy puste i matowe, a zraniona ręka odrzucona w bok, z otwartą dłonią skierowaną do góry i lekko skulonymi palcami. Nie byłoby widać na niej żadnych śladów, bo Avada Kedavra ich nie zostawia. Jej typowa mina "wiem wszystko najlepiej, nawet jeśli cię to wkurza" zniknęłaby bez śladu, a jej miejsce zajęłaby zastygła maska, pełna wyrzutu.

_Mogłeś mnie ocalić..._

Ciężar w żołądku Draco jakby opadł niżej, a jego palce w niepokojący sposób zaczęły szarpać szkolny krawat. Przez kilka minut spacerował w tę i z powrotem przed posągiem gargulca, po czym posłał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu zirytowane, wyczekujące i lekko rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Gdyby facet nie odezwał się w ciągu następnej minuty, Draco czuł, że chyba by go udusił.

\- To nie twój ojciec - raczył napomknąć Snape, najwyraźniej świetnie zdając sobie sprawę z frustracji chłopaka. Ciemne oczy omiotły spojrzeniem twarz młodego Ślizgona, zatrzymując się przelotnie na smudze pyłu widocznej na policzku. Mistrz Eliksirów wyjął z kieszeni szaty wykrochmaloną, białą chusteczkę i wręczył ją swojemu synowi chrzestnemu.

\- Wytrzyj się - polecił.

Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku, opierając się ciężko o mur. Poczucie ulgi zalało go jak fala.

\- To kto jeszcze jest w gabinecie dyrektora? - zapytał, nieobecnie wycierając twarz. - Weasleyowi jeszcze nie skończyła się mutacja, więc ten baryton, który wcześniej słyszałem, należy do kogoś innego...

Snape skinął głową.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt był tu już wcześniej, więc to pewnie on. Sądzę, że Nimfadora Tonks, Artur Weasley, Alastor Moody i Horacy Coon są nadal obecni.

Na dźwięk ostatniego nazwiska Draco podniósł wzrok.

\- Coon jest doradcą prawnym, który przedstawił moje wstępne porozumienie z ministerstwem.

\- Porozumienie to zbyt optymistyczne słowo na opisanie tego kontraktu - odrzekł Snape jadowicie. - Kiedy usłyszałem, co w nim zawarli, wiedziałem, że nic mnie już nie zaskoczy, nawet gdyby zażądali ofiary z twojego pierworodnego.

\- Pewnie bym się zgodził, gdyby w zamian zagwarantowali mi tytuł i majątek - rzekł Draco, śmiejąc się niewesoło, ale sarkastyczny komentarz wypadł nader blado.

Draco zamienił szesnaście lat życia na to, by jego ojciec mógł być uwięziony w Malfoy Manor. W zamian pozwolono zatrzymać chłopakowi majątek rodzinny po zakończeniu wyroku ojca, pomimo że inny los spotykał zazwyczaj własność skazanych śmierciożerców. Wstępne porozumienie zawarto, gdy Draco skończył szesnaście lat, co oznaczało, że tak naprawdę nie miałoby ono wiążącej mocy prawnej, gdyby nie "Prawo Artura".

Kontrakt był zasadniczo stekiem obłudnych bzdur, zaaprobowanym przez ministra, który może serce miał we właściwym miejscu, ale nasłuchał się zbyt wielu mściwych pomrukiwań komitetu wojennego, składającego się ze starych czarodziejów, posiadających zbyt długą pamięć.

Ministerstwo, zarówno w swojej obecnej, jak i poprzedniej wersji, zdecydowanie nie było wzorem egalitaryzmu. Jedna sprawa to oszukiwać dorosłych czarodziejów, liczących na sprawiedliwość, a zupełnie inna - naciągać nieletnich i jeszcze mieć czelność nazywać to prawem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że najgłośniej omawianym celem obecnego ministerstwa była większa integracja między członkami magicznej społeczności, wyjątkową hipokryzją było alienowanie potencjalnie wpływowego młodego człowieka, takiego jak Draco Malfoy, nie mówiąc o pozostawieniu go na łasce emocjonalnie chwiejnego skazańca.

Znalazłszy się we właściwych rękach, chłopak mógł być cennym atutem.

\- To już za długo trwa - wymamrotał Draco. Czekali tam wprawdzie dopiero od siedmiu minut, ale jemu się zdawało, że upłynęła co najmniej godzina.

\- Wiesz, co się tam stało, prawda? - zapytał Draco cicho. Był przyzwyczajony, że Snape jest doskonale poinformowany o wszystkim. Nie to, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów dzielił się z kimkolwiek tą wiedzą - nawet ze swoim synem chrzestnym. Draco zresztą też nie był głupcem. Rozumiał świetnie, że czasem niewiedza oznaczała ochronę.

Snape nie odpowiedział na pytanie, choć wyraz jego przymrużonych oczu mówił aż nazbyt wiele. _Oczywiście, że wiem, ty bezczelny gnojku, ale to nie znaczy, że ci powiem._

Wszyscy Ślizgoni zdawali sobie sprawę z dwuznacznej reputacji ich opiekuna. Brakowało mu wprawdzie nieskazitelnego wizerunku, jakim mogła się pochwalić Minerwa McGonagall lub, powiedzmy, Filius Flitwick, jednak Snape nadrabiał to silną osobowością i zaradnością. Owszem, jego metody trudno nazwać ortodoksyjnymi, ale kiedykolwiek któryś z uczniów miał na tyle istotny kłopot, by pójść z nim do opiekuna, nigdy nie był pozostawiony bez pomocy. Snape miał swoje sposoby, by rozwiązać każdy, nawet najtrudniejszy problem.

\- Na wszystko, co magiczne! To może mi chociaż wyjaśnisz, jakim cudem Morsmordre zmieniło się w cholernego smoka Malfoyów? - naciskał Draco.

Niestety, pozostało mu tylko zastanawianie się, czy Snape wiedział coś na ten temat, czy nie, gdyż w tej samej chwili gargulec odsunął się i wyłonił się zza niego Ron z Hermioną. Podążał za nimi Lupin, prowadząc roztrzęsioną Milicentę. Ślizgonka zerknęła na Draco i wybuchnęła płaczem.

\- Mill... - powiedział Draco lekko kpiącym tonem. Dziewczyna straciła rok wcześniej ciotkę, wujka i dwie kuzynki w przeprowadzonej przez aurorów nieudanej próbie schwytania śmierciożerców. Od tamtej pory nigdy nie odzyskała równowagi.

\- Severusie, zabieram Milicentę na dół - oznajmił Lupin cicho. - Ty wejdź razem z Draco. Chcą z nim porozmawiać.

Tymczasem Granger chyba zapomniała, że niegrzecznie jest się gapić. Draco chciał jej to uzmysłowić, patrząc na nią obojętnie, jakby była przezroczysta.

_Nie jestem jednym z twoich pisklątek. Idź i matkuj Weasleyowi._

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego, a zmarszczka między jej brwiami pogłębiła się. Draco popatrzył na jej zranioną rękę i zauważył, że owinęła ją chusteczką. Pewnie dostała ją od Lupina albo Dumbledore'a. Wątpliwe, by pożyczyła ją od Weasleya, który raczej nie zauważał takich rzeczy.

Rudzielec trzymał Hermionę za łokieć i ciągnął za sobą. Najwyraźniej chciał już opuścić to miejsce. Draco wcale nie był tym zdziwiony.

\- Hermiono, chodź - nalegał Ron, próbując popchnąć dziewczynę do przodu. Przez chwilę Draco myślał, że Granger wkurzy się na Weasleya za to, że traktuje ją jak wolno reagującego muła. Gryfonka jednak pozwoliła poprowadzić się dalej bez słowa komentarza.

Być może Draco tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale zdawało mu się, że zobaczył w oczach Weasleya coś, czego dotąd tam nie było. Wiewiór zawsze patrzył na niego, jakby bał się, że zarazi się śmiertelną chorobą, za jaką pewnie uważał bogactwo i dobre maniery przy stole. Tym razem gryfoński palant spoglądał na niego z tą samą co zwykle nienawiścią i podejrzliwością, lecz w jego wzroku pojawiło się coś jeszcze. Strach.

Draco był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi.


	12. Chapter 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12.**

Gabinet Dumebledore'a nie zmienił się wcale od czasu, gdy Draco gościł tu po raz ostatni. Nadal była to wielka, okrągła komnata, zagracona do granic możliwości, ale także w pewien sposób bardzo przytulna. W pełni odzwierciedlała charakter właściciela, który przez całe swoje długie i bogate życie nagromadził wiele wspomnień i powiązanych pamiątek i bibelotów.

Feniks Fawkes był nieobecny. Oznaczało to zapewne, że załatwiał jakąś sprawę poruczoną osobiście przez Dumbledore'a. Stojąca na półce za biurkiem dyrektora Tiara Przydziału wyglądała jak kawałek wypłowiałej, zużytej szmaty. Po lewej stronie chłopaka wisiał na ścianie portret Fineasa Blacka, który świdrował gościa wzrokiem.

\- Mój chłopcze, z każdym dniem wyglądasz coraz bardziej jak twój ojciec - skomentował były dyrektor.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Draco, przyzwyczajony do podobnych uwag.

W gabinecie było pięć osób i wszystkie patrzyły na niego z powagą. Dumbledore wyglądał zdecydowanie mniej dobrodusznie niż zazwyczaj, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w uśmiechnięciu się do młodego Ślizgona. Alastor Moody i Horacy Coon wyglądali, jakby się o coś kłócili, zaś Artur Weasley był osowiały i najwidoczniej wyczerpany.

Między nimi stała też młoda kobieta. Draco przypuszczał, że musiała być aurorką, gdyż ministerialne gryzipiórki miały zazwyczaj bledsze i bardziej zgorzkniałe twarze. Wyróżniała się spośród obecnych nie tylko ze względu na swoją płeć, ale także dlatego, że jej sięgające do pasa włosy miały soczyście jagodową barwę. Malfoy przypomniał sobie, że Snape wymienił wcześniej jej nazwisko. Chłopak żałował teraz, że nie zwracał baczniejszej uwagi na słowa nauczyciela.

\- Severusie, usiądź, proszę - rzekł Dumbledore uprzejmie. Otworzył szufladę biurka i wydobył z niej zamknięty pojemnik. - Kto ma ochotę na toffi? - zapytał zebranych.

Wszyscy mężczyźni odmówili. Kobieta zaś kiwnęła głową i wyjęła z otwartego pojemnika wyjątkowo duży kawałek, po czym wsunęła go do ust i zaczęła żuć w milczeniu.

\- Draco, domyślam się, że masz kilka pytań, więc przejdźmy do meritum, zanim je zadasz - oznajmił Dumbledore i nasunął okulary na nos.

Moody wyjął z kieszeni pióro i wymięty notatnik z oślimi uszami.

\- Granger zeznała, że najprawdopodobniej byliście oboje w bezpośredniej bliskości miejsca, z którego wystrzelono Mroczny Znak - przemówił auror. - To stało się mniej więcej pod koniec waszej lekcji obrony z profesorem Lupinem, dzisiejszego popołudnia po lunchu, zgadza się?

Draco próbował nie gapić się na magiczne oko Moody'ego, którego spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po nim z wolna.

\- Tak.

\- Granger i Weasley wskazali na tej mapie przybliżoną lokalizację, w której się znajdowałeś, gdy pojawił się Znak. - Moody położył mapę na biurku. - Czy jest prawidłowa?

Draco, który siedział obok Snape'a, pochylił się nad mapą, krzywiąc się niezauważalnie, kiedy od strony aurora doleciał go silny zapach naftaliny i pleśni. Granger, jak na perfekcjonistkę przystało, zaznaczyła na mapie nie tylko miejsce, ale też całą ich marszrutę po lesie aż do miejsca, gdzie zobaczyli Znak.

\- Prawidłowa - rzekł Malfoy.

Moody odstąpił krok do tyłu, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany. Dochodzenie przejął teraz Coon.

\- Czy widziałeś lub słyszałeś coś niezwykłego, gdy byliście w lesie?

\- Poza innymi uczniami, którzy zajmowali się ogrodnictwem, nic - odparł Draco nonszalanckim tonem, jakiego nie używał podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań z Moodym.

\- Dobrze ci radzę, Malfoy, przestań się tak zachowywać - rzekł groźnie Coon.

Łysy karzełek nie zmienił się ani trochę od czasu, kiedy Draco widział go po raz ostatni. Najwyraźniej awansował, biorąc pod uwagę, że brał udział w podróżach służbowych samego Ministra Magii. Lucjusz twierdził zawsze, że ministerialni lizusi byli tolerowani, gdyż każdy z nich był do czegoś użyteczny. Było jednak niepokojące, że Artur Weasley poważnie traktował Coona.

\- Daj spokój, Coon, przecież wiesz, że on taki właśnie jest - skomentowała kobieta.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przepraszam, ale kim pani jest?

Zaśmiała się, co było trochę nie na miejscu, zważywszy na atmosferę panującą w gabinecie.

\- Nazywam się Tonks. Nimfadora Tonks, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, choć wolałabym, byś nie wiedział. Możesz mówić do mnie Tonks. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem ciotecznym, Draco. Ze strony twojej mamy.

O rety. To była córka Andromedy. Zbzikowanej ciotki Andromedy, która uciekła i poślubiła mugola, rujnując swoją reputację, zanim jej ojciec zdążył zaaranżować odpowiednie małżeństwo dla swojej najstarszej i najbardziej nieobliczalnej córki. Narcyza była zszokowana postępkiem siostry i nie pogodziła się z tym nawet po latach, zaś w ustach Lucjusza imię Andromedy pojawiło się tylko kilka razy, zawsze w towarzystwie inwektyw i wzmianek o "kalaniu czystej krwi".

Draco ze wzmożonym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się, jak jego kuzynka Tonks wsadziła dwa palce do ust i pogmerała w miejscu, gdzie toffi najpewniej utkwiło jej między zębami, po czym na powrót zaczęła żuć z zapałem.

No cóż. Rodzina to zawsze rodzina.

\- Miło mi - rzekł Draco.

\- Mnie również - odparła Tonks.

\- Czy możemy wrócić do sedna sprawy? - wtrącił Coon.

Snape odchrząknął.

\- Owszem. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, obiecaliście panu Malfoyowi odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Może więc wyjaśnicie, jakim cudem Znak pojawił się w Hogsmeade.

Coon skinął głową.

\- Draco, twój ojciec nie ruszył się z Malfoy Manor. W weekend włamano się do ministerstwa, a konkretnie do schowka z dowodami rzeczowymi. Między innymi skradziono z nich skonfiskowane świstokliki, czarnomagiczne akcesoria przeróżnej maści i różdżkę. - Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę. - A dokładnie to różdżkę twojego ojca. Sądzimy, że to właśnie z niej wystrzelono Znak, którego miałeś pecha zobaczyć dziś po południu.

\- A co ze smokiem Malfoyów? - zapytał Ślizgon. - Dlaczego Znak się w niego zamienił? Nie powiem, żeby to pomogło mojej reputacji...

Snape przewrócił oczami.

\- Uważam, iż najlepiej będzie, żeby tę kwestię wytłumaczył ci Alastor, biorąc pod uwagę, że to był jego pomysł.

Coon warknął pod nosem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, to jest tajna informacja. Chłopak nie jest uprawniony...

\- Ale będzie uprawniony, gdy zakończymy to spotkanie - wtrącił Dumbledore, patrząc na Coona spokojnie. - W takim razie nadaję mu niezbędne uprawnienia. Arturze? - dodał dyrektor twardo. - Sprzeciwiasz się?

Minister pokręcił głową, a Moody zrobił niecierpliwą minę.

\- Flitwick mówił, że jesteś dobry z zaklęć, więc nie będę tego wykładał jak pierwszoklasiście.

\- Doceniam to - odrzekł Ślizgon oschle.

\- Jak wiesz, praktycznie nie ma możliwości rzucenia standardowego zaklęcia tropiącego na człowieka. Jesteśmy w stanie poradzić sobie z konkretnymi, stałymi obiektami, jak ubrania lub przedmioty, ale z ciałem ludzkim to co innego. - Moody potarł podbródek. - Widzisz, wilgoć przeszkadza.

Draco nie był pewien, czy widzi związek.

\- Wilgoć?

\- Woda, chłopcze. Woda. Ludzkie ciało składa się głównie z niej. Za pomocą zaklęć, którymi obecnie dysponujemy, nie wytropisz rzepy ze zbyt wielką dokładnością, a ludzkiego ciała tym bardziej.

\- Wypracował pan jakieś sposoby, żeby tropić różdżki? - zapytał Draco, zaintrygowany. Jego ostatni projekt z zaawansowanych zaklęć traktował o potencjale zaklęć wykrywających. Wprawdzie Flitwick polecił uczniom, by skoncentrowali się na zaklęciach wykrywających używanych przez pracowników Rejestru Narodzin Czarodziejów, ale pomysł Moody'ego był pod pewnymi względami podobny.

Auror odchrząknął.

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że jesteśmy w stanie wykryć pewne zaklęcia, rzucone za pomocą tropionej różdżki. Jajogłowi z sekcji badawczej powiedzieli, że niektóre zaklęcia dają silniejszy rezonans niż inne. Wyróżniają się. Im bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcie, tym silniejszy rezonans. Nie wykryjemy zwykłego Lumosa czy Alohomory, ale niewybaczalne, zaklęcia przywracające pamięć, czary...

\- Morsmordre - podpowiedział Malfoy.

\- Otóż to - zgodził się Moody, kiwając głową. - Zaproponowałem, by użyć różdżki twojego ojca do testowania prototypu zaklęcia, gdyż miała ona, hm, dość długą i bogatą historię rzucania potężnych czarów. Potrzeba było wymyślić jakiś marker, którym oznaczymy tę konkretną różdżkę. Smok Malfoyów był dość oczywistym wyborem, gdyż była to różdżka Lucjusza. Na nieszczęście osoby, która ukradła różdżkę, marker nie został z niej dotąd zdjęty.

\- Może pan zaprojektować dowolny marker? - zapytał Draco.

Auror skinął głową.

\- Dowolny. Już sobie obmyśliłem, że dla Voldemorta będzie to wielki, czerwony X. Damy wszystkim instrukcje, że gdy tylko taki znak zobaczą, mają atakować bez ostrzeżenia. - Moody zarechotał. Oprócz niego tylko Tonks wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Czyli jakaś osoba musi zbliżyć się do Voldemorta na tyle, by naznaczyć jego różdżkę? - zapytał Draco, przeczuwając, że zaraz wybuchnie bomba.

Moody parsknął głośno i odsunął się do tyłu, opierając się o biurko Dumbledore'a.

\- Chłopcze, jeśli jakikolwiek auror wart tego miana byłby w stanie zbliżyć się do cholernego drania na tyle blisko, z pewnością spróbowałby zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko naznaczyć jego różdżkę. Właściwie to nie musimy wiedzieć, do kogo konkretnie należy różdżka, by ją tropić i naznaczyć markerem. Musimy po prostu dostatecznie się zbliżyć...

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chyba nie nadążam. Zamierzacie tropić różdżkę Voldemorta?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie obecnie przebywa, postanowiliśmy wykorzystać inne, mniej bezpośrednie środki - odezwał się Coon.

Snape najwyraźniej nadążał, gdyż błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie!

\- Nie? - zapytał Draco, wstając, ale nauczyciel popchnął go z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Och doprawdy, panie profesorze. To się niewiele różni od przewodzenia tej... jak oni to nazywali? Brygadzie Inkwizycyjnej? - Coon spojrzał na Malfoya znacząco. - Całkiem łatwo przychodziło ci wykonywanie rozkazów Dolores Umbridge.

Draco przejął pałeczkę od najwyraźniej rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Owszem, gdyż nie były szczególnie wymagające. Terroryzowanie uczniów nie było dla mnie nowym, ani też wyjątkowo trudnym zadaniem. Poza tym zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jej rządy w Hogwarcie szybko się skończą.

\- I nie żałujesz swoich postępków? Powiedziano mi, że nawet szpiegowałeś swoich kolegów pod rozkazami Umbridge.

Draco uśmiechnął się ze słodyczą.

\- Panie Coon, nawet gdybym żałował, to będzie pan ostatnią osobą, która się o tym dowie.

Tonks prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Draco, nie chcemy, żebyś dla nas szpiegował - oznajmił Artur Weasley.

\- W takim razie co chcecie, bym robił?

Nikt nie zaprotestował, gdy na to pytanie odpowiedział Snape, nie odwracając wzroku od ministra.

\- Wydało mi się dziwne, że sam minister, pomimo napiętego terminarza, zjawił się w Hogwarcie w związku z czymś, co aurorzy zakwalifikowaliby jako rutynowe przesłuchanie. - Mina Snape'a stawała się coraz bardziej zacięta, a jego ton zjadliwy. - Draco, oni nie przyszli tu tylko po to, by wypytać cię o wydarzenia w lesie. Skąpe informacje, które posiadam, pozwalają mi podejrzewać, że uznali cię za najlepszego kandydata na osobę naznaczającą różdżki tych Ślizgonów, co do których istnieje największe prawdopodobieństwo, że przyłączą się do Voldemorta.

\- Och - rzekł tylko Malfoy, tracąc na chwilę rezon. Zaraz jednak poczuł wzbierający gniew.

Artur sprawiał wrażenie, że mu współczuje.

\- Młody człowieku, zdaję sobie sprawę, jak kiepsko układały się relacje twojej rodziny z ministerstwem, ale chcemy dać ci szansę.

\- Szansę na co? Żebym odkupił swoje grzechy? - zapytał Draco sarkastycznie. - Ocalił nazwisko Malfoyów od dalszej hańby? - Chłopak popatrzył na ministra z ukosa i odezwał się przyciszonym głosem. - Sądzi pan, że ktoś skaptował pańskiego syna, używając podobnych argumentów?

Artur był zupełnie zaskoczony aluzją do Percy'ego. Przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zagubionego, po czym odchrząknął.

\- Lepiej zważaj na to, co mówisz, młodzieńcze - warknął Szalonooki.

\- Emocje przysłoniły chłopakowi rozsądek - mruknął Coon do Dumbledore'a.

Słysząc to, Snape uniósł brwi.

\- Rozsądek? Znaleźliście Lucjusza Malfoya w ministerstwie, w pełnym rynsztunku śmierciożercy, w towarzystwie ośmiu najbardziej poszukiwanych czarodziejów w magicznej Anglii, i co? Po dwumiesięcznej odsiadce w Azkabanie odesłaliście go do domu. Doprawdy, mniemam, iż to nie rozsądek Draco powinniście podawać w wątpliwość!

\- Czemu nie poprosicie Pottera? - rzekł Draco. - Od sześciu miesięcy nikogo nie uratował ani nie zabił. Będzie zadowolony, mogąc znów pojawić się na scenie i zagrać bohatera.

\- Śmiesz porównywać się z Harrym Potterem? - zbeształ go Coon.

\- Wolałbym nie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego dojrzałość emocjonalna jest na poziomie żółwia - odpalił Draco. - Wybaczcie panowie, że to powiem, ale walka po jasnej stronie wcale nie sprawiła, by Harry Potter stał się szczęśliwszy czy lepiej przystosowany. Wy ludzie z ministerstwa macie taki nawyk, że jeździcie na waszych bohaterach jak na łysej kobyle.

Draco nie był pewien, czy tylko sobie tego nie wyobraził, ale przez sekundę spojrzenie Dumbledore'a spoczęło na Snapie.

Coon spurpurowiał na twarzy.

\- Twój ojciec nie odrzucił bezmyślnie podobnie szczodrej oferty ze strony ministerstwa!

_To by było na tyle_ , pomyślał Draco, zaciskając pięści. Miał zamiar walnąć tę obrzydliwą, podlizującą się ministrowi ropuchę prosto w szczękę, a konsekwencje niech idą do diabła.

\- Dosyć - syknął Dumbledore cicho. Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale na zebranych wywołał takie wrażenie, jakby w gabinet uderzył piorun.

Artur Weasley wciąż był blady i wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, ale determinacja w jego wzroku była absolutna.

\- Przykro mi, Albusie, lecz inni już się na to zgodzili.

Draco nagle pomyślał, że Dumbledore mógł już odrzucić tę ofertę w jego imieniu, chociaż dyrektor pewnie prędzej wyświadczyłby taką przysługę Potterowi.

\- A jak właściwie wyobrażacie sobie, że Draco zdobędzie potrzebne informacje, zanim rzuci zaklęcie tropiące? - warknął szyderczo Snape, ignorując grobowe spojrzenie, jakie minister wymienił z dyrektorem. - Ma pytać kolegów, czy planują dołączyć do Voldemorta po zakończeniu szkoły?

\- Chcemy tylko, by był naszymi oczami i uszami w Slytherinie - odparł Coon. - Niech donosi o każdej nietypowej aktywności w ostatnich dniach szkoły i podczas przerwy letniej.

Snape jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Slytherin nie jest tym, czym kiedyś był. Zarówno uczniowie, jak i absolwenci, są podzieleni. Niechętnie zawiązują sojusze czy zaprzyjaźniają się. To, czego wymagacie od chłopaka, jest niemożliwością.

\- Co będę z tego miał? - zapytał Draco tak cicho, że Coon przez chwilę myślał, iż się przesłyszał.

\- Twój ojciec zostanie przeniesiony gdzie indziej na resztę wyroku. Będziesz jedynym rezydentem Malfoy Manor. Twoje porozumienie z ministerstwem pozostaje oczywiście w mocy. Kiedy otrzymasz świadectwo ukończenia Hogwartu w przyszłym tygodniu, tytuł twojego ojca przejdzie na ciebie i otrzymasz w spadku to, co pozostawił ci dziadek.

Draco zrobił sceptyczną minę.

\- Mój ojciec woli śmierć niż ponowny pobyt w Azkabanie. Poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, podpisał z wami układ, że uniknie osadzenia w więzieniu.

\- Nie umieścimy go w Azkabanie - zapewnił Coon. - Aktualnie przygotowujemy bezpieczne, wygodne lokum poza granicami Anglii.

_Och, Lucjusz będzie zachwycony._

\- Otrzyma pozwolenie na korzystanie z najprostszych magicznych udogodnień. Warunki jego egzystencji ulegną znacznej poprawie. Jestem pewien, że chcesz dla swojego ojca jak najlepiej.

\- Ależ tak, oczywiście - pospieszył z odpowiedzią Draco. - Jak najlepiej.

Zapadła długa cisza, którą przerywał jedynie dźwięk wydobywający się z magicznych urządzeń porozstawianych w gabinecie.

\- Mówi pan, że umieścicie go poza granicami Anglii? - zapytał Draco z wolna, a Snape wybałuszył na niego oczy, jakby chłopak stracił rozum.


	13. Chapter 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13.**

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że od kiedy mianowano ją prefekt naczelną, straciła wprawę w ukradkowym i cichym wymykaniu się z wieży. Wychodząc przez dziurę w portrecie, potknęła się o róg dywanu i omal nie skręciła sobie kostki. Jej Lumos miał teraz taką moc, że oświetlał kilka metrów kwadratowych schodów, nieważne jak bardzo starała się go przytłumić. Przypomniała sobie, że w zeszłym semestrze Harry z rezygnacją napomknął jej o czymś podobnym. Dni, kiedy oboje musieli wkładać sto procent wysiłku w rzucenie Lumosa, tak aby ten nie zgasł po paru minutach, już dawno przeminęły.

Wymacywanie drogi na ślepo było o wiele łatwiejsze niż próby osłabienia mocy zaklęcia, zwłaszcza gdy znało się zamek na pamięć. Na lewo - zbroja na stojaku, na prawo - stary, zatęchły gobelin, w dół - szesnaście metrów pustych schodów, nie licząc pułapki w postaci pary butów do quidditcha, które jakiś zapominalski uczeń zostawił na dziesiątym stopniu. Całe szczęście, że księżyc tej nocy świecił bardzo jasno i Hermiona zobaczyła buty niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy postawiła na nich nogę. Dziewczyna chwyciła się poręczy jak liny ratunkowej, złapała kilka głębokich oddechów i parsknęła pod nosem, wyobraziwszy sobie scenę, jaką napotkaliby rano jej koledzy i koleżanki, gdyby potknęła się o buty i spadła ze schodów. Pierwszoroczni Puchoni wyszliby ze swoich dormitoriów, rozczochrani i zaspani, po czym uciekliby z wrzaskiem na widok prefekt naczelnej, rozciągniętej u podnóża schodów, z przekrzywionymi różowymi nocnymi pantoflami na nogach.

Hermiona nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej, ale jej stara, rozciągnięta bluza z Kermitem i para wystrzępionych, zbyt długich spodni od piżamy, które wcześniej należały do jej ojca, nie były idealnym strojem na ukradkowe nocne przechadzki po Hogwarcie. Bluza zaczepiała o chropowate, nierówne mury, a spodnie Hermiona musiała podwinąć, by nie potykać się o własne nogi. Robiła przy tym tyle hałasu, że nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby przyłapali ją aurorzy, patrolujący w nocy korytarze. W zamku było sześciu aurorów, a trzech innych pilnowało Hogsmeade, i mieli tam pozostać do końca roku szkolnego.

Kiedy tego popołudnia Hermiona wraz z Milicentą i Ronem zostali wypuszczeni z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, Lupin zapędził ich z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie reszta uczniów czekała na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Kompletny brak paniki wśród nich mógłby być podtrzymujący na duchu, gdyby nie fakt, że Hermiona znała jego źródło. Uczniowie w większości mieli to nieszczęście, że doświadczyli już wcześniej podobnych wydarzeń. Ataki śmierciożerców były wprawdzie rzadkie, ale za to doskonale udokumentowane, opisane co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Obecny minister chciał bowiem za wszelką cenę zdystansować się od nierealistycznej polityki swego poprzednika, którą dało się podsumować następującym zdaniem: "Udawaj, że czegoś nie ma, a powinno z czasem samo zniknąć". Dlatego prasa donosiła o wszystkich rajdach zwolenników Voldemorta, choć w jednej trzeciej wypadków dziennikrze niepotrzebnie koloryzowali. Hermiona uważała jednak, że liczył się sam fakt, iż o tym pisano. Teraz nawet najmłodsze dzieci wiedziały już, co robić w przypadku, gdy wydarzało się najgorsze. Krótko mówiąc, wszyscy nabywali doświadczenia, i Dumbledore nie był tu wyjątkiem. Oczywiście dyrektor nadal stał na straży tylu sekretów, że mógł dostarczyć armii szpiegów zajęcia na kilka stuleci, jednak nie przestrzegał dłużej swojej niepisanej zasady, by podawać jak najmniej informacji. Harry szanował go za to jeszcze bardziej, lecz Hermiona pojmowała doskonale, dlaczego stary czarodziej przyjął taką linię postępowania. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, iż zorientował się, że nie może dłużej bazować na ślepym zaufaniu - a już na pewno nie po tym, jak zginął Syriusz.

A zatem w tę pechową środę uczniowie wysłuchali z uwagą przemowy dyrektora, który szczegółowo wyjaśniał, co zdarzyło się w lesie. Do tego czasu wszyscy stworzyli już co najmniej pięćdziesiąt różnych wersji ukazania się Mrocznego Znaku, a każda była bardziej idiotyczna od poprzedniej. Natomiast kiedy już usłyszeli prawdę, powstało kolejne kilkadziesiąt plotek na temat obecnego miejsca pobytu skradzionej różdżki Lucjusza Malfoya.

Koniec końców, nauczycielom i uczniom bardzo ulżyło, gdy dowiedzieli się, że w chwili obecnej był w Hogwarcie tylko jeden Malfoy - i na szczęście nie był to Lucjusz.

Lekcje i inne zajęcia zostały odwołane do końca dnia. Hermiona nie widziała Draco od chwili, gdy minęli się w drzwiach gabinetu dyrektora. Chłopak pojawił się dopiero na kolacji i wyglądał, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Na jego twarzy nie odbijało się żadne uczucie, które mogłoby być skutkiem przeżyć, jakich doznał tego popołudnia. Włosy miał idealnie ułożone, a minę nonszalancką, choć pod spodem wyczuwało się agresję. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy byli w piątej klasie i Lucjusz został po raz pierwszy osadzony w Azkabanie. Wtedy też Draco chodził z podniesioną głową i patrzył na wszystkich wyzywająco.

Pozostali Ślizgoni zachowywali się wobec Draco jak zwykle - przyjaźnie, lecz z rezerwą. Gregory Goyle, który tydzień wcześniej został uderzony tłuczkiem podczas treningu quidditcha i spadł z miotły, łamiąc sobie paskudnie nogę, był już na tyle zdrowy, że mógł dołączyć do swoich współdomowników przy stole. Goyle wyglądał, jakby się szczerze ucieszył na widok Draco. Poklepał go po plecach, a inni Ślizgoni niemal niedostrzegalnie się odprężyli. Wymuszony uśmiech Pansy Parkinson zaczął wyglądać bardziej naturalnie i wreszcie wszyscy mogli przystąpić do kolacji. Blaise Zabini posunął się nawet do tego, że rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali z miną, jakby nakazywał uczniom przy innych stołach, żeby się odwalili i zajęli swoim życiem. Gdyby wypowiedział to głośno, zostałoby to z pewnością przyjęte z entuzjazmem, gdyż kolacja opóźniła się o więcej niż godzinę i wszyscy uczniowie byli już spragnieni, zmęczeni i wściekle głodni.

Podczas posiłku Draco nie popatrzył na Hermionę ani razu i dziewczyna była z tego zadowolona. Przez ostatnie dni miała zbyt wiele do przemyślenia, by przywiązywać większą wagę do jedzenia. Teraz też szturchała tylko widelcem kawałek pieczonego ziemniaka. Jej szkolna spódnica zrobiła się już za luźna w pasie, a ponadto Hermiona czuła, że jest permanentnie osłabiona. Być może właśnie dlatego opanowało ją takie roztargnienie, że nawet nie usłyszała kazania, jakie wygłosił do Harry'ego jeden z Gryfonów w sprawie trzydziestu punktów, które Lupin odjął temu pierwszemu za nieposłuszeństwo. Co dziwne, dyskusję tę przerwała Lavender.

\- Wydaje mi się, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż utrata punktów - oznajmiła, pociągając nosem. Zabrzmiało to strasznie dorośle.

Kiedy kolacja się skończyła, uczniowie byli na wpół śpiący i nie mieli ochoty na żadne wyskoki. Jak zwykle bywało w czasie zagrożenia, nauczyciele i prefekci eskortowali ich do pokojów wspólnych. Hermiona i Blaise maszerowali po obu stronach tłumu uczniów. Draco szedł za Ślizgonami z czwartej klasy, o dwie głowy wyższy od nich. Zaraz przed nim stąpał chwiejnie Goyle. Kiedy doszli do drzwi, Goyle spowodował małe zamieszanie, gdyż sam jeden zablokował połowę drzwi. Młodsi uczniowie przepychali się obok niego i potrącali się łokciami, marząc już tylko o położeniu się do łóżek. Hermiona usłyszała jeszcze, jak Blaise napominał ich, żeby tak nie pędzili. Kiedy Goyle wreszcie przeszedł przez drzwi, kolejka uczniów posunęła się do przodu i Malfoy znalazł się obok Hermiony. Usłyszała nawet, jak westchnął z irytacją.

Dziewczyna z trudem panowała nad tym, by się nie zaciskać nerwowo rąk i nie przestępować z nogi na nogę. W jednej chwili jej cały świat skurczył się i ograniczył tylko do Malfoya, każąc jej skoncentrować się na jego ciele, wzroście, zapachu. O tak, poznałaby ten wyrazisty, męski zapach nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Dokładnie tego samego doświadczyła wcześniej w lesie. Przeklęty, najsilniejszy skutek czaru, pod władzą którego tkwili wciąż oboje.

Hermiona przeklinała z całego serca fakt, że nie była już w stanie zachowywać się normalnie ani myśleć trzeźwo w obecności Dracona Malfoya. Równie dobrze mogłaby liczyć, że nagle zyska wrodzony talent Harry'ego do gry w quidditcha.

Ze względu na to, czego razem doświadczyli, Gryfonka czuła, że powinna coś powiedzieć - może wystąpić ze słowami pocieszenia. Pamiętała przecież, jak czasem ściskała ramię Harry'emu albo Ronowi, deklarując bez słów swoją gotowość do pomocy albo po prostu dając im znać, że jest, gdyby tylko jej potrzebowali. Tak samo Ginny obejmowała ją czasem ramieniem, gdy Harry brał udział w czymś niebezpiecznym i Hermiona się o niego martwiła. Tak postępowali przyjaciele... ale Draco się do nich nie zaliczał. Nie dało się traktować go z życzliwością. Jakakolwiek próba okazania wsparcia z jej strony, nieważne jak dalece platoniczna i szczera, spotkałaby się z pewnością tylko ze spojrzeniem, które aż za dobrze znała - niezmiernie wkurzającym, bo dowodzącym, że Ślizgon potrafił w niej czytać jak w otwartej książce. Co za cholerna ironia, że Hermiona, po tylu latach narzekania na męską tępotę i niewrażliwość, spotkała wreszcie kogoś, kto potrafił zobaczyć w ludziach nawet to, co sami chcieli ukryć, ale zarazem używał swojej intuicji jedynie po to, by ranić.

\- Nadepnij mnie jeszcze raz, Dodders, a ci przyłożę - rzucił Draco zmęczonym tonem, nawet nie spoglądając na drobnego Ślizgona z trzeciej klasy, który następował mu na pięty. Hermiona popatrzyła na to gniewnie, gdyż Malfoy miał ten wstrętny zwyczaj, że każdego dnia obierał sobie przynajmniej jednego z młodszych uczniów jako cel upokarzających i wrednych komentarzy.

Malfoy ruszył do przodu i przeszedł tak blisko Hermiony, że się o nią otarł. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak wsunął jej coś w rękę. To był mały kawałek pergaminu i Hermiona odruchowo zacisnęła na nim dłoń z nadzieją, że zaskoczenie nie odbiło się na jej twarzy. Tłum ruszył wreszcie korytarzem i Gryfonka, zamieniwszy kilka słów z McGonagall i Blaise'em, popędziła do swojego dormitorium, by przeczytać liścik. Od razu rozpoznała pismo Malfoya. W końcu od siedmiu lat widywała je na tablicy. _Pisze jak dziewczyna_ , pomyślała z uśmieszkiem, studiując śmiałe, lekko pochyłe pociągnięcia pióra.

_Dziś w nocy wyślemy list. Spotkamy się w sowiarni po drugiej zmianie warty. Przynieś przysmaki dla sów._

Krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

Gryfonka była pod wrażeniem jego uporu. Tak bardzo chciał zakończyć tę całą aferę z Fida Mia, że zdecydował się przejąć inicjatywę i dać jej ten liścik. Ze względu na to, że i bez tego miał dosyć kłopotów, Hermiona postąpiła zgodnie z instrukcjami. Gdy wybiła druga godzina i patrolujący korytarze aurorzy czekali na zmienników, dziewczyna wymknęła się z wieży Gryffindoru. Dziesięć minut później, cudem uniknąwszy katastrofy na schodach z powodu zapomnianej pary butów do quidditcha, Gryfonka była już na szczycie Wieży Zachodniej, gdzie mieściła się sowiarnia.

Wysokie, źle utrzymane drzwi od sowiarni były lekko uchylone. Hermiona pchnęła je do przodu z biciem serca, niemal spodziewając się, że skrzypienie zawiasów odbije się echem w panującej w zamku ciszy, jakby użyto tych drzwi pod raz pierwszy od stuleci. Drzwi zaszurały lekko, przesuwając się po źdźbłach słomy i resztkach jedzenia, ale to był jedyny odgłos, jaki wydały. Gryfonka weszła do środka, a w jej nozdrza uderzyła znajoma woń sowich odchodów i niespecjalnie przyjemny zapaszek jakiegoś upolowanego przez sowę zwierzęcia, leżącego tu widocznie od dłuższego czasu.

Hermiona rzadko bywała w sowiarni, w porównaniu z Ronem i Harrym, którzy mieli swoje własne sowy. Pisywała niewiele listów i wysyłając je, pożyczała sowę od któregoś z przyjaciół lub korzystała ze szkolnych. Dzięki panującej w pomieszczeniu ciemności dziewczyna nie widziała, po czym idzie, lecz chrupoczące i mlaszczące odgłosy pod jej stopami sprawiły, że ucieszyła się w duchu, iż podwinęła wcześniej spodnie od piżamy.

\- Blee - mruknęła, wdeptując w coś obrzydliwie miękkiego.

\- Narobiłaś już dosyć hałasu, kiedy tu właziłaś, ale nie przeszkadzaj sobie - syknął Malfoy.

Drań wychynął z ciemności jak duch. Hermiona podskoczyła i odruchowo krzyknęła, aż kilka sów zatrzepotało skrzydłami.

\- Ciiii! - odezwał się Ślizgon z miną, jakby chciał zatkać jej usta.

Hermiona cofnęła się nieufnie.

\- To nie wyskakuj na ludzi znienacka!

\- Chyba jesteś już za duża, by bać się ciemności, co? - wycedził.

Wzrok Hermiony przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności i dziewczyna zaczęła odróżniać setki sowich sylwetek, usadowionych na żerdziach, przypatrujących się nocnym gościom drapieżnymi oczami. Były tu prawie wszystkie gatunki sów, począwszy od płomykówek i puszczyków, a skończywszy na syczkach i puchaczach. Wiele sów wlatywało i wylatywało z sowiarni, a nieustanny szum ich skrzydeł stwarzał sposobność do odbycia krótkiej, cichej rozmowy.

Hedwiga wyróżniała się spośród innych sów. W tej właśnie chwili czyściła i muskała swoje pióra, a z jej szponów zwisały resztki futerka jakiegoś małego zwierzęcia. Nigdzie nie było widać Świstoświnki, lecz Hermiona była z tego nader zadowolona, zważywszy na skłonność małej sówki do robienia wokół siebie zbytniego hałasu.

\- Przyniosłaś przysmaki?

\- Tak - odparła Gryfonka i wyjęła z kieszeni małą paczkę okrągłych chrupek, którą podkradła Lavender. Na wierzchu napisano, że są o smaku "myszy i sera". Towarzyszący temu obrazek był dziwaczny, gdyż wyobrażał graficzne połączenie tych dwóch sowich pokarmów.

Draco był ubrany w szkolne szaty, co było dość dziwne, zważywszy na piekielnie późną porę. Hermiona orzekła, że należało to przypisać rozpowszechnionej wśród Ślizgonów tendencji do bardzo późnego kładzenia się spać. Możliwe też, że Draco nie lubił spać w piżamie i...

_I co?_ dopytywał jakiś natrętny głosik w jej głowie. _No? NO?_

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wyobraźnia Hermiony podążyłaby w tym kierunku aż nazbyt chętnie. Zaczął się już w niej formować niewyraźny obraz, ale dziewczyna odepchnęła go siłą woli. Nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na poddawanie się burzy hormonów.

Podała przysmaki Draco i przyglądała się, jak chłopak naciągnął na dłoń solidnie wyglądającą skórzaną rękawicę. Nawet w ciemności były na niej widoczne głębokie rysy i nacięcia. Hermiona wiedziała z doświadczenia, że Harry wracał czasem z sowiarni z paskudnymi ranami na rękach.

Draco wydał z siebie cichy, melodyjny świst i wyciągnął ramię. Jego sowa, siedząca na jednej z najwyższych żerdzi, sfrunęła w dół. Hermiona widywała ją już wcześniej, kiedy podczas śniadania ptak przynosił Draco pocztę i "Proroka Codziennego". Z bliska jednak sowa wyglądała wyjątkowo. Był to bardzo duży puchacz, niewątpliwie samiec, z pięknym, zadbanym upierzeniem i charakterystycznie wygiętym, ostrym dziobem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że mógłby z łatwością przeszyć dłoń Draco na wylot nawet mimo ochronnej rękawicy. Sowa wyglądała majestatycznie i w jakiś przerażający, drapieżny sposób była...

\- Pete - wyszeptał Malfoy, przerywając rozmyślania Hermiony. Łagodnie poklepał ptaka po głowie, a ten odpowiedział na pieszczotę cichym pohukiwaniem.

Doprawdy. Sowa Malfoya odzywała się się barytonem.

Gapiąc się na Draco, Hermiona zrobiła krok naprzód.

\- Dałeś sowie na imię "Pete"?

Malfoy wciąż poklepywał puchacza po kształtnej głowie.

\- Granger, zwierzę podległe rodzinie powinno mieć nadane jakieś imię - skomentował.

Miał oczywiście rację, chociaż Hermiona spodziewałaby się raczej co najmniej czterosylabowego, arystokratycznie brzmiącego imienia, będącego hołdem złożonym jakiemuś dawno zmarłemu czarodziejowi czystej krwi, ewentualnie jakiemuś bohaterowi albo mitologicznemu zwierzęciu z czasów antycznych.

Draco przyglądał się Hermionie intensywnie, jakby chciał odczytać jej myśli.

\- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, "Pete" to skrót od "Pietro".

\- Huhu - odparł Pete, jakby reagował na swoje imię.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią - rzekł Draco. - Ona woli zmechaconego futrzaka z krzywymi nogami niż sowę.

Gryfonka zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Krzywołap nie jest zmechaconym futrzakiem. Jest bardzo inteligentny.

\- Ale ma bardziej pałąkowate nogi niż toaletka królowej Anny - odparował Draco z nutką ironii w głosie, zupełnie jakby dobrze się bawił, żartując sobie razem z Hermioną. Po chwili najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że ich sytuacja raczej nie nastrajała do żartów. - Dawaj ten list - warknął Ślizgon szorstkim tonem.

Paradoksalnie, Hermiona była zadowolona ze sposobu, w jaki się do niej odezwał. Podała mu mały kawałek pergaminu, a on odczytał list w bladym świetle księżyca i podarł papier na kawałki.

\- Nie ma sensu używać pseudonimu, bo Borgin i tak pozna Pete'a - wyjaśnił Malfoy, a Gryfonka posłała mu rozjuszone spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś ze sobą pióro i pergamin - fuknęła.

\- To wystarczy - oznajmił Draco, wyjmując z kieszeni swój własny list. Hermiona pomyślała, że jeśli napisał swoją własną wersję i zamierzał posłać go przez swoją sowę, to doprawdy nie potrzebował organizować sekretnych spotkań w środku nocy na szczycie Wieży Zachodniej. Dlaczego w takim razie ściągnął tu Hermionę?

Zaciekawiona, dziewczyna zaczęła się mu przyglądać.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu nie możemy użyć którejś ze szkolnych. Takiej, co... - Gryfonka zerknęła znacząco na puchacza - ...tak by się nie wyróżniała?

Draco patrzył na nią, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Głupia jesteś?" Hermiona znała doskonale to spojrzenie, jak i inne, podobne. "Nie mam czasu ci tego wyjaśniać", "Jakie to gryfońskie" i "Zejdź mi z drogi, zanim rzucę na ciebie klątwę" były jego ulubionymi.

\- Najbezpieczniej będzie użyć Pete'a. Pochodzi z hodowli prowadzonej specjalnie do tego celu, gdzie selekcjonują najlepsze egzemplarze sów pocztowych. Na sowach szkolnych można polegać, ale są zbyt łatwym celem. Można je zwabić i przejąć albo zastrzelić. W przypadku Pete'a nigdy do tego nie dojdzie - zakończył Malfoy z dumą w głosie.

Hermionie wcale się to nie spodobało. Jak podejrzewała, najprostszym sposobem przejęcia przesyłki byłoby zestrzelenie ptaka (tak jak to się stało z biedną arą, która leciała do profesor Sprout). Wprawdzie Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o takim przypadku, lecz stwierdziła, że gdyby tylko była w stanie znaleźć odrobinę wolnego czasu pomiędzy pomaganiem Dumbledore'owi, rozglądaniem się za pracą po ukończeniu szkoły i anulowaniem swojego przypadkowego małżeństwa z Malfoyem, od razu rozpętałaby kampanię na temat bardziej ludzkiego traktowania zwierząt pozostających w służbie czarodziejów.

Draco przymocował skrawek pergaminu do nogi puchacza za pomocą cienkiej, metalowej obrączki, i podał mu kilka przysmaków sów. Pete połknął trzy naraz.

\- Szczęśliwej podróży - szepnął Malfoy i podrzucił sowę do góry.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że rozmiar skrzydeł tego ptaka robił wrażenie. Pete zatoczył krąg nad sowiarnią i bezszelestnie odleciał. Malfoy i Hermiona stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w nieokreślone nocne dźwięki i poświstywanie wiatru w krokwiach.

\- Co to znaczy "Rainbow Connection"? - zapytał Ślizgon, zdejmując rękawicę i dotykając łuszczącego się napisu na bluzie od piżamy, którą miała na sobie Hermiona. Dziewczyna poczuła, że Malfoy przejechał jej palcem po brzuchu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi w świetle księżyca wpadającym tu przez jeden z otworów w dachu, w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej Ślizgon odczytywał jej list, a później go podarł.

Na wpół rozbawiony i na wpół zdziwiony, chłopak przypatrywał się wizerunkowi Kermita, siedzącego pod tęczą na liściu lilii wodnej.

Hermionie odebrało mowę. Jak miała opowiedzieć czarodziejowi - i to na dodatek temu konkretnemu czarodziejowi - o Kermicie? Cóż, odpowiedź była prosta. _Jak nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, to l_ _epiej nie mów nic._

\- To... z mugolskiego świata - wyjąkała, czując się dziwnie. Szaleństwem byłaby próba wyjaśnienia Draco Malfoyowi, czym są Muppety i Ulica Sezamkowa, zwłaszcza o wpół do trzeciej w nocy, kiedy w każdej chwili groziło im napotkanie patrolujących zamek aurorów, którzy z pewnością by ich spetryfikowali, zamiast zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania.

\- Aha, mugolskie. Czyli niewarte bardziej szczegółowego wyjaśnienia komuś, kto nie jest mugolem? - zapytał Draco gniewnym tonem, unosząc w górę brew.

\- Ja nie... Nie!

\- To tak, jak wtedy, kiedy jechaliśmy do mojego ojca i zaczęłaś mówić o papieżu - mruknął Malfoy.

Hermiona była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

\- O papieżu?

\- Porównałaś mojego ojca do papieża, a kiedy zapytałem cię o to, odpowiedziałaś durnym unikiem, bo sądziłaś, że nie wiem, kim jest papież.

Gryfonka była nieufna wobec tej zmiany tematu. Przypominało jej to niektóre kłótnie z Harrym, kiedy za wszelką cenę próbował antagonizować, z tą różnicą, że jego ripost nie odczuwała jak werbalnej chłosty.

\- Nie lubisz, jak cię ktoś sprowadza do parteru, co? - zapytała Hermiona z wyższością.

\- Granger, jesteś genialna - zakpił Ślizgon z protekcjonalną miną. - Sama do tego doszłaś?

Gryfonka jęknęła z frustracją.

\- Boże, z tobą naprawdę nie da się żyć w zgodzie.

Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wlepił wzrok w Hermionę.

\- O, czyżbyś próbowała żyć ze mną w zgodzie?

To było podstępne pytanie. Malfoy był ich mistrzem, tak samo jak był mistrzem strategicznych zmian tematu. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że tylko on może w grać w tę grę. Milcząc, Hermiona odczekała, aż upłynęło dziesięć sekund.

\- Wiesz, cieszę się, że Dumbledore powiedział wszystkim prawdę o tym, co się wydarzyło.

\- Cieszysz się? - zapytał Malfoy matowym głosem i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że szeptał.

Dziewczyna zorientowała się nagle, że oboje stali bardzo blisko siebie. Serce zaczęło jej walić, gdy Ślizgon swobodnym gestem strzepnął białe pióro, które osiadło jej na ramieniu. Hermiona czuła, jak smok wytatuowany na jej udzie porusza się i wije. Uczucie było tak dziwaczne, że nie była w stanie się do niego przyzwyczaić, mimo że minął już prawie tydzień, od kiedy miała ten cholerny tatuaż.

\- Gdyby dyrektor nic nie powiedział i gdybyś sama tam nie była, czy pomyślałabyś, że to ja wystrzeliłem Znak?

Hermiona słyszała, że za tym pytaniem kryło się co najmniej jeszcze jedno inne pytanie i mogło mieć ono wiele wspólnego ze sposobem, w jaki Malfoy na nią patrzył - jakby był piratem, a ona zdobytym bezprawnie łupem.

\- Nie. Nie wyciągam pochopnych wniosków - odparła stanowczo, choć głos jej zadrżał przy ostatnim słowie. Przeklęta niech będzie ciemność, przez którą nie mogła zobaczyć miny Ślizgona. Domyślała się jednak, że patrzył na nią z wyrazem twarzy, który już zdążyła poznać, a mianowicie jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Jakie to gryfońskie".

\- Gryfoni nadają się na męczenników, ale są beznadziejnymi kłamcami. Wszystko, co chcesz ukryć, widać w twoich oczach.

\- Malfoy, nie sądzę, byś mógł widzieć moje oczy po ciemku.

\- Och, jaka szkoda - zripostował i Hermiona, chociaż nie widziała jego twarzy, była pewna, że się uśmiechał. Słyszała to w jego głosie. - Mówię tak tylko dlatego, że przybierają najpiękniejszy odcień brązu, kiedy się złościsz. A tak się składa, że przy mnie często wpadasz w gniew - dodał po chwili, jakby lekko zmieszany.

Hermiona pomyślała, że walka na śnieżki w piekle właśnie stała się możliwa. Właściwie wszystko stało się możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco Malfoy powiedział jej komplement.

\- Chyba powinniśmy już iść - rzekła szybko, przypominając sobie o ryzyku, jakie podejmowali, i miała na myśli coś więcej, niż tylko opuszczanie dormitoriów w czasie ciszy nocnej.

Gryfonka wysypała pozostałe przysmaki do jednej z wielu stojących tu misek. Kilka sów śnieżnych, wśród których nie było jednak Hedwigi, sfrunęło natychmiast w dół. Draco czekał na Hermionę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Z pewnością było to coś nieuprzejmego, ale dziewczyna nie usłyszała, co dokładnie mówił. Przy drzwiach się rozdzielili.

\- Tylko żeby cię nie złapali. Nie chcę, żeby nakryli mnie tylko dlatego, że ty nie umiesz przejść kilku stopni bez potknięcia się - rzucił Malfoy na odchodnym.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że właśnie w ten sposób życzył jej powodzenia i dobrej nocy. Naiwnością byłoby oczekiwać od niego czegoś więcej.


	14. Chapter 14

**ROZDZIAŁ** **14.**

Peter Pettigrew nie lubił przyrody. Powodem tego były przeżycia z lat spędzonych w animagicznej formie. Właściwie to było mu szkoda, że ten dreszczyk, zadziwienie i to szczególne uczucie, że było się bliżej źródła wszystkiego, w nieunikniony sposób mijało, kiedy człowiek musiał egzystować w postaci gryzonia przez więcej niż dziesięć lat. Ileż w końcu można żyć blisko ziemi, ukrywać się i przemykać się pod ścianami, robiąc te wszystkie odpychające, ale konieczne do przetrwania rzeczy, które zwykle robią szczury.

Teraz Peter lubił chodzić na pieszo wszędzie tam, gdzie wzywała go służba u Czarnego Pana. Nigdy już się nie przemykał. Spacerował zawsze, gdy tylko mógł, ale jednak nie robił tego w pospieszny, lękliwy sposób. Kroczył powoli i leniwie, powtarzając sobie, że taka właśnie maniera chodzenia jest bardzo ludzka. Niestety, ku jego frustracji, pewne szczurze cechy przeniknęły do jego zachowania i wyglądu. Ramiona zawsze miał odrobinę przygarbione, jego paznokcie były żółtawe i przypominały pazury, a kiedy się stresował, w niekontrolowany sposób poruszał nosem i górną wargą.

Było to nieprzyjemne, ale dało się z tym żyć. Natomiast alarmujący był fakt, że na widok hogwarckiego zamku Peter skurczył się w sobie, poruszał nosem jak szalony i, no cóż, zaczął się przemykać.

Stare nawyki trudno było wykorzenić, a poza tym nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że dawna szkoła Petera wiązała się ze zbyt wieloma wspomnieniami. Pettigrew zdał sobie sprawę, że kroczy szybko wzdłuż skraju lasu, stawiając nogi o wiele mniej pewnie niż wtedy, gdy był szczurem. Gdyby się przemienił, z pewnością byłoby mu dużo łatwiej, ale tej nocy zawziął się, by tego nie robić. Po raz kolejny potknął się o korzeń drzewa, co było nieuniknione, zważywszy na to, że panowała niemal całkowita ciemność. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał jednak oświetlać sobie drogi różdżką, dopóki szedł skrajem lasu. Jego szczurze zmysły, zazwyczaj przytłumione, gdy przebywał w ludzkiej postaci, powoli zaczęły brać górę. Zwęszył płynący gdzieś z daleka zapach pieczeni i poczuł, że burczy mu w brzuchu, gdyż od kilku dni nie miał w ustach porządnego posiłku.

Wyznaczone miejsce spotkania wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak we wspomnieniach Petera. Była to młoda jarzębina, obsypana niewielkimi kiśćmi pięknych, białych kwiatów i gronami czerwonych jagód w odcieniu zakrzepłej krwi. Dla postronnego obserwatora drzewo wyglądało całkiem normalnie - typowy przedstawiciel leśnej flory. Pettigrew nie był jednak postronnym obserwatorem i wiedział doskonale, że drzewo było wyjątkowe. Jarzębina była owocem jednego z najwcześniejszych eksperymentów Toma Riddle'a. Wyczulone szczurze zmysły Petera odbierały wysyłane przez drzewo sygnały, które przypominały snujący się w powietrzu niewidzialny, bezwonny dym. Otaczał on roślinę barierą, do której nie zbliżało się żadne z leśnych stworzeń. Peter nie wyczuwał tutaj typowej czarnej magii ani też białej - jedynie starą, przytłaczającą, wręcz duszącą magię, którą byłoby mu trudno opisać.

Tom Riddle zasadził drzewo, będąc na trzecim roku, w najbardziej pomyślnym dla siebie czasie. Dużą rolę w wyznaczeniu najlepszego miejsca, dnia i godziny odegrało wróżbiarstwo, astrologia i podstawowa numerologia. Gdyby nienaturalnie szybko rosnący kiełek był projektem z zielarstwa, Riddle dostałby za niego najwyższe noty, nie było to jednak jego celem. Riddle zaczął bowiem podlewać sadzonkę własną krwią i rzucać na nią zaklęcia - bardzo wiele zaklęć, splatających się ze sobą - które wrastały w drzewo i rozwijały się razem z nim. W pewnym sensie jarzębina była służką Voldemorta, podobnie jak Peter.

Wielkiego wysiłku wymagało aktywowanie magii zawartej w drzewie i nawet sam Voldemort nie był do końca pewien, jak długo będzie ona działać. Roślina przebywała w stanie magicznej hibernacji przez ponad cztery dekady i kiedy jej pan rozkazał jej się zbudzić, potrzebowała energii wyssanej z trzech dorosłych mężczyzn, by znów zacząć służyć niecnym celom. Zaś miejsce, w którym się znajdowała, leżało niecałe dwie mile od zamku Hogwart.

Najciemniej jest pod latarnią.

Każda osoba naznaczona Mrocznym Znakiem mogła schronić się pod jego koroną i nikt by jej wtedy nie odkrył, nawet gdyby w pobliżu przeszła w pełnym świetle dnia banda aurorów. Zobaczyliby oni jedynie młode drzewko w otoczeniu sędziwych pni. Rzecz jasna, najpierw należało dostać się niezauważonym na teren Hogwartu. Jarzębina znajdowała się dziesięć minut drogi od stadionu quidditcha, ale zawsze mógł się tu zaplątać jakiś nadgorliwy auror.

Kiedy Peter przybył na miejsce, poczuł się wreszcie na tyle pewnie, że zapalił na końcu różdżki pełgające światełko. Zaskoczyło go, że Łowca Głów już na niego czekał. Właściwie to dzieciak był zajęty pieszczeniem drzewa i szeptaniem do niego przymilnych słów. Pettigrew zastanawiał się, czy zadziałała tu jego chorobliwa wyobraźnia, czy też faktycznie drzewo skrzypiało upiornie, pochylając się ku dłoniom dzieciaka, jakby wyrażało swoje zadowolenie.

\- Glizdogonie, spóźniłeś się - oznajmił chłopak, poruszając się, a jego twarz oświetlił promień księżyca. Serce Petera zaczęło walić jak szalone, gdy ujrzał nazbyt znajomą i właściwie to przerażającą twarz Harry'ego Pottera. Zielone oczy lśniły upiornym blaskiem w świetle promienia wydobywającego się z różdżki chłopaka. Czarne włosy były potargane jak zawsze, a żwawo gestykulujące ręce, stwardniałe od gry w quidditcha, głaskały gałęzie jarzębiny, jakby była ona jego ulubionym koniem.

\- Mniemam, że nikt nie odkrył, gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał Peter. Na tego typu spotkaniach zawsze obowiązywał pewien protokół, czy to się chłopakowi podobało, czy nie.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie miałem problemów z wymknięciem się z zamku podczas tego semestru, to nie, nie sądzę, by ktoś mnie wykrył - odparł "Potter" z irytacją.

Gniew Glizdogona narastał. Serdecznie nienawidził on Pottera i nie lubił napotykać nic, co przypominałoby mu o istnieniu chłopaka, nie wspominając o tym, że po spędzeniu tylu lat pod opieką bachorów Weasleyów Peter zaczął nienawidzić nastolatków w ogóle. Potter w szczególności reprezentował wszystko, czym Peter pragnął być, kiedy sam był jeszcze w szkole. Dzięki niemu Glizdogon zdał sobie sprawę, że nienawiść i zazdrość bardzo często szły ze sobą w parze.

\- Czarny Pan żałuje, że w lesie doszło do tego niefortunnego incydentu - wyrecytował Pettigrew, tak, jak mu polecił Voldemort.

\- I bardzo dobrze - prychnął dzieciak. - Też mi coś, dać mi naznaczoną różdżkę! Mam nadzieję, że osoby odpowiedzialne za kradzież tej konkretnej różdżki zostały ukarane? Nie byłbym zbyt wyrozumiały na miejscu naszego pana. Doprawdy, zobaczyć Mroczny Znak skalany symbolem tchórzliwych Malfoyów...

\- Te osoby dostały reprymendę, tak - zgodził się Peter, mówiąc sobie w duchu, że śmierciożercy, którzy byli winni w tej sprawie, rzeczywiście okazali się być skończonymi idiotami. Głupcy byli najlepszym przykładem, że Voldemort pilnie potrzebował nowego narybku.

Dwaj pechowi śmierciożercy zostali wyznaczeni przez Voldemorta do zdobywania za wszelką cenę zapasowych różdżek. Obskurny schowek z dowodami rzeczowymi mógł się wydawać łatwym celem, ale tylko dla tych, co mieli owsiankę zamiast mózgu. Cały cholerny kłopot był w tym, że Ollivander gdzieś się ukrył, a osierocone różdżki z reguły natychmiast zmieniały właściciela. Istniał wprawdzie handel używanymi różdżkami, lecz jednak nałożono na niego zbyt wiele obostrzeń. Nowy minister ustanowił zasadę sporadycznego badania różdżek przy użyciu Priori Incantatem, dlatego śmierciożercy musieli mieć zapasowe różdżki, za pomocą których mogli dokonywać swoich zbrodni.

W każdym razie tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, że aurorzy nie posunęli się w swoich pracach nad naznaczaniem różdżek dalej niż Czarny Pan. Właściwie jedyne, co potrafili zrobić, to zmusić różdżkę, by objawiła swoje położenie w chwili, gdy używano jej do rzucenia jakiegoś czarnomagicznego zaklęcia.

Ironią doprawdy było, że skradziona różdżka należała przedtem do Lucjusza Malfoya. Ironią albo przeznaczeniem, choć o tym ostatnim nie należało mówić głośno w obecności Czarnego Pana, o ile ktoś nie chciał stracić języka. A jeśli zdrajca Malfoy dowiedział się, co się stało z jego różdżką, to z pewnością pękał ze śmiechu.

Jak dotąd Łowca Głów świetnie sobie poradził z zatarciem wszelkich śladów po niefortunnym incydencie z Mrocznym Znakiem. Nie było tu więcej miejsca na jakiekolwiek błędy, zwłaszcza że został tylko tydzień do chwili, w której najnowsi kandydaci na śmierciożerców rozjadą się ze szkoły do domów.

\- Kontynuujemy? - zapytał dzieciak z twarzą Pottera. - Jak rozumiem, nasz pan zorganizował to spotkanie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

\- Pojawiły się pewne... wątpliwości, związane z przeszkodami w dalszej realizacji planu ze względu na zwiększoną ilość aurorów w zamku - oznajmił Peter otwarcie.

Zielone oczy chłopaka zwęziły się w szparki.

\- Pettigrew, cała ta afera z Mrocznym Znakiem zmieniającym się w pieprzonego smoka Malfoyów zadziała na naszą korzyść. Nie tylko wywarła pożądany efekt, ale też spowodowała, że uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się na Draco. - "Potter" uśmiechnął się się jak kot z Cheshire. - Połowa szkoły myśli, że miał on z tym coś wspólnego. Druga połowa się nad nim lituje.

\- Tak, to rzeczywiście szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności - przyznał Peter. - Przysłano mnie jednak, bym się upewnił, że pozostajesz poza wszelkim podejrzeniem. Powstałyby poważne kłopoty z naborem, gdyby wykryto twoją działalność.

Dzieciak znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Och, Glizdku, nie wiedziałem, że tak się o mnie martwisz. Zapewniam, że rekrutowanie będzie przebiegało gładko. Powiedz naszemu panu, by się nie martwił. Przecież ma mnie, a wszyscy wiemy, ile jestem wart.

Chłopak miał częściowo rację. Po stronie Czarnego Pana stało niewiele wilków w owczej skórze, mogących się równać z "Potterem".

Inna sprawa, że wartości metamorfomagów właściwie nie dało się oszacować. Tak naprawdę to byli po prostu bezcenni.

Pettigrew wręczył "Potterowi" mały mieszek z tkaniny.

\- Tutaj są świstokliki, tak jak było ustalone. Skradziono je z ministerstwa. - Widząc spojrzenie chłopaka, Glizdogon pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Sprawdzono je tak dokładnie, że dokładniej się nie da. Żaden nie jest naznaczony.

Dzieciak zrobił zadowoloną minę i zapuścił żurawia do sakiewki.

\- Fantastycznie! Glizdku, uwielbiam, gdy przynosisz mi nowe zabawki.

\- To są Portale Śmierci, zanurzone w smoczej krwi. - Dzieciak podrzucił świstoklik, udając, że wymknął mu się z rąk, po czym zręcznie go złapał. Peter skrzywił się na ten widok. - Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, byś obchodził się z nimi nader ostrożnie!

Gówniarz posłał Peterowi wredny uśmieszek i podniósł przedmiot do góry. Była to szklana kula wielkości pomarańczy, wypełniona lepkim, kleistym płynem - smoczą krwią. Pływała w nim srebrna moneta.

\- Piękny - westchnął "Potter". - Wcześniej tylko o nich czytałem. Jednak trzymać jeden z nich w ręce to coś zupełnie innego...

\- Jeszcze jedna sprawa - rzekł Glizdogon, zadowolony, że dzieciak schował śmiercionośny artefakt z powrotem do mieszka.

\- Tak?

\- Nasz pan chciałby, żebyś mu zrobił prezent, o ile dasz radę. Twoja świetlana przyszłość w nowej hierarchii świata zostanie przypieczętowana, gdy dostarczysz naszemu panu syna Lucjusza. Żywego.

Peter nie spodziewał się, że w odpowiedzi "Potter" wpadnie w furię.

\- Nie ma nic, _nic_ , co Draco Malfoy mógłby dostarczyć naszemu panu, a ja nie! Cokolwiek ten bachor zdrajcy może zrobić, _ja_ mogę zrobić to sto razy lepiej! Chyba nasz pan nie planuje przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę?

\- Cele naszego pana cię nie obchodzą - oznajmił Peter oschle. - Gdyby chciał, byś dowiedział się więcej, to tak by się stało - dorzucił z miną pełną wyższości, choć nawet podrażnienie ambicji chłopaka nie sprawiło, żeby Peter zapomniał o upokorzeniu, jakie odczuł na wieść, że Czarny Pan powierzył rekrutowanie nowych śmierciożerców gówniarzowi o połowę od niego młodszemu.

Tak, Glizdogon mu zazdrościł... ale tylko trochę.

Łowca Głów nadal próbował dyskutować.

\- A czemu nie spróbować zapolować na Pottera? Mógłbym się do niego zbliżyć na tyle, by tego dokonać.

Po tych słowach twarz "Pottera" jakby zafalowała. Znikła kanciasta dolna szczęka i mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe. Pettigrew patrzył teraz na dziewczęcą twarz w kształcie serca, o ciemnych oczach okolonych gęstymi rzęsami i delikatnych wargach.

Nie mogąc przestać się gapić, Peter pomyślał, że nie tylko Potter przeszedł daleko idącą przemianę w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

\- Pottera na razie zostawiamy w spokoju - zaznaczył. - Czarny Pan ma co do niego inne plany.

Dzieciak skinął głową.

\- Podoba mi się ten nowy Czarny Pan. Ta cała obsesja na punkcie Pottera była bezsensowna. Świat nie kończy się na jednym chłopaku.

Peter zgadzał się z tym w stu procentach.


	15. Chapter 15

**ROZDZIAŁ 15.**

_Sobota rano._

\- Będziesz to jadła?

Hermiona nie zauważyła nawet, że Ginny do niej mówi, dopóki koleżanka nie dotknęła jej ramienia.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

_Tak, to_ _dobr_ _e pytanie_ _..._  - pomyślała Hermiona. - Ginny, przepraszam - rzekła głośno. - Byłam myślami daleko stąd.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie tylko ty. Rozejrzyj się dookoła. Prawie wszyscy tylko grzebią w talerzach ze smętnymi minami.

Ginny miała rację. Większość uczniów poruszała się niemrawo, choć nie mieli ku temu żadnego powodu, za wyjątkiem kilkunastu Puchonów ze starszych klas, którzy poszli spać dopiero o czwartej rano, po wyprawieniu w pokoju wspólnym małej imprezki. Rzecz jasna podobne wydarzenia nie powinny mieć miejsca w Hogwarcie, gdyż zabraniał ich regulamin, ale Blaise i Hermiona pozwolili na to. Ernie Macmillan obiecał im bowiem solennie, że będzie pilnował, aby uczestnicy odpowiednio się zachowywali - i dotrzymał słowa. Skończyło się jedynie na połamaniu fotela i odprowadzeniu jednego z Puchonów do pani Pomfrey, bo wyrósł mu ogon.

\- Od kiedy to dostajemy naleśniki na śniadanie w weekend i to w dzień, gdy nie ma żadnego święta? - zastanawiała się Ginny.

\- Od nigdy - odparła Hermiona, żałując, że nie jest w stanie delektować się jednym ze swoich ulubionych dań. - Pewnie serwują je, by poprawić wszystkim humor - dodała, podsuwając swój talerz koleżance. Ginny zaczęła błyskawicznie pochłaniać dodatkową porcję.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz? - zapytała.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

\- Jedz. Przeceniłam się, sądząc, że dam radę takiej ilości naleśników.

Możliwe, że straciła apetyt z powodu grypy. Nie czuła wprawdzie żadnych innych objawów, ale w Hogwarcie z pewnością krążył jakiś wirus. Ron zaczynał kichać i siąkać nosem, a Ginny dopiero co wyleczyła się z bólu gardła. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy mieli taki dziwny nastrój. Biorąc pod uwagę, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, rok szkolny kończył się zdecydowanie inaczej, niż się wszyscy spodziewali - i jeszcze na domiar złego te przeziębienia.

Jedna trzecia uczniów opuściła już zamek, choć nie z powodu choroby. Niektórzy rodzice, zwłaszcza czarodzieje, uważali, że nie należy zbyt długo trzymać potomstwa z dala od domu w tak niepewnych czasach. Inni zaś chcieli, by ich dzieci pozostały w Hogwarcie tak długo, jak się da, słusznie uważając, że dopóki dyrektorem był Albus Dumbledore, nie było dla uczniów bezpieczniejszego miejsca niż szkoła.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół. Parvati Patil już nie było; wyjechała wraz z siostrą. Lavender przeglądała ostatni numer tygodnika "Czarownica" z wyjątkowo ponurą miną, ziewając od czasu do czasu. Z pozostałych Gryfonów z siódmej klasy w zamku był jeszcze Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Harry, no i sama Hermiona. Relacje między Harrym i Seamusem nie układały się najlepiej od czasu, gdy ten ostatni wystąpił przeciw Harry'emu w piątej klasie. Teraz jednak obaj starali się zachowywać w sposób cywilizowany ze względu na Ginny. Zresztą Seamus nie miał większego wyboru. Ginny wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma u niej szans, dopóki będzie walczył z Harrym. Ron był niezadowolony - delikatnie mówiąc - gdy Seamus posłuchał Ginny i wkradł się tym samym w jej łaski. Zresztą Ron nie akceptował żadnego z chłopaków, starających się o względy jego młodszej siostry, gdyż jego opinia o większości mężczyzn, włączając w to jego samego, była taka, że są zboczonymi łajdakami.

Przy stole Gryffindoru usiadła też Luna, żywo rozprawiająca o czymś z Neville'em, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Hermiona wyłapała kilka oderwanych zdań z ich dyskusji, takich jak: "Ale tylko, kiedy jest ciemno" i "Nie z pełnym żołądkiem".

_Niech Bóg błogosławi Lunę_ , pomyślała Hermiona. Krukonka nadal nie przestawała dopytywać o możliwość wznowienia spotkań GD, choć wiadomo było, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.

W bieżącym miesiącu nie było też żadnych spotkań Zakonu, choć o tym Luna oczywiście nie wiedziała. Dumbledore był zbyt zajęty po tym, jak przywrócono go na stanowisko w Wizengamocie, i wiele czasu spędzał na spotkaniach z ministrem. Tego ranka dyrektor też był nieobecny, tak samo jak profesor Lupin. Jeśli chodzi o tego ostatniego, wszyscy oczywiście wiedzieli, że jego nieobecność miała wiele wspólnego ze zbliżającą się pełnią.

\- Wiem, że myślisz o tym samym, co ja - wyszeptał Ron do Hermiony, połykając kolejną porcję naleśnika.

\- Uhmm - mruknęła Gryfonka i odczekała, aż Harry zaczął rozprawiać z Ginny o najważniejszych wydarzeniach dotyczących quidditcha, które miały miejsce w ciągu ostatniego roku. - Nawet, jeśli wiesz, Ronald, to i tak nie będziemy o tym mówić. Wystarczy już, że o tym myślę.

\- Mogę się założyć, że Harry też się nad tym zastanawia - odparł Ron, marszcząc brwi. - Zauważyłaś, że nawet nauczyciele kompletnie spanikowali, gdy pojawił się Mroczny Znak? Moim zdaniem, oznacza to tylko jedno: cokolwiek okropnego Voldemort planował, to się ziściło. Tego roku, jak nigdy wcześniej, Harry nie musiał... sama wiesz.

\- Walczyć ze złem? - dopowiedziała Hermiona z kamienną miną.

\- No.

\- Ron, to akurat było wspaniałe - rzekła Hermiona, obserwując, jak rudzielec smaruje naleśnik polewą. - Tak się składa, że bardzo polubiłam te chwile, w których jest nudno i nic się nie dzieje, bo wtedy nie muszę się o was martwić. Harry zasługuje na chwilę wytchnienia i Dumbledore mu z pewnością tego nie odmówi.

\- W każdym razie dzisiejszy dzień zapowiada się całkiem interesująco - oznajmił nagle Ron, zerkając ponad ramieniem przyjaciółki.

\- A to czemu?

Rudzielec wskazał ruchem głowy na stół Slizgonów.

\- Zobacz sama. Malfoy do nas idzie.

Nie do wiary. Malfoy kierował się w ich stronę - w jej stronę. Najwyraźniej nie przejmował się tym, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Co w niego wstąpiło? Hermiona bardzo chciała móc udawać, że zajmuje się swoim śniadaniem, ale niestety oddała je wcześniej Ginny.

\- Witam - rzekł Malfoy bez cienia kpiny i Hermiona od razu nabrała podejrzeń, że działo się tu coś dziwnego. Ślizgon stał za jej plecami, koncentrując się na Harrym, który siedział naprzeciw Hermiony, po drugiej stronie stołu. - Potter, możesz na słówko?

Nagle Hermiona zauważyła stojących u wejścia do Wielkiej Sali kapitanów drużyn quidditcha z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Lisa Turpin i Zachariasz Smith wyglądali na podekscytowanych i zerkali w kierunku Harry'ego wyczekująco.

Draco usiadł obok Hermiony. Widząc to, Harry zastygł w bezruchu, z widelcem na wpół uniesionym do ust.

\- W takich sytuacjach - rzekł Ślizgon i założył ręce na piersiach, niecierpliwie postukując palcami lewej ręki w przedramię - mówi się zazwyczaj: "Tak, Malfoy, o co chodzi?" albo "Spadaj".

\- Fpadaj - odrzekł Harry z pełnymi ustami.

Draco, najwidoczniej niezrażony tą odpowiedzią, zerknął na Hermionę, czekając, aż Harry skończy jeść.

\- Granger, wyglądasz zupełnie jak człowiek pierwotny. Szczotka do włosów odmówiła ci współpracy?

\- Zastanawiam się, czy o tak wczesnej porze można już rzucić na kogoś klątwę - odezwała się nonszalancko Ginny, nie kierując swoich słów do nikogo w szczególności. Przestała mieszać kawę w kubku i zamiast tego przetoczyła różdżkę w palcach.

\- O, mała Weasleyówna - odparł Malfoy, mierząc ją lubieżnym spojrzeniem. - Ty za to wyglądasz lepiej niż dobrze. Muszę wyznać, że moja drużyna wyjątkowo się rozkoszuje twoim zwyczajem biegania o poranku wokół stadionu. To jedyny powód, dla którego te leniwe patałachy wstają w weekend o siódmej rano.

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy. Właśnie przed takimi komentarzami, rzucanymi przez zboczonych łajdaków, ostrzegał często siostrę.

\- Malfoy, przestań się na nią gapić, a rozkwaszę ci nos.

\- Miałeś chyba na myśli  _zanim_  rozkwasisz mi nos - odparł Draco radośnie.

\- Nie. Miałem na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedziałem - rzekł Ron.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Jak to zwykle bywało z Malfoyem, sprawy zaczynały wymykać się spod kontroli. Uczniowie siedzący przy innych stołach już się im przyglądali.

\- Ron, zamknij się. Malfoy, jeśli masz coś Harry'emu do powiedzenia, wykrztuś to wreszcie. Ginny, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, by kogoś przekląć, jeśli ten ktoś na to zasługuje.

Draco uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- Przyszedłem zapytać Pottera, czy razem ze swoją bandą niedorajdów byłby zainteresowany rozegraniem meczu quidditcha.

\- Przeciw komu? - zapytał Harry, zaciekawiony wystarczająco, by zignorować określenie członków jego drużyny niedorajdami. - Sezon już się skończył.

\- Przeciw aurorom - odrzekł Malfoy, najwyraźniej zadowolony z perspektywy rozegrania meczu z aurorami, którzy patrolowali Hogwart. Wszyscy uczniowie, znajdujący się w zasięgu słuchu, zaczęli szeptać z entuzjazmem. - Turpin i Smith dowiedzieli się o tym rano. Hooch powiedziała, że jeśli wszyscy kapitanowie zgodzą się dzisiaj, to mecz odbędzie się w środę. - Po tych słowach Ślizgon spuścił wzrok na klejący się od polewy blat stołu i szybko zdjął z niego ręce. - W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wszyscy popadli w taką depresję, że kadra postanowiła zapewnić im jakąś porządną rozrywkę.

\- To i racja - wtrącił Neville.

Draco posłał mu przelotne spojrzenie, które świadczyło, że uczniowie siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru byli dla niego niczym gromada gumochłonów, a Neville swoją wypowiedzią tylko na krótką chwilę wyróżnił się spośród nich.

\- Po śniadaniu spotykamy się w gabinecie Hooch. Zapisz nazwiska - oznajmił Ślizgon Harry'emu, po czym wstał i demonstracyjnie otrzepał szaty, przy okazji rzucając coś małego i okrągłego na kolana Hermiony. Dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona, że niemal upuściła filiżankę z herbatą.

Na szczęście jednak pozostali uczniowie byli zbyt zajęci komentowaniem wieści przyniesionych przez Malfoya, żeby zwrócić uwagę na to, że Ślizgon przekazał coś prefekt naczelnej tuż pod ich nosem.

O0o0o0o

Czterej kapitanowie hogwarckich drużyn, którzy zebrali się w zatęchłym gabinecie pani Hooch, doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że choć mecz miał służyć bardziej rozrywce niż prawdziwej rywalizacji, to cała szkoła spodziewała się nie byle jakiego widowiska, zważywszy na fakt, że każdy spośród aurorów zgłoszonych do udziału był w szkolnych czasach graczem quidditcha.

\- To takie ekscytujące! - rzekła Lisa Turpin.

_Owszem, bardzo ekscytujące_ _-_  zgodził się z nią Draco, rzecz jasna po cichu. Zapowiadała się fantastyczna zabawa. Chłopak zorientował się, że ostatnimi czasy niemal zapomniał znaczenia tych słów.

Turpin i Smith przeglądali listę aurorów, mających grać w nadchodzącym meczu.

\- Henry Williamson będzie pałkarzem. Moja starsza siostra opowiadała, że każdego roku łamał nos obrońcy przeciwnej drużyny przynajmniej raz – oznajmiła Turpin lękliwie.

\- Moi obaj pałkarze już wyjechali – rzekł Smith z niezadowoleniem.

Pani Hooch upierała się, by wszyscy pozostali w zamku gracze i rezerwowi mieli taką samą szansę udziału w meczu, dlatego zaplanowała, że nazwiska szczęśliwców będą losowane z jej tiary. Teoretycznie oznaczało to, że na każdą pozycję w drużynie Hogwartu będzie czterech kandydatów. Niestety wielu uczniów grających w quidditcha wyjechało już do domów.

\- Liso, czy słusznie mniemam, iż Beth Pennywise jest wciąż zbyt chora, by umieścić ją na naszej liście jako kandydata na ścigającą? - zapytała nauczycielka.

Turpin pokiwała głową.

\- Beth jest tym bardzo przygnębiona, ale pani Pomfrey kazała jej wypoczywać aż do poniedziałku.

Goyle też nie mógł grać ze względu na złamaną nogę. Wprawdzie pani Pomfrey już ją uzdrowiła, jednak z pewnością nie nadawał się jeszcze do gry.

\- No doprawdy, padamy jak muchy – westchnęła pani Hooch. - A teraz wrzućcie nazwiska do tiary i zaraz będziemy losować.

Spośród kapitanów Smith był ścigającym, a Turpin – pałkarzem. Zarówno Harry, jak i Draco grali na pozycji szukającego.

\- Potrzebujemy tylko jednego szukającego – rzekła Turpin ostrożnie, jakby wyczuwała bliską eksplozję.

\- Liso, ogromnie ci dziękuję, gdyż po sześciu latach gry w drużynie Ślizgonów i dwóch latach bycia kapitanem, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zakochałem się w tym sporcie, gdy miałem trzy lata, nagle jakoś zapomniałem, że w drużynie jest tylko jeden szukający – skomentował Draco impertynenckim tonem.

Turpin posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie i wymamrotała pod nosem jakąś cięta ripostę. Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem, zadowolony z odprawy, jaką Lisa dała Malfoyowi, choć Gryfon nie mógł wiedzieć, że między tą dwójką nie było żadnej prawdziwej wrogości od czasu, gdy Draco z nią figlował. Trwało to nader krótko, bo, chociaż należała do Ravenclawu, jej intelekt stał na poziomie torebki płatków owsianych. Mimo to Draco musiał przyznać, że była jedną z najbardziej pomysłowych dziewczyn, z którymi kiedykolwiek miał przyjemność się spotykać.

Wspomnienia sprawiły, że Draco, który zazwyczaj miał wyostrzoną uwagę, gdy chodziło o sprawy związane z quidditchem, gdzieś odpłynął. Do rzeczywistości przywołało go skamlenie Pottera.

\- Pani Hooch, bardzo panią proszę, niech pani tak nie mówi. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Nauczycielka zrobiła współczującą minę.

\- Wybacz mi, Harry, ale zabroniono ci grać.

-  _ŻE CO?_  - ryknął Gryfon.

\- Plujesz – mruknęła Turpin, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni.

\- Kto zabronił? - dopytywał Draco, zaintrygowany.

\- Sugestia wyszła od profesora Snape'a i dyrektor całkowicie się z nią zgodził.

Harry zaczął niecierpliwie krążyć wokół gabinetu, jak dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce.

\- To nie do wiary! Czy pani ma w ogóle pojęcie, jak tu jest nudno? Ten mecz zapowiada się niesamowicie, a ja nie mogę grać! Jeśli miałoby mi zagrażać jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, to tylko takie, które powstało w nazbyt bujnej wyobraźni Snape'a.

-  _Profesora_  Snape'a - poprawił Draco, przeszczęśliwy z powodu tego, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Eee, Harry, tu chyba chodzi o tę całą aferę z różdżką Lucjusza Malfoya i Mrocznym Znakiem w Zakazanym Lesie - wtrącił Smith. - Profesor Dumbledore mówił, że tę różdżkę najpewniej ukradli śmierciożercy i nie wiadomo, do jakich podłych celów chcą ją użyć.

\- Być może, ale  _ja_  nie jestem w niebezpieczeństwie! - upierał się Harry z miną człowieka znajdującego się na skraju szaleństwa. - Przez cały ten rok nic mi się nie stało! Nic znaczącego się nie wydarzyło!

Draco nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Pani Hooch - zagaił. - Nie chcę się skarżyć, ale czy to, że wszyscy martwią się o ewentualny wypadek, jaki mógłby się przydarzyć Potterowi, oznacza, że innych graczy można poświęcić?

\- Otóż to! - przytaknął Harry. - Na przykład ciebie, Malfoy, jest o wiele łatwiej zauważyć w powietrzu - warknął Gryfon, sfrustrowany. - Wyglądasz jak jakiś wielki, blady, wkurzający... - Chłopak przerwał, próbując wymyślić jakieś wystarczająco obelżywe określenie. - Gołąb! One nawet nie umieją prosto latać!

Draco spojrzał na niego wilkiem. Niewielu ludzi o tym wiedziało, ale jednym z najłatwiejszych - o ile nie najłatwiejszym - sposobem, by nadepnąć Ślizgonowi na odcisk, było obrażanie jego umiejętności związanych z lataniem na miotle i grą w quidditcha.

\- Potter, jeśli ktoś tu wygląda jak pieprzony gołąb, to ty!

Harry posłał wrogowi zjadliwy uśmiech. Od razu było widać, że chłopak pobierał nauki w tej materii od Snape'a.

\- Doprawdy, Malfoy, cóż za fantastyczna riposta.

\- Za to twój komentarz o gołębiu był genialny, co? - odpalił Draco.

\- Chłopcy, bardzo was proszę! - wtrąciła się pani Hooch. - Nie zbaczajcie z tematu.

Harry jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Przecież to jego rodzina wymyśliła to wężopodobne coś, które wyprawiało dziwaczne rzeczy z Mrocznym Znakiem! Jeśli komuś powinni zabronić gry, to właśnie jemu!

Draco poczuł pulsowanie żyły na czole.

\- Ty niedoinformowany głąbie! To był  _smok_ , a nie "wężopodobne coś"! Ogłuchłeś, jak Dumbledore wszystko wyjaśniał? Gdybyś tylko raczył posłuchać, to dowiedziałbyś się, że w całym tym zasranym incydencie NIE BYŁO WCALE MOJEJ WINY!

Jeśli dyskusja dotyczyłaby mniej poważnej kwestii niż quidditch, niektórzy z obecnych roześmialiby się być może na widok pani Hooch, która zwinęła pergamin z listą zawodników w trąbkę i pacnęła nią Malfoya po ramieniu z donośnym odgłosem.

\- Panie Malfoy! Piętnaście punktów od Slytherinu za niedopuszczalne słownictwo!

-  _Ssspierdalaj_ _, śmieciu_  - zasyczał Harry w wężomowie. Turpin i Smith od razu zrobili dziwne, nieco wystraszone miny, podczas gdy nauczycielka najwyraźniej się wściekła. Nie mogła, rzecz jasna, zrozumieć, co Harry powiedział, ale z pewnością się domyślała.

\- Wracaj do szamba, skąd pochodzisz - warknął Draco po goblidegucku, lecz nie wywarło to takiego samego złowrogiego efektu, gdyż brzmiało jak śmieszny, bezsensowny bełkot.

\- I piętnaście punktów od Gryffindoru za zachowanie pana Pottera! - rzekła pani Hooch, patrząc na obu chłopaków z wyrazem najwyższego rozczarowania na twarzy. Nauczycielka pozwalała graczom na wiele, ale używanie takiego słownictwa było dozwolone tylko podczas meczów. - Odbiorę wam jeszcze więcej punktów, jeśli zaraz nie usłyszę przeprosin. Doprawdy, można by się spodziewać, że po siedmiu latach nauczycie się przynajmniej, jak  _udawać_  uprzejmość.

Harry miał minę, jakby wolał raczej zjeść potłuczone szkło, niż przeprosić Malfoya. Jednak Gryfon zebrał się w sobie i wymamrotał:

\- Przepraszam.

\- Pani Hooch, proszę o wybaczenie - dodał Draco i brzmiał przy tym tak samo nieprzekonywająco, jak Harry.

Teraz odezwała się Turpin, najwidoczniej niezadowolona z kierunku, w którym zaczęło podążać spotkanie.

\- Pani Hooch, czy moglibyśmy teraz wybrać szukającego? Harry i tak nie ma większych szans niż inni. Może wybierzmy jakieś nazwisko i zobaczmy, czy problem sam się nie rozwiąże.

Pani Hooch była na tyle zbita z tropu, że się zgodziła. Odetchnęła głęboko i spisała nazwiska na kawałkach pergaminu, po czym wrzuciła je do tiary, potrząsnęła i wylosowała jeden z nich.

\- W drużynie Hogwartu szukającym będzie... - Czterej kapitanowie czekali, aż nauczycielka rozwinęła papier. Jej minę, gdy po cichu odczytała nazwisko, dało się opisać tylko jako męczeńską. - Draco Malfoy - oznajmiła na głos.

Ślizgoni nigdy nie bywali łaskawi wobec pokonanych, a Malfoy nie był pod tym względem żadnym wyjątkiem, co zaraz postanowił okazać, szczerząc się do rozeźlonego Harry'ego z najwyższą satysfakcją.


	16. Chapter 16

**ROZDZIAŁ 16.**

Kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła, że okrągły przedmiot, który Malfoy rzucił jej na kolana, był ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko orzechem włoskim, stwierdziła, że Ślizgon musiał chyba postradać zmysły, skoro dał jej coś takiego.

Po przybyciu na zajęcia z zaawansowanych run, Hermiona położyła orzech na swojej ławce. Profesor Flores dała uczniom do rozwiązania ostatni quiz z miesięcznika "Twoje Runy" i Hermiona rozwiązała go w połowie przeznaczonego nań czasu, po czym zaczęła się gapić na orzech. Kiedy wreszcie do niej dotarło, że był to przetransmutowany list, oczami wyobraźni już widziała minę Malfoya, jaką zrobiłby, gdyby był świadkiem tej sytuacji, i niemal mogła usłyszeć jego komentarz.  _Granger, no wreszcie._

Gryfonka upewniła się, że pozostali uczniowie są zajęci quizem, i położyła sobie orzech na kolanach, by zdjąć zeń zaklęcie. Kiedy pojawił się list, zaczęła czytać.

_Dzisiaj rano Pete wrócił z wiadomością od naszego Kontaktu. W Londynie padał deszcz i głupi ptak nie był zadowolony z tego powodu, czemu dał wyraz, dziobiąc TZPM w palec. Całe szczęście nie polała się krew, ale przy myciu rąk paskudnie piecze._

Hermiona przerwała czytanie, marszcząc brwi, po czym wróciła wzrokiem do tajemniczego skrótu. TZPM. Kto to, u licha, mógł być?

_Kontakt zażądał, żeby się z nim spotkać w Londynie w następną sobotę. W międzyczasie zaangażuje eksperta, który mógłby rozwiązać nasz mały problem. Usługi eksperta będą bez wątpienia kosztowne, lecz nie obawiaj się. Będę miał ze sobą pieniądze._

A to protekcjonalny dupek. Naprawdę miał ją za żebraczkę?

_Napiszę do ciebie ponownie przed spotkaniem._

_Pozdrowienia od_

_Twojego Zawsze Posłusznego Męża_

Wargi Hermiony zadrżały w półuśmiechu. Wreszcie dowiedziała się, kim był TZPM. Po chwili zauważyła postscriptum.

_P.S. Weasley znów się gapił na twój biust._

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, by się nie roześmiać. Ostatnia uwaga Malfoya jej nie zaskoczyła, gdyż trudno było nie zauważyć, że Ron wolał ostatnimi czasy konwersować raczej z piersiami niż z ich właścicielkami. Hermiona mniemała, że było to całkiem normalnym zachowaniem u siedemnastolatka.

Normalność była czymś komfortowym. Dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Malfoy zaś... Cóż, z pewnością  _nie był_  normalnym chłopakiem. Czasami zachowywał się wręcz dziwacznie. Mimo to Hermiona czuła się cokolwiek zażenowana, że Ślizgon był na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć gafę popełnioną przez Rona. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że będzie chyba musiała przeprowadzić z przyjacielem krótką, sekretną rozmowę.

Blaise, który siedział przed nią, odwrócił się i zmierzył ją zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

\- Rozwiązałaś już? - zapytał.

Jego ławka była pokryta kawałkami pergaminu, na których notował próbne rozwiązania, lecz nadal nie wyjął z torby leksykonu run. Hermiona wiedziała, że, podobnie jak ona, Blaise nie lubił korzystać z leksykonu i robił to tylko wtedy, gdy nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Tak - odrzekła krótko, gdyż wiedziała, że Blaise nie przyjąłby jej pomocy, nawet gdyby ją zaoferowała. Zresztą, szczerze mówiąc, i tak jej nie potrzebował.

\- Nienawidzę Futharka seniora - marudził Ślizgon. - Te zagadki doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa.

\- A ja lubię zagadki - odrzekła Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. Nie miała zamiaru przepraszać nikogo za swoją inteligencję, a już zwłaszcza Zabiniego.

Blaise prychnął pod nosem.

\- Granger, ty lubisz pytania. Kręci cię wszystko, co ma znak zapytania na końcu.

Hermiona uznała ten komentarz za interesujący, zwłaszcza że usłyszawszy go, zaczęła od razu myśleć o Malfoyu. Wciąż nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. Choćby ten ostatni liścik. Malfoy udowodnił jej, że potrafił być dokładnie tak wredny i przebiegły, jak wszyscy o nim myśleli. Poza tym był też inteligentny, a jego arogancja bywała równie pociągająca, co destrukcyjna. Największą jednak niespodziankę stanowiło odkrycie, że Ślizgon posiadał doskonale rozwinięte, godne pozazdroszczenia poczucie humoru.

Oczywiście nie znaczyło to, że był dobrym człowiekiem. O nie. I nie był w stanie odkupić złych uczynków, których dopuścił się w przeszłości.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy nastała sobota, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu wrzało jak w ulu, i to nie tylko z powodu dwóch pierwszoklasistów, którzy przeszmuglowali do zamku opakowanie Magicznych Marcepanowych Much Weasleyów.

Nowiny o meczu z aurorami zostały przyjęte w zamku z radością i uczniowie zaczęli stawiać zakłady o to, kto wygra i jaki będzie wynik. Zakładano się też o takie rzeczy, jak ilość i rodzaj odniesionych przez zawodników obrażeń i liczbę fauli. Rekordem zaś było sześćdziesiąt galeonów, które jeden z czwartorocznych Krukonów postawił na zwycięstwo Hogwartu.

Draco siedział po turecku na dywanie przed kominkiem i czytał "Proroka Codziennego". Dowiedział się właśnie, że znowu podskoczyła cena smoczej krwi z powodu zuchwałej kradzieży tego składnika na Węgrzech. Niemniej jednak Ślizgon miał problem z koncentracją na pozostałych artykułach dotyczących ekonomii, gdyż Pansy bez ustanku klepała go w nogę, domagając się, by na nowo opowiedział historię tego, co zaczęto już nazywać "Publiczną kastracją Harry'ego Pottera".

Młodsi uczniowie zebrali się wokół nich, okazjonalnie dorzucając do opowieści swoje dwa knuty. Blaise i Goyle, którzy jako jedyni Ślizgoni odmawiali wzięcia udziału w konwersacji o quidditchu, usiedli w samym rogu pokoju wspólnego z pochylonymi ku sobie głowami, najwyraźniej pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Goyle był wciąż bardzo niezadowolony z wykluczenia go z udziału w rozgrywce ze względu na jego stan zdrowia.

\- Kastracja to chyba za dużo powiedziane - skomentowała Carmen Meliflua. - Rzekłabym raczej, że podcięto mu skrzydełka.

Odpowiedział jej Dodders, drobny trzecioklasista z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, który w międzyczasie chrupał herbatniki.

\- Ale że tak go wykopali... Przecież nawet kiedy była otwarta Komnata Tajemnic, to nie zabroniono mu grać.

\- A ty, Tadpole[1], skąd wiesz, co się wtedy stało? - zapytała Carmen lodowato. Dziewczyna nigdy nie była miła dla ludzi od niej niższych, a ponadto Dodders miał tego pecha, że Draco od samego początku obrał go sobie za cel swoich paskudnych docinków. Pewnego razu Dodders nie wytrzymał i zdecydował się na konfrontację, gdyż postanowił się dowiedzieć, za co Malfoy go tak nie lubił.

\- Dlatego, że zadziwiająco przypominasz pomiot żaby - oznajmił mu Draco złośliwie. Tym sposobem przezwisko "kijanka" od razu przylgnęło do Doddersa.

\- Mam na imię TANDISH, A NIE TADPOLE! - wrzasnął Dodders, opryskując Draco kropelkami śliny i okruszkami herbatników.

Malfoy zerknął na niego z roztargnieniem.

\- Tadpole, na Boga, jeśli jeszcze raz mnie oplujesz, to podniosę cię nogami do góry i wsadzę ci głowę do najbliższego sedesu.

Reakcja Doddersa zaskoczyła wszystkich, włącznie z nim samym. Chłopak zamrugał i powoli podniósł się na nogi. Już raz nawrzeszczał na Draco w Wielkiej Sali, ale tym razem, po trzech latach psychicznego znęcania, ostatnia kropla najwyraźniej przelała czarę.

\- Malfoy, nie boję się ciebie - oświadczył Dodders, celując w starszego Ślizgona grubym palcem. - Już nie. Gówno mnie obchodzi, kim jesteś. Niedługo już nawet nie będziesz prefektem, więc odpieprz się i zostaw ludzi w spokoju!

Dodders z wyniosłą miną przepchnął się obok wybałuszającej oczy Carmen i skierował się do dormitorium.

\- No cóż - zauważyła dziewczyna, kiedy drzwi od dormitorium zatrzasnęły się z hukiem - jego dni są już policzone.

Cisza w pokoju wspólnym była niemal ogłuszająca. Malfoy był pewien, że słyszy Puchonów, którzy kilka pięter wyżej przygotowywali się do snu. Złożywszy gazetę, Draco zastanawiał się, co się, do cholery, wydarzyło. Trzecioklasista powiedział, że się go nie boi? Czy to było w ogóle możliwe?

Dorastanie w Slytherinie przypominało bieganie w stadzie wilków. Samiec alfa dyktował, co było dobre albo złe, do przyjęcia albo odrzucenia. Każdy Ślizgon wart tego miana znał i akceptował reguły. Draco zdobył tę pozycję częściowo dzięki bogactwu swojej rodziny i częściowo dzięki swojemu intelektowi. Oczywiście, dobry wygląd był dodatkowym bonusem, lecz to głównie swojemu nazwisku zawdzięczał utrzymanie statusu przywódcy watahy przez okrągłe siedem lat. Niestety, od kiedy Lucjusz zaczął wzbudzać tyleż samo respektu, co para źle dobranych skarpet, pojawiła się realna groźba, że każda oznaka słabości Draco zostanie wykorzystana przez jakiegoś młodego, ambitnego szczeniaka, który od dawna czekał, by dobrać się samcowi alfa do skóry. Draco już raz to przeżył, gdy Lucjusza wtrącono do Azkabanu po raz pierwszy. Zabrało miesiące, zanim Draco udowodnił każdemu z osobna, że nie da się strącić z pozycji przywódcy. Pomagało mu w tym strategiczne użycie brutalnej siły, czyli Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, oraz dostęp do źródła nieograniczonych informacji, jakim była Pansy Parkinson. O tak, dziewczyna wiedziała prawie wszystko o prawie wszystkich. Wiedziała, że ojciec Blaise'a znajdował upodobanie w towarzystwie chłopców niewiele starszych od swojego syna. Wiedziała, że Elena Longerbridge z piątej klasy nigdy nie nosiła sandałów, bo miała sześć palców u prawej stopy. Wiedziała, że dziadek Alexa Montague był do cna skorumpowanym urzędnikiem ministerialnym, którego szantażowali niemal wszyscy czarodzieje, pracujący w jego departamencie.

Tym razem Pansy też wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce.

\- No, kochani, czas do łóżek - oznajmiła zduszonym, ale pewnym głosem.

\- Co? Ja też muszę iść? - odezwał się Blaise z kąta, w którym siedział razem z Goyle'em.

\- Tak, panie prefekt naczelny, pan też - odparła Pansy proszącym tonem. - Musisz się wysypiać, żebyś nie stracił na urodzie.

Powoli pokój wspólny się opróżnił, a kiedy ostatni uczeń zniknął w swoim dormitorium, Pansy usiadła na podłodze obok Draco.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? - warknęła. - Gdyby Dodders wyskoczył z takim tekstem do ciebie miesiąc temu, kazałbyś mu zjeść własne buty!

Draco, wciąż kompletnie zdetonowany, podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i oparł na nich czoło.

\- Pansy, jestem po prostu zmęczony - odparł stłumionym głosem. - To starość. Wiesz, nie mam już piętnastu lat, tylko osiemnaście. A osiemnaście to prawie jak dwadzieścia. Zaś kiedy skończę dwadzieścia jeden, będę miał zmarszczki na twarzy i już całkiem wypadnę z obiegu...

\- Och, przymknij się - warknęła rozzłoszczona Pansy. - Czy ostatnio stało się coś, o czym mi nie powiedziałeś?

Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że tak cholernie go kusiło, by komuś się zwierzyć...

_Wiesz, właściwie to dzieje się mnóstwo rzeczy. Nawet nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć. Otóż mój ojciec zaczyna powoli wariować w naszym wielkim, rozsypującym się dworze i jeśli posiedzi tam całkiem sam trochę dłużej, to będzie się nadawał tylko do czubków. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie wcale, gdybym niebawem dowiedział się, że ojciec próbował zamordować naszego jedynego, stareńkiego skrzata za pomocą sznurka i szczypczyków do podawania ślimaków. Poza tym dotarło do mnie, że w okolicach Hogwartu krąży nasłany przez Voldemorta Łowca Głów, rekrutujący kolejne pokolenie durniów przed samym końcem roku szkolnego. Z tego powodu ministerstwo chce, bym szpiegował moich przyjaciół. W zamian łaskawie pozwolą mi zachować to, co należało do mnie od chwili, gdy przyszedłem na świat. Jeśli jeszcze ci za mało, Pansy, mój kwiatuszku, to dodam, że w ostatni weekend ożeniłem się z Hermioną Granger i pieprzyliśmy się jak dzikie króliki w naszą noc poślubną. Teraz dosłownie tkwi pod moją skórą - jak zadra - choć wolałbym, by tkwiła raczej w moim łóżku. Tak, Pansy! Padłem ofiarą możliwie najgorszego połączenia magii, pecha i hormonów. Nawet na chwilę nie mogę przestać myśleć o tej harpii z krzakiem na głowie. Chcę z nią rozmawiać, dotykać jej, patrzeć na piegi na jej nosie, które pojawiają się pod wpływem słońca, głaskać jej głupiego kota... Chcę, żeby się do mnie uśmiechała, żeby rumieniła się z mojego powodu, i mógłbym przyglądać się przez całą wieczność, jak bez przekonania grzebie widelcem w pieprzonym zimnym naleśniku!_

\- Nic się nie stało - oznajmił Draco, choć głos lekko mu się załamał. Pansy zmierzyła go długim spojrzeniem i przejechała ręką po swoich idealnie ułożonych włosach, obciętych na pazia. Draco znał ten gest i wiedział, że była sfrustrowana.

\- No dobra, Malfoy, pilnuj swoich sekretów. I tak się dowiem, w taki czy inny sposób.

Draco prychnął pod nosem.

\- No jasne. Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem.

Chłopak podpełzł na kolanach do najbliższej skórzanej kanapy, ściągnął krawat, rozłożył się na siedzisku i przykrył twarz gazetą. Na okładce "Proroka" była zajawka artykułu dotyczącego pękniętej rury na terenie sklepu zoologicznego na Pokątnej. Towarzyszyło jej kilka zdjęć znękanego właściciela, który wynosił z zalanego pomieszczenia fretki, jamraje, boa dusiciele i sowy.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparła Pansy nonszalancko. - Od drugiej klasy jestem zakochana w tobie do szaleństwa.

Zapanowała długa cisza.

\- O kurwa - odezwał się wreszcie Malfoy.

Pansy przewróciła oczami.

\- Na szczęście nie spodziewałam się słodkich słówek o miłości.

\- Pansy, naprawdę nie chciałabyś ze mną być. Zdradzałbym cię. Byłbym wredny i złośliwy, a ty byś mnie znienawidziła.

Ślizgonka nie sprawiała wrażenia zaskoczonej czy wzburzonej.

\- Wiem. Po prostu mnie nie kochasz, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób.

\- Pansy, nie jesteśmy stworzeni do miłości. Ludzie tacy jak my podpisują kontrakty. Nie składają sobie przysiąg wiecznej miłości. Naprawdę cię lubię, ale złamałbym na sto sposobów twoje małe, pazerne serduszko.

Dziewczyna uniosła podbródek i Draco stwierdził, że w tej pozycji jej nos wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zadarty.

\- Mówisz, że jestem pazerna?

Malfoy tylko uniósł znacząco brew.

\- Niech będzie - poddała się Pansy, pociągając nosem.

\- Zresztą nie mam nikomu nic do zaoferowania - dodał Ślizgon, i mówił szczerze. - Staliśmy na straconej pozycji od chwili, gdy nasi ojcowie dołączyli do śmierciożerców. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziemy mieć dzieci, to jakie czeka je życie? Gdziekolwiek pójdą, spotkają się tylko z nieufnością i strachem. Voldemort nas zawiódł, Pansy. Spieprzył tę swoją wspaniałą wizję świata. Jego już nic nie uratuje. Miałem fuksa, że zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, zanim skończyłem tak jak ojciec... Wyrzucony poza nawias, bliski obłędu i mimo to wciąż wyglądający cholernie seksownie w jedwabnym szlafroku.

Ton głosu Draco zabrzmiał dziwnie przy ostatnich słowach.

\- Zgadza się, ale ty przynajmniej dostaniesz swoją posiadłość i tytuł! - zripostowała Pansy. - Tymczasem moja rodzina straciła wszystko, co się dla nich liczyło. Na Merlina, przecież mieszkamy w wynajętym domu! Parkinsonowie są pariasami. Nie mogę już nic więcej stracić, Draco, chyba że stracę ciebie... - Pansy uklękła przy Malfoyu, tak by mógł widzieć jej twarz - ...tylko że tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś mój.

\- Pansy...

Dziewczyna podniosła w górę dłoń.

\- To nie są oświadczyny. Po prostu nie chcę, by cokolwiek się zmieniało. Lubiłam życie takim, jakim było, gdy wstąpiliśmy do Hogwartu. Lubiłam mieć wokół siebie piękne rzeczy, lubiłam mieć pieniądze i rodzinę, której historia wiele znaczyła dla innych czarodziejów. I lubiłam ciebie takim, jakim wtedy byłeś.

Draco posłał jej rozeźlone spojrzenie.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Wciąż jestem taki sam.

\- A co na to Tandish Dodders? - zapytała Pansy sarkastycznie.

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że tęsknisz za tym nadętym, przemądrzałym dupkiem, jakim byłem w pierwszej klasie? Z wiekiem trochę zmądrzałem! Zresztą, nawet gdybym chciał, to i tak czasu nie cofnę.

\- Nie cofniesz - zgodziła się Pansy, uśmiechnęła się wesoło i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym podniosła się na nogi. Draco wiedział, że w mowie ciała Pansy znaczyło to, iż powiedziała już wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia na dany temat i nie zamierzała dalej się rozwodzić. - Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać tego meczu w sobotę. Draco, musisz złapać znicza! Nie znoszę aurorów i nic by mnie bardziej nie uradowało w tym ostatnim tygodniu niż przegrana bandytów z ministerstwa.

Zdumiony i zbity z tropu, Draco obserwował, jak Pansy podniosła szkolną torbę i poszła do swojego dormitorium. Jego jasne zazwyczaj oczy pociemniały, dorównując kolorem ciemnym, burzowym chmurom, które wisiały nad Szkocją już od paru dni. Po raz pierwszy od czasu spotkania w gabinecie Dumbledore'a chłopak poczuł, że spoczywający na jego barkach ciężar układu z ministerstwem może stać się nie do zniesienia.

\- Zrobię wszystko dla dziewczyny, która mnie kocha - mruknął, nagle czując się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

o0o0o0o

[1] nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów; Tadpole=kijanka

Za wymyślenie nazwy Magiczne Marcepanowe Muchy Weasleyów ogromnie dziękuję Andromedzie Mirtle! :*


	17. Chapter 17

**ROZDZIAŁ 17.**

_Środa_

Ginny Weasley była święcie przekonana, że żaden sędzia w świecie czarodziejów i mugoli nie uznałby jej za winną, gdyby dopuściła się przemocy wobec Dracona Malfoya i walnęła go czymś dużym i ciężkim w twarz. Facet był tak niewiarygodnie wkurzający, że po prostu sam się o to prosił.

Tego dnia przed południem Ginny spędziła w towarzystwie Ślizgona więcej czasu niż w trakcie poprzednich sześciu lat. Niestety, Jego Blondynkowatość (jedna z wielu inwektyw, wymyślonych przez Rona) wyznaczył sobie samemu rolę kapitana drużyny Hogwartu. Co prawda w tej drużynie, złożonej z uczniów ze wszystkich domów, był on jedynym graczem, który faktycznie pełnił rolę kapitana. Nie dawało mu to jednak prawa do wyzywania Horacego Sommerby'ego, pałkarza z Hufflepuffu, od "wielkiego latającego szopa, który nie byłby w stanie odróżnić wschodu od zachodu, nawet gdyby przywiązano go do igły gigantycznego kompasu". Do tego incydentu doszło w ciągu pierwszych dziesięciu minut treningu, a potem było już tylko gorzej.

Gracze zostali zwolnieni z lekcji, aby popracować nad strategią. Aurorzy byli pozbawieni tego udogodnienia, gdyż pełnili służbę aż do chwili, w której miał zacząć się mecz. Nie sprawiali jednak wrażenia, by im to przeszkadzało. Zawsze byli śmiertelnie poważni, nawet gdy jakiś podekscytowany uczeń z pierwszej klasy podbiegał do nich z prośbą o autograf. Jedynie Tonks była tym wszystkim bardzo rozbawiona i bez przerwy droczyła się ze swoimi kolegami.

Niestety, pozostali uczniowie musieli normalnie uczestniczyć w lekcjach. W klasach było gorąco i duszno, dlatego każdy starał się usiąść jak najbliżej okna. Najbardziej zależało na tym Harry'emu, który na transmutacji bez przerwy gapił się przez szybę na stadion quidditcha. Chłopak nawet nie udawał, że słucha profesor McGonagall, która udzielała uczniom porad dotyczących kariery naukowej, czym najbardziej była przejęta Hermiona. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że opiekunka Gryffindoru sama była zainteresowana tym, co działo się na boisku. Jakby rozumiejąc uczucia Harry'ego, zwróciła mu uwagę tylko raz, nie wkładając w to zbytnio serca.

Zanim trening się zaczął, drużyna Hogwartu usiadła w schowku na miotły, by przedyskutować różne zasadnicze kwestie. Ginny zabrała ze sobą krem przeciwsłoneczny. Przyniosła też banana, bo nie spodziewała się, że zdąży wrócić na lunch. Tymczasem Malfoy miał ze sobą małą, czarną tablicę, kredę, podręcznik do quidditcha i spodnie ze smoczej skóry, których dni świetności dawno przeminęły. Spodnie były obcisłe i wytarte, a ponadto sprawiały, że siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie Sharon Pucey, ścigająca ze Slytherinu, nieustannie spuszczała oczy, gdy Malfoy stawał tuż przed nią i gestykulował gorączkowo, starając się objaśnić drużynie swój plan.

Kiedy gracze wyszli wreszcie na stadion, napięcie trochę zelżało. Ron, który stresował się nadmiernie swoją rolą obrońcy, prawie pobił się z Malfoyem, gdy doszło do podejmowania decyzji w kwestii podstawowej strategii, jaką mieli obrać podczas zbliżającego się meczu. Ostatecznie jednak zatriumfowała dyplomacja i wszyscy gracze zgodzili się co do tego, że aurorzy najpewniej spodziewali się z ich strony postawy bardziej defensywnej. Dlatego ustalono, że drużyna Hogwartu przystąpi do ataku od samego początku.

Trening zaczął się od musztry, jaką Sharon przeprowadziła z Ronem i pałkarzami, podczas gdy Ginny z Malfoyem zrobili sobie krótką przerwę.

\- Jak długo będziemy się skupiać na atakowaniu? - zapytała Ginny, po czym odczekała, aż Malfoy skończył wrzeszczeć na Annę Takamarę z Ravenclawu, przypominając jej, czemu kobiety nie powinny być pałkarzami. Anna, która była dwa razy większa od Malfoya, odbiła w jego kierunku tłuczek. Piłka przemknęła obok głowy Ślizgona, ale ten nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi i poleciał z powrotem w kierunku Ginny.

\- Jak to zasugerował twój braciszek, który raz na jakiś czas okazuje się być użyteczny, aurorzy spodziewają się, że będziemy onieśmieleni. Musimy udawać, że tak właśnie jest - objaśnił Malfoy. - To ma być przyjacielska rozgrywka, co znaczy, że na początku będą się starali traktować nas łagodnie. Zanim zorientują się, co się dzieje, wbijemy im gola czy dwa. Szybko się przekonają, dlaczego właśnie w Hogwarcie są bite rekordy liczby urazów związanych z quidditchem, odniesionych przez uczniów podczas roku szkolnego.

\- Naprawdę pobiliśmy taki rekord? - zapytał nagle Ron. Rudzielec miał zwyczaj pojawiać się dosłownie znikąd, gdy tylko Malfoy zbliżał się za bardzo do Ginny.

Draco uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

\- Pokonaliśmy Durmstrang dzięki sześciu złamanym nosom więcej, dwóm potrzaskanym kościom biodrowym i złamanej nodze Goyle'a.

Malfoy zadarł nogę do góry i oparł stopę na rączce od miotły, ciaśniej wiążąc but. Przez cały czas zachowywał idealną równowagę. Policzki miał delikatnie zaróżowione od wysiłku, a włosy zaczesane do tyłu i założone za uszy. Niebo nad stadionem było zasnute chmurami i Ginny wydawało się, że każde leniwe poruszenie obłoków odbijało się w przejrzystych, szarych oczach Ślizgona. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że Malfoy latał zupełnie jak Harry. Miało to pewien sens, gdyż obaj byli podobnie zbudowani i grali na pozycji szukającego. Jedyna różnica tkwiła w ich podejściu. Harry kierował się podczas gry emocjami i instynktem, podczas gdy Malfoy kalkulował na zimno. Ginny widziała, jak od początku treningu dwa razy zrezygnował z pogoni za zniczem, ponieważ oceniwszy odległość, wiedział, że uderzyłby w trawnik, gdyby próbował go schwytać. Harry by tego nie zrobił. Miałby w nosie, że może złamać sobie ramię lub obojczyk, pędząc za zniczem na łeb, na szyję.

\- Nieźle - skomentował nagle Ron i gwizdnął z aprobatą, wskazując na pętle. Sharon Pucey ćwiczyła właśnie wbijanie kafla, posyłając go potężnym uderzeniem dokładnie w cel, tak że piłka wirowała w powietrzu, lecąc po łagodnie wygiętym łuku. - Ugandyjska Centryfuga - stwierdził Ron głośno. Wszyscy bramkarze musieli znać nazwę tego manewru. - Cholernie dobrze jej to idzie. Ciekawe, czy złapałbym tego kafla? - Chłopak poszybował w kierunku Ślizgonki i poprosił o krótki instruktaż.

\- Malfoy, o ile dobrze pamiętam, to ostatnim razem, gdy z nami graliście, ten manewr wcale was nie uratował - rzuciła Ginny z samozadowoleniem. Doprawdy, przy Malfoyu wyłaziły z niej najgorsze cechy charakteru. Gryfonka zastanawiała się, czy Ślizgon oddziaływał tak samo na wszystkich.

Chłopak posłał jej na poły lubieżne, na poły rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- To dlatego, że Potter oszukiwał.

\- Harry nie oszukiwał!

\- Ależ tak - odrzekł tylko Ślizgon. - Z pewnością wszyscy bylibyście wstrząśnięci i oniemiali, gdybym zdradził wam, że bezbłędna celność Sharon zawiodła akurat tamtego dnia jedynie dlatego, że Potter dźgnął ją w żebra rączką od miotły dokładnie w chwili, w której miała wbić kafla. I nie mówię tu o takim dźgnięciu, na jakie Sharon - biorąc pod uwagę jej zdemoralizowaną duszę - z pewnością miałaby ochotę.

\- Och, Malfoy, zamknij się wreszcie. To był wypadek.

\- Tak, a ja jestem prawiczkiem.

Ginny poróżowiała na twarzy.

\- Gadasz, jakbyś nigdy nie popełnił błędu podczas gry.

Dziewczyna spostrzegła, że Malfoy badawczo obserwuje Rona, który w robiący wrażenie sposób przekoziołkował na miotle do tyłu, by po chwili złapać kafla miotanego przez Sharon.

\- Wprost przeciwnie, mała Weasleyówno. Popełniam błędy cały czas.

\- Na przykład? - zapytała szybko Ginny.

Draco spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że wy, Gryfoni, już wygraliście Puchar Quidditcha w tym roku, mogę ci chyba powiedzieć, że bardzo rzadko udaje mi się złapać znicza, gdy mam go z lewej strony.

Dziewczyna przymrużyła oczy.

\- Nie wydurniaj się. Widziałam przecież, jak to robisz.

Draco uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

\- Jedyne, co widziałaś, malutka, to jak skręcałem w lewo i łapałem znicza prawą ręką - odparł, ilustrując swoje słowa odpowiednimi gestami.

\- A czemu niby nie możesz? - spytała Ginny, przyznając w duchu, że Malfoy perfekcyjnie ukrywał tę słabość. Inne drużyny zapłaciłyby majątek za tak cenną informację.

Draco nie odwracał wzroku od boiska.

\- Bo wybiłem sobie lewy bark jakieś szesnaście razy.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Och, to okropne! Jak to się stało?

\- Moja pierwsza dziewczyna była półolbrzymem - odrzekł Malfoy poważnym głosem. - Dokładnie jak Hagrid. Można powiedzieć, że była to miłość od pierwszego skręcenia barku.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Ginny skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Czyli nie jest to normalny uraz, jaki pani Pomfrey mogłaby uleczyć.

\- Malutka, nie powiem ci, jak do tego doszło - oznajmił Malfoy i pochylił się w jej kierunku, jakby chcąc jej to dobitnie uzmysłowić. Gryfonka zauważyła z irytacją, że jego skóra wyglądała tak samo dobrze z bliska, jak z daleka. - Zdradziłem ci ten mały sekrecik tylko dlatego, że o wiele przyjemniej patrzy się na ciebie niż na twojego brata, czyli Wielką Pomarańczową Małpę.

Ginny westchnęła. Może Malfoy tak by jej nie wkurzał, gdyby zaczął z nią flirtować na poważnie. To by jej schlebiało, a zresztą przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że chłopcy w jej towarzystwie bywali mocno rozproszeni. Niestety po Malfoyu było widać, że, podpuszczając ją, nie wkładał w to większego wysiłku. Widać było, że tak naprawdę cały czas myślał tylko o nadchodzącym meczu.

No i dobrze.

Sharon Pucey, zawieszona na miotle w okolicach pętli, próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Draco.

\- Chyba masz gościa! - zawołała, wskazując na ziemię.

Ślizgon zerknął we wskazanym kierunku. Stała tam Carmen Meliflua, machając do niego, a drugą ręką przyciskając do piersi notatnik. Pozostali uczniowie też zaczęli się gromadzić na trybunach, gdyż najwidoczniej lekcje już się skończyły. Żywiołowy entuzjazm Carmen sprawiał, że niemal podskakiwała w miejscu. Draco wcześniej wyznaczył jej i Pansy zadanie zdobycia niewygodnych informacji o członkach przeciwnej drużyny z wykorzystaniem sprawdzonego sposobu podlizywania się i robienia cielęcych min.

\- No wreszcie - skomentował Draco.

Chłopak zagonił resztę drużyny do szatni. Zostało im mniej niż piętnaście minut, by się przebrać i wyjść na boisko. Kiedy Carmen wręczyła Malfoyowi notatnik, Ron od razu pomyślał, że Ślizgonka przyniosła jakieś supertajne notatki o quidditchu. Jak się wkrótce okazało, nie mylił się.

\- Mamy tutaj trochę bardzo przydatnych informacji - oznajmił Draco, przewracając kartki. - Weasley, ta Huggins czuła miętę do któregoś z twoich starszych braci. Wiem, że świadczy to o kompletnym bezguściu, ale czy nie mógłbyś... bo ja wiem... - Ślizgon zastanowił się. - Puścić jej oczko, czy coś takiego, jak będzie próbowała wbić kafla? Oczywiście nie za pierwszym razem, bo od razu się zorientuje - dodał Draco, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany.

Nastała cisza, a Ron z opadniętą szczęką gapił się na Malfoya.

\- I spróbuj nie robić takich min, jakby cię ktoś skonfundował, bo wyglądasz wtedy jak prostak - dodał Draco niecierpliwie. Ginny i Anna Takamara przytrzymały Rona, żeby nie rzucił się na Ślizgona, podczas gdy ten zdawał się nic nie zauważać.

\- Ich obrońcą jest ten facet, który nazywa się Rufus Quartermaine. Z pewnością go pamiętacie - w zeszłym tygodniu miał dyżur przy głównym wejściu. Niespecjalnie pojętny. Jeden ze Ślizgonów z drugiej klasy wniósł do zamku pod jego nosem torbę łajnobomb, wmawiając mu, że to granulowany nawóz.

Sharon zachichotała.

\- Czy to nie ten sam, co miał wczoraj jakiś wypadek w Dziale Zakazanym?

Draco kiwnął głową.

\- Z tego, co nasza kochana Carmen się dowiedziała, pana Quartermaine'a ugryzł egzemplarz Potwornej Księgi Potworów. Tej od Hagrida.

\- Ta książka wciąż tam jest? - zapytała Ginny. - Próbują ją złapać od pięciu lat.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, złapał ją w zeszłym roku jakiś Puchon z ostatniej klasy - odparła Anna Takamara. - Grał z kimś w "Prawda czy wyzwanie".

Draco parsknął pod nosem.

\- O ile przez "złapał ją" masz na myśli, że stracił wtedy pół palca i został powalony na ziemię, to tak, możemy powiedzieć, że ją _złapał_.

\- To dobra wiadomość, że Quartermaine jest kontuzjowany. Nasi obrońcy będą musieli mierzyć w prawą pętlę - rzekła Sharon, przyzwyczajona do układania strategii przez Draco chwilę przed rozgrywką.

\- Zaraz, poczekajcie... - Draco zerknął na następną stronę. - Jest oburęczny? - zapytał Carmen, która stała przy drzwiach. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

\- Tak.

\- Kurde.

Carmen od razu próbowała go ułagodzić.

\- Ale tak się składa, że ich pałkarz Bligh i ta Huggins dopiero co zaczęli się spotykać. Może wykorzystać to jakoś? - rzekła.

Draco z błyskiem w oku spojrzał na dziewczyny ze swojej drużyny. Sharon Pucey powiedziałaby pewnie, że był zainspirowany. Ginny w duchu określiła to jako gotowość do złożenia na ołtarzu quidditcha każdej wymaganej ofiary.

\- No, nie wiem - dumał na głos. - Dziewczyny, pokażecie trochę ciała?

Anna Takamara prychnęła z niesmakiem, podniosła miotłę i wymaszerowała na zewnątrz.

\- I to jest ta cała nasza strategia? - zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy Harry był kapitanem, najpoważniejszy podstęp z jego strony, do którego kiedykolwiek się posunął, ograniczał się do instruowania zawodników, by latali, mając słońce za plecami. A i to raczej nie zaliczało się do prawdziwej podstępności według standardów Freda i George'a.

Draco wetknął rękawice za pasek od spodni i przytrzymał drzwi od szatni, podczas gdy pozostali gracze wychodzili na zewnątrz. Z trybun dochodził narastający gwar setek głosów uczniów i członków ich rodzin, nauczycieli i mieszkańców Hogsmeade.

Kiedy Ron przechodził obok, Draco posłał mu wilczy uśmiech.

\- Tak, Weasley, to właśnie jest cała nasza strategia, choć należy dodać jeszcze element końcowy.  _Wygramy ten mecz_ _._


	18. Chapter 18

**ROZDZIAŁ 18.**

Po dziesięciu minutach od rozpoczęcia meczu zaczął padać deszcz. Nie była to jakaś wielka ulewa, co najwyżej drobna mżawka, która szybko wyparowywała w promieniach słońca - w przeciwieństwie do entuzjazmu widzów. Ci, przyzwyczajeni do nieprzewidywalnej szkockiej pogody, przybyli na stadion uzbrojeni w parasole, przezroczyste, nieprzemakalne płachty, peleryny przeciwdeszczowe i wachlarz różnorakich zaklęć zapobiegających przemoknięciu. To ostatnie tyczyło się głównie uczniów ze starszych klas, którzy rzucali wspomniane czary z różnym stopniem powodzenia.

W trzydziestej minucie rozgrywki wynik wynosił sześćdziesiąt punktów dla aurorów i pięćdziesiąt dla drużyny Hogwartu. Ci pierwsi zdążyli się już zorientować, że hogwartczycy bezwzględnie parli do wygranej, więc porzucili jakąkolwiek kurtuazję. Jasne stało się też, że obie drużyny nie miały czasu, by się zgrać. Przytrafiło się kilka kolizji, nieumyślnie puszczonych kafli i niecelnych uderzeń w tłuczka. W pewnej chwili Sharon Pucey zapomniała nawet, że ma Ginny po swojej lewej stronie. Całe szczęście Ginny nie należała do dziewczyn dąsających się o byle co i szybko uniosła w górę kciuk, dając Ślizgonce do zrozumienia, że zadrapanie na czole to nic poważnego. Tymczasem Ron fantastycznie radził sobie ze ścigającymi z przeciwnej drużyny, którzy z coraz większą determinacją próbowali wbić mu gola. Kiedy Astrid Huggins nie trafiła z bliska w bramkę, chłopak krzyknął do niej z uśmiechem: "Niezła próba!" Donald Bligh, pałkarz aurorów, zaczął od tej chwili posyłać znacznie więcej tłuczków w kierunku rudzielca. Zawodnicy z drużyny Draco nie byli, rzecz jasna, wcale tym zaskoczeni.

Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach znicz się jeszcze nie pokazał i zarządzono przerwę z powodu incydentu, do jakiego doszło między Draco a szukającym aurorów, Guyem Tannerem.

\- Co za tortura - mruknął Harry, obserwując mecz przez omnikulary Neville'a. Chłopcy ustalili na początku, że będą je sobie co jakiś czas przekazywać, ale Harry bardzo szybko o tym zapomniał.

Tymczasem pani Hooch kłóciła się o coś z wyraźnie stawiającym opór Malfoyem, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey strzelała palcami przed twarzą Tannera, który wyglądał, jakby był w transie.

\- Mówisz o komentarzach Luny? - zapytała Lavender, bardzo zadowolona z tego, że mogła wreszcie założyć swój nowy różowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Od dziesięciu minut opowiadała o tym wszystkim kolegom, którzy chcieli jej słuchać. Tym, co nie chcieli, również.

\- Co ci się nie podoba w jej komentarzach? - burknęła Hermiona, kryjąc się z Nevillem pod czarnym parasolem z zardzewiałymi drutami, którego najlepsze dni już dawno przeminęły, zapewne gdzieś w latach siedemdziesiątych. - Połowa ludzi przychodzi na mecze tylko po to, żeby posłuchać Luny.

Hermiona wcale się nie myliła. Oprócz drastycznych nieraz rozrywek, jakich dostarczało widowisko pod nazwą quidditch, komentarze Luny były czymś, na co zdecydowanie warto było czekać. Do jej wielkich fanów należał nawet sam dyrektor.

Lavender spojrzała na koleżankę z góry.

\- Aż dziw, że udało ci się wyrwać paznokcie z ramienia Harry'ego na tyle długo, by w ogóle zauważyć jej komentarze.

\- Och. - Hermiona, zdeprymowana, zerknęła na przedramię przyjaciela i od razu zobaczyła na jego skórze wyraźne, półksiężycowate znaki. - Harry, wybacz.

Jej przyjaciel jednak zdawał się w ogóle nic nie czuć. Gdy tylko Hermiona go puściła, wychylił się do przodu przez barierkę tak mocno, że chciała mu już nakazać, by przestał się wiercić i usiadł. Wyprzedził ją Dean, który złapał Harry'ego za bluzę i wyszczerzył zęby.

Hermiona miała właśnie podziękować Deanowi za jego domyślność i refleks, gdyby Gryfon nie wypalił:

\- Słuchaj, Harry, a jeślibym cię opuścił niżej, to usłyszysz, co mówi Hooch?

\- Nie wiem - mruknął Harry nieobecnie. - Jestem zajęty.

Wydawało się, że chłopak gapi się raczej na skraj lasu niż na stadion.

Tymczasem deszcz przestał siąpić i widoczność znów była doskonała. W każdej chwili mogła się pojawić tęcza, choć dziwaczny byłby to widok - krwawiące nosy, siniaki i wywrzaskujący obelgi, bezwzględni wobec siebie zawodnicy, a wszystko to na tle nieszkodliwie wyglądającej feerii barw.

\- Harry, proszę cię, usiądź. Przez ciebie się denerwuję - wymamrotała Hermiona.

\- Na co się tak gapisz? Gra toczy się  _tam_  - dodała Lavender, wskazując do góry. Gwizdek pani Hooch oznajmił właśnie koniec przerwy. Tanner odzyskał już przytomność i był gotów do dalszej gry.

\- Szukam jakiegoś dowodu na to, że Snape'owi zupełnie odbiło, kiedy zasugerował, że mógłbym być w niebezpieczeństwie, gdybym dzisiaj grał - odrzekł Harry.

\- Słuchaj, nie tylko ty tak się przejmujesz tym meczem. Hermiona też niemal wychodzi z siebie - rzekła Lavender.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, ale Hermiona wcale z siebie nie wychodzi! - wybuchnęła Hermiona, którą ogarnęła wściekła irytacja na Lavender i jej głupi różowy płaszcz.

Dean zaświstał przez zęby.

\- Oho, ktoś chyba dzisiaj wstał lewą nogą.

\- Dean, przymknij się.

Jej własne zachowanie powinno ją zmartwić, ale zorientowała się, że miała to w nosie. Sprawa była już bezapelacyjnie i nieodwracalnie przegrana. Malfoy ją zdemoralizował. Teraz była po prostu zła.

Pewnie wysłali jej już pocztą potwierdzenie.

Niezależnie od tego, Lavender miała oczywiście rację. Hermiona przejmowała się meczem tak bardzo, jak Harry, a nawet bardziej. Powodem nie była jednak zawsze obecna podczas meczu groźba urazu lub, w najgorszym razie, śmierci kogoś z jej kolegów. Hermiona skrzyżowała kurczowo nogi, zaciskając mięśnie, by ukryć ich drżenie. Jej ręce kleiły się od potu, a szkolna bluzka przylgnęła do ciała, mimo że na trybunach dawało się odczuć przyjemny, chłodny powiew.

_Zupełnie, jakbym znowu czekało mnie zdawanie owutemów._

Hermiona miała nudności, a powód jej stanu był doprawdy groteskowy. To, co działo się z jej żołądkiem, było magicznie połączone z tym, co Malfoy wyczyniał na miotle. Kiedy spadał w dół jak kamień, ona też. Kiedy wystrzelał pionowo w górę jak rakieta, ona też. Kiedy robił kolejny zapierający dech w piersiach piruet, by uniknąć podstępnie odbitego tłuczka, Hermiona czuła, że wiruje razem z nim.

Nigdy dotąd nie zaznała tego uczucia, że każdy gol był sprawą życia i śmierci. Interesujące. Czyli właśnie  _to_  Harry miał na myśli, kiedy próbował jej opisywać swoją fascynację quidditchem. Jaka szkoda, że kiepsko mu to wyszło i nie zdołał przekazać jej najbardziej podstawowej idei, która najwyraźniej opanowywała umysły wszystkich facetów grających w tę grę - Lepiej Zginąć Niż Przegrać.

Hermiona pamiętała tę rozmowę i to, jak Harry gapił się w przestrzeń cielęcym wzrokiem, wyznając jej, że przypomina to "ogarniającą cię co kilka minut chęć zwymiotowania, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejmujesz".

Odpowiedź Hermiony ograniczyła się do krótkiego: "Blee".

Naprawdę, byłoby cudownie, gdyby Malfoy mógł się zatrzymać w miejscu chociaż na chwilę, ale przecież nie na tym polegał quidditch, racja?

Zabawne, lecz Tallowstub jakoś zapomniał napomknąć w swojej książce o tych skutkach ubocznych  _Fida Mia_. Hermiona pomyślała kwaśno, że nie byłoby od rzeczy wkleić karteczkę samoprzylepną do rozdziału o skutkach. Coś w rodzaju: "Osoba, będąca pod wpływem  _Fida Mia_ , może doświadczyć na własnej skórze każdego najgłupszego, najbardziej szalonego, potencjalnie autodestrukcyjnego manewru quidditcha, jakiego dokonuje związany z nią zaklęciem partner".

Hermiona musiała jednak przyznać, że Malfoy, choć szalony, nie był bezmyślny. Widziała go na miotle tyle razy, że wiedziała doskonale, jaki jest w tym dobry. Ona sama nienawidziła latania. To nawet nie chodziło o to, że miotła nie chciała jej słuchać...

No, może troszeczkę.

Wszystko zaczęło się w pierwszej klasie, gdy na lekcji pani Hooch zaczynali swoją przygodę z lataniem. Hermiona patrzyła, jak miotła podskoczyła na wezwanie Harry'ego jak pies, domagający się pieszczoty. Ron początkowo też był kiepski jak ona, ale z upływem czasu latał coraz lepiej. Tymczasem Hermionę ciągle wyprowadzał z równowagi fakt, że istniała jakaś dziedzina, której opanowanie nie zależało od ilości nauki, jaką w to wkładała. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy powodem nie było jej pochodzenie. Gdyby jednak mugolacy nie mieli talentu do latania, to jak wytłumaczyć dokonania Harry'ego?

Hermiona musiała jakoś ochronić swoje zranione ego, dlatego mówiła sobie, że Harry był wybrykiem natury i dlatego nie należało brać go pod uwagę.

To było doprawdy proste. Najszybszym sposobem pokonania drogi z punktu A do punktu B był, zdaniem Hermiony, spacer. Istniały także rowery, nie mówiąc już o autobusach, tramwajach, taksówkach, sieci Fiuu czy teleportacji. Po co latać na miotle, kiedy życie jej jeszcze nie obrzydło.

\- Chcesz nerkowca opiekanego w miodzie? - zapytał Neville, dotykając jej przedramienia brązową, papierową torebką. Hermiona zamrugała, patrząc na niego bez słowa. Jego ciepły, przyjazny uśmiech uspokoił nieco jej skołatane nerwy. - Babcia sama je przyrządza.

Hermiona mruknęła niewyraźnie słowa podziękowania i wzięła garść orzechów. Dzięki nim miała przynajmniej co robić z rękoma. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci oglądaniem meczu, by zauważyć, że Hermiona przez większość czasu zaciskała mocno powieki, zamiast patrzeć.

o0o0o0o

Profesor McGonagall nie czuła się szczególnie winna, że dobrała Lunie do towarzystwa drugiego komentatora. Owszem, widzowie świetnie się bawili przy słowach Krukonki, ale dziewczyna zawsze potrzebowała kogoś obok, kto w decydującej chwili trąciłby ją łokciem w żebra. Zazwyczaj zadaniem McGonagall było okiełznanie słowotoku, wydobywającego się z ust nadmiernie podekscytowanej Luny, podczas tego meczu rolą tą został jednak obarczony Blaise Zabini.

McGonagall żałowała tylko, że dyrektor nie mógł oglądać tej rozgrywki. Musiał wrócić do Londynu w jakiejś sprawie związanej z ministerstwem, choć wolałby pewnie siedzieć teraz na trybunach i obserwować, jak zazwyczaj spokojny i opanowany Zabini z trudem powstrzymuje się od uduszenia Lovegood.

\- I oto Ginny Weasley wbiła kolejnego gola! Przepuścił go ten tam spory facet z przerzedzoną czupryną i udami jak konary drzewa. A zatem mamy już sześćdziesiąt punktów dla Hogwartu! Muszę przyznać, że Ronald Weasley spisuje się doprawdy wyśmienicie, biorąc pod uwagę wywieraną na niego presję. Nie wygląda na zestresowanego, co więcej - nie zzieleniał na twarzy nawet odrobinę. Oho! Widzieliście ten sprytny manewr, jak Sharon Pustly zakręciła kaflem? Niezła jest, prawda?

\- Pucey - poprawił Blaise. - Sharon  _Pucey_. A ten manewr nazywa się Ugandyjska Centryfuga.

\- Panie i panowie, jak poinformował mnie nasz drugi komentator, doskonale obeznany w temacie quidditcha pan Zabini, który swoją drogą wygląda fantastycznie w tej czarnej pelerynie przeciwdeszczowej z przypiętą odznaką Slytherinu, świetnie pasującą do jego oczu i włosów... O czym to ja mówiłam? Ach! Zatem, według słów pana Zabiniego, ten ostatni manewr nazywa się Andyjska Stonoga!

Z trybun Hufflepuffu, stojących najbliżej, rozległy się gwizdy. Blaise z lodowatą miną sztyletował wzrokiem kilkunastu Puchonów ze starszych klas.

\- Wciąż jednak ani śladu znicza. Zarówno Malfoy, jak i Tanner uważnie obserwują stadion. Pewnie znicz niedługo się pojawi. O, patrzcie! Neville Longbottom do mnie macha! Poczęstował mnie pysznymi nerkowcami w miodzie. Spróbowałam jednego przed meczem i są rewelacyjne. Neville, dzięki za orzeszka! - wrzasnęła Luna, machając Gryfonowi ręką.

W tłumie widzów rozległy się śmiechy. Neville ścisnął kurczowo torebkę z przysmakami i wcisnął się plecami w oparcie. Hermiona pocieszająco poklepała kolegę po przedramieniu. W tym samym czasie aurorzy próbowali wbić drużynie Hogwartu gola i Ron prawie spadł z miotły, próbując obronić.

\- Lovegood, przysięgam... - warknął Blaise, zgrzytając zębami.

\- Weasley obronił! - wykrzyknęła Luna, wracając do tematu.

\- Wcale nie! - rozzłościł się Ślizgon. - Skoncentruj się wreszcie na grze!

W loży komentatorów nawiązała się krótka przepychanka, którą przerwała bardzo zirytowana profesor McGonagall.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROZDZIAŁ 19.**

Draco musiał przyznać, że jego drużyna radziła sobie naprawdę nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nie grali w takim składzie. Ginny i Sharon przymierzały się właśnie do strzelenia aurorom siódmego gola i przerzucały kafla między sobą z niesamowitą szybkością. Draco zaś zawisł przy bramce i zamienił kilka słów z Ronem, który chwilę wcześniej oberwał tłuczkiem w nogę.

\- Wolałbym, żeby znicz się już pokazał - sarknął Ron, masując sobie łydkę. - Bligh chyba próbuje mnie zabić.

\- Weasley, pałkarze już tacy są. Gadasz, jakbyś nigdy nie grał z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em - odparł Malfoy sucho i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy Astrid Huggins prawie udało się przejąć kafla lecącego od Sharon do Ginny.

\- Pewnie, ale oni po prostu nie znosili Gryfonów. Z Blighem to coś innego. Bardziej... osobistego.

Malfoy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Rona.

\- Nie ma nic bardziej osobistego niż quidditch - oznajmił z sardonicznym uśmiechem.

Ron machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Złap ten znicz jak najszybciej, dobra? Ja już za długo tego nie pociągnę. Bramkarz powinien wypatrywać tylko kafla, a nie cholernych, morderczych tłuczków. A właśnie, jeśli chodzi o ich szukającego... Tanner mu było? Chyba nigdy nie słyszał, że pozory mylą. Lataj tak dalej, a założę się, że wciąż będzie siedział ci na ogonie. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że nieszczególnie się przepracowuje.

Owszem, Draco zauważył to już wcześniej. Szukający i bramkarze mieli więcej czasu i możliwości, by wychwycić takie rzeczy. Tanner trzymał się wysoko nad boiskiem, jakby chciał ogarnąć wzrokiem jak największy obszar, ale zarazem leciał zawsze w tę samą stronę, co Draco. Ten ostatni pomyślał, że wybór Tannera na tę pozycję okazał się niezbyt trafiony. Mężczyzna był dobrze zbudowany i lepiej pasowałby na pałkarza, choć nie można było zaprzeczyć, że latał bardzo szybko.

\- Jak udaję pościg, mogę nie zauważyć prawdziwego znicza, gdy się wreszcie pojawi. To zbyt ryzykowna taktyka. Facet jest leniwy, ale nie ślepy.

\- Niby czemu ryzykowne? Z powodu twojego problemu? - spytał Ron, a jego irytująco piegowata twarz nie wyrażała nic więcej poza doskonałą niewinnością.

\- Powiedziała ci.

\- No ba. Moja siostra mówi mi o wszystkim.

Draco nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Weasley, ty biedny, naiwny palancie.

Ron posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Możesz mi zaufać, jeśli chodzi o Tannera. Kiedy pomyśli sobie, że zobaczyłeś znicz, będzie się ciebie trzymał jak syjamski bliźniak. Lepiej oddal się w przeciwnym kierunku, gdy go wreszcie zauważysz.

\- Weasley, jeśli okaże się, że nie miałeś racji, dziś wieczorem wyrwę ci jaja.

\- To odpowiednia stawka - odrzekł Ron dokładnie takim samym tonem jak ten, którego użył wcześniej Draco. - Ale tylko, gdy chodzi o quidditcha.

W tej samej chwili w tłumie widzów rozległy się gwizdy. Huggins odepchnęła Sharon, kiedy Ślizgonka oddawała strzał do bramki. Quartermaine odbił kafla z łatwością, dzięki czemu drużyna aurorów miała teraz dokładnie tę samą liczbę punktów co hogwartczycy.

\- Powodzenia - rzucił Draco i skierował miotłę w górę.

\- Nawzajem - zawołał za nim Ron.

Znicz pokazał się niedługo po tym. Ron uciekał właśnie przed kolejnym tłuczkiem i uwaga wszystkich była skupiona na nim, gdy Malfoy spostrzegł kątem oka złotą piłeczkę, unoszącą się w miejscu jak koliber, jakieś dziesięć metrów pod nim. Ślizgon zerknął na Tannera i zobaczył, że ten jak na razie nie ma pojęcia o zniczu. Draco wyprostował się gwałtownie i patrzył w przód, po czym pochylił się nad miotłą, jakby przygotowywał się do startu. Widzowie zauważyli jego manewry, gdyż na trybunach ucichło, podczas gdy wszyscy próbowali odszukać wzrokiem znicz w tym kierunku, w którym spoglądał Draco. Tannerowi to wystarczyło i wystrzelił z miejsca jak pocisk, oczywiście w złą stronę.

_Czas to zakończyć_  - pomyślał Malfoy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jak zawsze w momencie pojawienia się złotej piłeczki, wszystko inne nagle przestało dla niego istnieć. Liczyło się tylko to, że znicz był w jego zasięgu.

Chłopak delikatnie skierował rączkę miotły w dół pod odpowiednim kątem i pomknął do celu. Znicz od razu zareagował i Draco nie mógł się nadziwić jego szybkości i zwrotności, mimo że mierzył się z nim przecież dziesiątki razy w grze i setki razy na treningach. Musiał przyspieszyć, żeby go nie zgubić. Był tuż nad nim, gdy jego miotła zaczęła wibrować od pędu, a murawa przybliżała się w błyskawicznym tempie. Wreszcie Draco skręcił gwałtownie w lewo i zacisnął dłoń na zniczu.

Tannera nie było nigdzie w polu widzenia, za to Draco usłyszał za sobą Bligha, zanim go zobaczył.

\- Ty pieprzony śmierciożerco!

Słowa nie były zaskoczeniem, ale kopniak już tak. Potężne uderzenie między łopatki zrzuciłoby Draco z miotły, gdyby nie to, że trzymał się jej jak przyklejony. Runął w dół i obrócił się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, zanim doszedł do siebie na tyle, by uruchomić hamulce - w samą porę, gdyż znajdował się już ledwie metr nad ziemią.

Niestety, znicz gdzieś zniknął, a Tanner zorientował się, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

Kopniak Bligha wydusił Malfoyowi powietrze z płuc. Draco próbował złapać oddech, ale nie mógł. Zupełnie jakby jego płuca przestały działać. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy Weasleya i Sommerby'ego wrzeszczących gdzieś wysoko nad nim. Draco pomyślał, że żaden Puchon nie powinien znać obelg, które padały z ust Sommerby'ego.

Tymczasem Bligh jeszcze nie skończył. Ignorując gwizdek pani Hooch, auror podleciał do Malfoya, który wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie się kończy niebo, a zaczyna ziemia, i walnął go rączką od miotły w twarz, po czym rozkazał Tannerowi szukać znicza, który z pewnością unosił się gdzieś niedaleko.

Ginny pierwsza znalazła się przy Draco. Minę miała raczej spokojną, zapewne dlatego, że nie po raz pierwszy widziała przemoc i wredne, niesportowe zagrywki na boisku quidditcha.

Draco odchylił głowę do tyłu i rękawem wytarł krew z twarzy, a Gryfonka obejrzała go, marszcząc brwi.

\- Malfoy, chyba masz wybity bark.

No tak. To by wyjaśniało, skąd ten potężny ból. Ignorując swój rozbity nos, Malfoy delikatnie pomacał sobie lewe ramię.

\- Wiesz co, może lepiej zrób to na ziemi - odezwała się Ginny. - Pani Hooch...

Jednak on robił to już tyle razy, że nie potrzebował lądować na boisku. Wiedział, jak oddychać, żeby zapanować nad tym piekielnym bólem - zupełnie jakby ktoś wbił mu w staw rozżarzony do białości sztylet.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

\- Na pomalowane paznokcie Merlina! Malfoy, czy ty zawsze musisz grać twardziela?

Niedaleko od nich stał Bligh. Przed nim wymachiwała rękami rozwścieczona pani Hooch i, sądząc po jej gestach, chciała pozbawić aurora głowy. Tymczasem Ginny pomyślała, że Malfoy zaraz zemdleje. Wprawdzie nastawił sobie bark, ale był tak blady, jak nigdy wcześniej. Powoli wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się.

Ślizgon chciał rzucić jakiś celny, błyskotliwy komentarz, jednak wiedział, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta, wydobędzie się z nich co najwyżej jęk.

\- Tam! Znicz! - pisnęła nagle Ginny. Jej głos przypomniał Draco idiotyczną małą sówkę jej brata.

Znicz, cholerny spryciarz, unosił się nad ich głowami, jakby ich podsłuchiwał. W chwili, gdy zwrócili na niego wzrok, popędził do góry z prędkością, z jaką Granger podnosiła rękę, kiedy zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi.

\- Szlag! - zaklął Malfoy. Był zbyt wyczerpany, by wymyślić coś inteligentniejszego. Dopiero co zelżał ten potworny ból w jego ramieniu, ale Ślizgon i tak czuł, że nie byłby w stanie podnieść lewej ręki do góry nawet o cal.

Mimo to musiał działać.

\- ŁAP GO! - wrzeszczała Ginny z błyskiem szaleństwa w brązowych oczach. - Malfoy, musisz go złapać!

Nawet nie odwracając się, Draco wiedział, że Tanner usłyszał jej głos i pomknął w ich kierunku jak mugolski fajerwerk. Draco wyobrażał sobie, jak wygwizdaliby go uczniowie i mieszkańcy Hogsmeade, gdyby...

Był remis. Gdyby Draco złapał znicz, Hogwart by wygrał.

I tak też się stało.

o0o0o0o

Pozycja prefekta w Hogwarcie dawała wiele korzyści. A kiedy ten prefekt był na dodatek Weasleyem, zostawał na zawsze przedmiotem zachwytu Molly Weasley i w każdą gwiazdkę był obdarowywany dodatkową porcją słodyczy.

Prefektów dzielono na tych fajnych i tych wcale nie tak fajnych. Ci fajni byli świadomi, jak świetna trafiła im się fucha. Z należytą wdzięcznością podchodzili do wykonywania swoich obowiązków i nigdy nie wykorzystywali danej im władzy do sprawienia komuś przykrości. Ci mniej fajni - a było ich dwoje - budzili sprzeczne uczucia. Hermiona i Blaise byli zasadniczy i wprowadzali dyscyplinę, która wielu nie odpowiadała, zaś bezprecedensowy fakt, że udawało im się współpracować właściwie bez kłótni, powodował, że stawiano ich za przykład reszcie szkoły.

Jedną z przyjemnych rzeczy w zajmowaniu pozycji prefekta było to, że nie zawsze byli oni ograniczeni przez takie wkurzające drobiazgi jak konieczność pozostawania w dormitoriach po nastaniu ciszy nocnej czy zakaz wchodzenia do pewnych zakątków Hogwartu. Prefekci mogli również oddalać się na dość długi okres i nikt nie zadawał im niewygodnych pytań. Dumbledore zezwalał, by mieli daleko posuniętą autonomię. Choć niektórzy uznawali to za ryzykowny krok, rzadko kiedy zdarzały się nadużycia. Prefekci mieli też swoją własną cichą przystań, gdzie mogli się schronić, gdy dokuczył im nadmiar obowiązków - Łazienkę Prefektów.

Łazienkę przez duże Ł.

Miała kształt kopuły, a wyłożono ją w całości białym marmurem. Wielkość pomieszczenia sprawiała, że kapnięcie każdej kropli wody odbijało się echem w jego ścianach, zupełnie jak w jaskini. Mimo to w lecie nigdy nie było tam zbyt gorąco, a w zimie nie dokuczał chłód. Pośrodku łazienki znajdowała się, wpuszczona w podłogę, gigantycznych rozmiarów wanna, a właściwie basen, do którego zmieściłyby się dwie drużyny quidditcha - nawet, gdyby wszyscy ich zawodnicy należeli do kategorii wagowej Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Dawniej była tam też trampolina, ale usunięto ją, gdyż nie cieszyła się zbyt dużym zainteresowaniem. Zamiast niej zainstalowano szafkę z napojami, wiszącą przy jednym z brzegów basenu. Stały w niej wszystkie słodkie napoje, jakie mógł znać młody czarodziej w wieku szkolnym, a nawet kilka takich, których nazw nikt nie potrafił wypowiedzieć. Alkoholu nie wolno tam było wnosić i McGonagall regularnie sprawdzała łazienkę, by upewnić się, że cokolwiek robili tam uczniowie, robili to na trzeźwo.

Kiedy aurorzy i drużyna Hogwartu rozegrali mecz, Ginny rzekła do Hermiony, że być może zrobi jej się lepiej, gdy weźmie gorącą kąpiel.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała gorączkę. A poza tym musisz już chyba umyć głowę.

_Dzięki niebiosom za Ginny i jej_ _szczerość,_  pomyślała Hermiona, dotykając dłonią swoich smętnie przyklapniętych włosów. Miała teraz wymówkę, by wymknąć się z zatłoczonego, pełnego wrzawy pokoju wspólnego, gdzie miała miejsce standardowa, hałaśliwa impreza, jak zawsze po wygranym meczu quidditcha - tyle że tym razem wszystkie cztery domy świętowały tak samo.

Ron promieniał. Harry był zazdrosny i zachwycony. Ginny miała zaróżowione policzki... a poza tym cały pokój wspólny był przesiąknięty zapachem potu.

Ponieważ wszystkie zmysły Hermiony były ostatnio nadwrażliwe, skorzystała z pierwszej lepszej okazji, by dyskretnie skierować się do wyjścia zaraz po wymamrotaniu przeprosin i poklepaniu Rona po raz kolejny po ramieniu.

Łazienka Prefektów tak bardzo ją kusiła.

Z pewnością był jakiś powód, dla którego umieszczono tam wannę, do której zmieściłby się więcej niż jeden prefekt, nawet bardzo słusznej postury. W przyzwoitym towarzystwie nigdy się o tym nie mówiło, lecz Ron, niezaliczający się najwidoczniej do tego, co Hermiona zwykła nazywać "przyzwoitym towarzystwem", niejednokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Jak myślicie, czy ktoś się tam kiedyś bzykał? - zapytał nawet pewnego razu przed lekcją transmutacji.

\- A ty się tam bzykałeś? - odpalił Seamus, unosząc znacząco brwi.

Pytanie miało pewien sens, gdyż Ron, jako prefekt, miał wstęp do łazienki. Hermiona nie potrafiła jednak przypomnieć sobie, co jej przyjaciel na to odpowiedział, i właściwie cieszyła się z tego.

Parę lat wcześniej wydawało się jej, że kiedyś zaczną ze sobą chodzić. To byłoby naturalne, niejako kontynuacja długiej przyjaźni. Jednak w szóstej klasie coś się zmieniło. Okazało się, że to zbyt proste. Nie stanowiło żadnego wyzwania. A Ron, choć nie lubił zbytnio się trudzić, akurat w tym wypadku wcale nie chciał iść na łatwiznę.

Hermionę bawiło, gdy dziewczyny zaczęły traktować Rona jak niezłe ciacho, lecz za wszelką cenę starała się nie myśleć o pewnych rodzajach jego potencjalnej cielesnej aktywności. Właściwie to mdliło ją na samą myśl.

Owszem, Ron ja kochał. Hermiona była tego pewna, tak samo, jak była pewna, że zawsze będzie ją kochał. Nigdy się jednak nie dowiedziała, czy był w niej  _zakochany_. Od czwartej klasy obawiała się o to zapytać, bo mógłby odpowiedzieć, że tak, a nawet domagać się wzajemności.

Ginny zapewniała Hermionę, że różnica między miłością i zakochaniem była ogromna. Hermiona nie miała innego wyjścia, jak uwierzyć jej na słowo, gdyż sama nigdy do nikogo nic takiego nie czuła.

Tak rozmyślając, Hermiona weszła do łazienki i zawiesiła na drzwiach tabliczkę "Nie przeszkadzać". Podeszła do basenu, uklękła i przyjrzała się kurkom sterczącym z brzegu. Przypomniała sobie deszczową pogodę na zewnątrz i zdecydowała, że musi się orzeźwić. Odkręciła kilka zielonych kurków i odetchnęła głęboko, wciągając w płuca zapach jodeł. Na wodzie zaczęła powstawać piana, a tworzące ją bańki były duże i mocne, dokładnie tak, jak Hermiona lubiła. Kiedy basen była prawie pełny, Hermiona wyjęła z włosów wsuwki, którymi przytrzymywała grzywkę. Kosmyki zaczęły się skręcać coraz mocniej w wilgotnym, pachnącym powietrzu. Dziewczyna zdjęła klejące się do ciała ubranie i weszła do basenu. Zaczęła płynąć żabką i po kilku wymachach rąk i nóg była już przy drugim brzegu, gdzie oparła się wygodnie z zamiarem moczenia się tam tak długo, dopóki lunaballe nie pochowają się z powrotem do swoich kryjówek.

o0o0o0o

\- Panie Malfoy! - denerwowała się pani Pomfrey. - Czy mam pana przywiązać do łóżka, żebym wreszcie mogła obejrzeć ten bark?

Pielęgniarka miała już serdecznie dość sarkastycznego, nieposłusznego chłopaka. Było dla niej oczywiste, że bardzo cierpiał, lecz za nic w świecie by się do tego nie przyznał. Zresztą, z tym jego ramieniem były kłopoty od samego początku, kiedy pojawił się w Hogwarcie.

Malfoy siedział na samym brzeżku szpitalnego łóżka sztywny jak kołek. Pani Pomfrey była pewna, że już dawno usłyszałaby od niego wiele niemiłych komentarzy, gdyby nie to, że zaciskał usta tak bardzo, że wargi tworzyły wąską, bezkrwistą linię. Wyglądał doprawdy okropnie, ale i tak posyłał jej co jakiś czas pogardliwe spojrzenia. Parkinsonówna dreptała koło niego jak kwoka koło pisklaka.

\- Pani Pomfrey, ja się nim zajmę - powiedziała. - Odprowadzę go do pokoju wspólnego. Wszyscy tam świętują i Draco  _musi_  tam być.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała wrogo na dziewczynę.

\- Panno Parkinson, pan Malfoy nie musi nigdzie być, chyba że uznam jego stan za zadowalający. - Po tych słowach obróciła się z powrotem w stronę krnąbrnego pacjenta. - Proszę przynajmniej pozwolić mi posmarować staw maścią. Nie należy jej zmywać co najmniej przez godzinę. W tym czasie powinien pan odpocząć.

\- Zajmiemy się tym - rzekła szybko Pansy, wyrywając słoiczek z ręki pani Pomfrey.

Kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego ponownie przyjrzała się Malfoyowi. Chłopak nadal był ubrany w kompletny strój do quidditcha, z rękawicami włącznie, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - za bardzo go bolało, by był w stanie cokolwiek z siebie zdjąć.

\- Chodź, Draco, audytorium czeka - poganiała go Pansy błagalnym tonem, nie zauważając niepokoju na twarzy pielęgniarki.

To było oczywiste. Chłopak miał zamiar iść na tę imprezę, niezależnie od swojego stanu. Gdyby Pomfrey nie była dobrze wychowaną czarownicą, zacmokałaby z dezaprobatą. Ślizgońska duma bywała czasami doprawdy destrukcyjna. Niemal tak samo destrukcyjna, jak bezmyślna gryfońska odwaga.

\- Panie Malfoy, obawiam się, że musi pan coś zrobić z tym urazem. Jeśli nie podejmie pan żadnych kroków, będę zmuszona powiadomić profesora Snape'a.

Czasami jedyne, co mógł zrobić dorosły czarodziej, żeby poradzić sobie z upartym Ślizgonem, to odwołać się do Snape'a.

\- Co by pani zasugerowała? - szepnął Malfoy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Spokojnie patrzył jej w oczy, dlatego zauważyła przelotny, prowokacyjny błysk. Chłopak wiedział, że starała się znaleźć kompromis, i był ciekaw, czy jej się to uda.

\- Kąpiel - odparła Pomfrey autorytatywnie. - Jeśli nie pozwoli mi pan obejrzeć tego ramienia, to niech pan weźmie przynajmniej długą, gorącą kąpiel, wtarłszy przedtem maść. Jej działanie przeciwbólowe znacznie się wzmaga, gdy ciało jest rozgrzane.

Chłopak wlepił w nią wzrok.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Draco... - odezwała się Pansy.

\- Wracaj do pokoju wspólnego i przekaż wszystkim moje przeprosiny. Zrozumieją - rzekł tylko Malfoy. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, jakby ból wreszcie zaczął ustępować.

Pansy westchnęła.

\- Skoro nalegasz...

\- Nalegam.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego prosząco, wsunęła mu słoiczek z maścią do ręki i wyszła, kompletnie ignorując panią Pomfrey. Widać było, że chce jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Czy to naprawdę działa w kąpieli, czy tylko tak pani mówi? - zapytał Malfoy. Odkręcił wieczko i powąchał maść. Przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na pielęgniarkę z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem. Był w tym momencie tak podobny do ojca, że pani Pomfrey z trudem powstrzymała się, by się nie cofnąć.

\- Młody człowieku, to naprawdę działa w kąpieli, lecz tylko gorącej - wycedziła lodowato. - Profesor Snape sporządził tę maść i od niego mam te informacje.

\- Jeśli to profesor Snape ją robił, pewnie jest najlepsza - odrzekł Ślizgon sucho i zakręcił wieczko. - Dziękuję pani.

Podniósł się powoli, wciąż poruszając się jak człowiek z klatką piersiową przeszytą na wylot włócznią. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, pani Pomfrey zatrzymała go.

\- Wiesz, Draco, nie zawsze musisz robić to, czego ludzie się po tobie spodziewają - rzekła, sama nie wiedząc czemu. Może dlatego, że zbliżał się koniec szkoły i wiedziała, że już nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotka, a na pewno nie sam na sam. A może to po prostu musiało być powiedziane.

Malfoy nie wyglądał na poruszonego czy zirytowanego jej słowami. Był tylko zrezygnowany.

\- Gdybym kiedykolwiek zrobił coś innego, to dla wielu byłby koniec świata.

o0o0o0o

Draco udał się do jedynego miejsca, w którym mógł przestać zachowywać pozory, nie będąc śledzonym przez dziesiątki wścibskich oczu. Tym miejscem była Łazienka Prefektów.

Udział w imprezie w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu oznaczał poklepywanie po plecach, uściski dłoni, obejmowanie przez rozochoconych zwycięstwem współdomowników, pochwalne pienia na jego cześć, a także filuterne spojrzenia posyłane mu przez najmłodsze dziewczęta.

Ból w ramieniu Draco powoli się zmniejszał. Mimo to chłopak nadal odczuwał nieznośne kłucie przy każdej zmianie pozycji. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na piąte piętro i stanął przed portretem Borysa Szalonego, pragnął tylko jednego - zanurzyć się po brodę w gorącej wodzie, zamknąć oczy i zacząć planować zemstę na Donaldzie Blighu.

\- Czego tam? - mruknął Borys.

\- Niczego, ty obłąkany stary pierdzielu. Odsuń się.

\- Poczekaj no. Nie możesz tam teraz wejść - odparł Borys.

\- A czemu nie, do cholery?

\- Bo tak się składa, że ktoś już tam jest.

Owszem, ktoś już tam był, o czym świadczyła tabliczka "Nie przeszkadzać", zawieszona na klamce od drzwi. W głębi pomieszczenia Draco słyszał chlupot wody.

NO NIE. Po prostu nie. Pieprzona łazienka musiała być zajęta akurat tego dnia, w tej właśnie chwili? Draco oparł czoło o drzwi, zastanawiając się, co za popapraniec zdecydował się na kąpiel akurat teraz. Wszyscy normalni uczniowie, co do jednego, hucznie świętowali wygraną w swoich pokojach wspólnych!

Ślizgon miał właśnie zrobić chwiejny krok w tył, gdy coś go zatrzymało. Jego frustracja rozpłynęła się jak zamek z piasku zalany falą przypływu. Po chwili zorientował się, że przyciska dłoń i policzek do drzwi, choć nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to zrobił.

\- Granger - szepnął miękko, czując jej obecność całym sobą. Nawet ból w jego barku zniknął na sekundę.

Rety.  _Fida Mia_  to potęga.

Była tam, w środku. Sama. A on stał tutaj i dzieliły ich tylko te drzwi. Wszyscy inni znajdowali się gdzieś daleko.

_Ahem!_ _-_ odezwała się racjonalna część jego umysłu. -  _Będą kłopoty. Kłopoty i nic więcej. Najlepiej każ swoim nogom spadać stąd jak najszybciej. Pansy i inni na pewno rzucili na twoje piwo kremowe zaklęcie chłodzące, żebyś je wypił, gdy wrócisz..._

_Nie chcę pieprzonego kremowego!_ \- warknęła druga, wredna część. -  _Chcę znaleźć się w towarzystwie dziewczyny, przy której zapominam o bólu!_

Można było przewidzieć, że w obliczu takiej sytuacji racjonalna część okaże mniej więcej tak silną wolę, jak królik puszczony wolno na grządkę z marchewką.

_Skoro tak mówisz..._

\- Mrukołaki - wyszeptał Draco, a drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Chłopak pomyślał, że jego wredna część właśnie wyrobiła swoją normę za cały miesiąc.

Tak, pozycja prefekta była czasami czymś doprawdy wspaniałym.


	20. Chapter 20

Betowała jak zwykle nieoceniona MaggieTheCat.

_Enjoy._

o0o0o0o

**ROZDZIAŁ 20.**

Wnętrze łazienki było niemal całkowicie zaparowane. Draco z łatwością mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że znalazł się we wnętrzu ciepłej, pachnącej chmury. Przypominało mu to łaźnie tureckie, w których bywał z matką podczas wakacji w Stambule.

Chłopak machnął ręką, spodziewając się niemal, że rozedrze w ten sposób zasłonę gęstej pary. Wyczuwał w powietrzu cierpką nutę leczniczych ziół. Biorąc pod uwagę, po co tam przyszedł, zioła były jak najbardziej wskazane.

_Ależ będzie na mnie wściekła..._

Gdzieś w klatce piersiowej poczuł dziwny ucisk. Uczucie pojawiło się dopiero wtedy, gdy nieproszony wszedł do łazienki; było trochę za słabe, by mógł wziąć je za poczucie winy, ale także za bardzo nieprzyjemne, by kojarzyć je z podekscytowanym wyczekiwaniem. Czymkolwiek było, chciał się go pozbyć. Wkurzało go.

Przez woal pary zobaczył wreszcie Granger. Tkwiła w basenie, zanurzona aż po brodę. Wyglądało na to, że usiadła na jednym ze stopni, znajdujących się w basenie po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia. Miała zamknięte oczy i sprawiała wrażenie tak kompletnie rozluźnionej, że poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. To on powinien tutaj siedzieć i relaksować się. Przecież tak bardzo potrzebował chwili wytchnienia od wymagań ludzi i świata.

Właściwie to nie powinien się nawet dziwić, że to akurat Granger pokrzyżowała jego plany.

Draco rozejrzał się wokół. Zauważył, że ubrania Gryfonki były starannie poskładane i przewieszone przez podgrzewane uchwyty do ręczników, a buty stały zaraz obok.  _Jak zawsze zadbała o każdy najmniejszy szczegół_  - pomyślał, przewracając oczami.

Tym niemniej pamiętnego, szalonego wieczoru w mugolskim hotelu Granger nie była wcale dokładna ani drobiazgowa, gdy się rozbierała. Draco był pewien, że, zdzierając z siebie ubrania, zostawili na dywanie co najmniej kilka guzików. Zresztą nawet zamek błyskawiczny w jego spodniach był uszkodzony i na drugi dzień Draco przez cały czas chodził z rozpiętym rozporkiem.

Podczas pobytu w jego rodzinnym dworze Tulipanka uprała spodnie i wszyła w nie nowy zamek. Dobrze, że, idąc na bal, nie założył spodni z rozporkiem zapinanym na guziki. Oboje z Granger byli rozgorączkowani po zakończeniu tatuowania, prawie oszalali z pragnienia, by się dotykać, i każda kolejna sekunda zwłoki, w trakcie której nie mogli tego pragnienia zaspokoić, powodowała niemal fizyczny ból.

Guziki przy rozporku sfrustrowałyby Granger jeszcze bardziej. Draco pamiętał, że ledwo była w stanie chodzić, a co dopiero mówić o tak precyzyjnej czynności, jak rozpinanie guzików. Początkowo musiał podtrzymywać ją za ramię, a kiedy już weszli do hotelu, prawie ją niósł. Pijana, Granger stawała się kompletnie nieporadna i niezręczna, ale za to upijała się na wesoło. Była rozmowna, a śmiała się częściej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Draco był pewien, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby tego pecha i spłodził potomków, to nie omieszkałby surowo ich przestrzec przed babraniem się w magii, o której nic nie wiedzą. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak raczy ich opowieścią o swoim krótkim i cholernie kłopotliwym małżeństwie z pewną denerwującą szlamą, do którego doszło, kiedy postanowił zabawić się w eksperymentatora i poddał się działaniu ryzykownych, starożytnych praktyk okultystycznych.

Tę opowieść musiałby rzecz jasna ocenzurować. Fragment zawierający wspomnienia nocy pełnej chyba najlepszego seksu, jakiego doświadczył w życiu, zdecydowanie nie nadawał się do rozpowszechniania wśród dzieci i wnuków. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że seks z wyżej wspomnianą, denerwującą szlamą okazał się być tak fantastyczny, iż Draco czasami myślał sobie, że nawet gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, to i tak nie chciałby nic zmienić.

Tatuaż, dowód jego lekkomyślności, miał niebawem zniknąć bezpowrotnie. Ślizgon zachował jednak z tamtej nocy inną pamiątkę. Ukryte bezpiecznie w jego kufrze, wciśnięte między wyprane skarpetki, tkwiły figi Granger. Draco czasami łapał się na tym, że kiedy sięgał do kufra po świeżą parę, zaczynał się na nie gapić. Wsadził je pomiędzy zwinięte w kłębek cienkie bambusowe skarpety i drugą parę - żółte i puchate okropieństwa, które dostał od Milicenty na Gwiazdkę kilka lat wcześniej i których nigdy jeszcze nie założył.

Brzoskwiniowe majtki Granger zdawały się czasem do niego mówić.  _Tak, wciąż tu jesteśmy i nie znikniemy, dopóki c_ _zeg_ _oś z nami nie zrobisz_ _!_  Był w tym pewien interesujący podtekst, lecz Draco wolał o tym nie myśleć. Poza małżeństwem z Granger miał w życiu dość problemów. Teraz postanowił, że musi się wreszcie od niej uwolnić, jeśli ma efektywnie wypełnić zadanie, które postawiło przed nim ministerstwo. Szpiegowanie innych Ślizgonów wymagało precyzji, chłodnej logiki i ekstremalnej koncentracji. Draco nie dysponował jak na razie żadną z tych rzeczy w stopniu potrzebnym do osiągnięcia celu. Jego umysł był bowiem przepełniony wizjami zgrabnych palców u nóg, pięknie wymodelowanych łydek, łagodnie wygiętych lędźwi...

Malfoy powtarzał sobie, że jedynym sposobem na okiełznanie jego rozszalałego libido był szybki, niezobowiązujący seks z Granger. Już od jakiegoś czasu bowiem zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że ich całonocna sesja w mugolskim hotelu nie do końca zaspokoiła jego pragnienia. Potrzebował jeszcze czegoś, żeby móc zakończyć całą awanturkę i pozbyć się tego wkurzającego poczucia nienasycenia. Miał nadzieję, że ten ostatni raz pozwoli mu wreszcie przestać o niej myśleć.

Właściwie to był tego pewien.

Draco podszedł powoli do marmurowego siedziska znajdującego się w kącie łazienki. Usiadł i przez chwilę deliberował z samym sobą, jak ściągnąć rękawice. Lewa ręka nie za bardzo chciała go słuchać, więc musiał użyć zębów. Kiedy rękawice były już zdjęte, z premedytacją rzucił je na podłogę. Utwardzona skóra uderzyła o marmur z głośnym plaśnięciem, aż od ścian odbiło się echo.

Granger tak się wystraszyła, że prawie rozbiła sobie głowę o krawędź basenu. Ześlizgnęła się pod wodę i po chwili wynurzyła z powrotem, kaszląc i prychając. Draco nie był zaskoczony, że Panna Chodząca Skromność szybko zakryła dłońmi swoje niepokaźne krągłości, po czym skryła się w pianie tak, że prawie nie było widać jej twarzy, a jej głowa przypominała włochatą żabę, spoczywającą na liściu.

Kiedy Draco pomachał do niej ręką, o mało się nie utopiła po raz drugi.

-  _Malfoy!_  - wrzasnęła i rozkaszlała się. Płyn do kąpieli z pewnością niezbyt jej smakował. - Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? - dokończyła, odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy.

Draco tymczasem walczył z butami do quidditcha. W takich sytuacjach zawsze żałował, że w konkursie zaplątywania sznurowadeł w supły, których nie dało się rozwiązać, zająłby pierwsze miejsce.

\- Czyż to nie oczywiste? Zaraz będę się kąpał.

Pewnie byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie brzmiał na tak zadowolonego z siebie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Drażnienie się z Granger sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność.

Wreszcie udało mu się ściągnąć jeden but. Zerknął na Gryfonkę i zobaczył, że oczy wyszły jej na wierzch, jakby się dusiła.

\- Kąpał? - powtórzyła, wyglądając zupełnie jak skonfundowany Weasley. Włosy na skroni miała zlepione warstwą piany, a jej różowe policzki ciemniały z każdą chwilą. Draco zauważył, że miała fantastyczne kości policzkowe. Delikatne w zarysie, wciąż jednak znamionowały wewnętrzną siłę. Dzięki temu Granger nigdy nie wyglądała żałośnie, nawet gdy drżał jej podbródek czy wargi.

Draco uwolnił się od drugiego buta i ściągnął szare, wełniane skarpety.

\- Tak, Granger. Wiesz, co to jest kąpiel? Czynność, którą wykonuje się przy użyciu wody, mydła, wanny i, jeśli ktoś ma wystarczająco dużo szczęścia - tutaj Ślizgon urwał dla lepszego efektu - uczestniczy w niej  _druga osoba_.

Gryfonka oblizała wargi. Zmieszanie zniknęło z jej twarzy. Najwyraźniej zaczynała rozumieć i, co było do przewidzenia, była wściekła. Co więcej, wściekła na tyle, że zapomniała zasłaniać się rękami. Zanurzyła je pod wodą i z pewnością zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, posyłając Malfoyowi miażdżące spojrzenie. Draco musiał przyznać, że była w tym coraz lepsza. Przypuszczalnie to wpływ Blaise'a. Merlin świadkiem, że ten to umiał zabić człowieka wzrokiem.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl wywołała u Draco głębokie niezadowolenie. Jeśli już Granger miała się uczyć, jak być wredną, od przystojnych Ślizgonów płci męskiej, to chciał, by uczyła się od niego. Jego charakter był przecież wystarczająco paskudny. Tak czy siak, z tą zimną wściekłością było Gryfonce do twarzy, podobnie jak z nagością, osłoniętą tylko cienką warstwą piany.

Nieważne, co reszta szkoły o niej myślała. Była cholernie atrakcyjną harpią. Zarozumiałą, lecz śliczną.

Draco musiał w końcu przyznać sam przed sobą, że mu się podobała. Cokolwiek jeszcze czekało go w życiu, to wiedział, że od tej pory już zawsze pierwszeństwo będą miały u niego szczupłe, długonogie szatynki z szopą włosów na głowie i wielkimi oczami, niewyszkolone w sztuce konwersacji.

Kolejna rzecz to jej inteligencja. Do czasu feralnej przygody z Granger Draco wielbił zawsze biuściaste barmanki o nordyckim typie urody, które uważały, że "system metryczny" to inna nazwa londyńskiego metra. Teraz wiedział, że już nigdy na nie spojrzy.

Ramię wciąż go bolało, ale jego fiut wcale się tym nie przejmował. Wręcz przeciwnie, reagował na obecność Gryfonki z taką intensywnością, że Draco pomyślał, iż musi zdjąć spodnie tak, by Granger nie zauważyła, co się święci. Inaczej faktycznie mogłaby rzucić na niego jakąś paskudną klątwę. Potter i Weasley dowiedzieliby się całej prawdy szybciej, niż Draco zdążyłby mrugnąć, i przed obiadem musiałby uciekać przed znacznie większą ilością złowrogich zaklęć.

Granger zaczęła coś mówić. Draco był pod wrażeniem, jak lodowaty potrafiła przybrać ton, gdy naprawdę tego chciała. Z reguły jej głos był łagodny, choć paradoksalnie nie przeszkadzało jej to w ciągłym rozkazywaniu i rozstawianiu wszystkich po kątach.

\- Malfoy, w razie jakbyś nie zauważył, to łazienka jest zajęta! Poczekaj na swoją kolej, zboczeńcu! Wynoś się w tej chwili, bo inaczej...

\- Bo inaczej co zrobisz? Złożysz skargę? Wypełnisz druk z informacjami zwrotnymi od uczniów i wrzucisz go do skrzynki? Będziesz krzyczeć? Przecież nikt cię nie usłyszy.

Gryfonka warknęła. Warknęła jak rozzłoszczony pies. To było doprawdy słodkie.

\- Malfoy, nie zamierzam brać udziału w twoich gierkach! Przecież się na coś umówiliśmy!

Była tak wściekła, że uderzyła pięściami w wodę. Strzępy piany poleciały na wszystkie strony i piersi dziewczyny były już prawie całkiem widoczne. Na trzodę Merlina. Jak to możliwe, że faceci z tej szkoły nigdy nie zauważyli, że ich prefekt naczelna była tak fantastycznie wyposażona przez naturę? Owszem, miała małe piersi, ale ich proporcje w stosunku do reszty ciała były idealne. Dwa miękkie wzgórki były zakończone małymi, twardymi sutkami, które żywo reagowały na dotyk jego palców i języka, i rumieniły się pod wpływem podniecenia tak samo ponętnie, jak jej twarz.

Granger miała figurę chłopczycy, lecz niewielkie krągłości znajdowały się wszędzie tam, gdzie powinny być. Jej wszystkie największe atuty pozostawały zawsze starannie ukryte. W zimie chowała je pod grubymi, bezkształtnymi swetrami, a latem - pod rozciągniętymi koszulkami lub za dużymi bluzami. Zresztą może tak było lepiej. Jeszcze zaczęłaby zbyt wiele myśleć o pewnych sprawach, gdyby każdy facet ze szkoły zapominał języka w gębie, gapiąc się na nią. Wystarczająco denerwujące było, że robił to Ron Weasley.

Draco nadal niewiele pamiętał z igraszek w mugolskim hotelu, ale nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo, jak na samym początku. Może nie wiedział, co się konkretnie działo, lecz wiedział doskonale, jak się wtedy czuł. Przypominał sobie, jak dotykał Granger i jak jej piersi doskonale pasowały do jego dłoni, jak jędrna i miękka była jej skóra, jak jej ramiona pokrywały się gęsią skórką pod dotykiem jego warg.

Kiedy ją pieścił, nie zostawała mu dłużna. Odwzajemniała jego dotyk ze swoją zwykłą pewnością siebie, dodatkowo wspomaganą przez stan alkoholowego upojenia. Jeśli byliby w stałym związku, to zakazałby jej używać jakichkolwiek trunków do końca życia. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by jakiś wyrachowany łajdak wykorzystał jej słabość tak, jak on to zrobił.

Granger miała w sobie coś, co Crabbe zwykł określać "wrodzoną pożądliwością", choć używał tego terminu, opisując swoją rozwiązłą dziewczynę z Beauxbatons. Ta cecha w dziwny sposób koegzystowała w osobowości Gryfonki z niewinnością i Draco uświadomił sobie, że był nieskończenie zafascynowany tym paradoksem. Zupełnie, jakby jego oczom dane było ujrzeć barwę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Granger pochlapała go wodą, ale nie przejął się tym ani trochę. Odsunął mokre włosy z twarzy, wyczyścił okolice ust i nosa z zaschniętej krwi i spojrzał na nią z naganą.

\- Granger, uspokój się - doradził poważnym tonem. - Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

\- To ja ci zrobię krzywdę, jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz! - wypluła, rozglądając się wokół desperacko. W zasięgu ręki nie miała żadnej broni poza wodą i mydlinami. Jej różdżka leżała razem z ubraniami... ale za to kawałek bliżej znajdowała się taca wypełniona kostkami mydła, pojemnikami z solą do kąpieli, olejkami i gąbkami.

Jedno po drugim, kolorowe pachnące mydła leciały w jego kierunku, a Draco robił uniki. Potem przyszła kolej na szklany pojemnik z solą, który roztrzaskał się o marmurową ławę. Na koniec Granger dysponowała tylko mokrą gąbką. Rzuciła ją, ale i ten pocisk chybił celu, rozpłaszczając się na ścianie z mlaszczącym odgłosem. Po chwili gąbka zsunęła się na podłogę, pozostawiając za sobą wilgotny ślad.

\- Ty ohydna, oślizła żmijo! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna i sięgnęła po tacę, lecz ta okazała się być przymocowana na stałe. Nagle Granger zdała sobie sprawę, że jej piersi od dłuższej chwili były na widoku. Prędko zanurzyła się w wodzie i w milczeniu sztyletowała Ślizgona wzrokiem.

Draco miał ochotę się roześmiać, wiedział jednak, że Granger wpadłaby wtedy w prawdziwą furię i mogłaby zrobić sobie krzywdę. Dlatego zagryzł wargi i odsunął się o kilka kroków od odłamków szkła, zagrażających jego bosym stopom. Nucąc pod nosem, zaczął rozpinać ochronną kamizelkę. Jego stoicyzm z pewnością jeszcze bardziej wkurzył Granger, ale jeśli chciała wziąć swoją różdżkę i zmusić go do opuszczenia łazienki, musiała najpierw opuścić swoją kryjówkę w basenie. Dopóki tego nie robiła, mogła się złościć, ile tylko chciała.

\- Malfoy, przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziesz, opowiem wszystko Dumbledore'owi.

Ślizgon czekał właśnie na te słowa. Granger chciała się przekonać, ile był gotów zaryzykować. Draco wiedział, że blefowała. Przyznając się dyrektorowi do tego, co zrobiła, udowodniłaby tym samym, że nie jest taka porządna, jak wszyscy myśleli.

A poza tym Draco wiedział, że Granger go  _lubiła_. Choć bardzo możliwe, że podjął próbę wykorzystania jej uczuć do niego trochę za wcześnie i w zbyt bezpośredni sposób...

W dupę z tym. Czyż nie po to właśnie była młodość - by popełniać możliwie najgłupsze błędy i uczyć się na nich? Draco zamierzał przetestować, na ile Granger miała zamiar spełnić swoje groźby. Nawet jeśli mieli właśnie zrobić coś głupiego, to niech to przynajmniej będzie przyjemne.

Kamizelka była rozpięta. Draco zrzucił ją z siebie i zaczął zdejmować przesiąkniętą wodą bluzę. Jęknął cicho, gdy obolała lewa ręka wreszcie uwolniła się z mokrego rękawa, i rzucił bluzę na ławę. Ból sprawił, że pociemniało mu przed oczami i musiał zamrugać kilka razy, żeby odzyskać ostrość wzroku. Lepiej, żeby tu teraz nie zemdlał. Jeszcze Granger by go utopiła.

Odwróciwszy się w stronę ściany, zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

o0o0o0o

\- MALFOY, NIE ŚCIĄGAJ TYCH PIEPRZONYCH SPODNI!

Hermiona zupełnie nie wiedziała, co robić. Z jakiegoś powodu Malfoy kompletnie zlekceważył fakt, że łazienka była zajęta, i wtargnął do środka. Cóż, może "wtargnął" nie było do końca odpowiednim słowem, gdyż drań zachowywał się bardzo cicho. Po prostu... wszedł sobie do środka, jakby nigdy nic, i oczekiwał od niej, że przyjmie to jako rzecz normalną.

Bez wątpienia wytłumaczył sobie, że ma do tego prawo z powodu zaszłości między nimi. Nieważne. Hermiona nie uważała jego wtargnięcia za rzecz normalną. Właśnie takiego zachowania mogła się po nim spodziewać i miała zarazem nadzieję, że jej to nie spotka. Możliwe, że inne dziewczyny uważały jego nieprzewidywalne zachowanie za atrakcyjne, ale nie ona. Nienawidziła go za to, że przy nim czuła się jak żałosna cnotka, jak ostatnia nudziara.

Przypomniała sobie teraz jego złośliwe komentarze tamtego Najokropniejszego Poranka Jej Życia.

_\- Jak tam twój nos?_

_\- Mój nos?_

_\- Już nigdy go tak wysoko nie zadrzesz, co?_

_Czy taka właśnie jest prawda?_ \- zastanawiała się Hermiona. -  _Czy jestem tak nadęta i ważna, że aż śmiertelnie nudna? Czy faktycznie nie umiem się bawić? Właściwie to czemu by nie dać sobie trochę luzu i nie wykorzystać możliwości, jakie daje to zaklęcie, dopóki nikt go nie zdejmie? Przecież w noc balu na zakończenie szkoły postanowiłam pójść w tę właśnie stronę!_

Hermiona wiedziała, że inni prefekci przyprowadzali czasami swoich partnerów do łazienki i kąpali się wspólnie. Czyżby ona potrzebowała ogromnych ilości alkoholu, żeby dowiedzieć się, jaka jest naprawdę? A tak w ogóle, to czy mogła w końcu powiedzieć, że raz na zawsze dowiedziała się, jaka jest naprawdę, tam w środku?

Oboje z Malfoyem mieli ukończone siedemnaście lat. Jeśliby się zgodziła... Tylko na co? Na to, żeby ją seksualnie molestował i groził jej? Żeby bawił się nią i potem odrzucił bez skrupułów, gdy mu się już znudzi? Romans z Draco Malfoyem był jedną z tych rzeczy, w które żadna kobieta, mugolka czy czarownica, nie powinna się wplątywać.

Niestety, Hermiona wciąż nie potrafiła rozróżnić, gdzie kończyły się skutki zaklęcia, a zaczynały jej prawdziwe uczucia do Ślizgona. Może coś było z nią nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Może gdzieś w głębi duszy lubiła jego nieobliczalne zachowanie; raz był wobec niej dobry, opiekuńczy, szczerze zaangażowany, a za chwilę zimny, bezduszny, okrutny.

To było głupie.  _Ona_  była głupia. Czuła się jak naiwna nastolatka, która straciła swoje marzenia, gdy chłopak, który jej się podobał, okazał się być dokładnie takim dupkiem, jakim od początku obawiała się, że się okaże.

Jedno było pewne - gdyby doprowadził ją teraz do łez, nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła.

Nagle poczuła ogarniającą jej ciało falę ciepła, zupełnie jakby znajdowała się w saunie i ktoś polał wodą rozgrzane kamienie. Hermiona dostała gęsiej skórki i wbrew temu, co podpowiadała jej logika, podniosła wzrok na Malfoya. Chciała przekonać się, co drań jeszcze planował zrobić, lecz jej myśli rozleciały się na wszystkie strony jak stado spłoszonych ptaków, gdy Gryfonka ujrzała jego nagie plecy i tatuaż.

Skrzydła - symbol tego, co stanowiło połowę ich fatalnego problemu - były tak samo doskonałe jak wtedy, gdy je pierwszy raz ujrzała. Piękne ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, czarne i połyskliwe, wyglądały jeszcze cudowniej teraz, gdy skóra Malfoya błyszczała od wody i potu. Ruch mięśni pod skórą sprawiał, że tatuaż wyglądał jak żywy, i Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Ślizgon wyglądał jak poturbowany, posiniaczony anioł, który, wyczerpany lataniem, dopiero co opadł na ziemię. Cóż, ta ostatnia część nie była nawet bardzo daleka od prawdy.

W miejscu, gdzie skrzydło po lewej stronie pleców Malfoya było załamane, Hermiona zauważyła coś jeszcze.

\- Boże, czy to Bligh...? - wykrzyknęła, wlepiając wzrok w okropny, wielki siniec, rozlewający się purpurowo-niebieską plamą aż na bark i ramię Ślizgona. Wszyscy widzieli, jak auror go sfaulował, ale z trybun nie wyglądało to tak poważnie.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią przez ramię, zerknął na siniak i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zapłaci mi za to.

Mógł sobie wzruszać ramionami do woli. Hermiona była pewna, że ból od takiego urazu musiał być potworny. Cóż, Harry zachowywał się tak samo, gdy chodziło o quidditcha i związane z nim zranienia. Chłopcy tacy właśnie byli głupi.

\- Pomfrey dała mi maść. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi ją wetrzeć - dodał Malfoy.

Współczucie Hermiony od razu wyparowało. Tak bardzo chciała rzucić w niego czymś jeszcze. Dupek wiedział, że nie życzyła sobie jego towarzystwa, ale wciąż tu tkwił, i to w połowie rozebrany. Na dodatek zamierzał wejść nieproszony do niej do wanny, żeby Hermiona mogła się zabawić w lubieżną siostrę miłosierdzia.

Nadal jednak miał na sobie spodnie. Hermiona modliła się, by stan ten trwał jak najdłużej.

\- W takim razie miałeś nadzieję na cud - odparła zimno. - Chrzań się. Idź z tym do Pansy albo jakiejś innej twojej zdobyczy.

Chłopak zrobił zirytowaną minę.

\- Pansy nigdy nie była moją zdobyczą - oznajmił, trochę zmieszany. - Czemu wszyscy tak uważają?

 _Może dlatego, że wszyscy mają cię za szmatę, palancie_  - pomyślała Hermiona, lecz dobre maniery nie pozwoliły jej powiedzieć tego głośno. Nie widziała powodu, by przestać ich używać, nawet jeśli on był ich najwyraźniej kompletnie pozbawiony. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Może sobie pójdzie, jeśli będzie go ignorowała.

Jej nadzieje były płonne. Malfoy wcale sobie nie poszedł - a nawet jeszcze gorzej.

\- Granger, widziałem wszystko, co masz do pokazania, i to z bliska. A ty widziałaś mnie. Pamiętasz? - zapytał, po czym zaczął ściągać spodnie. Rozpinał rozporek tak powoli, że Hermiona była pewna, że chciał ją rozjuszyć jeszcze bardziej.

\- Niestety pamiętam - mruknęła i zorientowała się z przerażeniem, że rumieniec dosięgał już jej klatki piersiowej. Zerknęła na ręczniki i szlafroki leżące grzecznie poza zasięgiem jej rąk. Przy sobie miała tylko ręczniczek do obmywania ciała. Czemu nigdy nie starała się opanować bezróżdżkowego Accio? Harry to umiał!

\- Ty ohydna świnio, liczę do pięciu - rzekła Hermiona twardo. Wiedziała, że musi sprawić, by groźba zabrzmiała poważnie. Inaczej Malfoy by ją zlekceważył. - Lepiej wyjdź, zanim cię poważnie okaleczę. Jeden... dwa...

\- Jesteś taka piękna - powiedział Malfoy cicho. Z jego głosu znikł jakikolwiek sarkazm. Z pewnością był teraz całkiem nagi. Nawet sposób, w jaki mówił, o tym świadczył. - Chyba nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Kiedy tylko sobie ciebie wyobrażam, od razu mi staje.

Hermiona oblizała usta i bezskutecznie spróbowała przełknąć ślinę. Malfoy zawsze obniżał ton głosu, gdy mówił o tym, o czym nie powinno się mówić. Potrafił czasami wypowiadać takie rzeczy, że Hermiona była zupełnie pewna, iż nawet gdyby byli przez trzydzieści lat małżeństwem, i tak potrafiłby ją kompletnie zaskoczyć i zbić z tropu.

\- Jesteś kłamcą i łajdakiem, a ja byłam idiotką, że się z tobą przespałam.  _Trzy._

\- Miejże serce! - odparł, wchodząc do basenu. Hermiona zachłysnęła się, gdy usłyszała cichy plusk i poczuła fale na wodzie.

\- Miejże chociaż trochę przyzwoitości! CZTERY!

Dziewczyna zerknęła przez ramię i zobaczyła, że Ślizgon stał przez cały czas po drugiej stronie basenu, opierając się o krawędź z przymkniętymi oczami. Nawet z tej odległości widziała jego mokre rzęsy. Pod nosem i wokół ust miał resztki zakrzepłej krwi, a wzdłuż szczęki miał paskudne zadrapanie, które z pewnością piekło.

Był poraniony i poobijany, i pomimo że był wcieleniem jakiegoś wyjątkowo wstrętnego demona, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że było jej go szkoda.

Upłynęło kilkadziesiąt sekund. Upewniwszy się, że Malfoy nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca, Hermiona zaczęła wychodzić z basenu. Pewnie będzie się na nią gapił, ale w tej chwili było jej już wszystko jedno.

\- A ty dokąd? - zapytał.

Gryfonka prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Idę tam, gdzie  _ciebie_  nie ma. Możesz się kąpać. Masz całą łazienkę dla siebie.

\- Zostań - powiedział cicho, a w tonie jego głosu zabrzmiało coś... Hermiona pomyślała, że to niemożliwe. Draco Malfoy prędzej zjadłby własny język, niż kogokolwiek o coś poprosił.

\- Draco, wiesz, że zwariowałeś? - zapytała, kręcąc głową. Może facet po prostu nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Zostań - powtórzył, ale tym razem twardszym, bardziej bezwzględnym tonem. Jego zachowanie przypomniało jej wizytę w Malfoy Manor, kiedy Draco zdybał ją w korytarzu. Teraz też miał minę, jakby wiedział dokładnie, czego chce, i był pewien, że to dostanie. - Zostań, albo opowiem Potterowi i Weasleyowi ze szczegółami o tym, jak pieprzyliśmy się w mugolskim hotelu i że nikt nigdy nie zrobił mi loda lepiej niż ty.

Drań musiał się zorientować, że Hermiona chciała chronić swoją reputację za wszelką cenę.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - zaprotestowała, blednąc. - Masz tyle samo do stracenia, co ja.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, wzruszając ramionami.

Hermiona zauważyła, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor. W łazience było ciemnawo i tęczówki Malfoya, srebrzystoszare w dziennym świetle, tutaj przybrały barwę starego żelaza.

Ślizgon przeszedł wzdłuż basenu i złapał ją za nadgarstek, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Hermiona nie opierała się, więc Malfoy rozluźnił uścisk i zaczął powoli głaskać jej rękę.

\- Potter i Weasley pewnie będą się starali złoić mi skórę, ale dam sobie radę - oznajmił, przesuwając palcami po jej ręce. Hermiona czuła, że zaczyna się jej kręcić w głowie. - Mój ojciec jakoś się z tym pogodzi. Jestem mu potrzebny. Wie, że chcę go zastąpić, kiedy przyjdzie czas. A nawet jeśli będzie próbował kombinować coś przy swoim układzie z ministerstwem, zwrócę się do profesora Snape'a o pomoc.

Hermiona miała wielką ochotę potrząsnąć go porządnie za ramiona i uwolnić jego zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Przecież tydzień temu byłeś zniesmaczony tym wszystkim tak samo, jak ja! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Podsumowałem sobie wszystkie złe i dobre strony. To, że cię uwiodłem, tylko poprawi moją reputację. - Malfoy nagle się uśmiechnął. - Jesteś białym słoniem dla mojego Ahaba.

\- To był biały wieloryb, ty nadęty dupku.

Najwyraźniej Ślizgon nie miał pojęcia, jak się skończył "Moby Dick". Może powinna mu powiedzieć, że Ahab przypadkiem wbił sobie w nogę włócznię i przez tydzień się wykrwawiał na swoim głupim statku, zanim wreszcie zabrała go śmierć?

Hermiona trzęsła się ze złości. Czuła też coś jeszcze. Rozczarowanie? Nie, to zbyt powierzchowne. Gryfonka stwierdziła, że to chyba jednak smutek.

\- Czyli mnie szantażujesz, tak?

Po cichu przeklinała fakt, że jej głos się załamał. Spróbowała wyrwać nadgarstek z jego uścisku. On wciąż trzymał. Oboje milczeli i tylko patrzyli na siebie. Hermiona była zdumiona, że Malfoy był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy po wszystkim, co przed chwilą mówił.

\- Po prostu weź tę maść i posmaruj mi bark - warknął Ślizgon niecierpliwie i wziął jej dłoń w swoją, pozwalając, by ich palce się splotły. - Proszę. Nie chcę od ciebie nic więcej.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo umieram z bólu - odrzekł sucho. Sięgnął ręką do tyłu, chwycił pojemniczek i odkręcił nakrętkę. Hermiona patrzyła, jak Malfoy wyjął dużą grudkę maści i rozgniótł ją na jej dłoni. Przysunął dziewczynę do siebie tak blisko, że na brzuchu czuła dotyk jego sterczącego przyrodzenia. Skrzyżował kostki nóg za jej łydkami, żeby nie mogła się odsunąć. Hermiona czuła zawroty głowy i serce zaczęło jej walić jak szalone. Tymczasem Malfoy nawet się nie zarumienił. Doprawdy, facet był pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek wrodzonej skromności.

\- Widzisz, nie mam przed tobą żadnych tajemnic - szepnął, odgarniając mokry kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Chciał założyć jej włosy za ucho, ale kosmyk okręcił mu się wokół palca i nie chciał puścić. Malfoy zrobił rozbawioną minę, a Hermiona miała ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami. Zdradzieckie włosy. Niech tylko poczekają do wakacji. Obetnie je przy samej skórze.

\- Jasne - prychnęła Hermiona, nie rozumiejąc, czemu była tak wkurzona faktem, że prawie nic o nim nie wiedziała. - A o czym rozmawiałeś z Dumbledore'em w środę u niego w gabinecie? Co jest nie tak z twoim ramieniem, że pani Pomfrey nie może tego wyleczyć? Co Snape ma wspólnego z nastrojami twojego ojca? Starzy kumple z letniego obozu dla śmierciożerców czy co?

Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Czy coś. Ile tych pytań. Zacznij mnie smarować, to może ci powiem.

Hermiona wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Była świadoma, co należy powiedzieć, jak się zachować... ale ta wiedza nie chciała się przełożyć na praktykę.  _Po prostu jestem ciekawa_  - tłumaczyła sobie. Roztarła maść w palcach i zaczęła wcierać ją w skórę Ślizgona. Wokół nich uniósł się zapach eukaliptusa i innych olejków eterycznych, których używał Snape przy warzeniu leczniczych eliksirów. Hermiona nie była delikatna i Malfoy stękał cicho, gdy jej palce wbijały się w napięte mięśnie.

Właściwie to ucieszyła ją myśl, że drań będzie cierpiał wskutek zakwasów jeszcze przez ładnych parę dni. Malfoy nie skarżył się jednak, nawet gdy starała się zmiażdżyć mu ramię palcami. W milczeniu gapił się na nią, pożerając wzrokiem jej zaczerwienione policzki, spuszczone oczy, zaciśnięte usta. Jego wzrok był tak intensywny, że Hermiona zapragnęła nagle zasłonić sobie twarz włosami.

\- Granger, gorąco bije z twojej twarzy jak z pieca. Czy przypadkiem ktoś z rodzeństwa ci nie choruje? Albo twój zwierzak?

Hermiona kontynuowała masaż, próbując zachować spokój.

\- Krzywołap nie choruje. I jestem jedynaczką. Czy wy, śmierciożercy, nie zdobywacie takich informacji?

\- Pewnie śmierciożerców to interesuje, ale skąd ja mam o tym wiedzieć? Nie jestem jednym z nich - odrzekł Malfoy cierpko. Pewnie miał już dosyć takich podejrzeń. - Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że nie masz rodzeństwa - dodał, zamyślony. - Nie zachowujesz się jak typowy jedynak.

Ślizgon podniósł dłoń i opuszkami palców musnął jej ucho. Obrysował jego kształt, a potem kostkami palców przesunął wzdłuż jej szczęki, w górę i w dół.

\- A jak się zachowuję? - zapytała, gładząc miejsce, gdzie siniak był najciemniejszy. Malfoy skrzywił się, mimo że starała się robić to delikatniej.

\- Jak mamusia. Wydaje się, że przez całe życie opiekowałaś się bezradnymi, głupszymi od ciebie ludźmi i zwierzętami.

Hermiona prychnęła.

\- Harry i Ron byliby tym doprawdy zachwyceni.

\- Harry ma kompleks ofiary, jest fatalistą na skraju depresji i lekceważy autorytety tylko dlatego, że w głębi duszy naprawdę wierzy, że jest lepszy od całej reszty świata. Z kolei Ron ma objawy syndromu Wszystko Z Drugiej Ręki. Podejrzewam, że jest o wiele bardziej utalentowany, niż pokazuje. Tak się przyzwyczaił do tego, że zawsze zajmuje drugie miejsce, że zaczął się czuć z tym bezpiecznie. Zwycięstwo o własnych siłach przeraża go, dlatego w quidditchu nie stać go na więcej niż na grę lekko powyżej przeciętnej. Ma do Pottera urazę, lecz podziwia go na tyle, by nie dawać jej ujścia. A w tobie jest zakochany, ale już dawno temu zrezygnował z myśli, że mógłby cię mieć. - Przy ostatnich słowach Ślizgon dotknął palcem czubka jej nosa, zostawiając tam kroplę wody.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok i wpatrywała się w niego, wstrząśnięta. W tych kilku zwięzłych zdaniach zamknął wszystkie najgorsze, najpaskudniejsze, najstaranniej ukrywane myśli, jakie miała o swoich przyjaciołach od chwili, gdy ich poznała.

\- Nie tylko ty obserwujesz i się uczysz - rzekł Malfoy i objął ją ramionami. Nie dość, że była zaszokowana jego słowami, to jeszcze poczuła go tuż przy sobie. To było już zbyt wiele i przez chwilę jej przeciążone ciało i umysł odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Zaraz jednak odczuła działanie zaklęcia, które potęgowało w dwójnasób i trójnasób najdrobniejsze poruszenie jej emocji. Lęk i nienawiść były tak silne, że niemal ją dusiły, zaś jej inne, bardziej złożone uczucia względem Malfoya też zaczynały szaleć. Jej żołądek wywijał jednego koziołka po drugim, a serce waliło tak mocno, że czuła pulsowanie w całym ciele.

To było okropne, wręcz obrzydliwe, ale Hermiona nie mogła dłużej ukrywać przed sobą, że pragnęła tylko przytulić się do Ślizgona i pozostać tak, dopóki całe zło nie zniknie ze świata. Również dlatego, iż wiedziała, że wiele z tego zła Malfoy niósł w sobie.

\- Powinieneś był zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym - rzekła, świadoma tego, że mógł wyczytać zbyt wiele z jej spojrzenia. Jednak nagle przestało ją to obchodzić.

\- Tak, wiem - odparł, śmiertelnie poważny. Wyglądał, jakby zaczął się czymś martwić, i patrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał ją pocałować. Dokładnie taką samą minę miał zaraz przed tym, kiedy pocałował ją w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Proszę, przestań mnie już dotykać - wyszeptała, drżąc.

\- Staram się ze wszystkich sił - odparł cicho, ochryple.

_Boże Boże Boże... To tylko chłopak. Zwyczajny chłopak. Chyba mogę sobie z nim poradzić?_

\- Granger, do cholery, po prostu pozwól na to. Przyrzekam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

 _Kłamca_  - pomyślała ze smutkiem i pocałowała go.


	21. Chapter 21

**ROZDZIAŁ 21.**

Pocałunek był jak powódź. Jak tsunami, które rozpoczynało się tąpnięciem, niedostrzegalnym na powierzchni wody, a kończyło falą, zmiatającą wszystko na swojej drodze.

Granger oplotła jego biodra nogami, a on złapał ją za tyłek, żeby ją podtrzymać. Dotyk jej miękkiej skóry na jego ciele był fantastyczny. Właściwie to Draco czuł się zaskoczony, że gorąco emanujące z ich tatuaży nie podgrzało jeszcze wody do temperatury wrzenia. Może nie stało się tak dlatego, że nie było to gorąco w sensie fizycznym. Chodziło raczej o sposób, w jaki ich ciała ocierały się o siebie.

Draco czuł, że koniuszki jego palców stały się tak wrażliwe, jakby pojawiły się w nich dodatkowe zakończenia nerwowe. Przez głowę przebiegła mu jeszcze ostatnia jasna myśl, że zbyt długo zwlekał z oddaniem do biblioteki pewnej książki, którą niechcący upuścił do kałuży, za co pani Pince z pewnością go zamorduje.  _Szajba mi odbija_  - pomyślał i stwierdził, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje.

Musiał przyznać, że pocałunki Hermiony odzwierciedlały jej osobowość. Koncentrowała się na nich tak, jak sumienna, pilna uczennica, przystępująca do nauki. Zwracała uwagę na każdy szczegół. Zdawało się, że pragnie się rozkoszować wszystkim, czym tylko była w stanie - dotykiem, smakiem, zapachem.

Może później zrobi sobie z tego test.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, nie przerywając pocałunku, od którego ogarniało go dziwne uczucie - coś jakby mieszanka leniwego zadowolenia i żądzy przypominającej żar pieca hutniczego.

Pieszczoty Hermiony nie były w żaden sposób podobne do nadmiernie entuzjastycznych awansów niektórych dziewczyn, które sądziły, że najlepsza technika to zatykanie partnerowi gardła językiem i nadprodukcja śliny. Gryfonka wciąż była bardzo delikatna. Draco podejrzewał, że to z powodu jego skaleczeń i siniaków. Właściwie to mu się podobało i pozwolił Hermionie przejąć inicjatywę, godząc się na to, by pieściła go w sposób, jaki odpowiadał jej najbardziej. Owszem, może i powiedziałby jej, że nie musiała się z nim tak cackać, ale nie był w stanie ani na sekundę oderwać ust od jej warg. Całe napięcie, ból, na wpół uformowane plany dosypania Blighowi proszku na przeczyszczenie do obiadu - to wszystko gdzieś uleciało.

Draco uwolnił jedną rękę i zaczął nią wodzić po piersiach Hermiony. Nie było to zbyt wyrafinowane. Po prostu chciał jej dotykać wszędzie naraz. Różnica między stwardniałymi odciskami od gry w quidditcha, jakie miał na palcach, i jej niewyobrażalnie miękką skórą, była fenomenalna.

W którymś momencie jej subtelne pieszczoty przestały mu wystarczać. Oderwał dłoń od jej piersi i złapał ją za podbródek, przekrzywiając jej głowę tak, że mógł pogłębić pocałunek. Hermiona nagrodziła go pożądliwym westchnieniem. Położyła mu ręce na ramionach, potem objęła za szyję i wreszcie wplotła palce w jego włosy. Czuł dotyk jej sutków na swojej skórze i tak cholernie chciał wziąć je w usta, ale musiałby ją najpierw odsunąć, a tego zwyczajnie nie był w stanie zrobić. Za to Hermiona cofnęła się, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Przedtem wspięła się na niego, oplatając go nogami, lecz co chwila się zapominała i ześlizgiwała w dół, gdy tylko rozluźniła uścisk na jego ramionach. Kiedy teraz się odsunęła, szybko zerknął na jej twarz. Chciał się upewnić, czy ktoś jej przypadkiem nie podmienił i zamiast niej w basenie nie znalazł się ciemnowłosy, zarozumiały sukkub.

Ale nie. To była Hermiona. Ta sama dziewczyna, co wtedy w mugolskim hotelu. Odczuwał promieniującą od niej czułość i pożądanie, i wiedział, że teraz też pragnęła właśnie jego. Nikogo innego.

Draco znowu poczuł znajome wrażenie ściskania w klatce piersiowej. Właściwie to chciał zabrać Hermionę do domu, zamknąć w szafie i wypuszczać tylko przy specjalnych okazjach.

Draco nigdy zbytnio nie przejmował się religią, jednak pamiętał, co opowiadała mu któraś z jego niań. Mówiła, że Bóg stwarzał ludzi parami i zaplanował, że będą się w te pary łączyć. Każda osoba miała swojego przeznaczonego partnera. Kto wie? Może w jakimś szerszym porządku rzeczy Granger była przeznaczona jemu.

 _Kiedy wiadomo, że robi się naprawdę niebezpiecznie?_  - odezwał się jakiś nieproszony, szorstki głos w jego głowie. -  _Gdy dziewczyna sprawia, że zaczynasz myśleć o swoim stwórcy._

Draco pochylił głowę i przysunął usta do szyi Hermiony. Zaraz pod jej uchem było miejsce, które chciał pocałować. Musnął je wargami, a potem zrobił dziewczynie malinkę. Wspaniale było czuć jej gorącą krew, pulsującą zaraz pod skórą. Draco odsunął głowę i obserwował nabrzmiewający siniak. Niczego tak nie pragnął w tej chwili, jak pokryć takimi znakami ją całą, a potem na drugi dzień oglądać ją, idącą szkolnymi korytarzami i podciągającą do góry kołnierzyk, żeby ukryć ślady ich igraszek.

Hermiona odsunęła się ponownie, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Wzięła urywany wdech, który zdradzał jej niepokój, ale po chwili się uspokoiła, więc Draco nie widział powodu, by przerywać. Spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy i zauważył, że jej brązowe tęczówki zmieniły się w cienkie paseczki, obramowujące czarne, przepastne źrenice. Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała gorączkę i na dodatek ktoś ją skonfundował. Musnęła wargami kącik jego ust, policzek, czubek nosa, i oblizała kropelkę wody, wiszącą na jego rzęsach.

Draco wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale sam nie wiedział, co. Miał tylko niejasne wrażenie, że było to coś nieprzyzwoitego. Na koniec zaś dodał chyba: "O Boże".

Znowu Bóg. A zatem katastrofa była blisko.

Chłopak zsunął rękę na biodro Hermiony. W wyobraźni widział niemal elektryczne iskry, przeskakujące z jego palców na jej skórę, zanim jeszcze jej dotknął.

Wreszcie Ślizgon musnął końcami palców tatuaż Hermiony. Draco zakręciło się w głowie, a Hermiona była bliska omdlenia z szoku. Rzucony na nich czar może i był czymś niematerialnym, lecz jego skutki były jak najbardziej namacalne. Draco z trudem trzymał się na nogach, a Hermiona, nie wiedząc właściwie, co się stało, mogła tylko poddać się impulsowi. Oparła głowę na ramieniu Ślizgona z dziwnym uczuciem, że znajduje się w stanie nieważkości.

Draco nie zamierzał przerywać. Zaklęcie domagało się kontynuacji. Chłopak czuł, że jego zdrowy rozsądek kompletnie zrejterował, a należne mu miejsce zajęło rozbuchane, nastoletnie libido, najnowszy przywódca fanklubu zaklęcia  _Fida Mia_.

Teraz Draco pragnął tylko jednego - zakończyć to, co zaczęli. Przytrzymał Hermionę jedną ręką i wziął swojego fiuta w dłoń. Nie było to łatwe, bo dziewczyna nie dość, że była od niego niższa, to jeszcze na dodatek cała śliska od piany. Wreszcie jednak otarł się o jej cipkę i wsunął się w nią odrobinę, zamykając oczy i szepcząc ochryple:

\- Hermiono...

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby wystraszona, ale on przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Nie byłby w stanie przestać, nawet gdyby zamek miał zwalić mu się na głowę i pogrzebać go pod gruzami. Chciał więcej. Teraz. Natychmiast.

 _Zrobimy to jeszcze_ _nie raz_  - powtarzał sobie, całując miękką skórę na jej czole. Postanowił, że zaspokoi ją na tuzin różnych sposób... ale kiedy indziej.

Tym razem chciał tylko pieprzyć ją, dopóki sam nie eksploduje. Mniejsza o wyrzuty sumienia.

Chciał wejść w nią do końca, ale chyba czekał zbyt długo, gdyż Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Draco nie spodobało się to, co w nich zobaczył. Owszem, dostrzegał tam wyczekiwanie i obawę... Troszkę strachu rodziło napięcie, które powinno stanowić przyjemny dodatek do spontanicznego seksu, tyle że z każdą chwilą strach w spojrzeniu Gryfonki narastał, a chęć na pieprzenie się z nim w oczywisty sposób się zmniejszała.

Draco wsunął się w nią o cal głębiej i kolana pod nim zadrżały, gdy pokonał ciasne wejście i wreszcie znalazł się w raju jedwabistego, miękkiego gorąca. Mogło się wydawać, że woda w basenie jest ciepła, lecz cipka Granger była tak gorąca, że niemal go parzyła.

\- Czekaj. Poczekaj chwilę - wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona, marszcząc boleśnie brwi, jakby zamiast przyjemności odczuwała tylko silny dyskomfort. Wprawdzie nie kazała mu przestać, ale nie pozwalała też posunąć się dalej.

Po chwili zdecydowanie odsunęła się od niego.

 _Ożeż_ _kurwa._  Czy ta wariatka naprawdę chciała mu powiedzieć, że na tym koniec?

Chyba tak. Jej dłonie, jeszcze przed chwilą kurczowo wplecione w jego włosy, teraz opierały się o jego klatkę piersiową, próbując go odepchnąć.

\- Ja wcale nie chcę tego robić - wyszeptała Hermiona bez tchu, przerażona. Jej oczy zaszkliły się i Draco był pewien, że nie była to tylko gra świateł.

Musiał chyba wyglądać dość głupio, gapiąc się na nią z opadniętą szczęką. Na dodatek sapał tak, jakby w ciągu kilkunastu minut przebiegł dystans z Hogwartu do Miodowego Królestwa.

Jakim cudem potrafiła zignorować fakt, że już prawie całkowicie w nią wszedł?

Od tej chwili definicja słowa "tortura" zyskała nowy aspekt. Torturą było, kiedy Hermiona Granger nagle dostawała bzika i zmieniała zdanie.

Draco nie miał innego wyjścia, jak ją puścić. Wyglądała jak zaszczute zwierzę i to wystarczyło, by znowu poczuł to znienawidzone ściskanie w klatce piersiowej. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest wściekły, i to bardzo. Cała zabawa w kotka i myszkę miała sens tylko wtedy, gdy na koniec mógł zdobyć to, czego pragnął. Nigdy jeszcze mu się nie zdarzyło, żeby musiał obyć się smakiem.  _Nigdy._

Co z nim było nie tak, do cholery, że Granger nie miała ochoty na małe bzykanko? Nie był brzydki, nie śmierdział, był dobrze wyposażony, i to w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ba, nawet nie ustępował jej inteligencją.

No i był synem śmierciożercy. Zbrodniarza.

 _Ha, spróbuj tylko zmyć_ tę _hańbę. Do tego trzeba czegoś więcej niż piany i wody._

Jednak to nie moralne wątpliwości dotknęły go najbardziej, a jej zachowanie. Granger skurczyła się w sobie, gdy wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, jak gdyby nagle zaczął budzić w niej odrazę.

\- Czy mama nigdy ci nie mówiła, że to brzydko tak się droczyć? - syknął bardziej zjadliwie, niż zamierzał. Z ledwością panował nad swoim głosem, zupełnie jakby nie używał go od wielu dni. Nie był też w nastroju, by zajmować się oziębłą dziewczyną o rygorystycznych zasadach moralnych, przez którą czuł się, jakby jechał kolejką górską w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku. Jego samopoczucie pogarszał fakt, że ramię znowu go rozbolało, nie mówiąc już o jego niezaspokojonym kutasie.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego tak spokojnie, że zaczęło go to wkurzać. Wolałby, żeby się rozzłościła.

\- Mama uczyła mnie, że to ważne, bym była uczciwa i trzymała się pewnych zasad - odrzekła Gryfonka cicho. - Twoja mama chyba nie przerobiła z tobą tej lekcji - dodała łagodnie.

Hermiona wiedziała, że czasami nie było innego wyjścia, niż potrząsnąć Malfoyem, oczywiście w sensie przenośnym. Musiała sprawić, by pojął, że nie mogliby dalej żyć z tym, co prawie zrobili. To byłaby katastrofa.

Co gorsza, katastrofa nie do końca zażegnana.

Hermiona była pewna, że gdyby uprawiali seks, to później załamałaby się nerwowo. Może i była egoistką, ale w tym momencie uważała, że jej priorytetem numer jeden powinno być jej zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Nauczyła mnie wystarczająco dużo - odparł Draco szyderczo. - Umiała wiele pożytecznych rzeczy.

Było oczywiste, że w domu Malfoyów przestrzeganie zasad moralnych stanowiło sprawę minimalnej wagi.

\- Dziwne, że znalazła dość czasu, by się tobą w ogóle zajmować, nie mówiąc już o uczeniu cię czegokolwiek. Przecież gdy tylko wyczuła nadchodzące kłopoty, spakowała do kufra czystą bieliznę i rodowe srebra Malfoyów, i wsiadła na pierwszy statek, który odpływał na kontynent. Nie nazwałabym jej wzorowym rodzicem - odparła Hermiona. Słowa były okrutne, lecz Malfoy nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Granger, zaczynasz się do mnie upodabniać - oznajmił tak łagodnym tonem, że zabrzmiało to przerażająco. - A teraz mnie przeproś.

Hermiona parsknęła lekceważąco.

\- Wypchaj się! Najpierw ty mnie przeproś.

\- No, wreszcie wyszliśmy z tego impasu - rzekł Malfoy i złapał ją za ramiona, przypierając ją do brzegu basenu. Woda chlusnęła do góry, rozchlapując się na marmurowej posadzce. - Myślisz, że brak mi dobrych manier, tak? - szepnął Gryfonce do ucha. - Uważasz, że jestem brutalny? Jesteś dla mnie za dobra, tak?

Hermiona próbowała kopnąć go w krocze, ale zacisnął jej kolana między swoimi nogami tak, że nie mogła nimi poruszyć. Mogła się tylko szarpać, jednak to nic nie dawało. Zupełnie jak wtedy, w motelu. Teraz działo się prawie to samo i Hermiona nie mogła się nadziwić, jakim cudem potrafiła doprowadzić Malfoya do takiej furii. Przecież był znany z tego, że bardzo rzadko tracił panowanie nad sobą. Gdy chciał komuś dokopać, to używał podstępu.

\- Czyny mówią więcej niż słowa - rzekła, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Głos jej drżał, ale starała się nie pokazywać po sobie strachu. Niestety skończyło się na tym, że zrobiła zarozumiałą minę. Na dodatek miała wrażenie, że przeklęty smok na jej biodrze płonie żywym ogniem. Może barwnik pod jej skórą był jakimś rodzajem powoli uwalniającej się toksyny, która zatruwała jej umysł i odbierała zdolność logicznego myślenia.

\- Owszem, tak faktycznie jest - odparł Malfoy. - Zaraz ci to udowodnię.

 _O Boże._  Hermiona posłała tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Matka zawsze powtarzała mi, że to ważne, bym skończył to, co zacząłem - ciągnął Malfoy. Na skroni pulsowała mu żyła. - Byłem nad wiek rozwiniętym dzieckiem i zawsze się wszystkim interesowałem, nawet tym, czym nie powinienem. Pewnie też taka byłaś. - Wsunął rękę między jej plecy i brzeg basenu w miejscu, gdzie twarda krawędź wrzynała jej się w ciało. - A teraz ty, panno Granger, skończysz, co zaczęłaś.

Co  _ona_  zaczęła? No, doprawdy! Malfoy chyba stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chyba że miał na myśli bal na zakończenie szkoły i to, że wtedy podeszła do niego pierwsza. Czyżby o to mu chodziło?

\- Pierdol się - odparła.

Uśmiechnął się słodko, rozluźniając uścisk.

\- Mógłbym, ale wolę to robić z kimś.

Hermiona wyszarpnęła lewą rękę i położyła ją na jego uszkodzonym barku, rozstawiając szeroko palce. Malfoy nawet się nie wzdrygnął; nie próbował też jej powstrzymać, choć wiedział doskonale, co planowała zrobić. Oboje byli świadomi, czym by to się skończyło, gdyby Gryfonka zacisnęła palce z całej siły.

Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co było bardziej niepokojące - to, że była gotowa zadać mu fizyczny ból, czy to, że Malfoy w ogóle się przed tym nie bronił.

\- No dalej - ponaglił ją. Sądząc po tonie jego głosu, był zarazem zniecierpliwiony, zrezygnowany i wyczekujący.

Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Jesteś tak samo szalony, jak twój ojciec - rzekła.

\- Zrób to - syknął, zaciskając palce na jej prawym nadgarstku tak, że czuła paznokcie wbijające się w jej skórę.

Chrzanić to. Jeśli chciał bólu, to czemu miałaby mu go nie zadać?

Nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia dłoni, Hermiona lekko zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Malfoya, po czym od razu puściła. Po jego reakcji poznała, że był gotów na więcej. Jego całe ciało było napięte, a wargi zaciśnięte. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje palce i zauważyła, że ich bladość okropnie kontrastuje z purpurowym sińcem.

Wtedy ją olśniło. Boże, to było potworne. Jej dłoń opadła bezwładnie w obliczu tego czegoś, co zatamowało jej oddech w piersi.

\- Co z tobą? - warknął Malfoy, sztyletując ją wzrokiem. Sprawiał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz wpadł w prawdziwą furię. - Ty oziębła suko, zrób, co chciałaś zrobić! NO JUŻ!

Hermiona próbowała się odwrócić i ukryć twarz, żeby nie zobaczył jej miny.

\- Hermiono! - wykrzyknął i złapał ją za podbródek, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Nie mogę... - odparła, nienawidząc samej siebie. Nie chciała być taka żałosna i słaba, ale kiedy chodziło o niego, taka właśnie była. - Nie mogę!

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, nachylając się nad nią i wpatrując się w jej twarz, jak człowiek szukający odpowiedzi na najbardziej zasadnicze pytanie. Zaszokowało ją, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to, co chciał od niej usłyszeć, było zarazem tym, co najbardziej by go rozwścieczyło, gdyby powiedziała to na głos.

\- Bo nie chcę robić ci krzywdy! Czy tak trudno w to uwierzyć? - krzyknęła.

Chyba rzeczywiście nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Hermiona nigdy nie sądziła, że Malfoy byłby w stanie przybrać tak lodowatą minę. Jej słowa spowodowały taką zmianę, że można by rzec, że stał przed nią inny człowiek. Gniew momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, lecz to, co pozostało, było chyba znacznie gorsze.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową, jakby szukał ochrony w zaprzeczeniu.

\- To był błąd, że wszedłem do łazienki. Ja... przepraszam.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy. Malfoy kontynuował.

\- Nie ma powodu, byśmy spotykali się po raz kolejny przed wyjazdem do Londynu - oznajmił rzeczowo. - Dam ci znać, kiedy dokładnie trzeba będzie wyjechać. Upewnij się, że masz jakąś dobrą wymówkę.

Zupełnie jakby kończył spotkanie w interesach.

Puścił ją tak nagle, że straciła równowagę i przechyliła do tyłu, uderzając plecami o brzeg basenu. Malfoy zignorował to i wyszedł z wody. Szybko założył ubranie, nie wycierając się, i wybiegł z łazienki, jakby sam Voldemort deptał mu po piętach.


	22. Chapter 22

**ROZDZIAŁ 22.**

Harry wygodnie usadowił się w fotelu i wypił łyk gorącej herbaty z mlekiem. Ze wszystkich sił starał się ignorować fakt, że głowa bolała go tak, jakby miażdżono ją tłuczkiem w moździerzu.

\- Cukru? - zapytał Snape, z trudem powstrzymując irytację. Tak naprawdę chciał po postu powiedzieć: "Czemu sobie wreszcie nie pójdziesz?"

\- Nie, dziękuję - mruknął Gryfon, obolały po trzygodzinnym egzaminie z oklumencji. Po tym, co zrobił mu Snape, Harry ledwo był w stanie mówić.

Chłopak postawił kubek na stercie książek, które, sądząc po ich stanie, miały więcej lat niż Dumbledore. Zaczął myśleć o nadchodzącym weekendzie, ale myślenie też bolało. Oczywiście Harry nie zamierzał mówić o tym Snape'owi. Ten by go jedynie znieważył.

Lekcje oklumencji były zakończone. Jak tego chciał Dumbledore, Snape zorganizował coś w rodzaju finalnego testu i poddał Harry'ego wszelkim możliwym próbom, cały czas robiąc notatki i uśmiechając się wrednie albo komentując złośliwie, gdy Harry popełnił błąd.

Trzeba jednak przyznać, że zarówno ku zdumieniu Snape'a, jak i Harry'ego, ten ostatni poradził sobie wspaniale. Właściwie to zrobił tylko kilka pomniejszych błędów, lecz Snape rzecz jasna nie miał w zwyczaju chwalić go za cokolwiek, nawet za tak znaczące osiągnięcie. Po trzech latach wspólnych zajęć Harry wiedział już, że jako pochwałę należało traktować samo to, że Snape go nie obrażał.

Od samego początku Harry powstrzymywał się od używania takich wyrazów, jak "żałosny dupek" czy też innych, bardziej wymyślnych obelg, zawierających słowa "nietoperz" i "lochy". Snape zaś nigdy nie komentował dawnych uczynków Jamesa Pottera. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że ogóle zaprzestali słownych potyczek. Tego dnia Harry po raz kolejny liczył wzajemne przytyki i aktualny wynik wynosił trzy do osiemnastu dla Snape'a. Harry uważał to za żałosne i dziecinne, ale i tak śmiał się z tego w duchu.

\- Być może następnym razem mnie posłuchasz, gdy poradzę ci zażyć eliksir od bólu głowy przed rozpoczęciem zajęć - warknął Snape. Siedząc z zamkniętymi oczami, Harry miał wrażenie, że facet robił mnóstwo hałasu przy swoim biurku, choć najprawdopodobniej po prostu oddychał.

\- Nie lubię brać tych eliksirów - jęknął Harry, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać marudzenia nauczyciela. - Przeszkadzają mi się skoncentrować.

Snape odłożył pióro.

\- Potter, tobie w koncentracji przeszkadza nawet pchła, skacząca po bezdomnym psie w zaułkach Kalkuty. A poza tym dziś wieczorem kontrolowałeś się o wiele lepiej niż w zeszłym tygodniu.

_Błagam, tylko nie to_  - pomyślał Harry. Snape mógłby wreszcie porzucić ten temat. Cała szkoła gadała o tym, jak Harry okazał nieposłuszeństwo Lupinowi, ale po kilku dniach im się znudziło. Tylko Hermiona i Snape wciąż mu o tym truli.

Aha, wypadało teraz zaktualizować licznik obelg. Trzy do dziewiętnastu. No, dalej, Snape.

\- Panie profesorze, tamta sprawa z Lupinem to nie pana interes. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby wreszcie przestał pan o tym mówić.

No proszę. Teraz nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że Harry'emu Potterowi brakowało manier.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał Snape i Harry wiedział, że musi się przygotować na długi monolog. - To jak najbardziej mój interes, biorąc pod uwagę, że uczę cię oklumencji. Takie "sprawy" mają zbyt duży wpływ na twoją zdolność koncentracji. Nic mnie nie obchodzi twoje życie osobiste, ale musisz znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby w pustce, jaką powinien stać się twój umysł podczas naszych lekcji, nie było słychać twojego użalania się nad sobą za każdym razem, gdy się z kimś posprzeczasz. Każdy legilimenta wart tego miana z pewnością wykorzystałby podobną okazję, by przerwać osłabione bariery!

W tym punkcie stary nietoperz miał niestety rację. Harry mierzył się z tym problemem od zawsze. Voldemortowi też udało się kiedyś wedrzeć do jego niewytrenowanego umysłu. To był po prostu gwałt i Harry wiedział, że kiedyś go za to zabije. Gryfon znalazłby zresztą jeszcze jakieś sześćdziesiąt trzy inne powody, żeby to zrobić. Zdaniem Harry'ego idea wendety stawała się dużo bardziej interesująca, kiedy skupiał się na takich szczegółach.

Snape skończył masakrowanie wypracowań drugoklasistów, odszedł od biurka i zaczął grzebać w kredensie ze składnikami eliksirów, pobrzękując fiolkami, buteleczkami i słoikami.

Tylko Snape potrafił ignorować kogoś i zachowywać się tak, jakby wcale go nie zauważał, jednocześnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest wysoce niepożądanym intruzem. Harry jak zwykle był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał dać się spławić. Spróbował odczytać wytarte, pożółkłe etykiety na słoikach w kredensie, ale miał zbyt słaby wzrok. Mógłby założyć okulary, lecz obawiał się, że od nich głowa rozboli go jeszcze bardziej.

Chodziły plotki, że Snape produkował eliksiry miłosne na czarny rynek, żeby podreperować swój budżet, zasilany tylko kiepską pensją nauczyciela. Mistrz Eliksirów faktycznie nie prowadził konsumpcyjnego trybu życia, ale skądś miał pieniądze na najwyższej jakości szaty w kilkunastu odcieniach czerni.

Dobre szaty potrafiły kosztować majątek. Malfoy powtarzał to Ronowi, gdy tylko miał okazję. Nieznośny palant.

Zdaniem Hary'ego sama myśl o Snapie, sterczącym nad kociołkiem ze zwykłym eliksirem miłosnym, pobudzała do gromkiego śmiechu.

\- Pogódź się wreszcie z Lupinem albo załóż ołowiany hełm, kiedy się znowu posprzeczacie.

Harry uniósł brew z nadzieją, że Snape nie próbował po raz kolejny czytać mu w myślach.

\- Eee, hełm mi pomoże?

\- Twoim włosom nic już nie pomoże - odparł Snape sucho, podając Harry'emu wysoką szklankę, w której zmieszał różne płyny, wyjęte z kredensu. Całość wyglądała jak woda wyciśnięta z brudnej ścierki.

\- Wypij to. Pomoże na ból głowy.

Harry napił się szarawej, mętnej cieczy.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytał, próbując udawać beztroskę. Mimo wysiłków jego głos zabrzmiał podejrzliwie.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty przewrażliwiony imbecylu, gdybym chciał cię zamordować, zrobiłbym to już dawno i w nie tak oczywisty sposób.

Harry kiwnął głową i pomyślał o liczniku obelg. Teraz było już trzy do dwudziestu dla Snape'a.

\- Hermiona zawsze mi to powtarzała.

Na dźwięk imienia Hermiony Snape zmarszczył brwi z namysłem, zupełnie jakby przyjaciółka Harry'ego stanowiła jakiś niepokojący problem, o którym Snape nie myślał, dopóki Harry mu nie przypomniał.

Harry pewnie zapytałby o to nauczyciela, ale ktoś zapukał do drzwi i zajrzał do środka. To był Lupin; na twarzy miał swój zwykły, miły uśmiech.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Możemy zamienić słówko? - Lupin zauważył Harry'ego, lecz nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego. - Cześć, Harry. Już po lekcji?

\- No - odrzekł Harry, uśmiechając się krzywo. Chłopak sam nie rozumiał, czemu był wciąż zły na Lupina, jednak podejrzewał, że miało to wiele wspólnego z charakterem tego ostatniego. Po prostu Lupin jeszcze nigdy nie dał się wkurzyć. Zawsze był taki cholernie spokojny.

Pozostawało tajemnicą, dlaczego właściwie Harry miałby chcieć wkurzyć nauczyciela.

\- Rozumiem. Potter, wynoś się - rzekł Snape zmęczonym głosem.

Harry zaczął już odczuwać błogosławione skutki działania mikstury. Migrena zelżała i chłopak zrobił się śpiący, a także głodny.  _Może wstąpię po drodze do kuchni..._

\- Kiedy się dowiem, jak mi poszedł ten sprawdzian? - zapytał Harry. Zależało mu, żeby Snape złożył dyrektorowi korzystny raport o jego szybkich postępach w oklumencji.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na Gryfona z wyższością.

\- Kiedy zdecyduję, żeby ci powiedzieć.  _Dobranoc_ , Potter.

\- Branoc - mruknął Harry, któremu oczy się już zamykały. Ruszył do wyjścia i nadepnął Lupinowi na palce, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając nauczycieli sam na sam.

Lupin odczekał dłuższą chwilę, po czym wyszedł na korytarz i rozejrzał się, węsząc w powietrzu.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przysiadł na brzegu biurka.

\- Mogę zapytać, co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Harry dostał pelerynę-niewidkę swojego ojca. Wiedziałeś o tym? - odrzekł Lupin tajemniczo. - Teraz nie będę czuł się winny, że zdradziłem ci ten sekret. Harry i tak niebawem opuszcza Hogwart.

\- Tak. Dyrektor poinformował mnie o tym na początku roku, bredząc jakieś nonsensy o przedawnieniu wykroczeń, za które uczeń może być ukarany. Rzecz jasna już wcześniej miałem pewne podejrzenia. Dlatego zawsze, gdy miałem wrażenie, że nie jestem sam, rzucałem w różnych kierunkach Impedimento.

Jeśli Lupin rozmawiałby z kimś innym, podejrzewałby, że to żart. Jednak to był Snape.

\- Naprawdę tak robisz? - zapytał wilkołak, sadowiąc się na krześle, które niedawno opuścił Harry.

Snape popatrzył na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

\- Lupin, zamieniliśmy już kilka słów tak, jak chciałeś. Mogę zrobić dla ciebie coś jeszcze?

\- Czy nigdy cię nie męczy bycie tak cholernie wrogim?

\- Absolutnie - odpowiedział Snape aksamitnym tonem. - To znacznie mniej irytujące niż ciągła układność. Jestem pewien, że się ze mną zgodzisz.

Lupin wcale się o to nie obraził. Od dawna był przyzwyczajony do zgryźliwości Snape'a.

\- Czy łyk lub dwa tego wspaniałego koniaku, który trzymasz w biurku, nie złagodziłby twojej, hm, irytacji?

Snape wyjął koniak z ponurą miną i nalał trunek z prawie pustej karafki do dwóch kryształowych kieliszków. Wręczył jeden z nich Lupinowi takim samym gestem, jakim wcześniej wręczył miksturę na ból głowy Harry'emu.

Wilkołak wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Przyszedłem w sprawie Hermiony Granger i Draco Malfoya - oznajmił i pochylił się do przodu drapieżnym ruchem. - Mam dziwne przeczucie, że wiesz, o czym mówię.

Snape zacisnął wargi. Czyli Lupin też się dowiedział. Razem z Lucjuszem, Borginem i tatuażystką to było już siedem osób.

\- To Fida Mia. Zawarli małżeństwo w noc balu na zakończenie szkoły.

\- O, do diabła! - wykrzyknął Lupin, wylewając sobie alkohol na spodnie. - Ze wszystkich głupot, jakie mogli popełnić...

\- Zaklęcie nie jest całkiem nieodwracalne - kontynuował Snape.

\- Doprawdy? Z tego, co wiem, Fida Mia jest zaklęciem permanentnym.

\- Istnieją pewne sposoby, choć nieprzyjemne. Oboje pojechali w weekend zobaczyć się z Lucjuszem.

Lupin aż podskoczył.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Hermiona  _dobrowolnie_  udała się na spotkanie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w jego własnym domu?

Snape to zignorował, gdyż nie miał w zwyczaju odpowiadać na pytania retoryczne.

\- Teraz dom należy właściwie bardziej do Draco niż do jego ojca. Lucjusz doradził im zaangażowanie Borgina do pomocy.

\- Borgina! Na niebiosa, to wygląda coraz gorzej i gorzej - westchnął Lupin i oparł się plecami o krzesło.

Przez kilka minut obaj mężczyźni nie odzywali się, popijając koniak w ponurej ciszy. Lupin pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

\- Nie mylę się, sądząc, że masz ich na oku?

\- Nie.

\- Czy staruszek wie?

\- Jak na razie nie mam powodu, by tak uważać.

Lupin postukał palcem w krawędź kieliszka.

\- Chyba bezpieczniej będzie założyć, że nic nie wie. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni dużo przebywał za granicą.

Snape parsknął pod nosem.

\- To niedomówienie. Fawkes usychał z tęsknoty.

\- Tylko tego jeszcze było Hermionie potrzeba - westchnął Lupin, mając na myśli jej małżeństwo z młodym Malfoyem.

\- Zapewniam cię, że rozwój wydarzeń w tym kierunku nie jest korzystny także dla mojego sprowadzonego na manowce syna chrzestnego. Zwłaszcza, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę ostatni szalony pomysł Artura Weasleya, by zrobić Draco szpiegiem - odparł Snape szyderczo.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co ostatnio wstąpiło w Artura.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie.

\- W takim razie pozwól, że cię oświecę. Chodzi o  _władzę_.

\- Może i tak, ale mówimy przecież o Arturze Weasleyu. Skłaniam się raczej ku przekonaniu, że jego najnowsza strategia jest kiepska z winy złych doradców, a nie samego ministra.

\- Nie widzę różnicy. Decyzja o mianowaniu tego pasożyta Coona też była wyjątkowo kiepska.

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, gdy obaj mężczyźni w milczeniu rozważali niuanse magicznej polityki. Tym razem pierwszy odezwał się Snape.

\- Lupin, jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- O naszych gołąbkach? - Lupin przewrócił oczami. Dla kogoś innego wyglądałoby to dziwnie, jednak Snape znał Lupina od lat. - Poza tym, że od zeszłego roku ciągle robią do siebie maślane oczy?

\- Tak. Poza tym.

\- Wręcz ociekali zapachem magii, Severusie - odparł Lupin. - Brzmi to może grubiańsko, ale to prawda. Byłem w szklarni w gorące letnie popołudnie z więcej niż tuzinem uczniów. Ten czar, którego niewolnikami stali się oboje, jest bardzo stary i potężny.

Może określenie "niewolnicy" nie było zbyt fortunne. Lupin wysączył łyk koniaku, lekko rozbawiony obrazami, jakie mu to słowo nasunęło.

\- Hermiona i Draco, tak? - Lupin potrząsnął głową, zupełnie jakby chciał rozproszyć swoje myśli i zebrać je razem na powrót tak, by móc doszukać się w tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział, jakiegoś śladu logiki. - Trudno zaprzeczyć, że interesująca z nich para. Kłótliwa, ale interesująca.

\- Użyłbym raczej sformułowania "wyjątkowo niebezpieczna" - wtrącił Snape.

\- Niebezpieczna dla kogo?

Snape nie spodziewał się po Lupinie, którego uważał za inteligentną osobę, tak głupiego pytania.

\- Dla nich samych. Dla tych z ich otoczenia, dla których są ważni. Dla Pottera, który polega na Pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. Dla Tego, którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, który byłby co najmniej zainteresowany możliwościami, jakie stwarza ta nieprawdopodobna unia między potomkiem starej krwi i przedstawicielką nowej elity.

\- Hermiona jest mugolaczką - zaprzeczył Lupin. - On z pewnością by tego nie pochwalał.

\- Dziecko tych dwojga byłoby półkrwi - odrzekł Snape. - Jak sam Voldemort. Nawet jeśli uważa on, że może do pewnego stopnia kontrolować Draco, małżeństwo z panną Granger całkowicie zmienia sytuację. Dziewczyna z pewnością nie byłaby skłonna liczyć się z długoterminowymi planami Voldemorta, dotyczącymi jej nowej rodziny.

\- Przeszkadzanie młodym w cieszeniu się miłością to kolejny powód, dla którego chciałbym skręcić temu potworowi jego łuskowaty kark - oznajmił Lupin tonem, na dźwięk którego Harry wytrzeszczyłby oczy, tak był niepodobny do zwykłego, łagodnego głosu nauczyciela.

Lupin wypił koniak i podał pusty kieliszek Snape'owi.

\- Dzięki za drinka.

\- Nikt już dzisiaj nie liczy punktów - mruknął Snape z melancholią.

Lupin uśmiechnął się, stojąc z ręką na klamce.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N.** Dla tych, którzy chcą na bieżąco śledzić prace nad tłumaczeniem, zapraszam do mojego profilu, gdzie widnieje lista moich projektów, nad którymi aktualnie pracuję. Dzięki za uwagę i bawcie się dobrze przy czytaniu ^^

o0o0o0o

**ROZDZIAŁ 23.**

[Notatka przypięta na tablicy ogłoszeniowej każdego z domów Hogwartu]

_Szanowni Uczniowie,_

_Informuję, iż szkolne tłuczki zostaną poddane corocznemu przeglądowi w piątek między godzinami ósmą a czternastą. Nikomu poza wyznaczonymi prefektami nie wolno zbliżać się do boiska quidditcha. Proszę, aby kapitanowie upewnili się, że członkowie ich drużyn o tym wiedzą. Każdy uczeń przyłapany w okolicy boiska automatycznie straci dwadzieścia punktów._

_Z góry dziękuję za współpracę,_

_Pani Hooch_

o0o0o0o

[List przesłany sowią pocztą w czwartek rano, przed odkodowaniem]

_Gertruda Merrybones, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie_

_Kochana Gertrudo,_

_Przykro mi słyszeć, że wciąż masz problemy ze zdrowiem. Zgodnie z Twoją prośbą przesyłam przepis od babci. Mam nadzieję, że zadziała, jak trzeba. Odpisz mi szybko, czy wszystko się udało._

_Uściski i ucałowania od Twojej siostry Prudencji_

[Przepis na zawsze udające się muffinki otrębowe Babci Merrybones, po odkodowaniu]

_Draco,_

_Dziękuję za wiadomość. Przepraszam, że nie odpisałem od razu, lecz Twoje zaklęcie dekodujące zadziałało dopiero po kilku dniach. Jest doprawdy genialne. Uważam, że powinieneś złożyć podanie o przyznanie patentu, na wypadek gdyby sprawy majątkowe nie układały się po Twojej myśli._

_Przechodząc do sedna, poczyniłem pierwsze kroki w celu zbadania natury Twojego problemu i odnalazłem pewnego osobnika, który, jak sądzę, będzie w stanie go rozwiązać, rzecz jasna za odpowiednią cenę. Ze względu na obowiązujące zapisy prawne utrzymanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy nastręcza wiele trudności. Poniżej załączam wstępny kosztorys usług wyżej wspomnianego eksperta. Proszę o jak najszybszą odpowiedź, czy akceptujesz te warunki._

_Spotkamy się w sobotę wieczorem w Hotelu Cobblestone na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Sugeruję, byście zamówili pokój jako małżeństwo, pod nazwiskiem Merrybones. Przyjdę po was o wyznaczonej godzinie._

_Moje uszanowanie,_

_E. R. Borgin_

o0o0o0o

[Czwartkowe popołudnie]

Tonks uznała, że wieczór był wyjątkowo ładny i zachęcający do spaceru. Dziesięć minut wcześniej aurorka zakończyła zmianę, podczas której nieomal zanudziła się na śmierć, patrolując drogę z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade. Kiedy przyszedł Rufus Quartermaine, jej zmiennik, pogawędziła z nim dłuższą chwilę, a teraz wybrała się na przechadzkę. Mogła jeszcze wyskoczyć z Hagridem na piwko do Trzech Mioteł albo odwiedzić Lupina i pożyczyć kolejną mugolską powieść detektywistyczną, o uwielbienie do których nikt by go nie podejrzewał. Ostatecznie jednak postanowiła pospacerować.

Może i Hogwart pamiętał zamierzchłe czasy, ale nie nudny. Zawsze dało się w nim odkryć coś nowego. Tym razem były to krzewy hortensji śpiewającej, które profesor Sprout posadziła poprzedniej wiosny. Tonks dopiero po dwóch dniach zorientowała się, że dziwny odgłos, który towarzyszył jej na błoniach, nie był skutkiem uderzenia głową o balustradę w bibliotece, lecz pochodził od przedstawicieli miejscowej flory.

W zamku zaszły też inne zmiany. Niektóre komnaty przemieściły się od czasu, gdy Tonks była w nich ostatni raz, a w Łazience Prefektów dodano słynną szafkę z napojami. Jednak na tym nie koniec. Były też inne nowości. Nie tak niewinne. Nie tak nieszkodliwe.

Dzień wcześniej aurorzy mieli naradę, na której dyskutowali o braku jakiejkolwiek podejrzanej aktywności na terenie Hogwartu. Zgodnie z informacjami od Moody'ego w zamku działał Łowca Głów na polecenie Czarnego Pana. Tymczasem w ciągu tygodnia od ukazania się na niebie Mrocznego Znaku nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic.

Mecz quidditcha, jaki aurorzy mieli okazję rozegrać z hogwarcką drużyną, był doprawdy bardzo pożądanym przerywnikiem, bo napięcie stawało się już nieznośne. Mimo iż pozornie nic się nie działo, aurorzy mieli wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Quartermaine twierdził, że ma w sobie krew jasnowidza i dzięki temu wyczuwa narastające zło. Profesor Trelawney była skłonna się z nim zgodzić. Dla tych, co ją znali, nie było to nic dziwnego ani też wiarygodnego. Wszyscy mogli wyczuć napięcie graniczące ze zgrozą. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat zakończenie roku w Hogwarcie nigdy nie przebiegało spokojnie. Czemu tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

 _Bo w tym roku jesteśmy na to przygotowani_  - pomyślała Tonks.

Albus Dumbledore prędzej odciąłby sobie rękę, niż pozwolił któremuś ze swoich pupilków wpaść do pułapki zastawionej przez Czarnego Pana - a było ich tu wiele. Na liście uczniów znajdujących się pod ciągłą obserwacją zawsze widniało kilka lub nawet kilkanaście nazwisk młodych gniewnych, pozbawionych złudzeń i pragnących władzy. Aktualna lista składała się z nazwisk czterech Ślizgonów, trzech Krukonów i jednego Gryfona. Kamień spadł z serca profesor Sprout, gdy okazało się, że żaden z jej podopiecznych nie zasłużył sobie w tym roku na miejsce na liście. Opiekunka Hufflepuffu nie przypisywała żadnej zasługi swoim umiejętnościom pedagogicznym; chodziło raczej o to, że Puchoni byli wyjątkowo oddanymi śmierciożercami. Gdy zdecydowali się komuś służyć, ich lojalność była niezłomna. Dlatego im mniej Puchonów było w służbie Czarnego Pana, tym lepiej.

Akurat w tej chwili Tonks nie chciała rozmyślać o przygnębiającej rzeczywistości. Idąc wzdłuż wschodniej ściany zamku, przyspieszyła kroku, a żwir zgrzytał pod jej butami. Po lewej stronie miała szpaler śpiewających hortensji, a po prawej - las. Tonks podążyła wybrukowaną ścieżką, prowadzącą na skraj lasu pomiędzy gęstymi krzakami. Wiedziała, że tę okolicę miał patrolować Donald Bligh... a może Astrid Huggins? Nie pamiętała dokładnie. Moody zawsze się na nią za to wściekał.

Tym razem jednak był to Bligh. Tonks dowiedziała się o tym, prawie na niego wpadając. Wyglądało na to, że dzieje się coś wymagającego interwencji, gdyż Bligh przemawiał gniewnie do kogoś skrytego w cieniu drzew.

-  _Lumos_  - odezwała się Tonks. - Don, mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc? - zapytała, stając obok kolegi. Zaskoczyło ją, gdy spostrzegła, że Bligh rozmawiał z Draco Malfoyem. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że jej były kuzyn był ubrany jak osoba udająca się na przeszpiegi. Miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy, trampki i czarną bluzę z długimi rękawami.

Cóż, nie wszyscy uczniowie przejmowali się niebezpieczeństwem. Dzień wcześniej aurorzy złapali podczas ciszy nocnej Krukona, który ukradkiem zmierzał do biblioteki. W końcu Hogwart był dla uczniów domem, a każdy, kto kiedykolwiek próbował nakazać nastolatkowi, żeby nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju po kolacji, wie, że to tak trudne, że wręcz niemożliwe.

Jej nagłe pojawienie się wyraźnie wytrąciło Bligha z równowagi.

\- Wypatrzyłem tego tutaj, jak skradał się w ciemnościach. Mówi, że idzie spotkać się z dziewczyną.

Tonks pomyślała z westchnieniem, że Bligh chciał pewnie sprać Malfoya na kwaśne jabłko za wałęsanie się po błoniach podczas ciszy nocnej. Cóż, quidditch potrafił sprawić, że ludzie obrażali się na siebie na bardzo długi czas.

\- Malfoy, Slytherin traci przez ciebie punkty - oznajmił Bligh. Wrażenie profesjonalizmu ulotniło się, gdy auror zrobił minę świadczącą o tym, że rozkoszował się możliwością ukarania tego konkretnego ucznia. Bligh wyciągnął dziennik patrolowy i coś w nim zapisał, po czym schował go z powrotem do kieszeni. Malfoy tymczasem nie wyglądał, jakby się tym w ogóle przejął. Był całkowicie spokojny, a nawet wyglądał na znudzonego.

\- No dobra - rzekł i wyciągnął dłoń. - Przybij piątkę, zabierz mi punkty i spadam.

W tym momencie Tonks zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Malfoy w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że ją zna, mimo że tydzień wcześniej zostali sobie przedstawieni. Po drugie, jeśli mogła być czegokolwiek pewna, to tego, że Draco Malfoy, złapany na ukradkowej wycieczce na hogwarckie błonia po zmroku, z pewnością sprzeczałby się z napotkanym aurorem o swoje niezaprzeczalne, niezbywalne, święte prawo przebywania tam, gdzie akurat miał ochotę, i o tej godzinie, o której mu się spodobało. Na dobrą sprawę Tonks wewnętrznie się na to przygotowała i gdy tyrada nie nastąpiła, zbiło to aurorkę z tropu.

Te przesłanki doprowadziły Tonks do ostatecznej, alarmującej konkluzji. Aurorka stwierdziła, że najprawdopodobniej nie rozmawiają wcale z Draco Malfoyem, i postanowiła sprawdzić tę hipotezę. Podczas gdy Bligh paplał coś o tym, że nie płacą mu za niańczenie dzieci, Tonks wycelowała różdżkę w oszusta.

\- Nie ruszaj się - rozkazała.

\- Tonks... Co ty robisz? - wyrzucił z siebie Bligh, skonsternowany.

\- Moim zdaniem to nie jest Malfoy - rzekła Tonks, nie patrząc na kolegę.

\- Wielki Boże - mruknął Bligh. Facet wprawdzie lubił się znęcać nad słabszymi bardziej, niż to było wskazane w pracy aurora, i na dodatek często tracił panowanie nad sobą, ale powinien przynajmniej szybko reagować.

Tak też się stało. Bligh błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i stanął obok Tonks, rzucając  _Lumos_  na nieznajomego.

\- Akurat ty pewnie wiesz o tym najlepiej - wymamrotał.

\- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiemy. - Aurorka podeszła bliżej, dotykając końcem różdżki ubrania oszusta na wysokości klatki piersiowej. - Kim jesteś?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Dobrze naśladował typowy uśmiech Draco - zjadliwy, pełen wyższości, lubieżny. Jednak Tonks pamiętała doskonale, że prawdziwy Draco nie musiał nigdy pokazywać przy tym uśmiechu aż tylu zębów.

Postępując zgodnie z protokołem, Tonks obeszła nieznajomego dookoła i stanęła za jego plecami, gotowa do oszołomienia go, gdyby zaczął stawiać opór. Do Bligha należało rozbrojenie przeciwnika.

\- Jestem Draco Malfoy. Niby kim innym miałbym być? - odrzekł chłopak, cedząc słowa dokładnie tak, jak Draco. Naśladownictwo było niemal perfekcyjne.

\- No? - odezwał się Bligh, najwyraźniej kierując pytanie do Tonks. - Wolałbym nie dostać nagany po raz drugi w tym tygodniu za zaatakowanie tego samego ucznia - wymamrotał.

Tonks uważnie przyjrzała się swojemu "kuzynowi".

\- To nie Malfoy - oznajmiła po chwili. - Aresztujemy go.

\- Jeśli masz przy sobie różdżkę, natychmiast rzuć ją na ziemię! - wykrzyknął Bligh.

Chłopak wyjął różdżkę i rzucił ją aurorowi, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Robisz wielki błąd - powiedział. - Zastanów się, zanim zrobisz coś, czego pożałujesz.

Bligh wycelował różdżkę w twarz nieznajomego.  _Drętwota_  wystrzelona w głowę z tak bliskiej odległości powodowała nieodwracalne uszkodzenia.

\- Kładź się na ziemi albo użyję siły. Mówię po raz ostatni.

Chłopak nie przestawał uśmiechać się złowieszczo.

\- Straciłeś kiedyś kogoś, kogo kochałeś?

\- Na ziemię, gnido, albo powybijam ci zęby! - warknął Bligh.

\- Przyjaciela? Rodzica? Rodzeństwo? A może dziewczynę?

Tonks od razu wiedziała, co się święci.

\- Don, on cię wkręca. Zwiążmy go i na tym koniec. Zaraz wypuszczam flarę.

Nieznajomy zerknął na nią przez ramię, jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważył.

\- Jego dziewczyna nazywa się Huggins, prawda? Piękna, jasnowłosa aurorka. Drobna, niebieskooka. Świetna ścigająca.

Po minie Bligha Tonks widziała, że przemowa chłopaka wywierała niepożądany wpływ.

\- Astrid. Tak. - Nieznajomy zwrócił się z powrotem do aurora. - Piękne imię dla pięknej dziewczyny. Zdaje się, że dzisiaj wieczorem też wyszła na patrol, racja? Założę się, że po zakończeniu zmiany spotkacie się na drinka.

Po tych słowach ton chłopaka zmienił się. Uśmiech też zniknął z jego twarzy. To w ogóle nie był Draco; pod cienką warstewką jego powierzchowności skrywał się ktoś inny, o wiele bardziej przepełniony wolą czynienia zła.

\- Jeśli pozwolicie mi odejść, powiem moim ludziom, żeby zostawili ją w spokoju. Inaczej zarżną ją jak świnię, gdy już z nią skończą. Będziecie szukać kawałków jej ciała po całym lesie. Czy kiedykolwiek widzieliście, ile cierpienia potrafi zadać pięciu dręczycieli komuś tak drobnemu i delikatnemu jak ona?

Ostatnie słowa przeważyły szalę. Nie miało znaczenia, czy to była pusta groźba, czy nie. Po jedenastu latach służby w korpusie Bligh powinien być mądrzejszy.

\- Donald!  _Nie_! - wrzasnęła Tonks, zaraz potem strzelając oszałamiaczem. Niestety Bligh zdążył już rzucić się na nieznajomego i przewrócić go na ziemię. Zaklęcie uderzyło w drzewo, lecz Tonks nie zdążyła już rzucić następnego. Chłopak przeturlał się na bok z zadziwiającą prędkością i wyjął z kieszeni coś owiniętego w papier, po czym zdarł go i rzucił tajemniczym przedmiotem w Bligha.

Tonks mogła wreszcie wystrzelić  _Drętwotę_ _,_ trafiając nieznajomego w pierś. Tymczasem Bligh dostał czymś, co okazało się być szklaną kulą wielkości pięści. Auror wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy szkło rozbiło się i na ramię Bligha wylał się ciemny płyn, który wydawał się palić materiał szaty jak kwas. Spomiędzy odłamków wypadło coś błyszczącego i Bligh szybkim ruchem próbował strzepnąć to z rękawa.

I zniknął.

Tonks zawyła z frustracji. Ten cholerny przedmiot był świstoklikiem! Była pewna, że Moody nogi by im za to z dupy powyrywał.

Zaciskając zęby, aurorka wystrzeliła flarę w powietrze i przykucnęła przy nieprzytomnym chłopaku. Tylko dzięki niemu mogli odkryć, dokąd świstoklik odesłał Bligha. Tonks przyglądała się leżącemu i miała wrażenie, że patrzy na fatamorganę. Dzięki temu potwierdziło się jej wcześniejsze podejrzenie, że nie mieli do czynienia z eliksirem wielosokowym, a z metamorfomagiem.

Sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana, niż się początkowo wydawało.

Niebawem chłopak powinien wrócić do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Metamorfomag mógł podtrzymywać fałszywą postać, dopóki nie stracił przytomności.

\- Kim jesteś? - szepnęła. Póki co nie mogła zrobić nic więcej. Pozostawało tylko czekanie na posiłki.

\- Kimś, kto będzie bardzo na ciebie wkurwiony, gdy się wreszcie obudzi - odparł ktoś stojący za nią.

Tonks skoczyła na równe nogi i odwróciła się. Zanim dosięgnął ją cios, zdążyła jeszcze przyjrzeć się osobie, która ją zaskoczyła. Uderzenie w głowę spowodowało, że świat zawirował Tonks przed oczami, a jej ostatnią myślą było, że Dumbledore będzie chyba musiał odciąć sobie tę rękę.

o0o0o0

[Piątek]

Draco nienawidził poranków. Światło słońca przywodziło na myśl rzeczy zbyt pogodne i optymistyczne, by mogły się stać jego udziałem, i przypominało mu tylko, że jego życie zamieniło się ostatnio w wielkie bagno.

Postanowił nie otwierać oczu. Co z tego, że jego wewnętrzny budzik sygnalizował mu, że była siódma trzydzieści? Powinien zacząć się ubierać i pójść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie setki ciekawskich oczu będą się na niego gapić z wielu różnych powodów, na które nie był w stanie nic poradzić.

Draco miał w łóżku pięć poduszek i spiętrzył je sobie naokoło głowy, odgradzając się od świata zewnętrznego. Dodatkowo owinął wszystko prześcieradłem i zamierzał tak leżeć jeszcze długo.

Za drzwiami swojego dormitorium usłyszał kroki. Jako prefekt ostatniego rocznika mieszkał w swoim własnym pokoju, co miało dobre i złe strony. Dobrą stroną było to, że nie musiał dłużej przebywać razem z innymi chłopakami. Złą stroną zaś było założenie, że pokoje prefektów powinny znajdować się w miejscu dostępnym dla wszystkich, w razie gdyby jakiś uczeń potrzebował pomocy. Krótko mówiąc, drzwi pokoju Draco wychodziły na korytarz, na którym coraz wyraźniej rozlegało się tupanie.

Najmłodsi Ślizgoni chodzili szybko i lekko, nadal podekscytowani swoim życiem w Hogwarcie. Większość z nich przedkładała posiłki w Wielkiej Sali nad jedzenie przygotowane przez ich mamy, dlatego z entuzjazmem pędzili na śniadanie. Rzecz jasna, niewielu z nich by się do tego przyznało.

Starsi uczniowie mieli bardziej stateczny, spokojny chód. Ślizgoni generalnie nie należeli do rannych ptaszków, ale z biegiem lat Draco przekonał się, że późne wstawanie było domeną starszych roczników ze wszystkich domów, nie tylko ze Slytherinu.

Nieprzerwany błogi sen był dla Draco od dawna niezażywanym luksusem. Gdyby można go było wynająć lub nabyć, Draco kupiłby karnet na cały rok od jednej z tych rumianych, zawsze wypoczętych Puchonek, które zaczynały każdy nowy dzień z taką samą, to znaczy przerażającą energią.

Nagle zbliżające się kroki zatrzymały się przed drzwiami Draco.

_Pansy, idź sobie. Nie mam ochoty na śniadanie._

Ktokolwiek tam stał, najwyraźniej zbierał się w sobie przez chwilę, psychicznie szykując się na atak, po czym złapał za klamkę.

_Czyżbym zapomniał zamknąć drzwi?_

Draco usłyszał skrzypnięcie.

_Cholera._

\- Draco! - wyszeptał ktoś, kto z całą pewnością nie był Pansy, Milicentą, Goyle'em ani Blaise'em, ani też żadną inną osobą, której wolno było wchodzić bez zaproszenia do jego pokoju. Draco poznał ten głos. Carmen Meliflua, sprytna lisiczka z czwartej klasy.

_Zaraz pożałuje, że się urodziła._

\- Proszę, musisz zaraz wstać! Tandish Dodders może tam zginąć!

 _Pierdolę ten świat_  - pomyślał Draco i z westchnieniem otworzył oczy. Zwlekł się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, ale od grupki uczniów stojących w korytarzu nie doczekał się sensownej odpowiedzi na żadne ze swoich pytań. Doprawdy, miał wrażenie, że gada ze stadem małp i dowiedziałby się czegoś dopiero, gdyby rzucił im banana.

Salazar Slytherin pewnie przewracał się w grobie, widząc, co się stało z jego niegdyś tak dumnym i wspaniałym domem.

\- Jeśli w ciągu dziesięciu sekund jedna osoba nie wyjaśni mi, co się, do cholery, stało, rzucę na was  _Cruciatusa_  - zagroził Draco.

Cóż, nie był to najlepszy dobór słów, gdy miało się do czynienia z gromadką ekstremalnie podenerwowanych dzieciaków. Carmen nawet zaczęła płakać.

Draco kazał jej wyjść, zatrzasnął drzwi i naciągnął spodnie. Wygrzebał z kąta jakiś podkoszulek, jak się okazało zbyt mały, wcisnął go na siebie, po czym otworzył drzwi ponownie i wysłuchał historii, jaką miała mu do opowiedzenia smarkająca i czkająca Carmen.

Okazało się, że Tandish Dodders, znany ostatnio jako kijanka, postanowił zignorować zakaz zbliżania się tego dnia do boiska quidditcha, gdzie serwisowano ponad tuzin szkolnych tłuczków. Ktoś rzucił głupiemu bachorowi wyzwanie, żeby ten przebiegł z jednego końca boiska na drugi. Oczywiście ten idiota Dodders musiał je przyjąć.

Draco skończył zapinać rozporek.

\- Dlaczego przyszliście z tym do mnie? - zapytał gniewnie. - Gdzie jest, kurwa, Zabini?

Carmen przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Ma spotkanie z profesor McGonagall, razem z Hermioną Granger. Inaczej byśmy...

\- Dobra, już dobra - warknął Draco i przeczesał palcami włosy. Wspomnienie dwulicowej cichodajki z Gryffindoru wcale nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Na dodatek Carmen przygryzała usta dokładnie w taki sam sposób jak Granger, gdy zamierzała powiedzieć mu coś, o czym wiedziała, że mu się nie spodoba. - Czy ten debil wciąż żyje?

\- Na razie tak - odparła Carmen. - Musisz coś zrobić! Gdy nauczyciele się dowiedzą, stracimy punkty, a w tym roku mamy wreszcie szansę na pierwsze miejsce w Pucharze Domów...

\- Z drogi!

Draco otworzył drzwi na oścież. Walnął przy tym jakiegoś szóstoklasistę w nogę, aż huknęło, lecz specjalnie się tym nie przejął. Ruszył w kierunku pokoju wspólnego, ale po chwili się zatrzymał i posłał Carmen rozeźlone spojrzenie.

\- A ty przestań się mazać - rozkazał. Żaden Ślizgon nie powinien histeryzować na oczach całej szkoły.

Carmen podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej wielkie, wilgotne oczy też przypominały mu Granger i Draco zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej założyć młodej Ślizgonce torbę na głowę.

\- Tak mi przykro - jęczała Carmen. - To moja wina. Zrobił to przeze mnie. Wiem, że mu się podobam, a zawsze byłam dla niego okropna.

Tak naprawdę powinna powiedzieć, że wszyscy byli dla niego okropni. Gdyby tłuczki rozgniotły Doddersa na miazgę, byłaby to wina wszystkich Ślizgonów.

Draco pomyślał, że się poddaje. Kto by podejrzewał, że Carmen gryzło sumienie. Ślizgonom zdarzało się to wyjątkowo rzadko.

Niestety on sam też należał do wyjątków.


	24. Chapter 24

**ROZDZIAŁ 24.**

_Wszystkie lochy są dokładnie takie same_ \- pomyślała Tonks. Ten, do którego ją wtrącono, również wyglądał standardowo. Był ciemny i zawilgocony. Na ścianach dało się zauważyć kilka pęknięć, z których kapała woda, a maleńkie okienko z zardzewiałymi kratami znajdowało się wysoko pod sufitem. Masywnych drewnianych drzwi nie pokonałby nawet troll. Na wyposażeniu był też strażnik, dziwoląg o zaskakująco zwyczajnym imieniu Bob.

Sądząc po mdłym świetle, przesączającym się z okienka, właśnie wstawało słońce. Tonks nie była zatem nieprzytomna dłużej niż sześć godzin. Od chwili, gdy się ocknęła, zdążyła się już głębiej zastanowić nad osobą Boba i doszła do wniosku, że strażnik pragnął być chyba śmierciożercą, ale najwyraźniej brakowało mu umiejętności, wymaganych u bardziej aktywnych popleczników Voldemorta.

Tonks zasypywała Boba gradem pytań, lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Jedyne, co mogła w tej sytuacji zrobić, to trochę mu podokuczać.

\- Ślicznotka z ciebie - skomentował Bob, wpychając drewnianą miskę z jakąś papką przez otwór w dolnej części drzwi. Tonks była prawie pewna, że to właśnie on zdjął z niej aurorski uniform i przebrał w bezkształtną, parcianą szatę, którą miała na sobie. Najwidoczniej porywacze postanowili umożliwić jej doświadczenie wszystkich aspektów bycia więźniem.

\- Dzięki - rzekła Tonks, odbierając miskę, po czym przesunęła ją szybko przez drugi otwór w drzwiach, znajdujący się na wysokości jej twarzy. Zanim Bob zdążył się odsunąć, Tonks wylała zawartość miski na jego łysą głowę. Szkoda tylko, że papka nie była gorąca, ale ledwie letnia.

\- Pieprzona suko! Poczekaj, aż cię dostanę w swoje ręce! - wrzasnął strażnik, szamocząc się za drzwiami. Tonks zaczęła liczyć sekundy, przytupując lewą nogą. Po chwili Bob ruszył korytarzem, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Tonks liczyła jego kroki. Doszła do ośmiu, gdy strażnik przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi, będące zapewne wejściem do lochów.

Osiem kroków do wolności to nie tak znowu wiele. Tonks zapamiętała ten szczegół, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć:

\- Czemu mnie tu trzymacie? Gdzie jest Bligh? Lepiej, żeby był żywy!

Bob nie odezwał się. Tonks przypuszczała, że faktycznie oddalił się na tyle, że nie słyszał już jej głosu. Sfrustrowana, kopnęła w drzwi. Zabolała ją stopa, ale dzięki temu na chwilę zapomniała o zdenerwowaniu.

Podczas fatalnego spotkania z fałszywym Draco, zanim straciła przytomność, zdołała zobaczyć twarz ucznia, który przyszedł metamorfomagowi z pomocą i ją uderzył. Teraz powtarzała sobie, że się nie boi, jednak czuła, że już wkrótce mogło się to zmienić.

o0o0o0o

Sprzęt do quidditcha serwisowano w Hogwarcie każdego roku. Znicz zawsze uciekał przed osobą próbującą go złapać, nieważne, czy działo się to podczas meczu, czy po nim, ale zaklęcia, którymi obłożono tłuczki, działały tylko podczas gry. Czary te miały tendencję do wypaczenia, co zdaniem pani Hooch zagrażało bezpieczeństwu graczy, stąd konieczność dokonywania corocznego przeglądu.

Tłuczki, będące zasadniczo piłkami ze skóry, wypchanymi piaskiem i watą, miały bardzo proste działanie. Atakowały wszystko, co się rusza. Dlatego po serwisowaniu na stadionie znajdowano nieraz zmiażdżone gryzonie i ptaki. W takich wypadkach po zakończonym przeglądzie na boisku pojawiał się Hagrid, który zbierał truchła pod pozorem konieczności nakarmienia swojego aktualnego ulubieńca.

Tym razem koło boiska zebrała się grupa uczniów, przyglądających się przedstawieniu, jakie robił z siebie czwartoklasista ze Slytherinu, Tandish Dodders. Jednym z nich był Edward Knox z szóstej klasy, najlepszy klient Draco, jeśli chodziło o kupowanie wysoko ocenionych prac domowych. Kiedy Draco wybiegł z zamku, od razu popędził stronę pierwszego napotkanego Ślizgona. Jak się okazało, był to właśnie Knox.

\- Gadaj.

Knox wyglądał, jakby z ramion zdjęto mu wielki ciężar

\- Jakiś ranny ptaszek z Ravenclawu zobaczył go pierwszy. Weasley i Parkinson byli od rana na dyżurze. Parkinson właśnie poszła po panią Hooch. Weasley próbował zaklęciami wysadzać tłuczki, które za bardzo zbliżały się do Doddersa, ale zupełnie mu nie szło. Ja rzuciłem _Finite_ , lecz nie podziałało. Nikt nie wie, jak można je wyłączyć.

Tylko dzięki temu, że obaj byli Ślizgonami, potrafili z zimną krwią patrzeć, jak Dodders rzucił się na ziemię, cudem unikając uderzenia w dolny odcinek kręgosłupa.

\- Czy ktoś mu powiedział, żeby przestał?

\- Ale było blisko! - wykrzyknął Knox, komentując unik. - No pewnie, że mu mówiliśmy - rzekł do Draco. - Olał nas. Poza tym przebiegł już jedną trzecią długości boiska, więc pomyśleliśmy, że może mu się uda...

Kolejny tłuczek śmignął koło ucha Doddersa. Zgromadzeni uczniowie wydali z siebie jednogłośny okrzyk przerażenia, a kilka młodszych uczennic zakryło oczy.

Co roku kilkoro najbardziej stukniętych uczniów usiłowało ukończyć Maraton Tłuczkowy. Wygłaszając swój komentarz, Knox nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że wszyscy oni byli szósto- lub siódmoklasistami, podczas gdy Dodders był niskiego wzrostu, miał krótkie nogi i chwiejne usposobienie, a wszystko razem oznaczało, że bez czyjejś pomocy nieźle mu się oberwie.

Knox zerknął w kierunku trybun.

\- Weasley tu idzie.

Ron rzeczywiście gnał w ich kierunku. Zdaniem Draco rudzielec wyglądał jak rozzłoszczony homar, na dodatek oskarżycielsko wymachujący jakimś papierem i wskazujący na obu Ślizgonów palcem. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Malfoyem, tak blisko, że prawie zetknęli się nosami.

\- I jeszcze masz czelność tu przyłazić, ty pieprzony sadysto!

Draco pomyślał, że Granger musiała opowiedzieć Weasleyowi o tym, co zaszło w Łazience Prefektów. Jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy Ron walnął go w pierś dłonią, w której ściskał tajemniczy papier.

\- Wiem, że wy, Ślizgoni, macie jakieś tam swoje durne rytuały, obrzędy przejścia czy inne gówno, ale to jest po prostu niedopuszczalne!

Draco złapał papier i zaczął czytać. Knox zerkał mu przez ramię.

_Udowodnij, że jesteś coś wart, na stadionie quidditcha. Dzisiaj rano. Bieg od jednego krańca do drugiego, bez zatrzymywania się i oglądania za siebie. Będę patrzył._

_Malfoy_

Draco spojrzał na Rona oczami koloru burzowych chmur.

\- Skąd to masz? - zapytał szeptem.

Na dźwięk jego głosu mina Rona zmieniła się z wściekłej na podejrzliwą. Po chwili na twarzy rudzielca zagościło przerażenie.

\- Znalazłem na trybunach, koło jego torby - odparł i potarł palcem nos. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ty to napisałeś?

Zamiast Draco odezwał się Knox.

\- Kurczę, Malfoy, chyba ktoś próbuje cię wrobić.

\- I to konkretnie - zgodził się Draco, wsuwając papier do kieszeni.

Zbliżył się do nich Ernie McMillan. Był on odpowiednikiem Pansy Parkinson wśród Puchonów, co oznaczało ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko okropnego plotkarza.

\- Gdzie się podziewa pani Hooch? Parkinson poszła po nią już dziesięć minut temu. Może powinienem wezwać profesora Snape'a? - zapytał Ernie.

\- Biedny Tadpole. Lepsza śmierć od tłuczka niż z rąk Snape'a - mruknął Knox.

\- Ze Snape'em za długo wam zejdzie - rzekł Ron. - Jest, eee, zajęty.

Draco uniósł brew.

\- A ty skąd wiesz, że jest zajęty?

\- Bo jest razem z Harrym.

\- Po co? - zapytali Ślizgoni jednocześnie.

Ron zaczerwienił się.

\- Harry powiedział mi tylko, że dzisiaj rano ma spotkanie ze Snape'em, na którym będą rozmawiać o rezultatach, eee... pewnego wspólnego projektu. To wszystko.

\- Po prostu cudownie - westchnął Draco. - A właśnie miałem zapytać, gdzie jest święty Potter. Przecież ratowanie ludzi to jego działka.

\- Uhm, panowie - wtrącił Ernie. - Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale wasz kolega nie przeżyje chyba następnych pięciu minut.

Miał na myśli, że tłuczki otoczyły Doddersa jak wielkie, zniekształcone sępy. Co chwilę któryś z nich pędził w kierunku kulącego się chłopaka.

Draco przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, aż chrupnęło mu w kręgosłupie. Zerknąwszy podejrzliwie w niebo, oznajmił:

\- Ja się tym zajmę.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wszedł na boisko, cholernie wkurzony. Tłuczki zareagowały gwałtownym podrygiwaniem na pojawienie się kolejnego ruchomego obiektu.

\- Jeśli nie wrócisz, mogę sobie wziąć wszystkie twoje projekty z ostatniego roku? - wykrzyknął Knox, lecz ucichł, gdy Ron spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Przemierzywszy dziesięć kroków od chwili wejścia na boisko, Draco zatrzymał się i osłonił oczy dłonią przed jaskrawymi promieniami słońca. Odnalazł wzrokiem Doddersa i chciał policzyć do pięciu, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da.

\- TADPOLE, TY WSTRĘTNA KREATURO, WRACAJ TU ZARAZ ALBO WYRWĘ CI JAJA I POŚLĘ TWOJEJ MATCE!

Dodders uciekał akurat przed tłuczkiem, który chciał uderzyć go w nogę. Chłopak podskoczył żwawo, rzucił się na ziemię i przetoczył w bok. Ledwo umknął przed tłuczkiem, spod którego wytrysnęła fontanna piasku. Dysząc, Dodders podniósł się na nogi. Malfoy zauważył, że chłopak nadal jest w piżamie.

\- Spieprzaj, Malfoy! - zawołał Dodders. - To ty mnie wyzwałeś!

\- Durny gówniarzu, użyj tego czegoś, co masz na karku! Myślisz, że jakbym cię wyzwał, to bym się pod tym podpisał?

Chłopak chyba się przestraszył. _Najwyższy czas_ \- pomyślał Draco. Dodders faktycznie miał jaja, ale za to brakowało mu piątej klepki.

\- To nie ty zostawiłeś mi list?

\- Nie! To nie ja go napisałem i nie ja go zostawiłem! Co mam zrobić, żebyś pojął moje słowa? Kazać skrzatom, żeby odegrały pantomimę? - ryknął Draco.

\- AUUUUUU! - wrzasnął Dodders, potykając się o dziurę w ziemi, wybitą przez tłuczek. Draco widział z daleka, że chłopak paskudnie skręcił sobie kostkę.

\- Granger, mam nadzieję, że patrzysz teraz na mnie - szepnął Draco i pobiegł pędem w kierunku leżącego i wyjącego z bólu Doddersa.

W kierunku Malfoya pomknęły od razu cztery tłuczki. Draco robił uniki, skręcał, zatrzymywał się i kucał, po czym zrywał się do biegu. Doświadczenie zdobyte przez sześć lat gry w quidditcha bardzo mu się przydawało, choć musiał stwierdzić, że łatwiej było unikać tłuczków w powietrzu niż na ziemi.

Zdążył dobiec do Doddersa i w ostatniej chwili odciągnąć go za kołnierz w bok, ratując przed uderzeniem.

\- Nie ruszajcie się! - zawołał Ron, wchodząc na boisko z grupką starszych uczniów, którzy próbowali odwrócić uwagę niebezpiecznych piłek.

\- Możesz chodzić? - zapytał Draco, zaciskając zęby i obejmując Doddersa wpół. Chłopak zawisł na nim, jakby był nieprzytomny. Pod jego ciężarem i uszkodzony bark Draco zapłonął bólem. - No dalej, palancie, musisz iść. Nie mogę cię lewitować, bo tym łatwiej cię trafią, i nie mogę cię nieść, i jednocześnie z nimi walczyć!

\- Postaram się - wyjąkał Dodders, opierając się na skręconej kostce.

Pokuśtykali do miejsca, gdzie stał Ron. Na twarzy tego ostatniego ukazała się ulga.

\- Pośpieszcie się, już prawie uciekliście!

_Prawie._

W tym momencie Dodders się potknął. Przeklinając w myślach fakt, że na terenie Hogwartu nie można się było teleportować, Draco pomógł Doddersowi się pozbierać, lecz chwilę potem pędzący tłuczek walnął Draco pod kolanem. Obaj Ślizgoni upadli, a Draco wypuścił różdżkę z rąk. Tłuczek wyrwał obok głowy Draco krater wielkości dyni.

\- Zakryj głowę! - rozkazał Draco, ale Dodders był zbyt przerażony, by go usłyszeć. Zaczął się czołgać na czworakach w kierunku Rona i pozostałych. Kolejny tłuczek wzniósł się do góry i zaczął pędzić ku nim z zawrotną prędkością. Nad ich głowami świstały zaklęcia. Kątem oka Draco zauważył zbliżających się panią Hooch i profesora Flitwicka. Niektóre tłuczki zawisły już nieruchomo w powietrzu, jednak nie ten atakujący Doddersa.

Włosy zasłoniły Draco widok, więc odsunął je i wypluł z ust piasek i trawę. Jego różdżka leżała kawałek dalej i Ślizgon chciał pobiec w jej kierunku.

 _Ktokolwiek twierdzi, że w dzisiejszych czasach mugolskie szkoły bywają niebezpieczne, powinien przyjść do Hogwartu choć na tydzień_ \- pomyślał Draco i zerwał się na równe nogi. Poprzednia decyzja, aby skoczyć po różdżkę, została w mgnieniu oka anulowana, gdy Draco pognał w kierunku Doddersa i zasłonił go własnym ciałem. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że ten w którymś momencie musiał wyrzygać śniadanie, bo całą bluzę od piżamy miał upapraną na wpół strawioną owsianką.

o0o0o0o

Prefekci naczelni siedzieli w tym czasie w gabinecie profesor McGonagall, oswajając się z ponurymi nowinami odnośnie zniknięcia dwójki aurorów, w tym Nimfadory Tonks. Dumbledore udał się w tej sprawie do ministerstwa i rozmawiał z Arturem Weasleyem i jego doradcami. Poinformowano też członków rady nadzorczej.

Oficjalna ceremonia ukończenia Hogwartu i rozdania dyplomów siódmoklasistom została odwołana po raz drugi w całej historii szkoły. Wszyscy rodzice zostali zawiadomieni, że w każdej chwili mogą zabrać dzieci ze szkoły. Świadectwa miały zostać wysłane sowią pocztą.

Początkowo McGonagall sądziła, że gwałtowna reakcja Hermiony wiązała się z tymi właśnie nowinami. Gryfonka bowiem wciągnęła nagle powietrze i zbladła, zaciskając palce na podłokietnikach tak silnie, że zbielały jej knykcie.

\- Panno Granger, Hogwart nie pozostanie zamknięty już na zawsze. To tylko tymczasowy środek ostrożności - odezwała się McGonagall kojąco. - Zresztą to nie pierwszy raz. Mieliśmy już kilka przypadków, że chciano zamknąć szkołę, ale zawsze nam się udawało tego uniknąć.

\- Hermiono? - odezwał się Blaise, pochylając się w kierunku dziewczyny, zaniepokojony jej przyspieszonym oddychaniem. Pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami, lecz Hermiona nie zareagowała. - Pani profesor, coś chyba z nią nie tak.

McGonagall wstała i obeszła biurko.

\- Panno Granger, czy wszystko w porządku?

Nic nie było w porządku. Hermionie kręciło się w głowie, w uszach jej dzwoniło, a jej płuca nie chciały pracować, chociaż je zmuszała. Od razu wiedziała, że z Draco stało się coś strasznego.

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu stanęły otworem i do środka wbiegł Ron. Miał wytrzeszczone oczy i wyglądał, jakby stracił zmysły. Przód jego szaty był uwalany krwią.

\- Pani profesor... - wycharczał. - Potrzebujemy pani... Draco Malfoy chyba właśnie zginął!


	25. Chapter 25

**ROZDZIAŁ 25.**

_Draco stał w holu, ukryty za zegarem odziedziczonym po pradziadku. Podłoga była lodowata, a on miał bose stopy. Jednak chłopak nie ruszał się z miejsca, czekając, aż zegar wybije pełną godzinę. Gdy zapadła cisza, Draco zaczął wsłuchiwać się w głosy dochodzące z biblioteki._

_Jego rodzice jeszcze nie spali i na dodatek znowu się kłócili. Nie było to dla niego nowością, ale tym razem, inaczej niż poprzednio, zdecydował się podsłuchiwać. Wiedział, że mu się dostanie, jeśli rodzice odkryją, że wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, lecz gdy chodziło o George'a, Draco był w stanie wiele zaryzykować._

_Zaczęło się od tego, że Draco usłyszał, jak podczas kłótni matka wykrzykuje imię George'a. Zmartwiony jego zniknięciem i wyczerpany całodniowym poszukiwaniem, Draco nie mógł spać, a gdy jego uszu doleciały podniesione głosy rodziców, od razu zerwał się na nogi._

_Biedna Tulipanka ledwo zipała po tym, jak obiegła z paniczem całą posiadłość w poszukiwaniu psa. Niestety, George przepadł jak kamień w wodę, mimo że Draco rozłożył wszędzie najlepsze kawałki mięsa, jakie tylko były w kuchni, i wołał swojego ulubieńca tak długo, dopóki całkiem nie ochrypł._

_\- Mam już tego dosyć - syknął Lucjusz niskim, złowrogim tonem. Draco znał ten głos i wiedział, że jego ojciec poprzednio był tylko zirytowany, a teraz zaczął wpadać w prawdziwą furię. Kiedy Lucjusz zaczynał mówić takim tonem, lepiej było się gdzieś schować. Zwykli ludzie zaczynali się wtedy bać i wycofywali chyłkiem. Jednak matka Draco do nich nie należała._

_Draco przemykał korytarzem, mijając rodzinne portrety, które mrugały do niego porozumiewawczo. Chłopiec chciał się do nich uśmiechnąć, ale wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. George zaginął, a Lucjusz z Narcyzą się kłócili._

_Draco miał ogromną nadzieję, że te dwie sprawy nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego._

_Podwójne drzwi, prowadzące do biblioteki, były otwarte na oścież. Światło świec, wylewające się ze środka łagodną poświatą, nie było w stanie rozjaśnić ciemności, panującej w holu. Jednak Draco wcale się nie bał. Matka powtarzała mu, że magia jest światłem, a on ma ją w sobie zawsze i wszędzie, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł. Nie było powodu, dla którego miałby się bać ciemności._

_Zanim Draco zajrzał do środka, przygładził włosy, żeby potargane blond kosmyki, pojawiające się nagle w drzwiach, nie zwróciły uwagi rodziców. Chłopak pomyślał, że mogą też zauważyć jego palce u stóp, więc je podkulił._

_Narcyza chodziła po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, wciąż ubrana w lekką jedwabną szkarłatną sukienkę, w którą ubrała się na podwieczorek u państwa Parkinson. Draco pamiętał, że gdy przyszła położyć go do łóżka jakieś sześć godzin wcześniej, pachniała jak bukiet gardenii. Zresztą jego mama prawie zawsze pięknie pachniała._

_\- Jesteś podły - oznajmiła Narcyza._

_Draco nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by jego matka użyła tego tonu wobec jego ojca. Nagle chłopiec zaczął się martwić bardziej o nią niż o George'a. Wszystko to było zbyt wiele jak dla pięciolatka._

_Lucjusz warknął pod nosem i kopnął krzesło, które upadło na dywan ze stłumionym łoskotem. Draco szybko zakrył usta dłonią, by zdusić okrzyk zaskoczenia. Całe szczęście, jego rodzice byli tak zajęci sprzeczką, że go nie usłyszeli._

_\- Dość rozpieszczania dzieciaka. Przyda mu się kilka trudniejszych lekcji. Jest już duży._

_Zimne, jasnoniebieskie oczy Narcyzy zmieniły się w dwie wąskie szparki._

_\- Draco ma jeszcze czas, żeby się dowiedzieć, jakież to wspaniałe życie będzie wiódł._

_\- Pięciolatek powinien mieć już dosyć rozumu, by wiedzieć, że nie sprowadza się zapchlonych kundli do tego dworu._

_\- Ty łajdaku - syknęła Narcyza._

_Draco miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec zlekceważy tę obelgę, choć było rzeczą oczywistą, że jeśli ktokolwiek ośmieliłby się nazwać Lucjusza Malfoya łajdakiem, to nie wyszedłby z tego cało. Po chwili jednak Lucjusz odstawił kieliszek brandy na stół, podszedł do Narcyzy i uderzył ją wierzchem dłoni w usta._

_Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego. Cios wymierzony przez ojca matce był czymś zgoła niespodziewanym, lecz jej reakcja była wprost alarmująca. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się i Draco poznał po wyrazie jej twarzy, że nie była ani trochę zaskoczona tym, jak mąż ją potraktował. Wyglądała, jakby wyszła zwycięsko z kłótni albo odkryła coś bardzo ważnego._

_Chłopiec poczuł, jakby miał w żołądku lód. Nagle pojął, że gry dorosłych różniły się diametralnie od tych, w które bawiły się dzieci._

_Draco wiedział, że nie chce więcej oglądać czegoś takiego, jak przed chwilą._

_Bezwiednie zrobił krok do przodu i stanął w drzwiach biblioteki. Pięści miał zaciśnięte, a po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. Na szczęście Lucjusz stał tyłem do wejścia, więc tylko matka zauważyła pojawienie się chłopca. Zamrugała z zaskoczeniem i prawie niedostrzegalnie pokręciła głową._

_Draco poczuł ulgę i od razu zaczął się tego wstydzić. Jednak ukrył się z powrotem w ciemności zalegającej hol, drżąc ze strachu i tłumionej wściekłości._

_\- Chyba zapomniałaś, z kim rozmawiasz - rzekł Lucjusz, a z tonu jego głosu można było sądzić, że złość prawie całkiem go opuściła. Mężczyzna westchnął i pogłaskał żonę po twarzy. - Przypomnij sobie - powiedział cichym przepraszającym tonem. Draco słyszał w jego głosie coś jeszcze, ale nie umiałby tego nazwać. Po chwili Lucjusz i Narcyza zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem. Draco nie rozumiał słów i chyba wcale nie chciał rozumieć. Nagle poczuł się jak intruz, jak nieproszony widz, podglądający tę jakże osobistą scenę._

_Jego matka wcale nie była speszona zachowaniem Lucjusza. Może zachowywałaby się inaczej, gdyby nie świadomość, że Draco był blisko. Odsunęła się od męża._

_\- Nie kocham cię._

_Lucjusz zaśmiał się ponuro._

_\- Ależ tak, kochasz mnie i nienawidzisz siebie za to._

_Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko._

_\- Severus też mnie za to nienawidzi._

_\- Nie wspominaj imienia tego zdrajcy w naszym domu!_

_Narcyza podniosła swój aksamitny wyszywany szal z fotela._

_\- On nie będzie taki jak ty. Już ja tego dopilnuję._

_Lucjusz cisnął kieliszek do kominka i płomienie przygasły na moment. Narcyza wyszła z biblioteki i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi._

_\- Czemu nie jesteś w łóżku? - zapytała gniewnie, chwytając syna za łokieć i ciągnąc go za sobą. Jej długie, jasne włosy już nie były spięte w kok jak wcześniej. Kołysały się w rytm jej kroków, a pojedyncze kosmyki łaskotały Draco w twarz._

_\- Ja... szukałem George'a - tłumaczył się chłopiec._

_Zatrzymali się na chwilę i Narcyza owinęła syna swoim szalem._

_\- Draco, doprawdy. Jeszcze się przeziębisz - zbeształa go._

_Ruszyli dalej i wreszcie dotarli do pokoju Draco, gdzie Narcyza ułożyła go do snu. Tulipanka, która wcześniej przysnęła na krześle, chrapała w najlepsze. Narcyza przewróciła oczami na ten widok._

_\- Przykro mi, że to zobaczyłeś, kochanie. Twój ojciec jest dziś w kiepskim humorze - rzekła, gładząc go po włosach._

_Nauczyciele Draco często powtarzali, że chłopiec doskonale potrafił rozwiązywać łamigłówki. Mówili, że był niebywale inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Może właśnie dlatego przyszło mu do głowy pewne pytanie._

_\- Mamo, czy ojciec zrobił coś George'owi? - spytał, żałując, że nie jest faktycznie tak tępy, jak nieraz zarzucała mu Pansy._

_Przez chwilę matka patrzyła na niego twardo. Wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Potem sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni szat i wyjęła stamtąd czarną, skórzaną obróżkę._

_\- Przykro mi._

_Draco wiedział, że wszystko stracone. George zniknął na zawsze. Chłopiec poczuł, jakby zamiast serca miał zimny, twardy kamień, który wrzucono do najgłębszej, najciemniejszej studni w Thimble Creek._

_Wziął obróżkę z dłoni matki. Ręka mu drżała, ale nie płakał. Nie uronił ani jednej łzy, nawet gdy matka pocałowała go w czoło, życząc mu dobrej nocy._

_\- Draco, nigdy nie kochaj nikogo bardziej, niż on kocha ciebie - wyszeptała. - Nie bądź taki jak twój ojciec._

Ani taki, jak ty _, pomyślał Draco, lecz nie powiedział tego głośno. Gdy Narcyza wyszła, chłopiec długo nie mógł zasnąć, otulony jej szalem pachnącym gardeniami. Wreszcie jednak pogrążył się w zapomnieniu, a następnego dnia Tulipanka pomogła mu pogrzebać obróżkę w ogrodzie._

o0o0o0o

Draco żył. Hermiona była tego pewna. Wystarczyło, że zamknęła oczy i się skoncentrowała, żeby go poczuć. Był tam, gdzieś w głębi jej umysłu, gdzie łączyło ich zaklęcie. Oddychał normalnie, serce biło mu równomiernie, tylko że był jak odrętwiały. Hermiona nie odbierała bólu, irytacji ani czegokolwiek innego. Skonstatowała więc, że pewnie był nieprzytomny.

Jak się okazało, Ron zwyczajnie spanikował na widok ilości krwi, jaka wylała się z rozcięcia na czole Ślizgona. Zaraz po tym, jak Malfoyem i Doddersem zajęła się pani Hooch razem z profesorem Flitwickiem, Ron popędził po wicedyrektorkę, ta zaś o mało nie dostała ataku serca na wieść o domniemanej śmierci ucznia. Gdy McGonagall wreszcie doszła do siebie, od razu zawiadomiła Snape'a. Akurat był u niego Harry, który opowiadał potem, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział Mistrza Eliksirów tak rozjuszonego.

\- Może poza tamtą chwilą, kiedy przyłapał cię w swojej myślodsiewni - skomentował Ron, który za wszelką cenę próbował odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od wspominania jego histerycznej reakcji.

Według słów Rona obaj Ślizgoni oberwali tłuczkami w głowę i w pierś, przy czym pierwszy impet uderzenia poszedł na Draco. Obrażenia nie były śmiertelne, ale musiało minąć jeszcze dużo czasu, nim zniknęłyby wszystkie siniaki i guzy. Ponadto Draco miał wstrząs mózgu.

Kiedy inni uczniowie dowiedzieli się o incydencie, głównie dzięki wysiłkom Pansy Parkinson i Ernie'ego McMillana, zastanawiali się, czy im to imponuje, czy też śmieszy ich do łez. Oczywiście, chwalono odwagę młodego Ślizgona, ale każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tadpole zostanie zapamiętany przez hogwartczyków jako przypadek nieuleczalnej głupoty.

Ostatnimi, którzy wykazywali taką lekkomyślność i pogardę dla ustalonych zasad tylko po ty, by się wygłupić, byli Fred i George Weasleyowie.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że cały dzień dłuży się jej w nieskończoność. Wciąż jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po tym, co zaszło między nią a Draco w Łazience Prefektów, zdążyła już jednak wysnuć dwa wnioski. Były one nieprawdopodobne, niewyobrażalne, po prostu okropne. Hermiona wcale nie miała ochoty się nad nimi zastanawiać, ale, odpychając od siebie niepożądane myśli, zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała się z nimi zmierzyć.

Mimo tego, że Hermiona nie pozwoliła Malfoyowi zrobić tego, na co oboje mieli niezaprzeczalną ochotę, musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że czuła do niego coś więcej. Owo "więcej" nie oznaczało jednak, że pozwalała sobie na przesłodzone fantazje czy rysowała ich inicjały, otoczone serduszkiem. Chodziło o to, że kiedy znajdowała się blisko niego, przestawała być sobą. Malfoy sprawiał, że zapominała o całym świecie i to było niebezpieczne. Ot, chociażby teraz. Zamiast martwić się o Tonks, która prawdopodobnie znajdowała się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak na nią działa. Niezależnie, czy o tym wiedział, czy nie, Hermiona była świadoma, że nie mogła dłużej zrzucać całej odpowiedzialności za swoje uczucia na działanie Fida Mia.

Gryfonka zeszła po cichu do pokoju wspólnego i nie była zaskoczona, że napotkała Harry'ego. Często wysiadywał tam o różnych najdziwniejszych godzinach, rozmawiając z Ginny, która potrzebowała mniej snu niż jakakolwiek inna czarownica. Czasami Harry grał w szachy z Ronem albo w karty z Neville'em. Tej nocy jednak ulokował się wygodnie z nogami na kanapie i uważnie studiował jakieś notatki. Gdy usłyszał kroki Hermiony, podniósł głowę.

\- Cześć - powitał ją.

\- Cześć - odparła. Zauważyła, że miał na nogach niepasujące do siebie skarpetki, i złapała go za wielki palec u stopy, ściskając lekko. - Też nie możesz spać?

Harry ziewnął.

\- To chyba ostatnio powszechne. Przeglądam notatki Snape'a z mojego egzaminu z oklumencji. Mieliśmy rozmawiać o moich wynikach dziś rano, ale wezwali go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent! Harry, jesteś genialny.

\- Tak, chyba tak.

Hermiona doskonale rozumiała, czemu Harry nie skakał z radości. Z pewnością też rozmyślał o zniknięciu Tonks. Na dodatek Dumbledore był nieobecny i wszyscy czuli się dziwnie. Złe rzeczy zdarzały się zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy dyrektor wyjeżdżał z Hogwartu.

Niektórzy sugerowali, że Tonks zaszyła się gdzieś razem z Blighem, lecz każdy, kto ich znał, wiedział, że to absurd. Na poniedziałek zwołano zebranie Zakonu, ale zostało ono przełożone. Harry szalał z niecierpliwości, by dowiedzieć się, jakie kroki podjął Moody w celu odnalezienia zaginionych aurorów.

Hermiona przekartkowała notatki Snape'a w milczeniu. W pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo poza nimi.

\- Chcesz coś ode mnie? - zapytał nagle Harry.

\- Tak. Właściwie to tak. - Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, jak zacząć, więc od razu przeszła do sedna sprawy. - Harry, pożyczyłbyś mi swoją pelerynę-niewidkę?

\- Chyba nie planujesz ruszyć sama na poszukiwanie Tonks, co?

Hermiona obruszyła się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Ponieważ, jak mi sama wcześniej powiedziałaś, podejmowanie jakichkolwiek działań bez konsultacji z Dumebledore'em i resztą Zakonu byłoby bardzo głupie.

\- Tak.

\- I gdybyś poszła sama, wszyscy byśmy się o ciebie martwili...

\- Tak, Harry, wiem o tym!

Chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- No dobra. Tylko się upewniam.

Zaintrygowana, Hermiona obserwowała, jak Harry podniósł się z kanapy, przeciągnął się i polecił jej poczekać minutę. Skierował się do schodów, wiodących do dormitorium chłopców, i niebawem wrócił z peleryną w garści.

\- Nie będę pytał, do czego jest ci potrzebna - rzekł, zniżając głos. - Mam jednak nadzieję, że gdybyś mnie potrzebowała, to dasz mi znać.

 _Rety, jak on dojrzał_ \- pomyślała Hermiona, czując, jak ściska ją w gardle.

Kompletnie niewzruszony, Harry poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- Szczęściarz z niego, kimkolwiek jest.

Hermiona aż podskoczyła.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się leciutko.

\- Jak cię znam, to łamiesz zasady tylko dla chłopaków, na których ci zależy.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że nigdy przedtem nie myślała o tym w ten sposób.


	26. Chapter 26

**ROZDZIAŁ 26.**

_Cóż tam jest takiego,_

_Takiego pięknego,_

_Co każe nam patrzeć_

_W gwiazdy?_

_Co spodziewamy się zobaczyć?_

_Kermit_

o0o0o0o

_Piątek wieczór_

Była druga w nocy, gdy Hermiona założyła kapcie i narzuciła na ramiona pelerynę-niewidkę, po czym wymknęła się z dormitorium z nadzieją, że jeśli już trafi na jakiś patrol, to będą to nauczyciele, a nie młodzi, dziarscy i świetnie wyszkoleni aurorzy. Z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń członkowie kadry Hogwartu zostali wpisani na listę osób przepatrujących nocami korytarze zamku tak samo, jak pięć lat wcześniej podczas incydentu z otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic. Z tego, co Hermiona się dowiedziała, okolice wieży Gryffindoru były patrolowane przez profesor McGonagall. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że łatwiej jej będzie ominąć nauczycielkę niż jakiegoś aurora, jednak gdyby McGonagall ją przyłapała, oznaczałoby to kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty. Wszyscy mieli ich już aż nadto, a zresztą Hermiona obiecała sobie, że przede wszystkim musi pilnować peleryny, którą Harry pożyczył jej w zaufaniu.

Jak zawsze wtedy, gdy Gryfonka starała się poruszać najciszej, jak umiała, szybko zaczęła kląć w duchu na wszystkie stare i trzeszczące schody, podłogi i zawiasy. A może Malfoy miał rację i po prostu Hermiona była pozbawiona umiejętności skradania się. Pomocne okazały się nocne kapcie, zagłuszające kroki dziewczyny. Tym niemniej Hermiona musiała zatrzymywać się przy każdym rogu i dyskretnie sprawdzać, czy nie zbliżał się patrol. Zanim dotarła na parter, natrafiła na trzech aurorów. Wszystkich udało jej się ominąć, jednak na tym jej szczęście się skończyło, gdyż przed skrzydłem szpitalnym napotkała profesora Snape'a. Nauczyciel wpatrywał się w ciemność, jakby wyczuwał tam coś podejrzanego, i Hermiona mimowolnie skurczyła się w sobie. Przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut stała w absolutnym bezruchu, aż poczuła kurcz w prawej stopie. Miała wrażenie, że trwa to wieczność.

_Czy Snape nigdy nie chodzi do toalety?_

Cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności na drugim końcu korytarza pojawił się Hagrid z latarnią w dłoni. Skinął na Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten, uśmiechając się drwiąco pod nosem, ruszył w jego kierunku.

Hermiona odczekała, aż Snape się oddalił, i pobiegła w kierunku otwartych drzwi. Światło wewnątrz było przyćmione, a w powietrzu unosił się mocny zapach środków odkażających. Zapach nie był przykry, ale Hermiona stwierdziła, że skrzydło szpitalne robi znacznie przyjemniejsze wrażenie w dzień niż w nocy.

Gdy poprzednim razem wymknęła się z wieży, by spotkać się z Malfoyem w sowiarni, odczuwała lekki niepokój i dreszczyk emocji, który był częściowo przyjemny. Teraz jednak sprawy miały się zgoła inaczej. Snape był blisko, a Malfoy był poważnie kontuzjowany. Nie było w tym nic zabawnego.

Wszystkie łóżka w infirmerii stały puste oprócz jednego. Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego powoli, notując w pamięci takie szczegóły, jak czarne, skórzane buty, rzucone niedbale pod łóżko, i kompletnie pusty nocny stolik. Kiedy Harry leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, dostawał zazwyczaj masę kwiatów, czekoladek i kart z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Być może Ślizgoni nie mieli w zwyczaju wspomagać chorych kolegów, dostarczając im nadmiernej ilości pustych kalorii. Z jakiegoś powodu Hermiona pomyślała, że to smutne.

Odwróciwszy się na chwilę, dziewczyna upewniła się, że Snape nie wrócił, po czym rozsunęła zaciągnięte zasłony. _Tylko chwileczkę_ _-_ powiedziała sobie, zdejmując pelerynę i kładąc ją na stoliku.

Malfoy spał na brzuchu, trzymając jedną dłoń na poduszce. We śnie wyglądał na młodszego o kilka lat. Prawą stronę twarzy miał wysmarowaną jakąś maścią, a nad brwią widać było ślad po magicznie uleczonym zranieniu. Skóra wokół była nadal czerwona i opuchnięta, poza tym jednak nic mu chyba nie było. Miał na sobie szpitalną piżamę, wyjątkowo krzywo pozapinaną. Hermiona była niemal pewna, że robił to sam. Uparciuch.

A może po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zobaczył tatuaż na jego plecach.

Na podłodze obok łóżka leżała lekka kołdra, element standardowego zestawu szpitalnej pościeli. Malfoyowi została tylko poduszka, którą zwinął sobie pod głową. Jedna z jego bosych stóp zwisała poza krawędź łóżka i Hermiona przypatrywała się jej przez chwilę.

Drań miał bardzo ładne stopy.

 _Cóż, to by było na tyle_ _-_ pomyślała Gryfonka. Przyszła tutaj, żeby na własne oczy przekonać się, czy Malfoyowi nic nie jest. Zadanie zostało wypełnione, ale nagle nasunęła jej się myśl, że chłopakowi może być zimno bez przykrycia. Upewniwszy się, że zasłony wokół łóżka są szczelnie zaciągnięte, Hermiona ukucnęła i podniosła prześcieradło, przy okazji robiąc porządek z butami Ślizgona. Ustawiła je w kącie i zaczęła się podnosić. W tym samym momencie Malfoy uniósł rękę i musnął palcami jej policzek.

Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy i serce zamarło jej w piersi. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, jak nigdy. Powieki mu opadały, a język się plątał, gdy przemówił do niej, smutny i zatroskany.

\- Nigdzie... nigdzie nie mogłem g-go znaleźć - rzekł łamiącym się głosem, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Hermiona odprężyła się, gdy dotarło do niej, że chłopak nie był do końca obudzony. - P-Przecież _zawsze_ przychodził, kiedy go wołałem!

Hermiona przykryła Draco kołdrą i zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym ujęła jego dłoń.

\- Kogo nie mogłeś znaleźć?

\- Taki brązowy i włochaty. Śmierdział, jakby wylazł z bagna. - Draco uśmiechnął się ponuro. - Pewnego dnia przyszedł za mną z wioski.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że mówił chyba o jakimś utraconym zwierzęciu. Pewnie o psie, który musiał wiele dla niego znaczyć.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała i faktycznie tak było. Żałowała, że Draco przeżył taką stratę, lecz była też świadoma, że gdyby nie stan, w jakim się znajdował, nigdy by jej o tym nie opowiedział. Gdy się obudzi, będzie wściekły na siebie za tę chwilę słabości, i na nią, że była wtedy przy nim.

\- Ależ mnie głowa napierdala - szepnął, oblizując wargi. Przewrócił się na plecy i usiadł, jęcząc głośno. Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, żeby go nie uciszać. Gdyby tylko Snape zajrzał do sali, zaraz by ją zauważył.

\- Chcesz trochę wody? - zapytała.

Malfoy patrzył na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Granger?

\- Tak, to ja, Hermiona. Wymknęłam się z dormitorium, żeby cię zobaczyć.

Wyjawiając tę prawdę, miała nadzieję, że Malfoy nie będzie więcej hałasował.

\- Hermiona - wybełkotał. Dopiero za trzecim razem udało mu się prawidłowo wypowiedzieć jej imię. Doprawdy, nie szło mu wcale lepiej niż kiedyś Krumowi.

\- Nie chciałam cię obudzić.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz - rzekł, kiwając głową. Uśmiechał się jak czterolatek, któremu powiedziano, że Święty Mikołaj, Wróżka Zębuszka i Wielkanocny Królik naprawdę istnieją i wyprawiają na jego cześć wielkie przyjęcie.

\- A wiesz, Granger wcale mnie nie lubi. Dobrze, że mam lekki sen, bo ta harpia przylezie tu pewnie, żeby mnie wykończyć.

Słysząc to wyznanie, Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy. Ślizgon musiał być chyba naćpany po sam czubek głowy. Pewnie wstrząs mózgu był poważniejszy, niż Ron to opisywał.

Przyjemnie było tak trzymać Malfoya za rękę. Jego skóra była sucha i ciepła, podczas gdy wielu chłopaków w tym wieku miało najczęściej dłonie mokre od potu.

\- Przyszłam sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

\- Pastrasznie - odparł. Hermiona pomyślała, że może chciał najpierw powiedzieć "paskudnie" i w połowie słowa zmienił to na "strasznie".

\- Wiele ryzykowałeś, pomagając temu chłopcu. Wszyscy o tym mówią.

Malfoy przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało to urzekająco.

\- Tadpole jest w porządku. Potrzeba mu tylko więcej rozumu, żeby opanować tę wielką jadaczkę, ale poza tym to spoko gość.

Hermiona roześmiała się, po czym skrzywiła się, przypomniawszy sobie, gdzie jest.

\- Dodders nie może się ciebie nachwalić - szepnęła.

Draco machnął lekceważąco ręką i o mało nie spadł przez to z łóżka. Hermiona złapała go za ramiona i kazała mu siedzieć spokojnie.

\- Ha! I co dobrego mi z tego przyjdzie. Ktoś nienawidzi mnie do tego stopnia, że chce mnie wrobić. Nawet nie wiesz, ile nazwisk znalazłoby się na liście... Hermiono, słuchasz mnie?

\- Słucham - potwierdziła, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Głowa mi pęka. Tłuczek zrujnował mi twarz, a ciebie nawet tam nie było, żebyś mogła zobaczyć, co zrobiłem. Tak przynajmniej mówią.

Hermiona rozkoszowała się przez chwilę tym wyznaniem; tylko kilka słów, ale jakże znaczących. Zauważyła, że Draco miał zawinięty kołnierzyk od piżamy. Wsunęła palec pod spód i wyprostowała go.

\- Najważniejsze, że obaj przeżyliście. Poza tym zapewniam cię, że twój wygląd nie ucierpiał zbytnio podczas tej eskapady.

\- Fuuu - odparł Draco, zdmuchując sobie grzywkę z oczu. - Granger uważa, że jestem odrażający. Nie chce ze mną gadać, nie chce mnie dotykać, nie chce się ze mną pieprzyć, kiedy jesteśmy trzeźwi. Ale spójrz, wyszła za mnie za mąż. To chyba coś znaczy, nie?

Hermiona miała oczy jak spodki.

\- No... chyba tak.

Wydawało jej się, że Malfoy powie jeszcze coś więcej, lecz wtedy zauważyła, że miał trudności ze skupieniem na niej wzroku. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, przymrużył oczy i kazał jej przestać się rozdwajać, bo robiło mu się od tego niedobrze.

\- Auu - jęknął.

Hermionie zrobiło się go żal.

\- Ciiii. Zamknij oczy - szepnęła.

Powinna wiedzieć, że wszystkie sprawy związane z Malfoyem zawsze się komplikowały - nawet zwykłe odwiedziny w szpitalu. Hermiona stwierdziła, że to nie w porządku, że nikt się o niego nie troszczył, że nie było ani jednej osoby, która martwiłaby się o to, jak się czuł i nie kombinowałaby, jak się wymknąć z dormitorium podczas ciszy nocnej, żeby go zobaczyć.

\- Dobra - odrzekł, nadąsany. - Zostaniesz ze mną?

\- Tak.

\- Położysz się koło mnie?

\- _Nie mogę._

\- Czemu nie? Nie widzisz, ile tu miejsca?

Hermiona nie widziała. Malfoy nie przesunął się przecież nawet o cal.

To, co stało się później, Hermiona zrzuciła na karb krótkotrwałej utraty zdrowego rozsądku. Po prostu zdjęła kapcie i weszła na łóżko. Musiała delikatnie przesunąć Draco, bo sam chyba nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Teraz miała trochę miejsca dla siebie. Wciągnęła powietrze i poczuła nieprzyjemny zapach kamfory, który maskował zapach ciała Malfoya.

\- To szaleństwo - wyszeptała. - Jeśli mnie złapią, ty też oberwiesz - dodała, przykrywając ich oboje kołdrą.

Malfoy uśmiechał się chochliczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jasne - zgodził się i oparł podbródek na czubku jej głowy. - Powinniśmy robić to częściej.

Zupełnie jakby mówił o wspólnym piciu herbaty i jedzeniu biszkoptów.

Hermiona miała jego ramię pod głową. Wtuliła twarz w jego pierś i zarzuciła jedną nogę na jego udo. Zdała sobie sprawę, że mogłaby tak zasnąć, gdyby nie okoliczności, i wystraszyła się. Jednak wdzierający się do nozdrzy zapach przypominający maść Vicks na przeziębienie skutecznie odpędzał sen.

\- Powiedz tej harpii, że żałuję, że próbowałem ją przelecieć w Łazience Prefektów. Zrobisz to, Hermiono? Powiesz jej? - zapytał, unosząc głowę i smyrając ją nosem w szyję.

\- Harpia przyjmuje przeprosiny - odparła Hermiona krótko, bo wspomnienie było nadal zbyt świeże, jak rana, która nie zagoiła się do końca. Dziewczyna wciąż nie była pewna, czy chciałaby się mierzyć z Draco Malfoyem, gdyby był trzeźwy.

\- Nie zrobiłbym jej krzywdy - mruknął. Jego głos brzmiał poważnie.

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę, spoglądając mu w oczy. Malfoy wykorzystał ten moment i musnął ustami czubek jej nosa. Ten mały gest wystarczył, żeby zakręciło jej się w głowie. Ślizgon zezował, patrząc na jej policzek. Było zbyt ciemno, by wyraźnie widziała jego oczy, ale mogła się założyć, że miał rozszerzone źrenice.

\- Próbowałeś zrobić jej krzywdę. Nie wmówisz jej, że było inaczej - powiedziała Hermiona po chwili.

_Chyba całkiem zgłupiałam, bo mówię o sobie w trzeciej osobie._

\- Byłoby lepiej dla jej własnego dobra, gdyby nie była taka mądra. Niech mniej myśli i uprawia więcej seksu - doradził Malfoy tonem kogoś, kto poświęcił wiele lat życia na przemyślenie pewnych spraw. - Zacznę sprzedawać koszulki z takim napisem.

\- Koniecznie - odparła Hermiona, delikatnie naciskając palcami jego czoło, jakby chciała sprawdzić, jak mocno tłuczek uszkodził jego wkurzający intelekt.

\- Rób tak dalej.

Draco zsunął dłoń na jej biodro. Hermiona łatwo mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak wytatuowany smok wije się na jej skórze, spragniony pieszczoty jego palców.

Co gorsza, uczucie to przestało budzić w niej niesmak. Teraz było tylko czymś nowym, jak kosztowana po raz pierwszy potrawa, która ma dużą szansę stać się ulubionym daniem w przyszłości.

\- Znowu masz tę piżamę - skomentował Draco, zerkając na pierś Hermiony spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Wyglądał trochę jak Harry, niemogący rankiem znaleźć swoich okularów. - Tę z żabą... Jak jej było? Aha. Kevin.

\- Kermit - poprawiła go Hermiona, wtulając się w jego szyję i uśmiechając się.

\- To co, powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tą tęczą? Czy to jakaś supertajna mugolska rzecz, której mój niedorozwinięty, magiczny umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć?

To wystarczyło, by przypomnieć Hermionie, że pod maściami, eliksirami nasennymi, szpitalną piżamą i romantycznym trzymaniem się za ręce wciąż krył się ten sam co zawsze Draco Malfoy.

Gryfonka zawahała się, bo przeczuwała, w jakim kierunku zmierza ich rozmowa.

\- To ma związek z piosenką, którą śpiewał.

\- Cudownie. Zaśpiewaj mi ją.

\- Nie, Malfoy. Zapomniałeś, że w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Hermiona przypuszczała, że był zbity z tropu.

A niech tam.

Przewróciła oczami i poddała się. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hermiona Granger ma miękkie serce.

\- Czy zaśniesz, jeżeli ci ją zaśpiewam?

Malfoy pogłaskał niezdarnie jej policzek, co, jak przypuszczała, miało oznaczać: "Tak i dziękuję, będzie mi bardzo miło".

Nie chciała patrzeć mu w twarz. Była pewna, że znów poczułaby się jak intruz, który nie miał prawa podglądać go w chwili, gdy był bezbronny.

\- No cóż - szepnęła i zaczęła nucić. Trochę fałszowała, bo śpiew nie był jej najmocniejszą stroną. Draco jednak słuchał i nie marudził.

Na sam koniec była pewna, że już zasnął, ale gdy śpiewała ostatnią zwrotkę, Draco wsunął jej dłoń pod piżamę. Położył jej dłoń w talii, ścisnął lekko i przeniósł rękę na jej pierś, otaczając ją palcami. Przyłożył nos do jej policzka i odetchnął głęboko, pocierając kciukiem jej sutek. Nie sprawiało to wrażenia, że chciał ją pobudzić. Dotykał ją tak zwyczajnie i naturalnie, jakby robił to już setki razy. Chciał poczuć jej ciało i po prostu poddał się impulsowi.

Hermiona rozpłynęła się jak masło na patelni. Głos jej zadrżał, gdy nuciła refren. Głęboki, regularny oddech Malfoya owiewał jej szyję i Gryfonka skonstatowała, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak dobrze, a już na pewno nie tak bezpiecznie.

Nieważne, skąd pochodzisz i co się dzieje na świecie - zasypianie w ramionach osoby, na której ci zależy, jest jak najbardziej w porządku.

Absolutnie.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy. _Tylko chwilę_ \- powiedziała sobie. - _Tylko się upewnię, że faktycznie zasnął._

Gdy je otworzyła, słońce dopiero co wstało. Potrzebowała całej siły woli, żeby otrząsnąć się z sennego oszołomienia. Zazwyczaj wyskakiwała z łóżka i ubierała się w ciągu dziesięciu minut, teraz jednak czuła się jak dopiero co obudzony Rip Van Winkle.

Malfoy nie zareagował na jej poruszenie. Spał jak zabity, zarzuciwszy rękę na jej bark i nogę na jej udo. Kołdra, którą byli okryci, leżała znów na podłodze. Hermiona zorientowała się, że przez całą noc miała pod głową jego prawe ramię. Przesunęła się, żeby go nie przygniatać, i właśnie miała oprzeć nogi na podłodze, kiedy zauważyła, że nie byli sami. Przy łóżku stała Pansy Parkinson z bukietem żonkili w ręku.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwała się Ślizgonka chłodno.

Hermiona odsunęła włosy z twarzy i zdała sobie sprawę, że zgubiła gumkę do włosów.

\- Pansy.

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć, jak on się czuje. Oszczędziłabym sobie tego, gdybym wiedziała, pod jak dobrą jest opieką - rzekła Pansy kwaśno. Hermiona dostrzegła, że dłonie Pansy zaciskały się mocno na łodygach kwiatów, jakby Ślizgonka się przed czymś powstrzymywała.

To ci dopiero wpadka. Hermiona pomyślała sobie, że gdy Harry się dowie, będzie chyba godzinami gotował pelerynę we wrzątku, żeby ją wysterylizować.

\- Chyba powinnam to jakoś wyjaśnić - wydukała Hermiona.

Scena, której Pansy była właśnie świadkiem, miała tylko jedno wyjaśnienie, i Hermiona nie zamierzała obrażać inteligencji Ślizgonki, opowiadając jej bzdury wyssane z palca.

\- Nie trzeba - odparła Pansy z zimnym uśmiechem. Ron nazywał ten rodzaj uśmiechu "rozciąganiem ust" i tak to właśnie wyglądało. Nie było w nim nic przyjaznego. - Domyślałam się, że się z kimś ostatnio zabawiał, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że z tobą.

 _Zabawiał?_ Hermiona stwierdziła, że tego nie skomentuje. Lepiej "zabawiał się" niż "zakochał się". Za to drugie Ślizgoni by go ukrzyżowali.

\- Nie bój się - rzekła Pansy, pociągając nosem. - Nikomu nic nie powiem. On ma już dość spraw na głowie i bez poddawania w wątpliwość jego reputacji.

Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi. Zorientowała się, że obie z Pansy mówią szeptem tak, by nie obudzić Draco. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Pansy coś do niego czuła, Hermiona miała jednak wrażenie, że uczucia te sięgały głębiej, niż poprzednio sądziła.

\- A to niby co miało znaczyć?

Pansy uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

\- Nie udawaj cnotki, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Wiesz doskonale, jak ważna jest reputacja. Twoja też by poważnie ucierpiała, gdyby to się wydało.

\- Parkinson, nie będę cię o nic prosić - warknęła Hermiona. - Jeśli ze względu na Draco nikomu o tym nie powiesz, to dobrze. Nie potrzebuję jednak, byś robiła mi przysługę.

\- W takim razie _ty_ zrób mi przysługę - rzekła Pansy i wcisnęła Hermionie żonkile w dłoń. - Przekaż mu je. Wygląda na to, że on chętnie bierze wszystko, co mu dajesz. I upewnij się, że cię tu już nie będzie, gdy pani Pomfrey zrobi poranny obchód o szóstej.

Ślizgonka spojrzała jeszcze na Draco, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem wyszła z sali.


	27. Chapter 27

**ROZDZIAŁ 27.**

Gregory Goyle chciał powiedzieć Pansy trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza z nich była może banalna, ale tak samo prawdziwa, jak obie pozostałe: Pansy miała najpiękniejsze błękitne oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Kolorem przypominały mu ocean wokół Wyspy Wielkanocnej.

Kolejna rzecz dotyczyła Draco Malfoya. Pansy pragnęła go, jednak Malfoy potrafił kochać tylko siebie i nikogo innego. Goyle o tym doskonale wiedział i chciał, żeby Pansy też wreszcie zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

Ostatnie, co chciał jej powiedzieć najbardziej na świecie, wykrzyczeć z najwyższej wieży i wyciąć na każdej ławce w szkole, to to, że ją kochał.

Pansy była spostrzegawcza i wiedziała o wielu sprawach, lecz zupełnie nie potrafiła dostrzec tego, co Goyle do niej czuł. Oboje znali się niemal od zawsze i byli przyjaciółmi, od kiedy nauczyli się mówić.

Przyjaźń między Ślizgonami różniła się od przyjaźni uczniów z innych domów. Była o wiele mniej skomplikowana. Po pierwsze, Ślizgoni nigdy się na siebie nie gniewali, a przynajmniej nie na długo. To było niepotrzebne i zmniejszało szanse przetrwania. Poza tym mieli ze sobą tyle wspólnego, że rzadko kiedy znajdowały się powody do kłótni.

Goyle był też przyjacielem Draco i wspierałby go nadal, nawet gdyby ten postanowił wyjechać na Alaskę, zamieszkać w igloo i hodować malamuty. Jednak gdy chodziło o Pansy, sprawa wyglądała zgoła inaczej.

Idąc razem z Pansy na Wieżę Astronomiczną, Goyle zastanawiał się, jakież to niepokojące wieści miała mu do przekazania przed śniadaniem. Znając ją, mógł podejrzewać dosłownie wszystko, od plotek związanych z Milicentą, która nakryła jakąś parę obmacującą się w szklarni, do kolejnego wyskoku ojca Pansy, alkoholika i hazardzisty, regularnie wynoszącego z domu różne przedmioty.

Na spiralnych schodach minęli profesora Flitwicka, który przypomniał im, że wejście do wieży zostanie zamknięte za pół godziny. Pansy upewniła nauczyciela, że chcą tam tylko przez chwilę porozmawiać. Flitwick uczył Pansy od siedmiu lat i wiedział, jak szybko potrafiła mówić. Dlatego odprawił ich ruchem ręki i poszedł dalej.

Goyle zastanawiał się, co też Pansy miała mu do powiedzenia. Nie wyglądała, jakby chciała poplotkować, tylko jakby potrzebowała zrzucić ciężar z serca.

Wokół wieży szalał wiatr i Goyle z trudem oparł się pokusie, by przytrzymać Pansy za ramię. Ostatnimi czasy dziewczyna tak zeszczuplała, że wydawało się, iż wiatr uniósłby ją z łatwością. W szóstej klasie zgubiła resztki dziecięcego tłuszczyku i była wiotka jak trzcina. Nie to, by Goyle zwracał na to szczególną uwagę. Wiedział, że nadal by za nią szalał, nawet gdyby miała dwie głowy i garb.

\- Draco pieprzy się z Hermioną Granger - wypaliła Pansy.

Goyle założył ręce na piersi.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - odparła z zaszklonymi oczami. - Gregory, to nie jakaś tam plotka, tylko fakt - dodała przepraszającym tonem. - Widziałam ich dziś rano w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wyglądało na to, że ta wstrętna krowa spędziła tam noc.

\- A Draco co robił? - zapytał Goyle. Mógł oczywiście zadać jakieś bardziej sensowne pytanie, lecz nie miał tego zwyczaju. Wolał obserwować wypadki w miarę ich rozwoju i układać sobie wszystko w głowie samemu.

Pansy zacisnęła zęby i popatrzyła w dół, na las.

\- Wtulał się w nią, jakby była lekarstwem na całe zło tego świata.

\- Rozumiem.

Pansy spojrzała na niego ze złością.

\- Doprawdy? Bo ja nie rozumiem! Wiem, że Draco nie był sobą od co najmniej roku, ale _to_? Zrozumiałe, gdyby zachciało mu się zerżnąć szlamę, jednak związek to zupełnie inna sprawa!

\- To oni są w związku?

\- Jasne jak słońce - odparła Pansy, kiwając głową.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Przecież on nigdy nie trzymał za rękę żadnej dziewczyny, z którą się spotykał. Czemu miałby spać razem w łóżku z tą, która na pewno nie daje mu codziennie?

\- Myślisz, że Potter o tym wie?

Pansy zamyśliła się. Miała minę, jakby coś knuła. To było u niej normalne i Goyle wolał oglądać ją taką, niż mierzyć się z jej wściekłością i bólem złamanego serca.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. A to ciekawe...

\- To skomplikuje pewne... sprawy - zauważył Goyle i zaszurał butem po kamiennej podłodze.

\- Wcale nie. Draco można zaufać - upierała się Pansy, choć robiła to zbyt entuzjastycznie, jakby sama miała wątpliwości i nie chciała dopuścić ich do głosu. - Jego lojalność jest niezachwiana.

Goyle też był pełen wątpliwości. Jeśli miałby uwierzyć w to, co mówiła Pansy, było oczywiste, że Draco robił z Granger coś więcej, niż tylko pieprzył się od czasu do czasu. A jeśli Draco na niej zależało... Cóż, w takim razie niemądre byłoby poleganie na jego zdrowym rozsądku.

Ślizgon nie podzielił się z Pansy swoimi przemyśleniami. Dziewczyna byłaby na niego wściekła, a nie mieli już czasu na dyskusje. Poza tym dzień był zbyt piękny, by spędzić go z rozzłoszczoną i rozstrojoną nerwowo Pansy.

\- Ja też ufam Draco - powiedział Goyle, świadom, że pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, by zająć się sprawą Malfoya. - Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie - dodał i było to zupełnie szczere.

o0o0o0o

Ulica Pokątna pękała w szwach. Z jednej strony nie był to najlepszy moment na dyskretne spotkanie z poleconym przez Borgina ekspertem od Fida Mia. Z drugiej zaś strony...

Następnego dnia rozpoczynała się zaplanowana na pięć dni Międzynarodowa Konferencja Wytwórców Kociołków. Na Pokątnej tłoczyli się wszyscy producenci, mający dość zdrowego rozsądku, by trzy miesiące wcześniej zamówić sobie miejsce w hotelu. Jak w czasie każdej konferencji, mającej miejsce w ostatnim stuleciu, ludzie, którzy większość swojego czasu spędzali w kuźniach i przy piecach, starali się wydać możliwie najwięcej pieniędzy na jedzenie, rozrywki i alkohol.

Uliczni domokrążcy z ulic Pokątnej i Śmiertelnego Nokturnu zacierali ręce, podwyższając ceny pamiątek, błyskotek i posiłków na wynos. Każdego dnia na ulicy dochodziło do kłótni lub bójek pomiędzy przedstawicielami poszczególnych frakcji Gildii Wytwórców Kociołków.

W tych okolicznościach wtopienie się w tłum nie było szczególnie wymagającym zadaniem. Trudno było jednak orzec, czy Borgin miał to na uwadze, planując spotkanie z ekspertem na ten właśnie dzień.

Gromady czarodziejów, czarownic i innych magicznych stworzeń klasyfikowanych przez ministerstwo przemieszczały się po krętych uliczkach magicznego Londynu, z trudem przepychając się od jednego miejsca do drugiego. Kradzieże się nie zdarzały, chyba że ktoś zapomniał magicznie zabezpieczyć kieszenie. W razie obmacywania, napastnik obrywał z reguły w krocze lub twarz parasolką, torebką lub, w przypadku pewnej uczestniczki konferencji, jej prototypowym, nagrodzonym przez gildię kociołkiem.

Dzień po przygodach Draco i Tandisha Doddersa na boisku quidditcha pani Pomfrey zbadała tego pierwszego i zaleciła mu pozostanie w łóżku. Ślizgon posłał jej w odpowiedzi pogardliwe spojrzenie, ubrał się i w ciągu pięciu minut opuścił salę szpitalną.

Hermiona zjadła śniadanie w towarzystwie Harry'ego i Ginny i wychodziła właśnie z Wielkiej Sali, gdy spostrzegła swojego męża, idącego korytarzem w jej kierunku ze skrzywioną miną. Poza nimi w korytarzu nie było nikogo. Większość uczniów opuściła szkołę zaraz po ogłoszeniu informacji, że na terenie Hogwartu zaginęło dwoje aurorów. W zamku pozostało tylko kilkunastu siódmo- i szóstoklasistów, prefekci i kilkoro młodszych dzieci, których rodzice byli mugolami lub pozostawali za granicą.

Gryfonka przygotowała się wewnętrznie na przesłuchanie w sprawie jej pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zanim jednak Malfoy zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, po schodach zeszła profesor McGonagall, oschle życząc im dobrego dnia i wlepiając w Draco badawczy wzrok.

\- Panie Malfoy, jak pana głowa?

\- Wciąż na miejscu, pani profesor - odparł Ślizgon.

\- Właśnie rozmawiałam z panią Pomfrey. Martwiła się, że za wcześnie opuścił pan skrzydło szpitalne.

\- Ach tak? - zapytał Malfoy, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się pielęgniarką. - Nic nie zauważyłem. A może wie pani profesor, jak się miewa Tandish Dodders?

\- Kiedy go widziałam ostatni raz, miał się całkiem nieźle, ale od tego czasu przebywa w towarzystwie bardzo rozgniewanego opiekuna waszego domu.

\- Biedak - mruknęła Hermiona.

Wicedyrektorka zwróciła na nią swoje spojrzenie.

\- Panno Granger, bardzo pani dziękuję, że została pani jeszcze te dwa dni. Wprawdzie w całej szkole nie ma już więcej jak dwa tuziny uczniów, jednak sądzę, że ci, którzy zaryzykowali, będą czuli się pewniej w obecności prefektów naczelnych.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mogę zrobić dla szkoły coś więcej, niż tylko tu być. Jestem pewna, że Blaise sądzi podobnie - odrzekła Hermiona poważnie.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się, dotknęła ramienia dziewczyny i odeszła. Gdy jej kroki ucichły w oddali, Draco wydał dźwięk, jakby chciał zwymiotować.

\- Jakie szczęście, że nie jadłem śniadania. Ten przesłodzony pokaz lojalności byłby zbyt trudną próbą dla mojego osłabionego żołądka.

Hermiona posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej.

Malfoy patrzył na nią bez słowa. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy coś pamiętał. Nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, lecz i tak zrobiła się podejrzliwa.

\- Czy głowa nadal cię boli? - zapytała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

\- Chcesz zapytać mnie o to, czy pamiętam, że przyszłaś do mnie w nocy? - zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- Eee... - odparła Hermiona.

\- Dość kiepsko - rzekł Malfoy. - Pamiętam, że wykorzystałaś fakt, że byłem naćpany, ale potem już nic.

Hermiona wiedziała, że chciał ją sprowokować.

\- Czyli nie przypominasz sobie nic poza tym, że u ciebie byłam?

Chłopak wsunął kciuki w szlufki od spodni i zakołysał się, stojąc na piętach.

\- Nic a nic - odrzekł niefrasobliwie.

_Zbyt niefrasobliwie._

Hermiona miała ochotę drążyć temat, jednak wiedziała, że lepiej tego nie robić. Miała ważniejsze rzeczy do załatwienia. Im szybciej jej sprawy prywatne będą uporządkowane, tym większą pomocą będzie mogła służyć Zakonowi.

\- Borgin coś napisał?

\- Owszem. Zniosłem widok gęby niewyspanego Longbottoma tylko dlatego, żeby się dowiedzieć, gdzie cię znaleźć.

Po tych słowach wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni złożony kawałek pergaminu. Kiedy Hermiona wzięła go w dłoń, wciąż był ciepły. Dziewczyna odgoniła nieproszone myśli i otworzyła list.

\- Malfoy, czemu dałeś mi przepis na muffinki?

\- O rety - wymamrotał z irytacją. Wyrwał jej papier, wyjął różdżkę, mruknął coś i potrząsnął listem, jakby mieszał kości w kubku.

\- Przeczytaj teraz.

Litery skakały po pergaminie i układały się w tajemną wiadomość od Borgina. Hermiona zamrugała, widząc kwotę, jaką ekspert od Fida Mia zażyczył sobie za poradę, ale postanowiła tego nie komentować.

\- Za godzinę spotykamy się przed hotelem Cobblestone. Dasz radę jakoś spławić Bliznowatego i Wiewióra, strażników twojej niekwestionowanej cnoty?

Matko, jakiż z tego faceta był dupek.

\- Gdyby moja cnota była niekwestionowana, to czy potrzebowałabym strażników? - odparła Hermiona, nie odrywając oczu od listu.

Draco prychnął pod nosem.

\- Cholerna racja.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok i posłała mu lekki uśmiech. To był błąd, lecz kto mógł ją winić. Zawsze starała się traktować ludzi jak najlepiej.

Malfoy najwyraźniej się wkurzył. Chyba nie spodobała mu się subtelna aluzja, zawarta w jej uśmiechu.

\- Granger, wiem, jak to wygląda i co sobie myślisz, ale nadal nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nimi nie będziemy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego niewinnie, trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała, rozkoszując się swoją nowo odkrytą umiejętnością wprawiania Malfoya w zakłopotanie. Cudownie było czuć, że miała nad nim jakąś władzę.

Ślizgon rozejrzał się szybko, czy w okolicy nie było żadnych świadków, po czym złapał ją za ramię i wepchnął w kąt pod schodami. Na podłodze leżało tam pełno śmieci. Hermiona zauważyła papierki od gum Drooblesa, puste pudełka po fasolkach Bertiego Botta, wyglądające, jakby pochodziły z lat siedemdziesiątych, aksamitną wstążkę do włosów i wypracowanie z mugoloznawstwa, podpisane nazwiskiem Williama Hunt-Smitha.

\- Dokładnie tak - warknął.

Hermiona wyjęła mu z włosów nitkę pajęczyny, zadziwiona faktem, że wcale się go nie bała, nawet jeśli był od niej o wiele większy.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy, nigdy więcej na ciebie nie spojrzę - dodał, ale Hermiona widziała jego pożądliwe spojrzenie, przesuwające się chciwie po jej twarzy. Malfoy nigdy tak na nią nie patrzył, gdy byli w towarzystwie innych osób.

Hermiona sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że jej ręka, posłuszna bardziej instynktowi niż logice, uniosła się do góry i spoczęła na ciele Malfoya, tuż nad jego biodrem. Kilka cali wyżej i mogłaby musnąć palcami tatuaż, ukryty pod warstwą lnianej tkaniny. Pewnie zaczęłaby omdlewać od samego dotyku, jak bohaterka kiczowatego romansu, zbyt mocno ściągnięta gorsetem i cierpiąca na niedocukrzenie.

\- Akurat - parsknęła, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Materiał koszuli Malfoya był cudowny w dotyku, zwłaszcza gdy kryło się pod nią jego ciepłe ciało. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Hermiona zapytałaby chłopaka, jakiego płynu do płukania tkanin używał.

Zastanawiała się, czy wspominał to, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Nie mówił na ten temat zbyt wiele, ale nie musiał. Widziała wszystko w jego oczach.

Umysł Hermiony nadal działał bez zarzutu, choć krew zaczynała odpływać z jej mózgu w inne rejony. Dziewczyna zaczynała rozumieć, że za każdym razem, gdy się do siebie zbliżali, Malfoy stawał się emocjonalnie niezrównoważony. Teraz, kiedy się go już nie bała, Hermiona świetnie dostrzegała jego mechanizmy obronne.

\- Dzisiaj w nocy chciałam sprawdzić, jak się czujesz - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Nie potrzebuję, żebyś sprawdzała, jak się czuję - warknął. Jego dłonie zwolniły uścisk na jej ramionach, dotykając, pocierając i muskając jej ręce, jakby chciał ją ogrzać. Możliwe, że nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chce ją skrzywdzić, czy sprawić jej przyjemność. Nadal jednak stał oddalony od niej o długość ramienia. Odległość była widocznie ostatnią granicą, jakiej starał się nie przekraczać. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Wiesz, na czym polega twój problem, Malfoy? - zdenerwowała się Hermiona. - Nie masz pojęcia, czego chcesz. Nie potrafisz się zdecydować, gdzie chcesz być. Jaki jest twój wybór? Jasna strona? Ciemna strona? Jest wojna i nie możesz dłużej się wahać, tak jak dotąd. Dlatego przestań nienawidzić nas wszystkich tylko dlatego, że wiemy, o co nam chodzi!

Można było dostrzec, jak zaczyna opadać mu szczęka. Niezrażona jego reakcją, Hermiona kontynuowała:

\- Chcesz, żebym współpracowała z tobą przy rozwiązaniu naszego problemu z Fida Mia, ale nie chcesz, żebym się do ciebie zbliżała. Złościsz się na mnie, gdy cię nie słucham, ale gdy to wreszcie robię, zachowujesz się jak najwredniejszy, najbardziej marudny palant, jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się w Slytherinie.

Przez kilka sekund oboje piorunowali się wzrokiem.

\- A to mówi samo za siebie! - dodała Hermiona po chwili.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby chciał ją udusić. Cóż, znajdą później jej ciało, leżące wśród różnokolorowych papierków, niedaleko wypracowania na temat: "Mugole i ubezpieczenie. Paranoja czy konieczność?"

\- Ty mała, głupia dziwko - parsknął Ślizgon pogardliwie. Poczuła jego oddech na twarzy, gorący i słodki. - Powiem ci dokładnie, czego _nie chcę_. Tamtej nocy podczas balu wcale nie chciałem się z tobą bzykać, ale wiesz, sama mi się podłożyłaś, a ja nie jestem świętym Potterem, żeby zrezygnować z małego ruchanka tylko dlatego, że wolałbym to zrobić z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie chciałem, żebyś się do mnie zbliżała po tym, co się stało w Łazience Prefektów, kiedy to dałaś mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, jak bardzo cię ode mnie odrzuca. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś przyłaziła dowiedzieć się, jak się czuję, po tym, jak uratowałem tego szmaciarza Doddersa. Nie chcę budzić się rano z potężnym wzwodem, w pościeli, która pachnie tobą, tylko że ciebie tam nie ma, żebym mógł ci powiedzieć, byś poszła do diabła!

Hermiona otworzyła usta, lecz zamknęła je po chwili, nic nie mówiąc. Chyba nie było potrzeby mówić mu, że jest szalony. Jego przydługi monolog dowiódł tego ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

\- Zapomniałaś języka w gębie? - zapytał, a jego głos załamał się przy ostatniej sylabie. - To świetnie. Zobaczymy się na Pokątnej.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i pomaszerował w kierunku lochów. Hermiona obserwowała go i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że choć jej życie pełne było niespodziewanych wydarzeń, to, co się właśnie stało, pobiło je wszystkie na głowę.

Przyglądając się plecom odchodzącego Ślizgona, Hermiona doznała olśnienia. Zrozumiała, że zabrał ze sobą jej serce.


	28. Chapter 28

**ROZDZIAŁ 28.**

Tonks usłyszała czyjeś kroki w korytarzu. To nie był Bob, Mało Ważna Osoba z Lochów. Bob nosił ciężkie buty i strasznie nimi tupał. Ten, kto właśnie się zjawił za drzwiami celi aurorki, chodził bardzo cicho. Usłyszała go tylko dlatego, że spodziewała się tej wizyty od chwili, gdy wrzucono ją do celi.

Ludzie, którzy zajmowali się porywaniem i więzieniem innych ludzi, lubili przychodzić i obserwować swój łup. Nawet jeśli po lochach wciąż kręcił się Bob i reszta pachołków, Tonks wiedziała, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie do niej ktoś ważniejszy, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Teraz musiała się tylko maksymalnie skoncentrować i przy odrobinie szczęścia rozpoznać tę osobę.

Wreszcie górna szczelina w drzwiach do celi została otwarta. Aurorka dostrzegła w niej fragment bladej fizjonomii, niewątpliwie zaciekawionej. Zielone oczy spoglądały na nią z odrobiną wyższości i Tonks doznała wstrząsu, zorientowawszy się, że patrzy na twarz Harry'ego Pottera. Zaraz jednak się opanowała. Jeśli to był Harry, to barmanka Rosmerta nie była nikim innym, jak tylko Dumbledore'em w sprytnym przebraniu.

\- Wiesz, ludzie nie lubią, gdy ktoś się popisuje - rzekła Tonks poufałym tonem, jak do dobrego znajomego.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze. Tonks pamiętała ten uśmiech. Widziała go wcześniej na twarzy fałszywego Draco.

Czyli to ten metamorfomag był szefem piekiełka, w którym się aktualnie znajdowała. Musiał jednak mieć kogoś jeszcze do pomocy. Przetrzymywanie ludzi w lochach nie należało do tych hobby, którym można się oddawać wolnymi popołudniami.

\- Jesteś kuzyneczką młodego Malfoya, co? Bachorem Andromedy? - zapytał chłopak.

\- A ty cierpisz chyba na uszkodzenie mózgu, jeśli sądzisz, że możesz porwać dwóch aurorów i wyjść z tego cało - odparła Tonks.

\- Jednego aurora - poprawił z namysłem. - Chciałbym, żeby to było jasne. Porwałem tylko jednego aurora.

Tonks poczuła, że serce jej staje. A zatem Bligh nie żył. Podejrzewała to już wcześniej, ale miała nadzieję, że przeczucie ją myli. Moody byłby gotów rozpętać piekło, żeby pomścić młodego aurora, lecz Tonks musiała się najpierw wydostać i opowiedzieć staruszkowi o tym, co się stało. Wolała nie myśleć teraz o Astrid Huggins, która podziwiała Bligha, albo o jego matce, tak szczęśliwej i promieniejącej dumą w dniu, gdy jej syn ukończył Akademię Aurorów.

\- Podobasz mi się - oznajmił metamorfomag, zadowolony, że udało mu się ją uciszyć. - Nie jesteś taka tępa jak inni aurorzy. To pewnie krew Blacków daje o sobie znać, co?

Tonks zastanawiała się, czy gówniarz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona też była metamorfomagiem. Jeśli nie, to lepiej pominąć to milczeniem, dopóki nie nadejdą sprzyjające okoliczności.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała. - Czemu mi nie powiesz? Przecież i tak nigdzie stąd nie wyjdę.

Twarz chłopaka zmieniła się. Odzwierciedlała się na niej niezaspokojona ambicja, doprawiona solidną szczyptą szaleństwa. Tonks widywała już podobne twarze. Zazwyczaj należały do popleczników Voldemorta.

\- Jestem tym, którego zawsze pomijano, nie zauważano, odrzucano z powodu innych, którzy mieli znacznie mniej zasług. Teraz to się zmieni.

Tonks pokiwała głową, udając powagę.

\- Ile razy dziennie ćwiczysz tę mówkę przed lustrem?

Porywaczowi się to nie spodobało. Zatrzasnął szczelinę w drzwiach i po cichu opuścił lochy. Tego dnia nikt się już nie pojawił. Następnego zresztą też nie.

o0o0o0o

\- Czemu nie ma gazety akurat wtedy, gdy chciałbym ją poczytać? - mruknął Ron pod nosem.

Tego ranka nie dostarczono im "Proroka", ponieważ zdecydowana większość uczniów, którzy go subskrybowali, pojechała już do domu. Ron przeszukał pokój wspólny, ale tam też nie znalazł żadnego egzemplarza. Dopiero na schodach spotkał jednego z młodszych Puchonów, niosącego "Proroka" pod pachą. Ron wyrwał mu gazetę i powiedział:

\- Pożyczę to na chwilę, dobra?

Rudzielec zabrał zdobycz, wyszedł z zamku i skierował się nad jezioro, gdzie Harry i Ginny siedzieli na kamiennej ławce. Było to ulubione miejsce Hermiony. Przychodziła tu zawsze, gdy w murach zamku robiło się zbyt gorąco. Ron usiadł obok przyjaciela, westchnął, otworzył gazetę i zaczął ją przekartkowywać w poszukiwaniu informacji, które mogły być związane ze zniknięciem Tonks. Uwagę chłopaka przyciągnął artykuł o nowym pałkarzu Armat z Chudley, ale poczucie winy spowodowało, że zignorował go i przewrócił kolejną stronę, wypatrując zwiastunów nadchodzących kłopotów.

Od kiedy zaginęli aurorzy, Harry z przyjaciółmi nieustannie się martwili. Wyczerpani niepewnością, po raz pierwszy od tamtego czasu pozwolili sobie na chwilę relaksu.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedziała Ginny, marszcząc brwi. Zabrała bratu gazetę mimo jego protestów i uważnie przeczytała krótki artykulik u dołu strony. - Narcyza Malfoy _nie żyje_?

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Harry? - Kiedy to się stało?

\- Wygląda na to, że już jakiś czas temu. Piszą, że zmarła w Szwajcarii. Czy to nie tam pojechał Dumbledore? Profesor McGonagall mówiła, że musiał się tam zająć jakąś ważną sprawą.

Ron zastanawiał się, czemu wcześniej nic o tym nie słyszał.

\- Czy piszą, jak zginęła?

\- Nie. Wspominają tylko, że ukrywano prawdę o jej śmierci, a ministerstwo cały czas prowadzi śledztwo. Ciekawe, co Dumbledore ma z tym wspólnego?

\- To okropna wiadomość. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Znaczy, nie sposób nie podziwiać jej za to, że w końcu zostawiła Lucjusza. Do tego trzeba mieć jaja. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto by je miał.

Ginny przygryzła wargę.

\- Uważasz, że Lucjusz jest w to zamieszany?

\- A niby jak? - wtrącił Ron. - Przecież nie może nawet wytrzeć sobie tyłka, dopóki ministerstwo nie poda mu papieru.

\- Ron, twoja elokwencja mnie powala - skomentowała Ginny, patrząc na brata pobłażliwie.

Harry sprawiał wrażenie zafrasowanego.

\- Ciekawe, czy Malfoy wie?

\- Chyba nie. Przez cały rok zachowywał się normalnie.

\- Normalnie, czyli jak? - zapytał Ron inkwizytorskim tonem.

\- Jak dupek - odparła Ginny. - Wprawdzie przestał obnosić się z tymi bzdurami o czystości krwi i nie znęca się już nad ludźmi, ale nadal jest dupkiem.

\- Nie mówią całej prawdy - powiedział Harry głośno to, co wszyscy myśleli. W przeszłości ani ministerstwo, ani Dumbledore nie byli zbyt chętni do dzielenia się informacjami. Dumbledore się zmienił, lecz ministerstwo niekoniecznie.

Ron rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby czekając na czyjąś wypowiedź w tej sprawie.

\- A gdzie Hermiona?

Ginny schyliła się, żeby zawiązać sznurówkę.

\- Zrobiła sobie całodniowy wypad. Mówiła, że musi pójść do Gringotta.

\- Aha. Mogła mi powiedzieć - skomentował Ron. - Poszlibyśmy razem, bo muszę kupić trochę karmy dla Świnki. Niezbyt jej służy to, co dostała od mamy. Strasznie jej się po tym odbija.

Ron skrzywił się, a Harry i Ginny spojrzeli na siebie, na pół z rozbawieniem, na pół z niepokojem.

\- Ron, mój drogi. Wątpię, by miała dzisiaj ochotę na twoje towarzystwo, choć oczywiście bardzo cię lubi.

Ron wlepił wzrok w siostrę, a potem w Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w swoje paznokcie.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zaraz usłyszę coś, co mi się nie spodoba? - zapytał.

\- Ty mu powiedz - mruknęła Ginny.

Harry podniósł wzrok.

\- A dlaczego ja?

\- Co on ma mi powiedzieć? - naciskał Ron, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. - Co się stało z Hermioną?

\- Ron, uspokój się. Nic się z nią nie stało.

\- Akurat! - warknął Ron. - Chcę to wreszcie usłyszeć!

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że tak zareagujesz. Ron, nie stała się żadna katastrofa. Myślimy, że ma chłopaka. Albo coś w tym stylu.

\- Albo coś w tym stylu? Czyli co?

\- Chodzi o to, że nic nam dotąd nie powiedziała - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Wiemy, kto to jest? - zapytał Ron, wstając. Ginny złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w dół.

\- Cóż, wydaje się jasne, że nie trzymałaby tego w tajemnicy, gdyby to był ktoś, kogo od razu byśmy zaakceptowali.

Ron zbladł jak ściana.

\- _O mój Boże._

Ginny znała swojego brata na tyle, by odgadnąć, jaka idiotyczna myśl mogła mu przyjść w tej chwili do głowy.

\- Ron, nie wydurniaj się! To nie nauczyciel!

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak! Doprawdy, Ron!

\- No to kto? - dopytywał rudzielec, wkurzony.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego.

\- Uważamy, że jest ze Slytherinu - rzekł Harry, wzdychając. - To chyba ktoś, kogo lepiej poznała ostatnio...

\- Czyżbyś miał na myśli... - zaczął Ron.

\- Przecież podobała mu się od zawsze, czyż nie? Właściwie to nie wiem, czemu nigdy nie zaprosił jej na randkę - powiedziała Ginny. - Choć akurat teraz jest kiepski czas na romanse, biorąc pod uwagę, co stało się ostatnio.

\- Ale... ale przecież to Ślizgon! - warknął Ron z wrogością, zarezerwowaną uprzednio dla Wiktora Kruma.

\- Blaise jest też przystojny, inteligentny, uprzejmy, czarujący, utalentowany i popularny. Jego inteligencja czasami wręcz przeraża, ale to samo można powiedzieć o Hermionie.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Widzę, że poświęciłaś wiele czasu na przemyślenie jego zalet.

Ginny poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Harry, ty też jesteś przystojny, uprzejmy, czarujący, utalentowany i popularny.

\- A inteligentny to już nie? - obraził się Harry.

o0o0o0o

Wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami, nieważne, czy jeżdżą do pracy samochodami, czy latają na miotłach. Faceci lubią sport oraz towarzystwo innych facetów, lubiących sport. Latem sprawia im przyjemność przyrządzanie posiłków na dworze, połączone z rozmowami o pracy, remontach i najnowszych trendach w koszeniu trawników.

Czarodzieje mają takie same potrzeby i zamiłowania jak zwyczajni mężczyźni. Wprawdzie odrobinę zmieniony genotyp sprawia, że potrafią lewitować w swoim kierunku poranną gazetę, zamiast wybiegać po nią w majtkach na ganek z nadzieją, że nie zauważą ich sąsiedzi, jednak mutacja w genach niekoniecznie powoduje, że są lepsi czy bardziej cywilizowani. Dlatego też w czarodziejskim świecie, identycznie jak w mugolskim, istniały burdele i inne przybytki o najgorszej reputacji, w których kupczono tym samym towarem.

Draco był już spóźniony dwadzieścia minut, ale Hermiona nigdy by się nie przyznała, że oczekiwanie na niego w tym konkretnym zakątku Śmiertelnego Nokturnu szargało jej nerwy. Porządne czarownice nie zapuszczały się na Nokturn bez eskorty. Jeśli już musiały tu przyjść, pojawiały się w towarzystwie rodziców, przyjaciół lub porządnych czarodziejów.

Draco Malfoy nie był porządnym czarodziejem. Gdyby nim był, nie pozwoliłby jej długo czekać w tak ordynarnym miejscu. Całe szczęście, że Hermiona nie należała do zwiewnych istotek o delikatności kwiatka. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by obrazy, stanowiące codzienność dzielnicy czerwonych latarni magicznego Londynu, wprawiły ją w konsternację. Stawała już twarzą w twarz z gorszymi rzeczami - Snape'em, Voldemortem, ciasteczkami Hagrida - i jakoś to przeżyła.

Po wejściu na Nokturn Gryfonka szybko odnalazła hotel Cobblestone. Był to stary budynek, przypominający trzy szopy spiętrzone jedna na drugiej. Dla Hermiony było oczywiste, że architektoniczny geniusz, zajmujący się projektowaniem hotelu, był tą samą osobą, która stworzyła Norę.

Wszędzie, gdzie się dało, przyozdobiono Cobblestone różowymi i czerwonymi draperiami, zakończonymi falbanami. Przez drzwi wejściowe ciągle wchodzili i wychodzili ludzie, sprawiający wrażenie zadowolonych z pobytu. W magicznych latarniach pozamykano świetliste elfy, które wyglądały, jakby były uśpione lub pijane. Nad wejściem do budynku widniał matowy napis, wyglądający jak neon, którego jeszcze nie włączono. A może po prostu w ogóle nie działał.

Dookoła wałęsały się najrozmaiciej wyglądające czarownice. Jedne wysokie, inne niskie. Jedne stare, inne młode. Jedne przeciętnej urody, a inne nieprzyzwoicie wprost piękne. Wszystkie, co do jednej, poubierane jak panienki z saloonu w filmach o Dzikim Zachodzie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się trochę, mijając śliczną, młodą czarownicę z obfitym biustem, która obracała w palcach żółtą parasolkę. Nieznajoma miała na sobie gorset i pantalony w takim samym kolorze, częściowo przykryte czarno-czerwoną szatą o orientalnym kroju. Co ciekawe, mimo że strój był kuriozalny, i tak wyglądała w nim świetnie.

\- Przyszłaś pozwiedzać, kochana? - zapytała. Kilka starszych czarownic, stojących w podcieniu, zaniosło się chichotem.

Hermiona była już pewna, że jej mąż, którego w duchu wyzywała od tępych koniobijców o tlenionych włosach i chorobliwie bladej cerze, doskonale wiedział, jakiego rodzaju indywidua można spotkać w okolicach hotelu, i dlatego domagał się, żeby czekała na niego na zewnątrz.

Czekała bardzo długo, stojąc obok obdrapanej ulicznej latarni. Z nudów zaczęła już czytać skład ochronnej pomadki do ust na odwrotnej stronie opakowania, gdy nagle poczuła, jak ktoś wsuwa jej dłoń pod ramię. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to Malfoy, ten nieokrzesany drań, ciągnie ją z powrotem do hotelu, ale okazało się, że to ktoś inny. Hermiona drgnęła ze strachu.

\- Na sąsiedniej ulicy czeka na mnie powóz - oznajmił mężczyzna. Był doskonale ubrany i niewiele starszy od Hermiony.

\- Ma pan szczęście - odparła, bo nie przyszła jej na myśl lepsza riposta. Żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie różowej parasolki Hagrida.

Niezrażony odprawą, nachalny kretyn ujął w dłoń sakiewkę, uwiązaną u pasa, i podrzucił ją w dłoni.

\- Płacę więcej niż przeciętny klient - rzekł zachęcająco. Hermiona zauważyła, że miał dziwne oczy, jedno niebieskie, a drugie zielone. Widząc jej spojrzenie, puścił do niej oczko. Gryfonka zagotowała się w środku, obiecując sobie, że skręci Malfoyowi kark, gdy ten się tylko pojawi.

Boże, a co, jeśli nie miał zamiaru tu przyjść?

\- Mnie nie można kupić - warknęła Hermiona, rozzłoszczona zarówno na natrętnego faceta, jak i na ciężki los w ogólności, zmuszający niektóre kobiety do sprzedawania swoich ciał na ulicy. - Zabieraj się stąd razem ze swoimi chorymi żądzami.

\- Wszystko można kupić - odparł z uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę, próbując dotknąć jej włosów. Zszokowana, Hermiona gwałtownym ruchem odtrąciła jego dłoń.

Kilka kobiet stojących koło hotelu posłało Hermionie nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Reszta sprawiała wrażenie rozbawionych.

 _To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o niezwracanie na siebie uwagi_ \- pomyślała dziewczyna, wzdychając. Widziała, że namolny idiota nadal patrzy na nią wyczekująco.

\- Wierz mi, stary, nie chcesz z nią zadzierać - usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. - Wkręci ci jaja w imadło na więcej sposobów niż inne baby.

Mister Świata Wśród Blondynów wreszcie raczył się pojawić, choć jego znak rozpoznawczy był ukryty pod czarną mugolską czapką z daszkiem, naciągniętą na oczy. Napis na czapce głosił: "Nutrisoil. Najlepszy naturalny nawóz."

Hermiona zamrugała i przeczytała napis jeszcze raz.

Tylko Draco Malfoy mógł założyć czapkę z reklamą krowiego gówna i nadal całkiem nieźle wyglądać.

Niedoszły klient Hermiony nie odsunął się nawet o centymetr. Był widocznie zbyt głupi lub zbyt napalony, żeby nie zrejterować po tym, co usłyszał od Malfoya. Hermiona widziała już uczniów, którzy uciekali, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy Malfoy przemawiał do nich tym tonem.

\- Spadaj, bo będzie awantura - dodał Malfoy aksamitnym głosem. Hermiona pomyślała sobie, że musiał odziedziczyć zdolność zastraszania innych po Lucjuszu.

Nieznajomy chyba nie chciał uczestniczyć w awanturach. Być może zajmował taką pozycję, że wolał nie nagłaśniać swoich wizyt w podobnym miejscu. A może po prostu uznał, że w morzu jest jeszcze pełno ryb. Znowu puścił Hermionie oczko, schował sakiewkę do kieszeni i odszedł ulicą, pogwizdując pod nosem.

\- Bleee - powiedziała Hermiona, pragnąc czym prędzej znaleźć się pod prysznicem.

Draco odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Czy mama cię nie nauczyła, jak używać kolan? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem.

Hermiona przymrużyła oczy z irytacją.

\- Mama nauczyła mnie, jak używać głowy.

Malfoy rozpogodził się trochę.

\- Ach tak? Czasami rzeczywiście dobrze jest walnąć komuś z główki.

Hermiona zignorowała ten kiepski żart i spojrzała na siebie, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie robiła wrażenie, że jest jedną z tutejszych atrakcji. Miała na sobie lekką spódnicę w kwiatowy wzór, sandały i koszulkę na ramiączkach. _Dokładnie jak ktoś, kto szuka przygody_ _na jedną noc_ \- pomyślała kwaśno.

Draco wiedział, o czym myślała.

\- Moja słodka, faceci, którzy tu przychodzą, gustują w najróżniejszych typach - oznajmił, unosząc brwi. - Wierz w to lub nie, ale niektórzy dadzą się pokroić za taką grzeczną cnotliwą dziewczynkę - dodał, patrząc na jej nogi z taką miną, że Hermiona zapragnęła mieć na sobie parę workowatych dżinsów.

\- Wiesz, że się spóźniłeś? - zapytała lodowato.

\- Musiałem załatwić parę spraw w ostatniej chwili - powiedział, złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku hotelu. - No dalej. Zobaczymy, czy mają jakiś pokój.

\- Chyba _pokoje_ \- poprawiła Hermiona. - I przestań mnie ciągnąć. Potrafię sama iść.

Jak na jeden dzień, miała już dość mężczyzn, którzy uważali, że mogą ją szarpać jak nieposłusznego psa.

\- No to pospiesz się, ludzie się na nas gapią.

\- I kto to mówi, facet z reklamą nawozu na czapce - mruknęła Hermiona.


	29. Chapter 29

**ROZDZIAŁ 29.**

\- CO PAN MA NA MYŚLI, MÓWIĄC "JEDEN POKÓJ I JEDNO ŁÓŻKO"?!

Hermiona szarpnęła Malfoya lekko za rękaw, pragnąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że zachowywał się zbyt głośno i natarczywie. Ślizgon odepchnął jej rękę. Kilku wychodzących mężczyzn przypatrywało się im z ciekawością. Śliczna czarownica z żółtą parasolką weszła za nimi do hotelu i gapiła się na Malfoya jak na wyjątkowo ładną parę butów, na które nie było jej stać, ale i tak chciała je przymierzyć.

\- Chwileczkę! - kłócił się Malfoy, stukając palcem w obdrapaną ladę. - Przysłałem wcześniej sowę, żeby zarezerwować DWA POKOJE!

\- Owszem, panie Merrybones, przysłał pan sowę - potwierdził hotelarz z miną doskonale pogodną, a zarazem obojętną na kłopoty swojego klienta. - Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość i zapłatę dzisiejszego ranka. Ale widzisz, synku, mamy wszystkie miejsca zarezerwowane od dwóch tygodni. Jest konferencja wytwórców kociołków, rozumiesz? Nie znajdziesz w mieście ani jednego wolnego pokoju. Obawiam się, że wszystko, co mogę zaproponować, to...

Malfoy przymrużył oczy, jakby chciał ostrzec mężczyznę, by lepiej nie mówił tego głośno.

\- ...jeden pokój jednoosobowy - dokończył czarodziej z szerokim uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej arogancja Malfoya bardzo go bawiła.

\- Czemu po prostu go nie weźmiesz? - dopytywała Hermiona. - Zapomnij o dwóch pokojach.

W tej samej chwili pożałowała, że się w ogóle odezwała. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z tak lodowatą miną, że aż się cofnęła. Doprawdy, facet potrafił zabijać wzrokiem.

Hermiona domyślała się, że kiepsko znosił skutki uboczne pozostawania incognito. Ludzie nie kulili się w strachu przed George'em Merrybonesem, nie rzucali mu pod stopy płatków róż ani nie podsuwali mu swoich młodych, niezamężnych córek, tak jak robiliby to w przypadku Draco Malfoya.

\- Wezmę od ciebie połowę tego, co ona bierze za cały dzień - odezwała się czarownica z parasolką, wskazując Hermionę ruchem głowy.

Gryfonka sztyletowała ją wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, kiedy prostytutka zdążyła stanąć przy boku Malfoya. Nieznajoma przycisnęła mu biust do ramienia, a Malfoy zerknął na nią jak na domagającego się pieszczot kociaka, któremu w tym momencie nie mógł poświęcić uwagi. Ale później? Czemu nie?

\- Tak się składa, że jestem jego żoną - warknęła Hermiona cierpko. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnioną miną, lecz czuła, że był zdziwiony i zaciekawiony.

A co tam, niech się wszyscy odpieprzą. Przecież mieli z Malfoyem grać rolę pary małżeńskiej, czyż nie?

Prostytutka wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- A ja jestem jego _mamą_.

\- Sally, mogę cię przeprosić? - zapytał hotelarz zmęczonym głosem. - Próbuję tutaj robić interesy.

\- Tak samo, jak ja - odparła Sally Ladacznica bez gniewu i pomaszerowała w kierunku drzwi. Zanim wyszła, posłała Malfoyowi pocałunek.

Hermiona niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak przejąć pocałunek w powietrzu i rzucić nim czarownicy w twarz.

\- Za niewielką opłatą możemy rzucić kilka zaklęć powiększających - rzekł hotelarz uprzejmie, wyczuwając okazję do zarobienia dodatkowych pieniędzy.

\- Dziękuję, jesteśmy jak najbardziej zainteresowani - wypaliła Hermiona, przerywając Malfoyowi, który z pewnością zamierzał zacząć grozić mężczyźnie. Kątem oka widziała, że Ślizgon, choć wściekły, nadal oglądał się w kierunku, w którym odeszła Sally Kołysząca Biodrami.

Dupek.

Hotelarz odchrząknął, najwidoczniej uszczęśliwiony tym, że doszli do porozumienia.

\- Zwrócę państwu pieniądze za ten drugi pokój i wypiszę nowy rachunek - oznajmił i sięgnął pod kontuar, ale Draco pokręcił głową. Lepiej, żeby po ich wizycie nie pozostał żaden ślad na papierze.

Hermiona zabębniła palcami w blat. A taka była ciekawa, jak wygląda rachunek za pobyt w burdelu!

\- Proszę zatrzymać pieniądze - polecił Malfoy i podsunął facetowi pod nos stosik galeonów. - Zależy nam na dyskrecji.

Żądanie nie było chyba wygórowane, bo hotelarz skinął głową i sprawnie zgarnął pieniądze na dłoń.

\- Młody człowieku, dyskrecja to nasze motto. Życzymy przyjemnego pobytu.

Malfoy był chyba zadowolony, że jego plan nie spalił całkiem na panewce. Zdjął z głowy czapkę z westchnieniem ulgi i potargał sobie włosy palcami. Normalni chłopcy często tak robili i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że chciałaby częściej widywać Malfoya w takich sytuacjach.

Właściwie to im dłużej przebywała razem z nim, tym więcej rzeczy jej się w nim podobało, oczywiście po tym, kiedy już ominęła irytujące zasieki w postaci arogancji i sprzeczności, za którymi się krył. Owszem, Hermiona nie miała żadnych złudzeń, że Malfoy kiedykolwiek pozbędzie się tych cech. Jednak nie były one wszystkim, co sobą reprezentował.

Sekretna misja, jaką oboje musieli podjąć, chyba jednak w jakiś sposób go ekscytowała, bo policzki miał zaróżowione, a oczy mu błyszczały jak dziecku na widok nowej zabawki.

\- Ta ulica coraz bardziej mi się podoba - oznajmił, uśmiechając się lubieżnie.

Hermiony wcale to nie zdziwiło. Ślizgon doskonale pasował do Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

o0o0o0o

Ich pokój mieścił się na czwartym piętrze; trzecie drzwi za zakrętem korytarza. Poprzednim razem, gdy spali w pokoju hotelowym, byli kompletnie pijani, rozbawieni, szczęśliwi, dopiero co wytatuowani i oszalali z powodu magicznie wywołanej żądzy. Tym razem byli tak trzeźwi, że bardziej się nie dało. Ciężar odpowiedzialności przygniatał ich do ziemi, choć Hermiona nie wiedziała, że Draco martwił się nie tylko swoim spadkiem. Szpiegowanie Ślizgonów wyczerpywało jego siły bardziej, niż się spodziewał.

W recepcji oprócz klucza do pokoju dostali ręcznik wielkości dłoni Hermiony. Z rozbawieniem dostrzegli, że był oznaczony monogramem. Hermiona postanowiła zachować go na pamiątkę, żeby mieć się z czego pośmiać, gdy nadejdą lepsze czasy.

\- Dodaliśmy toaletę, ale lepiej nie siedźcie tam za długo, bo się zawali! - zarechotał recepcjonista, który pełnił także rolę odźwiernego, kucharza i hotelowego boya.

Malfoy zamrugał dwa razy.

\- Cudownie - skomentował i ruszył po schodach. Hermiona zauważyła, jak starał się nie dotykać poręczy ani ścian, nie mówiąc już o sprzątaczce, która minęła ich na półpiętrze. Chyba bał się, że bycie zwyczajnym jest zaraźliwe.

Wreszcie stanęli przed cienkimi, czerwonymi drzwiami. Malfoy poprawił plecak, przekręcił klucz w zamku i machnął ręką.

\- Panie przodem.

Chyba nie można było obwiniać Hermiony za to, że zaraz przyszły jej na myśl najgorsze możliwe scenariusze. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że Malfoy próbował być po prostu uprzejmy. To tak, jakby Harry Potter brylował na parkiecie. Widząc coś takiego, człowiek pragnął tylko zrobić zdjęcie.

Gryfonka podejrzliwie zerknęła do pokoju. Nie był taki zły, jak się spodziewała. Tej samej wielkości, co jej pokój w Hogwarcie. Łóżko było malutkie, przykryte wytartą narzutą, pocerowaną tak, że przypominała raczej pozszywane skrawki. Jednak podłogę wymyto do czysta, a w powietrzu unosił się cytrynowy zapach. Obok łóżka stała niewielka komoda, na niej zaś postawiono ceramiczny dzbanek. Okno było zabite deskami, więc do środka wpadały tylko cienkie smugi światła słonecznego. Sufit wyglądał jak wklęsły, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że to wina zaklęć powiększających.

Może ktoś zastawił tam pułapkę? Może zaklęcia powiększające zawiodą? Może w podłodze ukryto portal między wymiarami, który połknie ją tylko po to, by wyrzucić ją do Tamizy?

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco z ukosa.

\- Ty wejdź pierwszy.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i podrzucił plecak na ramieniu.

\- Granger, no właź.

\- Sam właź! - odpaliła, czując, że zaczyna panikować.

Malfoy otworzył usta, zmierzył ją wzrokiem pełnym niesmaku, po czym schylił się i podniósł ją. Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć. Ślizgon wmaszerował do pokoju, bezceremonialnie rzucił ją na łóżko i pochylił się nad nią z obrażoną miną.

\- I jak? Żyjesz? Jesteś cała? Nic ci nie odpadło?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i zerknęła na niego z zażenowaniem.

\- Przepraszam! Ja tylko, eee... jestem z natury ostrożna.

\- Gdybym chciał ci zrobić krzywdę, to...

Urwał.

Hermiona westchnęła. Łóżko było takie wygodne.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Już dawno byś to zrobił.

Malfoy już na nią nie patrzył. Dokładnie to nie patrzył na jej twarz. Spojrzenie miał wlepione w jej udo. Podczas upadku podciągnęła się jej spódnica i przeklęty smoczy tatuaż był doskonale widoczny.

Zmieszana, Hermiona zarumieniła się po korzonki włosów i zaczęła wygładzać spódnicę, lecz Malfoy rzucił plecak na podłogę i chwycił ją za rękę.

\- Nie. Chcę popatrzeć - oznajmił. Hermiona nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej użył wobec niej tak łagodnego tonu. To nie był rozkaz; to była prośba.

Malfoy wsunął dłoń pod jej kolano.

\- Twój tatuaż się zmienił.

Drugą ręką zdjął jej sandał. But uderzył o podłogę, ale Hermiona miała wrażenie, że dźwięk dochodził z wielkiej odległości. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, tłumiąc odgłosy dochodzące z zewnątrz. Malfoy oparł jej stopę o swoją klatkę piersiową i Hermiona czuła bicie jego serca. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym ścisnął delikatnie jej ścięgno Achillesa, po czym przesunął dłonią po jej łydce. Przez chwilę trzymał jej rękę na kolanie i wreszcie, nie spiesząc się, odsłonił jej biodro, podsuwając spódnicę do góry.

\- Zobacz, już nie jest po prostu srebrny. Błyszczy się, jakbyś miała diamentowy pył pod skórą - entuzjazmował się, przypominając Hermionie Davida Attenborough, zajętego jakimś wyjątkowo interesującym okazem. - Już nie wygląda, jakby był namalowany. Raczej jakby przemieścił się głębiej. Kiedy go dotykam, wyczuwam wypukłości. To niezwykłe.

Hermiona zadrżała, gdy Ślizgon powiódł palcem po jej tatuażu, aż do czubka ogona po wewnętrznej stronie uda, gdzie przyłożył otwartą dłoń, sprawiając, że Hermiona zaczęła w szybkim tempie tracić zdrowy rozsądek. Pozostało tylko pragnienie i dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że unosi biodra do góry. Gdyby Malfoy dotknął ją tak, jak tego chciała, już nic by jej nie powstrzymało.

Niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak znowu znaleźć się w oku cyklonu i zapomnieć o wszystkich zmartwieniach, czując tylko jedno: jego palce błądzące po jej ciele.

Tak, Malfoy potrafił sprawić, że całkiem się zapominała. To dlatego był niebezpieczny.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy Ślizgon czuł to samo przyciąganie, niemal bolesne, zupełnie jakby byli dwoma magnesami, które na przekór prawom natury postanowiły się do siebie nie zbliżać. Była tym ogromnie zmęczona.

Malfoy pochylał się nad nią coraz bardziej. Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna się bać, ale zostało w niej już bardzo mało strachu. Sprawiła to nocna przygoda w skrzydle szpitalnym, a przede wszystkim rozczulający, bezbronny Draco, któremu leki wyłączyły mechanizmy obronne.

Ślizgon zacisnął palce na jej nodze i puścił, przyglądając się ledwo widocznym, czerwonym śladom.

\- Masz skórę jak płatki róży - szepnął ze czcią i Hermiona zadygotała na dźwięk jego głosu. - Wystarczy cię dotknąć, a już robią ci się siniaki.

Ślizgon nie patrzył jej w oczy, lecz był już tak blisko, że jego włosy łaskotały ją w nos. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby policzyć jego rzęsy.

\- Może jednak powinniśmy domagać się dwóch pokojów - wymamrotała.

Draco potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał w ten sposób zmusić swój zdrowy rozsądek do działania. Odchrząknął, odsunął się od Hermiony i podszedł do okna, demonstracyjnie zerkając pomiędzy deskami na leżącą poniżej ulicę. Gryfonka nie mogła nic odczytać z jego twarzy.

Przez długą chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.

\- Nie tak planowałem spędzić ostatni tydzień w Hogwarcie - rzekł Draco melancholijnie i Hermiona domyśliła się, że miał na myśli coś więcej niż ich wspólne kłopoty z Fida Mia.

\- Przykro mi - odparła.

Właśnie tak; było jej okropnie przykro. Żałowała swojej chwili słabości w noc balu; żałowała, że nie potrafiła pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach wtedy, gdy powinna; żałowała, że nie udało jej się myśleć za dwoje w chwili, gdy można było jeszcze zapobiec tej katastrofie.

Żałowała, że nie mogła być razem z Harrym i resztą przyjaciół w chwili, gdy najbardziej jej potrzebowali.

Hermiona skurczyła się w sobie i ze zgrozą poczuła, że do oczu napływają jej łzy.

Malfoy spoglądał na nią z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Chodź do mnie - poprosił.

Hermiona zrobiła to, co chciał. Drżąca, w jednym bucie, powoli podeszła do tego, który kiedyś był jej wrogiem. Czy to nie dziwne, że rzadko kiedy czuła się bezpieczniej niż teraz, zamknięta w ciepłym uścisku jego ramion? Kto wie, może wszyscy wrogowie mogliby być przyjaciółmi lub ukochanymi, gdyby tylko dać im szansę.

_Jeśli między nami dzieje się to, co myślę, że się dzieje, to kiepsko wybraliśmy sobie czas._

Draco pachniał tak, że kręciło jej się w głowie: czystymi ubraniami, mydłem i sobą.

Zauważyła, że rana na czole zupełnie mu się zagoiła. Został tylko ledwo dostrzegalny ślad i Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby delikatnie nie nacisnąć go palcem.

\- Nadal nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - zapytała.

Draco westchnął. Był piękny, ciepły dzień, a oni musieli jakoś spędzić te kilka godzin przed spotkaniem z ekspertem od Fida Mia.

o0o0o0o

[fragment notatek Hermiony o Fida Mia]

_1762 r._

_Duński ekspert od uroków, a przy tym słynny poligamista, Lars Hendricks, stworzył swój własny rytuał małżeński, kiedy duńskie Ministerstwo Magii zabroniło mu oficjalnie poślubić jego pięć kochanek. Jako magiczną podstawę do rytuału użyto zaklęcia Fida Mia. Ciekawostka: Lars został później postawiony przed sądem i nałożono nań grzywnę za niewłaściwe praktyki magiczne na kozie._

_1800 r._

_Zaklęcie małżeńskie Fida Mia zostało upowszechnione przez rodzinę Hendricksów, liczącą ok. 60 osób, jako modna alternatywa dla "nudnych i zapyziałych" tradycyjnych przysiąg małżeńskich._

_Sto lat później zaklęcie uznano w Anglii za nielegalne, wciąż jednak jest praktykowane we wschodniej Europie._

o0o0o0o

Młody mężczyzna zdjął marynarkę i zegarek. Spinki do mankietów rzucił na stolik, podwinął rękawy, ściągnął buty i rozpiął dwa górne guziki białej koszuli. Podszedł do wytartej sofy, stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia, i usiadł ciężko.

Stara, siwowłosa kobieta weszła do środka, niosąc tacę z lemoniadą. Czarownica była przygarbiona, lecz nie wyglądała na słabą.

Stało się już tradycją, że świętowała razem ze swoim prawnukiem, gdy udało im się kogoś skutecznie naciągnąć. Jednak z biegiem lat zdrowie przestało jej dopisywać i zamiast wysokoprocentowych drinków musieli sączyć lemoniadę, ewentualnie grzane wino w chłodniejszych porach roku.

\- Proszę, zdejmij nogi ze stołu - rzekła, stawiając tacę na stoliku. - Wiem, że to tylko wynajęty dom, ale go lubię.

\- W przedpokoju śmierdzi martwą łasicą.

Czarownica nalała lemoniady do szklanki.

\- I co? Jak tam nasze gołąbki?

Młodzieniec wziął szklankę i popatrzył na kobietę z niepokojem. Miał takie same oczy jak ona, każde innego koloru - jedno niebieskie, drugie zielone. Wszyscy w ich rodzinie takie mieli.

\- Nana, to jeszcze _dzieci_.

\- Akurat! Chłopak widział już o wiele więcej niż ty. Zresztą ja w ich wieku miałam trójkę dzieci i prowadziłam rodzinny interes - oznajmiła kobieta, kładąc rękę na biodrze i poprawiając monokl.

\- Powinnaś wybrać kogoś innego. Wiesz, co narobiłaś? Ojciec chłopaka jest śmierciożercą, a dziewczyna to najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera!

Nana Hendricks machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Tak, ten ohydny Borgin napomknął o tym. Powiedziałam mu, że nie mam pojęcia, kim są śmierciożercy.

Młodzieniec gapił się na nią z opadniętą szczęką.

\- Chyba żartujesz.

\- Mój chłopcze, nigdy nie żartuję, kiedy chodzi o interesy.

\- Może jeszcze powiesz mi, że nie wiesz, kim jest Voldemort?

Staruszka kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie, tego pamiętam doskonale. Czterdzieści lat temu natknęłam się na niego w zaułku w Kopenhadze. Szczał pod ścianą.

\- Nana, ależ z ciebie kłamczucha.

Wlepiła w niego wzrok.

\- Nie pracujesz ze mną na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, kiedy kłamię.

Chłopak parsknął z irytacją.

\- Wracając do sedna sprawy, to chciałem ci uświadomić, że mamy poważny problem.

\- Nonsens - odparła, poklepując go po kolanie. - Nigdy wcześniej nie było problemu, a robię w tym zawodzie od prawie stu lat. Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż twój pradziadek. Jego twarz za dużo zdradzała.

Młodzieniec popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Zasady gry są zawsze takie same - kontynuowała dumnie. - Ja, tajemnicza bezzębna stara kobieta, wiążę ze sobą chętną parę nieodwracalnym zaklęciem. - Zaklaskała w ręce. - Następnego ranka budzą się oboje, przerażeni skutkami zaklęcia. Szukają wszędzie sposobu, jak je zdjąć. Okazuje się, że akurat w tym samym tygodniu w mieście pojawia się ekspert od takich spraw! Dostarczasz rozwiązania problemu na czas i za dużą kwotę pieniędzy, podczas gdy biedacy myśleli, że nic już nie da się zrobić. Powiedziałabym, że to wyjątkowo metodyczny sposób na życie.

Chłopak założył ramiona na piersi.

\- Zapomniałaś o jednym: prawdziwego zaklęcia nie da się zdjąć.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak, kochanieńki, wiem o tym. W końcu to mój dziadziuś wynalazł to zaklęcie.

\- Miałem na myśli, że dla _tej_ pary nie ma żadnego rozwiązania!

Nana Henricks może i była wiekowa, ale jej umysł działał bez zarzutu.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - zapytała, nie zwracając uwagi na monokl, który spadł na podłogę.

\- Tym razem zaklęcia nie da się zdjąć! Jest permanentne!

Staruszka opadła na sofę obok prawnuka i przyłożyła pomarszczoną dłoń do gardła.

\- Ostatni raz rzuciłam permanentne Fida Mia ponad osiemdziesiąt lat temu. - Zerknęła na młodzieńca ze zmarszczonym czołem. - Jesteś pewien? Jesteś zupełnie pewien?

\- Jasne, że tak! Wystarczyło, że stałem obok nich i czułem się, jakbym pływał w miodzie.

Nana wciągnęła gwałtownie oddech.

\- Tak! Dokładnie tak to się odczuwa! A przynajmniej my, Hendricksowie, tak to odczuwamy!

\- Nana, miałaś wybierać kandydatów, którzy gwarantują, że zaklęcie nie będzie permanentne! Pary, które tak naprawdę nie są sobie przeznaczone! Tylko wtedy Fida Mia daje się cofnąć! Niby jak mamy na tym zarobić?

\- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że wyglądali na pasujących do siebie! - broniła się staruszka.

\- Musimy stąd znikać - powiedział młodzieniec i wstał. - Dobrze nam było w Londynie. Jaka szkoda, że już nigdy nie będziemy mogli tu pracować.

Nana potrząsnęła głową.

\- O, nie. Nie. Chcę to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Możesz uważać to za głupi sentymentalizm, ale każdy przypadek jest inny. Wyjątkowy. Jeśli twierdzisz, że zaklęcie jest permanentne, chcę na nich popatrzeć.

\- A co z pomocą? Przecież nie mamy im żadnej do zaoferowania. Kurczę, a chłopak jest taki bogaty. Moglibyśmy zażądać trzy razy tyle, co zawsze. On i tak by zapłacił.

Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pewnie tak. Trudno. Wciąż jednak należy się nam jakaś opłata za _konsultację_.

_No tak. Jasne, że tak._ Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się do swojej prababki. Praca w rodzinnym biznesie była ciekawsza, niż wcześniej przypuszczał.

Hendricksowie zawsze byli bardzo pragmatycznym rodem.


	30. Chapter 30

**ROZDZIAŁ 30.**

Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego Borgin, choć wyznaczył spotkanie z ekspertem na późne popołudnie, kazał im przybyć do hotelu kilka godzin wcześniej. Z tego, co Ślizgon wiedział, jego ojciec postępował podobnie ze swoimi partnerami biznesowymi. Lucjusz Malfoy przybywał wcześniej na miejsce spotkania, prosząc o to samo potencjalnych wspólników, tylko że nie ujawniał się od razu, obserwując ich najpierw z daleka. Lucjusz mówił zawsze, że najwięcej można się dowiedzieć o ludziach w sytuacji, w której są przekonani, że nikt na nich nie patrzy. Można poznać ich złe nawyki, nieświadome impulsy, upodobania i awersje. Strategia ta z całą pewnością sprawdzała się w przypadku Lucjusza, który każde przedsięwzięcie potrafił obrócić w sukces. Każde... oprócz małżeństwa. Widocznie kobiety były wyjątkiem od reguły.

A zatem pozostawało pytanie, czy ktoś ich obserwował? Draco wątpił, by chodziło o Borgina. Może to ten tajemniczy ekspert chciał sobie rzucić okiem na bogatych klientów przed umówionym spotkaniem.

Draco bardzo nie lubił takich tajemnic. Nie lubił też, kiedy konieczność nakazywała mu zamknąć się w maleńkim pokoiku na trzy pełne napięcia godziny razem z wiercącą się nerwowo Hermioną Granger.

Co za szczęście, że jego żołądek przypomniał mu w samą porę, że opuszczał ostatnio zbyt wiele posiłków. Poszukiwanie porządnej restauracji, jedzenie i powrót do hotelu z pewnością pomogłyby mu jakoś przetrwać ten czas. Jeśliby się postarał, to może wróciłby do hotelu dokładnie za trzy godziny.

Może powinien zapytać Granger, czy chciałaby, żeby coś jej przyniósł, ale to byłoby zbyt osobiste. Zbyt intymne.

Kiedy poprzednim razem próbował być uprzejmy, Granger oskarżyła go, choć niebezpośrednio, o chęć zamordowania jej. Skończyło się na tym, że prawie na niej leżał, dotykając ją w niebezpiecznych miejscach. Dlatego postanowił, że będzie się trzymał starej i wypróbowanej metody, czyli grubiaństwa. Nie zaproponuje Granger towarzystwa i nie zaprosi jej na lunch.

Dziewczyna pachniała jak róże i za każdym razem, gdy była bliżej niż metr od niego, zapominał o wszystkim i jedyne, czego pragnął, to złapać dłonią za jej nieokiełznane loki i przytulić do nich twarz.

No dobra, to nie było _jedyne_ , czego pragnął. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, by rządziły nim niższe instynkty. Może i jego fiut uzależnił się od dziewczyny, ale to mózg Draco wydawał rozkazy... przeważnie.

Pamiętał, jak matka powtarzała mu: "Synku, jeśli masz więcej niż jedno zmartwienie naraz, potrzebujesz więcej ludzi wokół siebie". Tylko że Pansy tutaj nie było, żeby przywrócić mu zdrowy rozsądek. Crabbe gdzieś przepadł. Milicenta dawała dobre rady, dopóki nie zaczęły rządzić nią hormony. Goyle został w Hogwarcie. Zabini...

No właśnie, co z Zabinim? Blaise składał się głównie z intelektu, zupełnie jak Granger, i ładnie wyglądał, lecz od początku trzymał się na dystans od innych Ślizgonów. Draco zawsze podejrzewał go o polityczne aspiracje, gdyż Zabini próbował żyć w dobrych stosunkach ze wszystkimi, nawet z Puchonami.

Ministerstwo powinno wybrać Blaise'a na szpiega. Częściej rozmawiał z ludźmi i był bardziej lubiany niż Draco. A jednak to właśnie on, Draco, został obciążony zadaniem odszukania potencjalnych popleczników Voldemorta w Hogwarcie.

Na tę myśl Draco prychnął pod nosem. Posłałby Artura Weasleya, Dumbledore'a i całe pieprzone ministerstwo do piekła, gdyby nie to, że stawką był jego majątek.

Co w takim razie byli warci jego przyjaciele? Czy w ogóle byli przyjaciółmi? W Slytherinie rzadko zdarzali się tacy ludzie jak Bliznowaty czy Wiewiór, którzy rzuciliby się pod autobus, jeśli miałoby to zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tym, na którym im zależało. Szaleńcy tego typu trafiali z reguły do Gryffindoru. Ślizgoni zaś byli wyrachowani i pragmatyczni. Zanim rozważyliby samopoświęcenie, upewniliby się sto razy, czy nie istniał ktoś, kogo można by przekupić, pobić albo zaciągnąć do łóżka, i w ten sposób osiągnąć cel.

_Granger ma duże wpływy. Może powinienem nadal się z nią pieprzyć i zobaczyć, jakie będę miał z tego korzyści?_

Och tak, to była doprawdy nowa i kusząca myśl. Dziwne, że nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał małżeństwa z Granger w takich kategoriach. Mógł ją wykorzystać do wspinania się po drabinie społecznej albo jako kartę przetargową w przepychankach z ministerstwem. Jednak od samego początku uważał ją tylko za utrapioną dziewuchę, z którą chciał po prostu zerwać. Jak to możliwe, że przeoczył tak istotne korzyści, które mógł wynieść z tego związku?

Gryfonka siedziała na brzegu łóżka i zapinała pasek od sandała. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego tymi brązowymi oczami, w których nigdy nie było widać woli czynienia zła. Była tak cholernie słodka, że aż robiło się mdło. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z taką dziewczyną i im lepiej ją poznawał, tym bardziej go fascynowała. Promieniowała taką samą niewinnością jak Potter. Podobni im ludzie nigdy o innych źle nie myśleli, a jeśli nawet sporadycznie im się to zdarzało, zaraz się za to potępiali.

Draco westchnął. Wiedział, dlaczego nie mógł tego zrobić. Dlaczego nie mógł jej zatrzymać. Wolałby jednak umrzeć niż powiedzieć o tym głośno.

\- Wychodzę na jakiś czas. Czekaj tu na mnie - powiedział szorstko.

\- Tak? - zapytała, wstając szybko, jakby zadowolona, że może z nim porozmawiać. - Idziesz coś zjeść? W takim razie idę z tobą.

_Głupia, tylko nie to. Nie chcę, żebyś ze mną szła. Boję się, że stracę nad sobą kontrolę._

\- Wszystko mi jedno - odparł obojętnie, odkrywając, że jest zbyt głodny, by z nią dyskutować. Włożył swoją czapkę z reklamą nawozu, ignorując Granger, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

o0o0o0o

Ulica Pokątna była tak zatłoczona, że minęło pół godziny, zanim przeszli sto metrów. Minęli kilka straganów, na których sprzedawano mocno przypieczone szaszłyki. Obok kręcili się ludzie zajadający kawałki łykowatego mięsa na patyczkach. Ich miny nie wróżyły dobrze.

\- U Floriana Fortescue jest tłum - oznajmiła Hermiona, stając na palcach i wyciągając szyję. - Wątpię, czy dostaniemy się do jakiejś knajpy.

\- Nie będę jadł szczurów na patyku - mruknął Draco.

Hermiona starała się opanować uśmiech.

\- Ten człowiek powiedział, że to przepiórki.

\- Przepiórki nie mają długich, gołych ogonów.

Hermiona roześmiała się. Po raz pierwszy słyszał, żeby śmiała się w ten sposób w jego obecności. Tak go to rozproszyło, że pozwolił się popchnąć przechodzącym czarodziejom prosto w jej kierunku.

\- Spokojna głowa - oznajmiła Hermiona pewnym i zdecydowanym tonem prefekt naczelnej. - Zjemy u mugoli.

Kiedy przepychali się do Dziurawego Kotła, Draco dwa razy stracił Hermionę z oczu. Gryfonka nie była karzełkiem, ale brakowało jej chęci i umiejętności, by torować sobie drogę w tłumie za pomocą łokci.

Zirytowany, Draco stanął za nią i złapał ją za ramiona, sterując nią w stronę wyjścia z Pokątnej. Przez pięć minut był tak blisko niej, że czuł zapach jej włosów. To wystarczyło, by dostał potężnej erekcji, którą Granger z pewnością mogła wyczuć, gdy raz czy dwa zostali tak mocno ściśnięci w tłumie, że jej pośladki były przyciśnięte do jego podbrzusza. Dziewczyna nic jednak na ten temat nie powiedziała.

Kiedy weszli do Dziurawego Kotła, Draco naciągnął czapkę niżej na oczy. Po chwili znaleźli się w mugolskim Londynie. Przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut szli w stronę dworca King's Cross. Na Euston Road napotkali kilka kafejek i Hermiona zwolniła kroku, żeby Malfoy mógł coś wybrać.

Draco czuł się kiepsko - jak zawsze, kiedy musiał przebywać na terytorium mugoli. Zupełnie jakby musiał założyć but, który w ogóle na niego nie pasował, i nie mógł się nawet poskarżyć. Kiedy było ciemno, nie mógł rzucić _Lumosa_. Jeśli potrzebował znaleźć kierunek, nie mógł użyć _Zaklęcia Czterech Stron Świata_. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć prawą rękę przywiązaną z tyłu za plecami.

Nad mugolskim Londynem wisiał smog, po chodnikach snuli się bezdomni i nastolatkowie z twarzami nabijanymi metalowymi kolcami, a samochody jeździły zbyt szybko. Jednak była tu również błogosławiona przestrzeń i nigdzie nie sprzedawano pieczonych szczurów. Co najwyżej przez jedno z okien chińskiej restauracji było widać obracającą się na ruszcie pieczoną kaczkę.

\- Co byś chciał? - zapytała Hermiona.

_Wracać._

Zatrzymali się koło małej kafejki, która zwróciła uwagę Draco. Ślizgon jeszcze nigdy nie widział nic podobnego. Dwóch mężczyzn, najwyraźniej Azjatów, z ogromną zręcznością kroiło, siekało, zawijało i formowało potrawy, które następnie kładli na kolorowych tackach, przesuwających się dookoła owalnego stołu. Przy nim umieszczono, przymocowane na stałe do podłogi, czerwone niewyściełane stołki. Kelnerki roznosiły na tacach miseczki z apetycznie pachnącą zupą.

\- Tutaj - oznajmił Malfoy, zaintrygowany.

Pora lunchu już minęła, więc w restauracji nie było zbyt wielu gości. Gdy Draco z Hermioną weszli do środka, mała dziewczynka w wieku czterech lub pięciu lat, siedząca przy stoliku z ojcem, zaczęła gapić się na Draco, po czym pociągnęła ojca za rękaw, jakby chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Może lepiej zdejmę czapkę - powiedział Draco. - Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzą.

Po tych słowach posłał dziewczynce nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, a ona wstrzymała oddech i zaczęła chichotać w rękaw.

Hermiona przygryzła usta, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Wątpiła, żeby uwagę dziewczynki przyciągnął napis na czapce.

\- Malfoy, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś cię rozpoznał w barze sushi przy Euston Street.

To go chyba przekonało, bo ściągnął czym prędzej reklamę nawozu ze swojej głowy. Zaprowadził Hermionę do kąta najbardziej oddalonego od wejścia i usadowili się tam na dwóch stołkach. Chwilę później stanęła przy nich kelnerka w fartuszku w kratę z przypiętym okrągłym znaczkiem, na którym widniało jej imię, Fay, i nazwa lokalu, czyli Sushi Hut.

\- Zielona herbata czy miso? - zapytała rutynowym tonem, nie przestając żuć gumy i przewracać kartek notesu z zamówieniami.

Draco wyciągnął właśnie serwetkę ze stojaka i rozkładał ją sobie na kolanach. Hermiona obserwowała jego manewry z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

\- M...miso? A co to takiego? - zapytał uprzejmie.

Kelnerka była zaskoczona tym pytaniem i zerknęła na Ślizgona sponad swojego notesu. Spodziewała się pewnie jakiegoś turysty, który postanowił raz w życiu popróbować trochę więcej egzotyki i zjeść kilka roladek sushi. Tymczasem przed nią siedział efekt wielu pokoleń wybiórczego, magicznego rozmnażania, obdarzony hipnotyzującymi szarymi oczami, upstrzonymi niebieskimi plamkami (choć ten detal można było dostrzec dopiero z bliska) i platynowymi włosami, lekko wijącymi się na końcach, oraz szczupłym, harmonijnie umięśnionym ciałem, okrytym gładką, jasną skórą. Hermiona nie sądziła, by w tym małym, skromnym lokaliku kiedykolwiek pojawił się ktoś podobny do Malfoya.

Odchrząknąwszy, Gryfonka oparła podbródek na dłoni. Kelnerka zamrugała i zerknęła na nią, najwyraźniej rozproszona, po czym odparła:

\- Eee, to wywar z warzyw, gotowany z tofu, wodorostami i grzybami.

Hermiona wątpiła, by Malfoy wiedział, czym jest tofu, ale przynajmniej nie skrzywił się, gdy kelnerka wspomniała o wodorostach.

\- A zatem poprosimy dzbanek herbaty i dwie miseczki zupy miso. Odpowiada ci to? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak - odrzekł Draco, studiując niewielkie, laminowane menu z taką intensywną uwagą, że wyglądało to zabawnie.

Malfoy nie był zdziwiony, gdy zamiast sztućców dostali pałeczki, choć chciał już wołać kelnerkę i poskarżyć się, że dostał wadliwy egzemplarz. Hermiona litościwie uświadomiła mu, że wystarczyło je tylko rozłamać.

\- Aha - rzekł i zabrał się do wybierania tacek z jedzeniem. Wziął sobie cztery, które w tej właśnie chwili przesuwały się obok nich.

Hermiona podnosiła akurat do ust filiżankę z herbatą i zakrztusiła się.

\- Malfoy, możesz sobie wybrać, co chcesz. Nie musisz łapać tego, co jest pod ręką.

Ślizgon podniósł wzrok, trzymając ryżową kulkę w pałeczkach.

\- Przecież właśnie wybrałem sobie to, co chcę.

Kelnerka przyniosła im zupę, a Hermiona obserwowała ilości jedzenia, jakie pochłaniał Malfoy. Gdyby nie to, że widziała już wcześniej, do czego w tej materii byli zdolni Harry i Ron, pewnie by zaniemówiła. Chyba jednak nawet Ron nie dałby rady zjeść jednej roladki kalifornijskiego sushi, o trzech nie mówiąc.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytał Ślizgon, wskazując pałeczką na roladkę gunkansushi, przybraną pomarańczową ikrą. Kiedy Hermiona mu odpowiedziała, skomentował tylko: - Aha, czyli to kawior.

Hermiona próbowała go powstrzymać, gdy zaczął sobie nakładać dużą ilość "pasty z awokado".

\- Malfoy, lepiej nie używaj tyle wasabi.

Ślizgon ją zignorował, zjadł wasabi i zaczął spazmatycznie kaszleć.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - zapytała dziewczyna obojętnie. Nalała mu filiżankę, którą Malfoy niemal wyrwał jej z rąk, i wypił gorącą herbatę jednym łykiem.

Godzinę później przy boku chłopaka piętrzyło się czternaście pustych tacek, a obok Hermiony cztery.

\- Granger, nie mam przy sobie mugolskich pieniędzy.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i pogrzebała w torbie w poszukiwaniu portfela.

\- To dobrze, bo ja stawiam. Ty płaciłeś za pokój.

Malfoy wcale nie był z tego zadowolony, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i czekał tam, przypatrując się przejeżdżającym samochodom, podczas gdy Hermiona płaciła przy kasie.

\- Było fajnie - powiedział, kiedy wyszła z kafejki i stanęła obok niego.

Chciał jej w ten sposób podziękować, lecz Hermiona nagle poczuła się zaniepokojona. Zupełnie jakby zwykłe "dziękuję" było dla nich czymś niebezpiecznym, sugerującym zbytnią bliskość.

\- Tak - odparła.

Spacerkiem ruszyli w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Zazwyczaj Draco pędził jak szalony i, jedynie biegnąc, mogła za nim nadążyć. Tym razem jednak chyba żadne z nich nie miało ochoty wracać do pokoju.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - odezwała się, gdy przechodzili przez skrzyżowanie. Jej wzrok był utkwiony w chodnik, więc pewnie była zażenowana.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek powstrzymał cię od zadawania pytań? - odparł sarkastycznie i nagle chciał cofnąć te słowa, widząc, jak się wzdrygnęła. Jednak, jak to ona, nie zamierzała się poddawać.

\- Tamtej nocy, na balu, kiedy do ciebie podeszłam, wyglądałeś, jakbyś był... zamyślony. Co ci wtedy chodziło po głowie?

Aha. Przyszedł czas na dyskusję o _tamtym_.

\- Nudziłem się. Goyle był pijany, Parkinson była na mnie o coś zła, już nawet nie pamiętam o co. Przyszłaś do sali jako jedna z ostatnich i sprawiałaś wrażenie, jakbyś dopiero co się wykąpała. Byłaś cała zaróżowiona. - Malfoy zamilkł i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, po czym musnął jej ucho palcem. - Pomyślałem sobie, że chyba nie chciałaś tam być tak samo, jak ja. Zastanawiałem się, co byś zrobiła, gdybym do ciebie podszedł i zaprosił do mojego dormitorium. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to najwyższy czas.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

\- Naprawdę?

Ślizgon skinął głową. Z naprzeciwka szły rozgadane gimnazjalistki, gapiąc się na niego z otwartymi ustami i szturchając się łokciami.

\- Naprawdę.

\- Ale przecież mnie wtedy nie lubiłeś.

Draco od razu zauważył, że użyła czasu przeszłego. Zarozumiała dziewucha.

\- To, że cię nie lubiłem, nie oznaczało, że nie miałem ochoty przyprzeć cię do najbliższej ściany.

Hermiona miała oczy jak spodki.

\- Rozumiem. A od jak dawna, eee... tego chciałeś?

Draco prychnął pod nosem i powstrzymał ją, zanim weszła do pubu.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że nadal tego chcę?

Hermiona zawahała się, uważnie dobierając słów.

\- Siła twoich uczuć jest... Cóż, niemała. Zaklęcie sprawia, że mam do nich dostęp, ale zauważyłabym to, nawet nie będąc pod wpływem Fida Mia.

A zatem chciała to usłyszeć. Niech sobie chce. Draco nie zamierzał położyć głowy na katowskim pieńku dla kogoś takiego jak ona.

\- Porównujesz mnie do Weasleya? - zapytał Draco, przewracając oczami. - Może jemu wystarcza krótkie macanko w krzakach, jednak ja mam inne upodobania. Wiesz o tym - dodał rozmarzonym głosem.

Gryfonka zarumieniła się po korzonki włosów. Widział to nawet w gasnącym świetle dnia. Hermiona Granger była najbardziej nieprawdopodobną kombinacją praktyczności i dziewczęcej nieśmiałości, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Pragnął sprawić, żeby zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chcę zrozumieć, w jaki sposób zaklęcie na nas działa. Gdzie jest granica między jego wpływem na nas i naszymi własnymi uczuciami.

Draco postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę.

\- Pytasz mnie o to, czy chciałem cię zerżnąć już od dawna, czy dopiero zaklęcie to sprawiło?

Hermiona była tak bezgranicznie zażenowana, że musiała odwrócić wzrok.

\- Nie wierzę, że prowadzimy taką rozmowę...

\- Hej, sama to zaczęłaś.

Odetchnęła powoli, próbując się uspokoić, i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- To prawda, ale mógłbyś odpowiedzieć w mniej bezczelny sposób.

\- Budzisz we mnie najgorsze instynkty, przyznaję to - odparł, próbując ją ułagodzić. - Zanim tamta czarownica nas wytatuowała, moje myśli o tobie ograniczały się do fantazji, którymi umilałem sobie lekcje historii magii. A potem... - Draco zerknął na Hermionę znacząco, choć w jego spojrzeniu nie było ciepła. - Znawca nigdy się nie myli.

\- Rozumiem - odrzekła i zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - O czym rozmawiałeś z Dumbledore'em w jego gabinecie po tym, jak w Hogwarcie wystrzelono Mroczny Znak?

Draco spodziewał się wszystkiego, lecz nie tego pytania. Zbiło go z tropu i rozgniewało. Już prawie udało mu się o tamtym zapomnieć.

\- Nie wolno ci o to pytać - warknął, posyłając dziewczynie złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie ufasz mi? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ja ci ufam, niezależnie od tego, co na ten temat myślisz.

\- W takim razie jesteś stanowczo zbyt ufna.

\- Tak jak wtedy w Łazience Prefektów?

\- Już cię przeprosiłem za ten błąd - odparł Malfoy zimno. Czuł, że traci panowanie nad sytuacją. Granger wyglądała jak niedźwiedź, który zwęszył pasiekę. - Skończyłaś to małe przesłuchanie? Musimy wracać do Cobblestone.

\- Jeszcze chwilę.

\- Nie - wycedził aksamitnym głosem, w którym słychać było zawoalowaną groźbę. - Spóźnimy się - dodał, bo dziewczyna blokowała wejście do pubu.

Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie możemy normalnie porozmawiać? Prędzej czy później zawsze strzelasz focha!

\- Ja nigdy nie strzelam focha! - wrzasnął Draco, obrażony.

Gryfonka aż się zapieniła. Ręce położyła na biodrach, a jej brązowe oczy płonęły gniewem.

\- Może trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale większość ludzi nie uważa, że jestem nieznośna!

\- Jesteś znośna tylko wtedy, gdy trzymasz buzię zamkniętą - odparł Malfoy. - Poznałem już kilka przyjemnych sposobów, żeby osiągnąć ten cel. - Wlepił wzrok w jej usta.

Hermiona zaszurała nogami, zakłopotana.

\- Przestań.

\- To ty przestań mnie wypytywać i zejdź mi z drogi, zanim przerzucę cię przez ramię i wniosę do środka!

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego, jakby rozważała coś w myślach.

\- Twoi rodzice naprawdę spaczyli ci psychikę, co?

Draco nie do końca był pewien, o co jej chodzi, jednak uznał za najlepsze odpowiedzieć ciosem poniżej pasa.

\- Nie bardziej niż Potterowi jego rodzice.

Nie zadziałało. Widocznie Granger postanowiła wszcząć kłótnię.

\- Rodzice Harry'ego nie żyją.

\- Można by powiedzieć, że moi też nie.

Hermiona wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze w geście bezradności.

\- Draco, nie musisz żyć tak, jak oni żyli, i powtarzać ich błędów! Czy to cię nie męczy? Wpuść trochę słońca do tej fortecy, w której się zamknąłeś, zanim wykończą cię te kotłujące się w tobie uczucia, którym nie pozwalasz znaleźć ujścia!

Posunęła się za daleko. Więcej, posunęła się tak cholernie za daleko, że nawet gdyby zawróciła z prędkością światła, byłoby za późno. Malfoy złapał ją za ramiona i podniósł do góry, potrząsając nią jak pies królikiem. Jej stopy zawisły trzy cale nad chodnikiem. Wciąż jednak miała wyzywającą minę, jakby czekała, czy Ślizgon ośmieli się zrobić jej krzywdę. Mimo to widział też w jej oczach strach.

No i dobrze. Za bardzo się rozzuchwaliła.

\- Wiem ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że jesteś najbardziej irytującą wiedźmą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po świecie, ale czy naprawdę musisz to ciągle udowadniać? Granger, nie masz dostępu do moich najskrytszych myśli! Możesz sobie pytać, ile chcesz, jednak nie oczekuj, że podzielę się nimi z tobą tylko dlatego, że cię ruchałem. Mój kutas rządzi się swoimi prawami, a moje serce - swoimi. Jestem tutaj z tobą nie dlatego, że chcę, ale dlatego, że muszę. To środek do osiągnięcia celu, rozumiesz? Może zapomniałaś, kim jesteś, ale nie pozwolę ci zapomnieć o tym, kim jestem ja - warknął z taką zajadłością, że Hermiona zapomniała języka w gębie.

Malfoy puścił ją gwałtownie, tak że straciła równowagę i oparła się o niego. Chyba coś z nim było nie tak, skoro jej na to pozwolił. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i odsunął się, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

\- A teraz wracam do hotelu, z tobą czy bez ciebie.

Powrót bez niej raczej nie miałby sensu, więc złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.


	31. Chapter 31

**ROZDZIAŁ 31.**

Gdy Blaise Zabini skończył osiem lat, odkrył, że jest metamorfomagiem. Nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy, że tak czarodzieje określają osoby o podobnych umiejętnościach. Jak to się zazwyczaj działo z dziećmi obdarzonymi magią, wyjątkowość Blaise'a dała o sobie znać pod wpływem przypadku, po tym, jak matka zmusiła go do obcięcia włosów. Chłopak wolał mieć długie, ale ona uparła się, że tylko dziewczynki takie noszą. Blaise był o to zły przez długi czas i wreszcie pewnego dnia, gdy rodzice siedzieli w salonie z krewnymi matki, którzy przyszli w odwiedziny, Blaise stanął przed lustrem w swojej sypialni i siłą woli próbował zmusić włosy, żeby odrosły.

Zadziałało. Odzyskał je w ciągu dziesięciu sekund. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał i w szoku o mało nie spadł z krzesła, które sobie podstawił, żeby lepiej widzieć się w lustrze. Przerażony tym, co powiedziałaby na jego nową fryzurę matka, Blaise złapał nożyczki i ściął włosy, po czym przez miesiąc omijał wszystkie lustra w domu. Dopiero później zorientował się, że potrafi całkowicie kontrolować swoje zdolności, i pojął, że ma wyjątkowy talent. Na temat metamorfomagii powstawały książki. Była to na tyle rzadka umiejętność, że nazwisko Blaise'a zostałoby wpisane do specjalnego rejestru w Ministerstwie Magii, jeśli tylko zdradziłby komukolwiek prawdę o sobie.

Jednak Blaise nigdy nic nikomu nie zdradził. Co więcej, już w wieku dziesięciu lat potrafił zmienić się w dowolną osobę, jeśli tylko przyglądał się jej na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, jak wyglądała z każdej strony.

Rzecz jasna było więcej rzeczy, których Blaise Zabini nigdy nikomu nie zdradził. Był jedynakiem, lecz rodzice go nie rozpieszczali. W Hogwarcie uczył się doskonale i miał bardzo dobrą reputację jak na Ślizgona, na tyle dobrą, że został prefektem naczelnym. Pochodził z bogatej i uprzywilejowanej rodziny, choć nie mogła się ona równać pod tym względem z Malfoyami i Parkinsonami (zanim ojciec Pansy nie roztrwonił całego majątku). Rodzice Blaise'a byli zadowoleni z jego osiągnięć, a jeśli kiedykolwiek martwił ich fakt, że ich syn był zdystansowany, emocjonalnie chłodny i wyrachowany, nie dawali temu wyrazu, tłumacząc sobie, że po prostu idealnie go wychowali.

W tej właśnie chwili Blaise ukrywał się w podcieniach sklepu z ubraniami na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Sklep był już zamknięty ze względu na późną godzinę, gdyż słońce zaszło jakiś czas temu. Z tego powodu Blaise zdecydował, że nie musi zmieniać się w kogoś innego. W zapadającym zmroku jego ciemna skóra była najlepszą osłoną. Zresztą wyczerpanie sprawiło, że i tak nie dałby rady długo pozostać odmieniony. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować uformować bryłę gliny w pożądany kształt samymi łokciami.

Miniony tydzień był nie lada wyzwaniem. Blaise przypadkowo pojmał aurorkę. Wcześniej tego dnia postanowił odwiedzić ją w lochu i skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. Wiedział, że jest dobry w tym, co robi, ale musiał przyznać, że stał się zbyt pewny siebie. Aurorzy nigdy nie powinni go przyłapać, jak wymykał się w czwartek z zamku. Z jakichś powodów, o których wolał nie myśleć, przybrał postać Draco. Dzięki temu zyskał trochę czasu, lecz nie spodziewał się, że Nimfadora Tonks pojawi się na miejscu i zdemaskuje go.

Śmierć tamtego aurora, którego nazwiska Blaise nie pamiętał, była niestety konieczna. Ludzie dostawali bzika, kiedy zaginął jakiś auror, zwłaszcza gdy wydarzało się to na terenie szkoły, pilnowanej przez Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Tym niemniej Blaise był podekscytowany faktem, że miał okazję użyć jednego z Portali Śmierci, które przekazał mu Glizdogon. Gdziekolwiek świstoklik przeniósł Bligha, facet był już martwy. Jaka szkoda, że śliczna aurorka o niewyparzonym języku, którą Blaise kazał trzymać w lochu, miała niebawem podzielić los Bligha. Tonks miała charakterek i trochę przypominała Blaise'owi Hermionę.

Jednym z pozytywnych skutków porwania aurorów był fakt, że prawie wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali z Hogwartu jeszcze zanim zaczęły się letnie wakacje. Blaise mógł teraz poruszać się po opustoszałym zamku bez przeszkód, nie zamieniając się w któregoś z uczniów, nauczycieli bądź aurorów.

Blaise był już znudzony i zniecierpliwiony, gdy nagle zauważył Granger powracającą z Malfoyem. Wcześniej tego dnia śledził ją w drodze z Hogwartu do hotelu Cobblestone na Nokturnie. Draco wciąż miał na sobie czapkę z daszkiem, w której przyszedł wcześniej. Dzięki temu jego wyróżniające się jasne włosy pozostawały ukryte. Gdyby był sam, Blaise mógłby go nie poznać, ale z Hermioną nie było tego problemu, mimo że zmieniła fryzurę i swoje niesforne loki związała w kucyk. Jej brwi były zmarszczone i Blaise, choć nie mógł tego widzieć z tej odległości, wyobraził sobie, jak gładka, kremowa skóra na jej czole ściąga się lekko. Zawsze to robiła, gdy była czymś zaniepokojona, i ta sytuacja nie była wyjątkiem. Blaise był pewien, że to zachowanie Malfoya było przyczyną wzburzenia Hermiony. Blondyn miał zaciśnięte szczęki i był cały spięty, a jego dłoń otaczała nadgarstek Hermiony niczym obręcz kajdanek. Inaczej pewnie nie mógłby ciągnąć jej za sobą tak, jak robił to teraz.

Blaise nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że zainteresuje się jakąś dziewczyną w _ten_ sposób. Dlatego początkowo czuł się dziwnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnej, choćby najmniejszej zmiany w zachowaniu Hermiony, której by od razu nie zauważył.

Hermiona była... inna. Chłopcy tacy jak on i Malfoy mogli podziwiać ją z daleka, ale nie dotykać. Hermiona nie była przewidywalna i nudna jak inni Gryfoni, nie tworzyła niepotrzebnego dystansu jak Krukoni i z całą pewnością nie była pozbawiona wyobraźni jak większość Puchonów. Owszem, była może zbyt zasadnicza, jednak wynagradzały to jej inne zalety. Była doskonałą organizatorką i potrafiła przewodzić ludziom, kiedy naprawdę uważała to za niezbędne. Potter ufał jej osądowi niemal bezgranicznie. Dumbledore również doceniał jej intelektualne walory, a poza tym sprytnie wykorzystywał ją jako hamulec dla nieprzemyślanych impulsów Złotego Chłopca.

Potter na zawsze zapisał się w historii czarodziejów. Jego postać pojawiła się w kolekcji kart z czekoladowych żab. Jego przeznaczeniem było zginąć w walce. Harry to zaakceptował i próbował żyć w taki sposób, by on sam i osoby, które kochał, byli na to zawsze przygotowani. Czasami Blaise prawie go podziwiał.

Przeznaczenie Granger nie było tak oczywiste i jeśli Blaise mógłby postąpić zgodnie ze swoją wolą - a zazwyczaj mu się to udawało - sprawiłby, że przyszłość dziewczyny stanęłaby pod jeszcze większym znakiem zapytania. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie uświadomić jej, że mu się podobała, ale kilka ostatnich miesięcy było doprawdy szalonych. Nie każdy mógł poradzić sobie jednocześnie ze zdawaniem owutemów oraz byciem prefektem naczelnym i początkującym śmierciożercą.

Właśnie dlatego, że Blaise był tak zafascynowany Hermioną, dość szybko dostrzegł, że była z kimś w związku i chciała za wszelką cenę utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Pierwszym sygnałem była książka o Fida Mia, którą Hermiona czytała w bibliotece i nawet robiła na jej podstawie notatki. Gdy Blaise odkrył, jak dokładnie działało to zaklęcie, zdał sobie sprawę, że musi być podwójnie czujny. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, że Hermiona tajemniczo zniknęła w połowie balu na zakończenie szkoły. Oprócz niej tylko jedna osoba była nieobecna i tą osobą był Draco Malfoy.

To połączenie było po prostu absurdalne, a jednak prawdziwe. Blaise był niemal pewien łączącej ich więzi po tym, jak wystrzelił Mroczny Znak i zaobserwował zachowanie Malfoya wobec Hermiony. Zamiast zostawić ją własnemu losowi, Draco trzymał się blisko niej, dopóki nie dotarli do zamku. A potem... potem był incydent z tłuczkami na boisku do quidditcha. Pansy poszła odwiedzić Draco w skrzydle szpitalnym i wybiegła stamtąd we łzach. Ktoś już u niego był...

Ten wypadek z Mrocznym Znakiem był doprawdy fatalny. Blaise powiedział Glizdogonowi wprost, co o tym myśli. Spośród wszystkich różdżek, jakie śmierciożercy mogliby ukraść, wybrali właśnie różdżkę Lucjusza Malfoya, zmanipulowaną przez ministerstwo!

Wyczarowanie pierwszego Morsmordre w życiu Blaise'a miało być taką wyjątkową chwilą. A tak, z winy tych nieudaczników, Mroczny Znak zmienił się w cholerny symbol rodziny Malfoyów, i to na oczach Blaise'a!

Dlaczego cały świat zawsze kręcił się wokół Draco Malfoya?

Blaise miał talent do zakładania pułapek. Z łatwością zorganizował zaklęte tłuczki, które miały zakończyć życie Tandisha Doddersa. Wplątując w to Malfoya, chciał ostatecznie przekonać się, czy Granger żywiła do niego jakieś głębsze uczucia. Co innego, gdyby w przypadkowy i nieprzemyślany sposób pozwoliła rzucić na siebie nieodwracalne zaklęcie małżeńskie, a co innego, jeśli była zakochana w swoim mężu. Blaise musiał to sprawdzić. Póki co podejrzewał, że wnioski, które wyciągnął, są zupełnie bezpodstawne.

Dodders był idealną przynętą. Młody Ślizgon od dawna już nienawidził Malfoya. Gdyby któryś z nich zginął w tej próbie, nikt nie zadawałby pytań. Ślizgoni byli znani z tego, że nie wtrącali się do nie swoich spraw, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyły zemsty na znienawidzonym współdomowniku.

Malfoy nie nadawał się na śmierciożercę z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze, po upadku swojego ojca nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania tym sposobem życia. Po drugie, udowodnił, że był gotów narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo, by uratować do niczego nienadającego się kolegę.

Blaise wiedział, że Draco zainterweniuje na boisku. _Liczył_ na to i nie rozczarował się. Może Malfoy miał w sobie coś z Pottera. Kto wie, może właśnie to sprawiło, że Hermiona go wybrała?

Kiedy Blaise zobaczył reakcję Granger, poczuł dotkliwy ból. Siedzieli w gabinecie wicedyrektorki i Hermiona nagle pobladła jak papier, wydawałoby się, że bez powodu. Blaise wiedział jednak, że pod wpływem zaklęcia zdała sobie sprawę, że coś się stało z jej mężem. Chciał ją uderzyć, potrząsnąć nią. Chciał sprawić, żeby martwiła się o _niego_ , nie o Malfoya.

Tamtego dnia upewnił się, że jego najgorsze podejrzenia były prawdą. Wtedy też postanowił, że Draco Malfoy musi zginąć.

Zaaranżowanie jego śmierci mogło być trudne. Czarny Pan koniecznie chciał mieć go w swoich szeregach, nawet jeśli wielu śmierciożerców upierało się, że chłopakowi nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem ufać. Jednak skoro Albus Dumbledore miał Harry'ego Pottera, to Voldemort też chciał mieć swojego wybrańca. Każdy, kto potrafił myśleć, wiedział, że to powinien być Blaise. Jednak Czarny Pan rzekł tylko, iż "grzechy ojca nie stanowią o przyszłości syna". Ciekawe, skąd wytrzasnął tę mądrość. Pewnie wysnuł ją ze swojego durnego łba, gdy poznał swoje własne pochodzenie.

Chyba jeszcze żaden czarodziej nie zmarnował więcej czasu i talentu niż Voldemort. Nawet Harry Potter.

Czarny Pan zdobył rzeszę zwolenników, przerażał ludzi tak, że bali się wymawiać jego imię, dysponował ogromną czarodziejską mocą... i używał jej tak głupio. Jego rządy nie mogły potrwać zbyt długo. Czarny Pan nie umiał przewidywać i tworzyć długoterminowych strategii, ale Blaise tak. Chłopak miał swoje plany, w których śmierć Harry'ego Pottera była tylko jednym z punktów. Ambicje Blaise'a nie ograniczały się do rojeń i wymysłów. Były bardzo konkretne i dzięki temu młody Ślizgon zdobył już kilku popleczników wśród śmierciożerców. Póki co uważali go za wschodzącą gwiazdę na firmamencie, za obiecującego działacza, za użyteczne narzędzie. Wiedzieli, że daleko zajdzie.

Blaise też to wiedział. Przecież to było nieuniknione. Jak długo jeszcze czarodzieje mogli się kryć na obrzeżach cywilizacji, podczas gdy mugole dynamicznie rozwijali naukę i technologię? Nawet Dumbledore zauważył, że konserwatywny czarodziejski świat musiał kiedyś zacząć współistnieć z mugolskim na innych zasadach. Czarodzieje potrzebowali nowego, aktywnego przywódcy i jeśli Blaise musiał kłamać, oszukiwać, kraść i mordować, by nim się stać, to był na to gotowy.

Tymczasem jednak Blaise miał zadania do wykonania. Musiał pozbyć się porwanej aurorki, zastawić pułapkę na syna zdrajcy i uwieść dziewczynę. Był wprawdzie magicznym geniuszem, snującym rozległe plany i marzenia o swojej przyszłej wielkości, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że na widok dziewczyny, która mu się podobała, pociły mu się ręce i serce zaczynało walić jak szalone.

Niestety, jego wybranka związała się z innym. Blaise postanowił, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Nie mógł już dłużej czekać, aż Hermiona Granger odzyska zdrowy rozsądek.


	32. Chapter 32

**ROZDZIAŁ 32.**

Borgin przyszedł wcześniej, niż byli umówieni. Czekał na Draco koło hotelu, nieco zażenowany spojrzeniami, posyłanymi w jego stronę przez kręcące się wokół prostytutki. Ubrany był w tę samą szatę co zwykle, ciemną, lekko znoszoną i niewyróżniającą się niczym szczególnym. Właśnie tak ubierali się czarodzieje, którzy prowadzili ciemne interesy na Nokturnie. Kiedy Draco widział Borgina ostatni raz, mężczyzna wyglądał identycznie z jednym tylko wyjątkiem - powiększyła mu się łysina.

Draco z Hermioną podeszli do Borgina, a ten wyciągnął dłoń z lekko podkulonymi palcami.

\- Panno Granger, to zaszczyt panią poznać - rzekł uprzejmie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nic o Hermionie nie słyszał. Malfoy nie wspominał mu, z kim zawarł pechowe małżeństwo, ale nawet jeśli Borgin był zaszokowany, to świetnie to ukrywał.

_Pewnie trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby zaskoczyć ludzi pokroju Emanuela Borgina_ \- pomyślał Draco.

\- Witam - odparła Hermiona chłodno, ignorując wyciągniętą w jej kierunku rękę.

Draco był pewien, że Gryfonka nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała Borgina, lecz znała go ze słyszenia. Mimo że musieli skorzystać z jego pomocy, Granger chciała najwidoczniej dać mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, jakie ma na jego temat zdanie.

Borgin cofnął dłoń, a jego spojrzenie stwardniało. Uprzejmość nie zniknęła jednak z jego głosu.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy, panie Malfoy. Proszę za mną.

\- A dokąd właściwie idziemy? - wypaliła Hermiona. Nawet jeśli Draco ufał Borginowi, to chyba nie sądził, że Hermiona pozwoli się zaprowadzić nie wiadomo gdzie bez zadania przynajmniej kilku pytań.

Borgin szedł dalej.

\- Konsultacja odbędzie się w domu tego człowieka - odrzekł.

\- Czy to daleko stąd?

\- Nie.

\- Jak pan znalazł tego eksperta? Przecież tacy czarodzieje nie ogłaszają się w gazetach.

Borgin posłał Draco długie spojrzenie, w którym dało się wyczytać pytanie. _Czy ona zawsze jest taka?_

\- Gdy Draco się ze mną skontaktował, zacząłem rozpytywać wśród pewnych osób. Dość szybko się dowiedziałem, że jakiś cudzoziemiec, zajmujący się interesującą nas dziedziną, przybył niedawno do Londynu. Zapewniam panią, że to profesjonalista. Od kiedy założył tu działalność, nic nie splamiło jego reputacji.

\- Rozumiem - odparła Hermiona sucho. - Widziałam, jakiej kwoty sobie zażyczył. Jestem zdumiona, że za tę cenę nie przysłał po nas powozu nabijanego diamentami. To wprost niewiarygodne...

\- Borgin, po prostu ją ignoruj - wtrącił Draco i położył dłoń na plecach Hermiony, lekko popychając ją do przodu. Dziewczyna miała długie nogi jak na swój wzrost, ale chodziła denerwująco powoli. Mówiąc bez ogródek, najzwyczajniej w świecie się wlekła.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Borgin na tyle cicho, żeby nie dotarło to do uszu Hermiony.

Spacer nie trwał długo, lecz był pouczający. Hermiona miała okazję przyjrzeć się niezliczonym wąziutkim uliczkom, odchodzącym od Nokturnu. Patrząc na nie, człowiek zaczynał inaczej rozumieć określenie "ciasna uliczka". Hagrid z pewnością nie wcisnąłby się w żadną z nich.

Wszędzie stały stragany, mimo że słońce już zaszło. A może właśnie dlatego? Niektóre z nich, przykryte wytartym brezentem, przerzucono niedbale nad rynsztokiem. Wszystko, czego czarodziej mógłby potrzebować, leżało, stało i wisiało na półkach i hakach, w pojemnikach, słojach i klatkach. Hermionę zdumiały rozmiary tego z pewnością nielegalnego biznesu.

Ludzie z Ministerstwa Magii, z Arturem Weasleyem włącznie, sądzili, że Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów kontroluje społeczeństwo, tutaj jednak było widać jak na dłoni, że pokątny handelek zakazanymi przez prawo towarami uprawiano przez stulecia i jeden nadgorliwy minister nie był w stanie zlikwidować go w ciągu swojej kadencji.

Hermiona wiedziała już, jak wielu rzeczy w czarodziejskim świecie nie miała okazji dotąd zobaczyć. Ona, i Harry pewnie też, zadowalali się swoim bardzo ograniczonym doświadczeniem i za swoje przyjmowali prawdy, których uczono ich w szkole. Teraz przed Gryfonką otworzył się całkiem nowy świat.

Zerknąwszy na Draco, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był obojętny na to, co działo się wokół. Czuł się tu jak ryba w wodzie i żywo rozprawiał o czymś z Borginem, podczas gdy ona bez przerwy zatrzymywała się przy wystawach i kramach, wiedziona nieodpartą chęcią eksploracji tego nowego uniwersum.

_Muszę częściej wychodzić z Hogwartu_ \- pomyślała, przystając przy następnym "stoisku". Zrobiono je z beczki nakrytej brudnym kawałkiem materiału, na którym stara czarownica rozłożyła różne błyskotki.

Draco zerknął przez ramię w samą porę, żeby zawrócić szybkim krokiem i złapać ręce Hermiony, zanim czegokolwiek dotknęła.

\- Nie ruszaj tego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jest zatrute. Nie czytałaś "Królewny Śnieżki"?

Wiedźma zachichotała. To był złowieszczy, diaboliczny chichot czarownicy z baśni i Hermiona zagapiła się na nią z otwartymi ustami. Po raz setny tego dnia żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie aparatu fotograficznego.

Chciała zapytać Draco, po co ktoś miałby kupować zatrute naszyjniki, ale ugryzła się w język.

Ślizgon tymczasem ruszył do przodu i kontynuował rozmowę z Borginem. Tematy były różne: sklep Borgina, ekonomia czarnego rynku, kradzież ogromnej partii smoczej krwi podczas transportu z Węgier, wskutek czego jej cena wzrosła czterokrotnie. Hermiona była zaciekawiona i nie zostawała z tyłu tak, jak wcześniej, choć Draco parę razy musiał odciągać ją od szczególnie interesujących straganów.

o0o0o0o

Ekspert, którego mieli odwiedzić, wynajmował piętrowy kompaktowy dom z czerwonej cegły. Wzdłuż ulicy stało kilkanaście takich domów, każdy wyposażony w identyczne okna z żółtymi szprosami i drzwi w tym samym kolorze, oznaczone kolejnymi numerami posesji. Zatrzymali się przy budynku pod numerem trzecim i Borgin szarpnął za sznur dzwonka. Draco zdjął czapkę, zwinął ją w rulon i schował do kieszeni.

Drzwi otwarły się prawie od razu i stanął w nich dobrze ubrany mężczyzna. Jedno oko miał niebieskie, a drugie zielone.

\- To pan! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, rozpoznając napaleńca, który kilka godzin wcześniej wziął ją za prostytutkę. Gryfonka zacisnęła dłoń na torbie, przygotowując się do zadania ciosu.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Hermiona widywała ten uśmiech na twarzach Freda i George'a, gdy udał im się jakiś psikus.

\- Przepraszam za tamto. To ja poleciłem panu Borginowi, by poprosił państwa o wcześniejsze przybycie. Musiałem się państwu przyjrzeć - powiedział mężczyzna.

Borgin mruknął coś pod nosem, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z tego, że bezwiednie stał się ofiarą żartu.

\- Przyjrzeć się nam? - powtórzył Draco. Jego mina dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że był jeszcze mniej zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji niż Borgin.

\- Tak. To część konsultacji. Zaraz państwu wszystko wyjaśnię. - Nieznajomy zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował: - Mam na imię Arne i jestem państwa doradcą w sprawie zaklęcia Fida Mia. - Odsunął się na bok i gestem zaprosił ich do środka. - Proszę, wejdźcie.

\- Arne, czy masz jakieś nazwisko? - zapytał Draco, wchodząc do wąskiego przedpokoju, z którego schody na piętro. Hermiona też się nad tym zastanawiała, choć gdyby to ona miała zadać podobne pytanie, byłaby bardziej taktowna. Draco chyba nadal był zirytowany, że wystrychnięto go na dudka.

Na podłodze w przedpokoju leżał dywan, a pod ścianą stał wieszak, na którym spoczywał melonik. Obok ustawiono sękatą laskę, która wyglądała, jakby miała trzy razy tyle lat co Dumbledore i co najmniej tyle samo przygód co on. Wszędzie roznosił się zapach świeżo upieczonego ciasta.

\- Owszem, mam też nazwisko. Ponieważ jednak wy z pewnością nie nazywacie się Merrybones, pozwolę sobie pominąć te formalności - odrzekł Arne z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

_Touch_ _é_ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

Arne przesunął w bok harmonijkowe drzwi, prowadzące do niewielkiego salonu. Na stoliku stał dzbanek z herbatą, a obok na talerzykach ciasteczka i paszteciki. Ekspert przygotował się widać do wizyty.

\- Czy pan do nas dołączy? - zapytał Arne Borgina, zauważywszy, że ten stał wciąż za progiem.

\- Wolałbym nie - odparł Borgin, przestępując z nogi na nogę, i zwrócił się do Draco: - Chyba nic już więcej ode mnie nie potrzebujesz?

Draco pokręcił głową, sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął małą sakiewkę i rzucił ją Borginowi. Hermiona pomyślała, że to pewnie zapłata.

Malfoy chyba zawsze krył w kieszeniach małą fortunę.

W saloniku stała zielona sofa i Hermiona z Draco usiedli na jej przeciwległych krańcach. _Zupełnie jak sesja terapii małżeńskiej_ \- pomyślała Hermiona sarkastycznie.

Malfoy prychnął cicho pod nosem i Hermiona zastygła nieruchomo, przerażona, że jej kłopotliwy małżonek właśnie czytał w jej myślach.

\- Herbaty? - spytał Arne i gestem wskazał dzbanek. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto zadawałby sobie tyle trudu dla przychodzących na konsultację.

Draco pokręcił głową i przelotnie zerknął na Hermionę.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Dopiero co byliśmy na lunchu.

\- Rozumiem - odrzekł Arne i usiadł w fotelu.

Hermiona pomyślała, że był bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Zgadywała, że mógł mieć około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Ciemnoblond włosy miał niemodnie ostrzyżone i natarte żelem, a ubrany był w elegancką białą koszulę i tweedowe spodnie, w których widziała go wcześniej. Biorąc pod uwagę panujący upał, strój ten robił nieco dziwne wrażenie, ale Hermiona wiedziała już, że Arne jest ekscentrykiem.

\- A zatem pojawił się problem z nieodwracalnym zaklęciem małżeńskim, czy tak? Fida Mia to coś niebywałego - powiedział Arne takim tonem, jakby był z tego dumny. - Sądzę, że znacie pochodzenie tego zaklęcia?

\- Owszem - prychnął Draco z irytacją. - Stworzył je jakiś szalony duński poligamista.

Arne zetknął czubki palców i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Wyglądał, jak gdyby chciał zrobić wykład studentom.

\- Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że to wyjątkowy czar. Niewiele istnieje uroków, które zapadają w duszę bez uszkadzania jej. A przynajmniej nie są one legalne.

Draco skrzywił się. Hermiona pomyślała, że zareagował tak na kwiecistą definicję zaklęcia i wspomnienie o duszy. Jak się okazało, była dość blisko.

\- Wyjątkowe? To klątwa, a nie urok. Zwyczajne małżeństwo jest wystarczająco trudne bez tej natrętnej psychicznej więzi z partnerem. Wcale mnie nie dziwi, że uznano to zaklęcie za nielegalne - rzekł Draco pogardliwie.

\- Jak widzę, nie jesteś romantykiem - skomentował Arne, po czym wstał, podszedł do sekretarzyka i wziął pióro oraz pergamin.

\- Pozwolę sobie zanotować kilka szczegółów - oznajmił, obserwując ich reakcję. Draco i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia, lecz żadne z nich nie protestowało.

\- Od kiedy się spotykacie? - zapytał Arne.

\- Nie spotykamy się - odparli równocześnie, przy czym Draco z takim naciskiem, że Hermiona poczuła się trochę urażona.

Arne podniósł na nich wzrok znad notatnika.

\- Ach, czyli to nagła sprawa?

Draco odchrząknął i wyprostował się.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Można tak powiedzieć.

Arne zapisał dobre kilkanaście linijek tekstu i Hermiona żałowała, że nie może ich przeczytać.

\- Czemu o to pytasz? - zdziwiła się.

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego zawsze chcę obejrzeć moich klientów przed spotkaniem. Dzięki temu mam lepsze rozeznanie, jak daleko sięgają skutki Fida Mia. Wasze uczucia wpływają na zaklęcie bardziej, niż się wam wydaje. Każde przeciwzaklęcie tworzę niemal zupełnie od nowa, zależnie od charakterystyki danej pary. Nie może być zbyt słabe, bo nie zadziała. Nie może być zbyt silne, bo was uszkodzi. Ważne jest, bym prawidłowo ocenił, w jakim stopniu wasze uczucia są wywołane przez Fida Mia, a w jakim stopniu... - Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę i wzruszył ramionami. - W jakim stopniu pochodzą od was samych.

Draco sprawiał wrażenie, że wcale nie chce słuchać wywodów Arne na ten temat. Tymczasem padło następne pytanie i zaskoczyło Hermionę tak, że zamrugała.

\- Czy możecie mi powiedzieć, jak do tego doszło?

\- Poważnie? - wypaliła Hermiona. - Do czego jest ci _to_ potrzebne?

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie musiała opowiadać nieznajomemu o swoich rozwijających się uczuciach do Malfoya, zwłaszcza że ten siedział tuż obok.

\- Kobieto, on ma na myśli zaklęcie - wymamrotał Draco.

\- Och - wyjąkała Hermiona, rumieniąc się. - Eee, cóż, dwa tygodnie temu byliśmy na imprezie i trochę wypiliśmy. Poszliśmy razem do salonu tatuażu i skończyliśmy pod wpływem Fida Mia, a przynajmniej tak nam powiedziano.

Arne chuchnął na czubek pióra.

\- W którym miejscu?

\- W którym miejscu? - powtórzyła Hermiona, zaszokowana. - Hm, no więc on ma parę czarnych skrzydeł na plecach, a ja srebrnego smoka na moim, eee, biodrze i... w górnej części uda.

Uff. Nie poszło tak źle.

\- Miałem na myśli, w którym miejscu do tego doszło? Gdzie był ten salon tatuażu?

Hermiona spurpurowiała i rzuciła Draco wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Będziesz tak siedział czy może się do czegoś przydasz?

Malfoy odpowiedział Arnemu na pytanie, nie racząc nawet zerknąć na Gryfonkę.

\- Koło pubu Wąż i Kamień. Jakieś trzy przecznice od hotelu, w którym wzięliśmy pokój.

\- Wiem, gdzie to jest. - Arne kiwnął głową. - Jeśli pamiętacie, opiszcie proszę całą procedurę.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i znacząco spojrzał na Hermionę, bo w tej sprawie nie miał zbyt wiele do dodania. Większość jego wspomnień z feralnego wieczoru pokrywała mgła alkoholowego zamroczenia.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Siedzieliśmy w ogródku przy pubie i zamówiliśmy czwartą czy piątą kolejkę drinków. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynało mi się od nich robić niedobrze. Powiedziałam, że chcę się kawałek przejść i on, to znaczy pan Merrybones, zaproponował, że dla bezpieczeństwa pójdzie ze mną.

\- Tak powiedziałem? - wtrącił Ślizgon zdawkowym tonem.

\- Owszem - odrzekła Hermiona i czekała na ciąg dalszy, ale Malfoy już się nie odezwał. Kiedy stało się jasne, że do tego nie dojdzie, Hermiona kontynuowała: - Zobaczyliśmy reklamę salonu tatuażu na drugim piętrze nad pubem i on oznajmił, że byłoby ciekawie go zobaczyć. Przedtem jeszcze kupiliśmy w barze butelkę Ognistej... - Hermiona urwała.

\- Proszę, mów dalej - zachęcił ją Arne.

\- Doszło do małej, eee, sprzeczki między panem Merrybonesem i innym klientem w barze, który powiedział coś niegrzecznego. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Byłam trochę za daleko, żeby dokładnie usłyszeć.

Kłamstwo było mocno naciągane, bo prawdziwa przyczyna awantury była całkiem inna. Po prostu Malfoyowi nie spodobało się, jak facet na niego spojrzał.

\- Potem Dra... pan Merrybones złamał temu człowiekowi nos...

\- Nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego!

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i wlepiła wzrok w Ślizgona.

\- O ile sobie przypominam, to zdecydowanie stwierdziłeś, że nic nie pamiętasz.

\- Bo nie pamiętam! Nie oznacza to jednak, że będę się przysłuchiwał, jak oskarżasz mnie o to, że złamałem komuś nos!

Hermiona pominęła to milczeniem.

\- W każdym razie po tej całej sytuacji weszliśmy schodami na górę. Chyba dochodziła już północ - ciągnęła Hermiona i zerknęła na Draco, czekając na potwierdzenie. Malfoy posłał jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

\- Mnie o nic nie pytaj, bo nie pamiętam.

\- A przynajmniej tak mówisz - odpaliła Hermiona, wyglądając na zrezygnowaną, po czym kontynuowała swoją opowieść: - W salonie tatuażu była stara kobieta...

\- Zaraz, zaraz! Ją pamiętam! - wtrącił Draco. - Zęby tej nietoperzycy odstraszyłyby trolla z odległości dziesięciu kroków!

Hermiona skrzywiła się na to wspomnienie.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście kiepsko wyglądały.

\- I pachniała kulkami na mole. A może to był jakiś eliksir rozgrzewający? W każdym razie była naprawdę _stara_.

\- Sądzę, że mogła mieć nawet sto dwadzieścia lat - dodała Hermiona.

\- O ile nie więcej.

Z górnej części domu dobiegł ich głuchy odgłos, jakby ktoś kopnął w drzwi. Draco skierował wzrok na sufit.

\- Czy ktoś tu jest oprócz nas?

\- Moja kotka - odparł Arne ze stoickim spokojem. - Jest bardzo leciwa. Pewnie musi wyjść na dwór się wysiusiać.

\- Biedna - użaliła się Hermiona nad losem domniemanej kotki. - Pewnie jest już słaba.

\- Ale bardzo o nią dbam.

Draco zagryzł zęby, bo przesłodzona uprzejmość Arne coraz bardziej go irytowała. To samo tyczyło się zresztą odpowiedzi Hermiony, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze niedawno chciała walnąć faceta torbą w twarz. A teraz pili sobie nawzajem z dzióbków.

\- Czy możemy uznać wywiad za zakończony? - zapytał Malfoy oschle.

Arne odłożył notatnik.

\- Prawie. Chciałbym teraz obejrzeć wasze tatuaże.

Draco nie był pewien, czy tylko to sobie wyobraził, czy Arne patrzył przy tych słowach na Hermionę.

\- Powiem ci, jak zrobimy. Pokażę ci mój tatuaż, a jej będziesz sobie musiał wyobrazić. Jestem pewien, że na fantazji ci nie zbywa - rzekł Draco uprzejmie, patrząc na mężczyznę z ukosa.

\- Draco! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zapomniawszy, że mieli nie zdradzać swoich tożsamości.

\- Prawdę mówiąc ,to właśnie twój w szczególności chciałbym obejrzeć - odparł Arne.

Hermiona westchnęła.

\- A co właściwie ma dać oglądanie tych tatuaży?

\- To nie jest konieczne, ale obserwacja fizycznej manifestacji zaklęcia czasem pomaga. Jak rozumiem, zdarzało się wam doświadczać momentów... - Arne urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - ... psychicznej jedności?

Draco nadal był rozeźlony, lecz pytanie zwróciło jego uwagę na inne kwestie.

\- Och, tak - wyrzucił. - To tak, jak...

Hermiona weszła mu w słowo.

\- To tak, jakbym znalazła się na chwilę w jego skórze. Odczuwam wtedy to, co on. Zauważyłam, że dzieje się tak zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy pojawiają się szczególnie silne emocje. Czasami zaczynam przejawiać cechy jego osobowości. To przerażające.

Arne kiwnął głową z zachwytem.

\- Większość ludzi opisuje to jako okropne mrowienie i niewiele poza tym.

\- Mrowienie też się pojawia - rzekł Draco zgryźliwie. - I to często.

\- Rozumiem. A zatem przyjrzyjmy się temu tatuażowi - powiedział Arne, wstając.

Draco, odrobinę tylko przejęty, podniósł się z sofy i ściągnął koszulkę, odwracając się plecami do Hermiony. Na widok tatuażu dziewczyna zachłysnęła się głośno, zakrywając usta dłonią.

Jasna skóra Malfoya była doskonałym tłem dla pary kruczoczarnych skrzydeł. Jednak tatuaż nie był dokładnie tym samym, który Hermiona widziała podczas incydentu w Łazience Prefektów. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie, że się porusza. Falował jak powierzchnia jeziora po wrzuceniu w nią kamienia. Pojawiły się też kolory. Na ciemnej powierzchni wirowały i przelewały się ledwo widoczne pasma barw, zupełnie jak olej rozlany w kałuży.

Skrzydła drgały niespokojnie, bez wątpienia odzwierciedlając to, jak Malfoy czuł się w danej chwili. Właściwie to były wręcz _nastroszone_.

Hermiona niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak móc ich dotknąć. Obawiając się, że nad sobą nie zapanuje, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, aż zbielały jej palce.

Draco odwrócił się w jej stronę i ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę.

\- Mówiłem ci, że się zmienił.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie ich rozmowę w Zakazanym Lesie. Draco zapytał ją prowokująco: "Granger, gdzie twoje ambicje naukowe?"

No właśnie, gdzie te ambicje się podziały? Odeszły precz w ślad za jej zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Arne był wyraźnie podekscytowany na widok tatuażu. Dreptał dookoła Malfoya z przyrządem przypominającym skrzyżowanie cyrkla z miarką i mruczał coś do siebie. Hermiona usłyszała takie sformułowania jak "przepiękny", "niezwykły" i "arcydzieło".

Cóż, nie dało się lepiej tego ująć. Tatuaż na biodrze Hermiony, mimo iż wyglądał fantastycznie, nie mógł się równać z tym, co Draco miał na plecach.

\- Dlaczego on ma skrzydła, a ja smoka? - zapytała Gryfonka.

\- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś? - odparł Arne. - Pan Merrybones nosi na sobie twój znak, a ty - jego. Tak siebie nawzajem postrzegacie.

Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, o czym mówił, ale nie mogła nie skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji, by wkurzyć Malfoya.

\- Jeśli mój tatuaż mówi o tym, jak go postrzegam, to czemu nie wytatuowano mi wstrętnego małego gnoma, który się klei do mojego uda?

Draco zerknął na nią kątem oka.

\- Hahaha.

\- Postać, jaką przybiera zaklęcie, jest wyjątkowa. Tatuaż może symbolizować coś, co postrzegacie w swoim partnerze poza obrębem świadomości. Pewnie wiesz, że jest wiele rodzajów smoków. Jeśli twój smok ma orientalny wygląd, to wiążą się z nim określone cechy. Mianowicie smok na wschodzie jest symbolem mądrości i szczodrości - perorował Arne.

\- Arne, bardzo ci dziękuję. Tajemnica rozwiązana - rzekł Draco i odwrócił się do Hermiony. - Ja dostałem parę paskudnych skrzydeł harpii, bo tak ciebie właśnie widzę. Za to ty chyba zobaczyłaś we mnie kogoś w rodzaju dobrotliwego mędrca.

Kiedy Arne się na chwilę odwrócił, Hermiona pokazała Ślizgonowi wyprostowany środkowy palec.

\- Mógłbym prosić, żebyś poruszył ramionami? - rzekł Arne.

Draco spełnił prośbę i skrzydła drgnęły jak żywe, jakby były bezpośrednio połączone z mięśniami pod skórą. Arne zwrócił uwagę na przybladły, ale wciąż widoczny siniak na ramieniu Draco.

\- Wygląda paskudnie. Co ci się stało?

\- Oberwałem, grając w quidditcha.

\- Ach, quidditch. - Arne kiwnął głową. - W Danii też jest bardzo popularny, choć nie mamy na jego punkcie takiego fioła jak wy, Anglicy. Zgadza się?

Draco wzruszył ramionami, bo odpowiedź była oczywista. Wytatuowane skrzydła też się poruszyły. Arne z Hermioną obserwowali to, zafascynowani.

\- Nasze ministerstwo nie pozwala ostatnio na organizowanie dużych zgromadzeń. Mieliśmy w związku z nimi pewne problemy. Sądzę, że wiecie, o czym mówię - rzekł Arne, poważniejąc.

\- Śmierciożercy? - zapytał Draco cicho.

Arne pokręcił głową.

\- Raczej nie. Po prostu ludzie, którym podobają się pomysły Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Voldemort jednak nie zwraca póki co uwagi na nasz mały kraj. Możemy się z tego cieszyć.

\- Też byśmy się cieszyli na waszym miejscu. Nie do wiary, że jego wpływy sięgają aż tak daleko - skomentowała Hermiona.

\- Kiedyś się dowiesz, że każdy z nas ma w sobie trochę ciemności. Im ktoś jest słabszy, tym łatwiej sprowadzić go na złą drogę. Potrzeba tylko dać mu pierwszy impuls.

\- Uważasz, że Voldemort jest jak ziarno zła?

\- Voldemort to idea, za którą niektórzy ludzie pragną podążać. Idea o wielkiej szkodliwości dla świata, jeśli już o tym mówimy. Czasy są trudne i wielu czarodziejów w Danii spodziewa się wojny, w takiej czy innej formie. Może za rok, może za dziesięć lat, kto wie. Dlatego zarabiam pieniądze i wydaję je na to, co lubię, dopóki jeszcze mogę - rzekł Arne z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jestem jednak pewien, że silnych ludzi, których nie tak łatwo sprowadzić na manowce, jest więcej niż słabych.

Draco przyglądał się Arnemu z dziwną miną, jakby wywody tego ostatniego były podejrzane.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz o Fida Mia? Jesteś niewiele starszy od nas.

Arne dotkął czubkiem palca skóry na plecach Draco i sprawiał wrażenie usatysfakcjonowanego, gdy tatuaż zafalował, kurcząc się pod wpływem niechcianego dotyku jak liść mimozy.

\- To taka dodatkowa działalność. Razem z moją partnerką prowadzimy w Kopenhadze mały punkt konsultacyjny w dziedzinie uroków. To taka rodzinna firma. Zaklęcie Fida Mia powstało w naszym kraju, więc poświęciłem trochę czasu, by zebrać informacje na jego temat.

\- W jaki sposób można cofnąć to zaklęcie? - zaciekawiła się Hermiona.

\- W większości przypadków muszę stworzyć przeciwzaklęcie, które niejako zastąpi osobę poddaną działaniu Fida Mia. Magia wszczepiona w ciało i duszę tej osoby podczas tatuowania łączy się z przeciwzaklęciem, po czym ulega anihilacji, powodując zniknięcie tatuażu. Nie jest to proste i graniczy z czarną magią. Ponieważ podczas rzucania zaklęcia Fida Mia zostaje przelana krew, to samo musi się stać, gdy aplikujemy przeciwzaklęcie.

\- Rozumiem - odparła Hermiona, lekko wystraszona.

\- Załóż proszę koszulę - polecił Arne i Hermiona poczuła ukłucie w sercu, gdy Malfoy ukrył swój zapierający dech w piersiach tatuaż pod ubraniem.

\- Czekamy na werdykt - oznajmił Ślizgon.

\- Chciałbym przez chwilę porozmawiać z tobą sam na sam - odparł Arne i posłał Hermionie przepraszające spojrzenie. - Wybaczysz nam?

Dziewczyna też chciała usłyszeć, co Arne miał do powiedzenia, ale tylko skinęła głową.

\- W porządku. W końcu to on za wszystko płaci.


End file.
